Hot n' Cold
by Thype.Ny
Summary: Lucy es una reconocida diseñadora que se encuentra en peligro. Natsu es un detective de la policía de Tokio. Ambos se conocen envueltos en una historia de misterio que los acercara cada vez más, ¿Llegaran ambos a conocer el amor? Lean! :DD
1. Chapter 1

**Holas! :DD Bien, este es mi primer fic ^^ espero recibir buenos comentarios y si son criticas que sean constructivas :D Por favor sean buenas conmigo ;D**

**Bien, aqui les dejo el argumento, Disfruten!  
**

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama_  
**

EL CAMBIO DE SU VIDA…

Lucy Heartfilia era una famosa arquitecta y diseñadora de moda, sus diseños eran mostrados por las mejores modelos del mundo, la mezcla entre lo fantasioso y lo real hacían de sus creaciones lo más misterioso para que cualquiera deseara llevarlos. Una mujer de facciones elegantes hacía que Lucy con solo mostrarse en un salón fuera capaz de opacar hasta a la miss universo, a pesar de todo era una mujer de carácter sereno, siempre guardando la calma, siempre demostrando sus modales. Pero una noche las cosas dieron un giro de 180º para convertirla en la mujer que siempre deseo ser. ¿Qué haría para escapar de ese peligro? ¿Cómo podría alejarse del detective que se encontraba cuidando siempre su espalda?

UNA VIDA SOLITARIA…

Natsu no acostumbraba a compartir con nadie su espacio, siempre había amado la soledad y tranquilidad que su departamento le daba, lo único que tenia por compañero era un pequeño gato azul que lo seguía a todos lados. Amante del peligro, había entrado a la escuela de investigaciones en cuanto salió del instituto, lo único que quería era cumplir los 35 años para dejar la institución y así poder abrir su propia agencia de detectives privados. Últimamente, Tokio se estaba volviendo una ciudad peligrosa, y el debía estar metido en todos esos problemas. Como teniente, tenía toda la autoridad de elegir si quería o no hacerse cargo de un caso, pero por culpa de su compañero tendría que indagar en donde menos quería. ¿Quién era esa mujer de cabellos como el sol y cuerpo de sirena que despertaba todos sus sentidos? ¿Por qué ya no se sentía arrepentido de ir a ese lugar?

**Capitulo 1: _"El evento más esperado. Época de cambios"_**

Una cabellera dorada se escondía entre una montaña de papeles arrugados, el aire era espeso producto del calor que se sentía dentro de la oficina producto del aire caliente que se filtraba por las rejillas del aire acondicionado. La mujer levanto un poco el rostro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Se estaba quedando dormida en la mitad de un importante diseño!, miro a su alrededor para observar su oficina de color blanco que daba un ambiente acogedor, frente a ella, pegado a la pared se encontraba la enorme pantalla de su LCD, a un costado derecho un sofá rojo que daba un contraste a tan sofisticada habitación.

-¡Lucy! – Exclamo una mujer entrando por la puerta – Veo que aun no te recuperas del todo – En su mano llevaba una taza humeante con olor a , que se infiltro por las fosas nasales de la aludida.

- Gracias Levy-chan – Dijo recibiendo la taza blanca.

- Te ves cansada, recuerda que esta noche tienes la cena con Katou-san y debes estar perfecta.

- Por mí que se cancelara, no tengo ánimos para salir hoy, además mis diseños aun no están listos y las ideas cada vez se van acabando – Hizo una pausa para llevar el objeto de porcelana blanca a sus labios – No sé qué hacer.

- Vamos Lucy, las ideas no pueden acabarse de esa manera, tienes que pensar, recuerda que todos tienen los ojos puestos en ti.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo mirando a la peli azul que se encontraba frente a ella, Levy nunca dejaría de ser bonita, se conocían desde los 5 años y nunca se había producido cambio en ese rostro tan perfecto, en esos ojos qué brillaban como dos perlas, su cabello azulado que se desparramaba con gracia sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo pequeño y grácil que parecía hecho de cristal… Ella perfectamente podría pasar como una célebre modelo, pero su vocación era otra, economista, ella se encargaba como gerente general de la empresa de moda internacional Heartfilia – Creo que iré a caminar – Dijo de repente la rubia poniéndose de pie para tomar su cartera que estaba tirada sobre el sofá.

- Cuídate Lu-chan – Fue lo único que dijo antes que esta saliera del lugar mientras tomaba su abrigo colgado en el armario.

Lucy llamo la atención de todos en cuanto puso un pie fuera del ascensor que la llevaba al primer piso, nadie podía discutir la belleza de la creadora de los sueños de todas las mujeres, su cabello suelto que llegaba hasta la cintura hacia un bello contraste con su abrigo blanco que llegaba hasta su rodilla desde donde salían sus perfectas piernas cubiertas por unas medias negras que se volvían a esconder en unos botines de tacón alto rojos como sus labios.

Fuera de la oficina se escuchaba el molesto ruido de los murmullos de cada mañana producidos por los agentes. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, apenas había podido dormir unas dos horas y todo por culpa de la resaca que llevaba encima, ni siquiera las aspirinas ni la ducha de agua fría que se había dado antes de irse al trabajo lo habían tranquilizado. Por lo tanto decidió tomarse una par más.

Todo había comenzado en la noche, cuando su mejor amigo lo invito a salir después que su novia había terminado con él por otro, para olvidarse del dolor que sentía no encontró nada mejor que invitarlo a salir a un bar para pasar las penas, esa noche Natsu ni siquiera pensaba en tomar trago, pero justo se aviso que en el lugar había un hombre que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio, todos los presentes, incluso el, se vio involucrado en una improvisada despedida de soltero en donde una chica morena salió de una caja de cumpleaños enorme, en ese momento una dolorosa punzada atravesó a Natsu y este volvió a recordar su angustioso pasado al recordar que de una manera similar, su antigua novia había salido a su encuentro en una despedida de soltero de un amigo.

Recordar a Lisanna le hacía mal, pero el saber que ya era parte de su pasado, lo tranquilizo un poco. Se restregó los ojos para mirar unos papeles que estaban desparramados por el escritorio y ver cuál sería el primero en ser atendido.

Pero un golpe en su puerta lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – Gruño.

De seguro debía ser el molesto de Visitor quien no lo dejaba ni un día de molestar para mostrar sus nuevos pasos de baile o invitarlo a salir de parranda en los días en que había más casos por resolver.

-¡Dragneel! – Dijo una voz que nadie podía ignorar, en la puerta abierta se vio a una mujer intimidante, de cabello rojo como el fuego. El aludido se puso en pie nerviosamente e hizo una reverencia.

- Buenos días – Dijo aun con la cabeza gacha.

- Buenos días – Respondió con una voz grave - ¿Donde está Fullbuster? – Pregunto al no ver a nadie más en el cuarto.

- Oye Natsu – Grito un hombre de ojos oscuros haciendo su aparición, se detuvo un momento en la puerta al ver a su general.

Lucy se encontraba tomando un café al lado de la ventana en una cafetería cerca de la torre de Tokio, revisaba una y otra vez los diseños que se encontraban en una carpeta, eso le tomaría más tiempo del que había imaginado, no encontraba la inspiración correcta. Había estado trabajando en esos diseños semanas, generalmente a esas alturas debía estar haciendo los de otoño del próximo año, pero se había quedado en los de verano, necesitaba algo que le demostrara como se podía seducir a un hombre, la temporada de verano de ese año ofrecía las sedas y los escotes, las cosas reducidas en la talla XXS y los colores fuegos que mostraban seducción. Mientras se encontraba arreglando un diseño sintió el ¡Tic! De algo que pronto toco su cabeza.

-No te muevas dulzura – Dijo una voz siniestra detrás de ella, en ese momento regreso al mundo real y pudo comprobar que el lugar estaba siendo asaltado. La policía no tardo en llegar, y en desesperación los hombres encapuchados tomaron todo lo que encontraron, entre eso su cartera en donde se encontraba la carpeta con sus trabajos de toda las dos semanas.

Un llamado recibió la central de investigaciones, que rápidamente fue pasado al general mayor quien aun se encontraba en la oficina del Teniente Dragneel.

-Mi general – Dijo un hombre abriendo la puerta – Hay un caso que acaba de llegar desde la central de la policía, puede que le interese – Erza tomo el informe y levanto la ceja un tanto confundida.

- ¿Esto no es trabajo de la Policía? – Pregunto, pero al leer el nombre de la principal víctima quien ya había puesto constancia y si no se hacía algo rápido, amenazaba con poner un abogado – Vaya, vaya, entiendo, pues bien… - Dijo y miro a los dos hombres quienes se encontraban nerviosos por su presencia allí – Ustedes se harán cargo de esto – Les coloco el informe sobre el escritorio y en cosa de segundos, Gray se lanzo sobre el papel.

- ¿Esto es una broma? – Pregunto – Digo, porque no tiene gracia buscar una cartera.

- Lee el nombre – Dijo Erza.

- Lucy Heartfilia – Leyó sin ninguna sorpresa - ¡Lucy Heartfilia! – Grito – Ella no es…

- Exactamente, podrás conocerla Gray – Dijo un tanto divertida con esto Erza.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Natsu mirando el informe.

- ¡Cabeza de Lava! – Chillo Gray – Deberías conocerla, ella es… - Un golpe en la puerta les hizo a todos dar un saltito, en eso una mujer de unos 26 años hizo su aparición en la habitación, pequeña como una ninfa, de cuerpo delgado y piel nívea, su cabello azulino alborotado era sostenido con una cinta amarilla sobre la cabeza, vestía un simple pero adorable abrigo amarillo que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

- Necesito que alguno de ustedes nos cuide – Dijo la de pelo azul sin pelos en la lengua, Gray y Natsu la miraron como si estuviera hablando algo estúpido - ¿Qué? Si quieren podemos pagar lo que sea, por eso no hay problema – Tomo su cartera y de allí saco una chequera.

- Para, Levy – Dijo Erza - ¿Por qué tendrían que cuidarlas? ¿No tienen acaso guardias privados para eso?

- Si, pero necesitamos gente más discreta, personas que no levanten sospechas, mi amiga fue apuntada con un arma antes que le robaran la cartera y para colmo hace unos momentos recibió una nota en donde la amenazaban, ¿Acaso no necesitamos a alguien?

- Quiero hablar con Lucy – Dijo Erza. Levy hizo pasar a su amiga, y de nuevo se produjo un silencio en la habitación, Natsu parpadeo un par de veces al ver lo que apareció detrás de la puerta. Era como si un rayo de luz en medio de una tormenta entrara por la puerta en forma de mujer, era un completo manjar, toda suavidad, que comenzaba en su sedoso cabello y terminaba en sus llamativos zapatos. El cabello rubio enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro ovalado, tan perfecto que parecía hecho de porcelana. Su mirada vago por la habitación para estrellarse en la de Natsu, lo miro con unos ojos caramelo que parecían preciosas piedras brillando con intensidad.

Tenía un cabello de ángel, ojos de ángel, y su cuerpo… En una rápida ojeada Natsu inspecciono el cuerpo de Lucy observando con lujuria sus curvas que se marcaban producto de lo apegada que era la ropa que llevaba, Tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que no respiraba, y que solo unos segundos de apreciación a esa ninfa habían logrado calentar su cuerpo.

-Buenos días – Pronuncio Lucy, su timbre era suave…. Voz de ángel, pensó Natsu tenso.

Ella dio una leve reverencia y volvió a tomar su compostura.

-Señorita Heartfilia – Dijo Erza acercándose a ella – Cuénteme lo que sucedió – La rubia asintió y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido esa mañana desde que salió de la oficina hasta que llego su amiga a buscarla como una loca al café. Natsu no perdía detalle de lo que Lucy hacia, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar era suave y lento, así era como seria al besarlos, de vez en cuando sonreía al recordar algo, movía su cabello para no permanecer tan quieta, cuando hacia eso, un olor dulce e inocente llegaba a Natsu y lo inundaba haciéndolo desear a cada minuto a esa mujer.

- ¿Ves Erza-chan? – Dijo Levy mirando al General.

- ¡¿Erza-chan? – Gritaron Gray y Natsu al escuchar como llamaba la peli azul a su general mayor.

- Si, es una vieja amiga – Dijo la Scarlet algo avergonzada, primera vez que Natsu y Gray la veían así, ambos sonrieron.

- Levy McGarden, Economista y gerente general de la empresa de moda internacional Lucy Heartfilia – Dijo orgullosa de lo que era, Lucy al mirar a su amiga y ver que esta le hacia una seña de que claramente ellos no sabían muy bien quienes eran y que ella también debía presentarse.

- Lucy Heartfilia, Arquitecta y diseñadora de moda – Dijo la rubia.

- Es un gusto conocerla, Lucy- San – Dijo Gray lanzándose sobre la rubia para tomar su mano – Soy un gran admirador suyo y de sus diseños.

- Vaya – Exclamo Lucy.

- ¿Van a ayudarnos? – Pregunto Levy.

- Claro que si – Dijo Fullbuster - ¿Verdad Natsu? – El aludido solo lo miro asesino con sus ojos oscuros y luego murmuro.

- Claro.

La casa de Lucy era para Gray lo más hermoso que podía haber visto, apartada de todo, era como esas casas misteriosas que se encuentran rodeadas de verde vegetación.

-¡Que casa más linda! – Exclamo sin poder esconder sus emociones.

- La diseño Lucy-chan – Dijo Levy detrás de él.

- Increíble, así que estos son los diseños de la famosa Lucy- San – Observo la casa todo lo que pudo, mientras Natsu bajaba del vehículo y miraba ceñudo la construcción que se encontraba frente a él, era una casa de tres pisos, de madera y ventanales grandes que eran divididos por pequeños cuadritos de vidrio para darle un estilo _Monticello, _todo era blanco, excepto el techo que era más oscuro. Parecía una casa antigua.

Una vez en el vestíbulo apareció una mujer de bastante edad, quien les hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días, y bienvenidos a la residencia Heartfilia– Dijo la mujer de cabellos canosos.

- Deja eso a un lado Mitsune- Sama – Dijo Levy apareciendo frente la anciana – Sera mejor que prepares las habitaciones para estos jóvenes que van a quedarse aquí – Dijo señalándolos.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto curiosa mientras observaba a uno en especial.

- Unos amigos – Respondió Lucy entrando – Son unos amigos que vienen de Hokkaido.

- Nunca me has hablado de ellos Lucy.

- Lo que pasa es que nos conocimos hace muchos años, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirándolos, pero solo Gray asintió, Natsu solo se limito a girar el rostro para no encontrarse con esos ojos caramelo.

El ambiente dentro de la casa era acogedor, la madera aun se dejaba entre ver en algunos lugares, no era una típica casa japonesa, sino todo lo contrario.

Lucy entro a su escritorio mientras Mitusne-san le ordenaba a Virgo que se hiciera cargo de los invitados, Levy dejo su cartera sobre el sofá blanco de la estancia.

-¿Qué sucede, Levy-chan? – Pregunto Lucy al notar el leve temblor de su amiga, la peli azul la miro temerosa.

- Creo que pasare la noche aquí – Respondió afligida – Supongo que no hay problema.

- Claro que no – Sonrio la rubia – Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, incluso me siento más segura – Reconoció, Levy sonrio.

- ¿Qué harás con la cena de esta noche? – Pregunto cambiando el tema, Lucy suspiro y volvió a tomar sus anteojos.

- He llamado a Elicia para que se comunique con Katou-san y cancele la cena y la reservación al hotel – Respondió la rubia ojeando unos papeles.

- Supongo que Katou-san comprenderá tu situación – Dijo Levy soltando un suspiro ahogado.

- Le telefoneare más tarde – Contesto Lucy – Le explicare la situación y cambiare la cita para la próxima semana.

- Se te juntara todo – Levy se puso en pie luego de pronunciar esas palabras, no tenia para que decirlas, Lucy lo sabía perfectamente.

- Hime – Dijo la inconfundible voz de Virgo entrando en su oficina – Los caballeros están perfectamente instalados – Informo.

- Gracias Virgo – Respondió Lucy – Prepara el té y avísale a ellos que bajen, es hora de tomar el té – Le dijo sonriendo, la peli morada también lo hizo mientras se giraba.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el incidente y la cartera de Lucy con todo su contenido había sido encontrada, quien iba a necesitar una carpeta llena de dibujos, un espejo, un lápiz labial rojo y un monedero, realmente no era la gran fortuna, pero significaba mucho para Lucy, todo su trabajo estaba en esa carpeta.

El hecho de que ese hombre de mirada fría estuviera bajo su mismo techo la incomodaba, aunque debía agradecer haberle conocido, porque, por muy extraño que suene, ahora sí que se había inspirado para crear nuevos diseños.

La presentación de la moda de primavera que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas se había adelantado, y para buena suerte de Lucy que ya había terminado toda su colección. Había una gran actividad en la casa, las chicas se preparaban para la gran noche, mientras que en el exclusivo y apartado salón de eventos todos preparaban las cosas para festejar por indiscutible triunfo que obtendría Lucy con sus nuevos diseños.

-¿De verdad tenemos que acompañarlas? – Pregunto Natsu a su amigo mientras lo miraba como se arreglaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

- Claro que sí, estamos aquí para protegerlas y en esos eventos siempre suceden cosas raras, aparte cualquiera se infiltra en una celebración tan masiva.

- Yo no acepte venir a este lugar, este tema no me interesa, ellas no corren peligro, ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste, cubo de hielo? – Pregunto insultando a su amigo, siempre era lo mismo con ellos.

- Corren peligro, idiota lanza llamas – Devolvió el insulto intentando permanecer calmado el Fullbuster, no quería destruir la hermosa casa de Lucy-san con una estúpida pelea con aquel imbécil.

- Y ¿Por qué aun no sucede nada? – Pregunto el peli rosa de brazos cruzados arqueando una ceja.

- Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, los criminales profesionales siempre actúan con calma para no levantar mayores sorpresas… ya deja de hacer preguntas tontas y vístete decentemente – Le reclamo Gray al ver que el peli rosa aun seguía con unos jeans y una camisa.

Levy estaba impaciente, había veces en que su amiga hacia problemas en esas ocasiones tan importantes, ya casi iba a ser la hora y Lucy no bajaba.

-Vaya, vaya – Dijo Gray al ver a Levy, quien llevaba un vestido celeste apegado a su cuerpo tipo estrapless con un juego de flores en la parte superior mientras que desde la cintura hacia abajo iba en capas que le daban mas volumen, su cabello como siempre liso era sostenido por una cinta que actuaba como cintillo para despejar su rostro, lo que la hacía verse más inocente de lo que ya era.

A pesar de la belleza de la pequeña Levy, Natsu no podía despegar los ojos de la ninfa que bajaba en esos momentos la escalera, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y producto de ello estaba seguro que moriría, el vestido de Lucy no era nada fuera de lo normal, era un plateado oscuro casi negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, el escote era lo que más brillaba, era algo provocativo que dejaba ver gran parte de su hermoso cuerpo, era el lugar en donde Natsu había detenido su mirada.

-Lu, que hermosa estas, te dije que era el vestido perfecto para ti – Dijo Levy acercándose a su amiga – De seguro opacas de nuevo a tus modelos.

- Claro que si tú fueras una de ellas, sería imposible – Respondió Lucy en un vano intento por convencer a su amiga que modelara.

- Creo que nunca va a suceder algo así, no soy una persona que deje mi trabajo para convertirme en una descerebrada.

- Siempre dices lo mismo.

- Es la verdad, Lucy, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que las modelos no hacen otra cosa más que pensar en su figura, son de veras unas completas descerebradas… - Y así ambas caminaron hasta la puerta principal, ignorando por completo a las dos presencias masculinas que se encontraban allí.

- ¡Tsh! Mujeres – Murmuraron ambos y las siguieron hasta el vehículo.

Generalmente los eventos producidos por la empresa de Lucy eran bastante escandalosos, gracias a ella, Tokio era considerado una capital de la moda incluso más que Paris, New York, Buenos Aires, entre otros, en donde se hacían los eventos de modelaje más masivos del mundo.

Todos estaban con las cámaras preparadas para apuntar en cualquier momento a la creadora de todo aquello, la mujer que fácilmente podría ser la más hermosa, o que ya lo era.

Una limosina blanca se dejo ver estacionada justo al frente de la entrada del recinto en donde una alfombra roja se extendía hasta la puerta del vehículo, todos se giraron expectantes a la fémina que saldría del lujoso auto, primero salió una mujer de cabellos azules saludando a todos y dejando claro que lo mejor siempre se guardaba para el ultimo, en cuanto Lucy puso un pie fuera de la limusina todos comenzaron a gritar y las cámaras apuntar en su dirección para no perderse ningún detalle, el ruedo de un vestido color plata se dejo ver sobre la alfombra y al instante una mujer de suaves curvas se dejo ver, su sonrisa era inigualable parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

El recinto sin duda estaba lleno, esto significaba un gran negocio para la empresa de la Heartfilia, llegaron hasta allí famosas estrellas de Hollywood, en especial mujeres que adoraban sus diseños y querían ver lo último que Lucy ofrecía al mundo.

-Esto es aburrido – Expreso como un niño pequeño Natsu quien no perdía de vista a la rubia – Aunque la comida esta deliciosa – Añadió mientras se apoderaba de una enorme pierna de cerdo.

- En lo ultimo tienes razón, todo lo que se puede apreciar aquí es de primer corte – Dijo refiriéndose a los invitados, en especial a las mujeres.

- ¿Podrías ponerte la ropa? – Pregunto Natsu, había dirigido la vista nuevamente a su compañero y se encontró con la típica escenita de Gray: Estaba desnudo.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar de nuevo? – Chillo tapándose con lo primero que pillo, una bandeja que solo cubría sus partes nobles.

El desfile debía comenzar, todos aplaudían en cuanto salían las modelos, todas llevando dulces pero a la vez provocativos diseños, el color rosa pálido era lo que más se veía en cuanto a trajes de fiesta se trataba, mientras que en la moda casual la combinación de colores no importaba, la fuerza de los 60' se dejaba ver en la pasarela. Cuando ya había terminado y las modelos daban su ultima pasada esta vez todas juntas, Lucy hizo su presentación sobre el escenario, vestida acorde a las demás con un minivestido fucsia con estampados de flores de colores que dejaban en claro la moda que estaba por venir, una serie de aplausos se sintió en cuanto la diosa camino por la pasarela como una profesional seguida por sus modelos.

La fiesta final se desarrollo de manera normal, mientras todos querían acercarse a Lucy, los detectives se encontraban en un rincón sin perder de vista a ninguno de los invitados.

-¡Tsch! Comienzo a aburrirme, esta no era lo que tenía en mente – Comento Gray mientras jugaba ociosamente con su iphone.

- Te lo dije – Dijo Natsu poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Esto no iba a ser nada divertido, no era así como quería que terminaran mis días de detective.

- ¿Qué dices? Recién tienes 27 flamita – Le recrimino el Fullbuster.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste hielito? – Gruño enojado el peli rosa iniciando la típica discusión con su amigo. Natsu se puso en pie furioso pero justo en ese momento choco una persona con él.

- Disculpa – Dijo el hombre de voz aterciopelada, Natsu apenas dirigió su vista a él, estaba más preocupado por Gray que por aquel tipo.

- No es nada – Respondió el peli rosa volviendo su atención al Fullbuster. Apenas noto que aquel hombre iba acompañado por una linda chica rubia y que ambos subían las escaleras.

Lucy dejo su copa en la mesa, estaba nerviosa y eso nunca era bueno, siempre que se encontraba así, algo malo sucedía, ya sea un inconveniente con su vestido o con su maquillaje. Levy volvió a mirar a su amiga, últimamente estaba muy tensa y le preocupaba que aquel detective tuviera que ver en eso, y es que la pequeña era bastante inteligente, se había dado cuenta desde el principio de lo que su amiga sentía por Natsu, aunque para cualquiera que conociera a Lucy, aquello era más que evidente.

-Lucy – Dijo una mujer de cabellos oscuros. La aludida se dio la vuelta y sonrio al ver allí a una de sus mejores amigas.

- Kotomi – Dijo poniéndose en pie y abrazando a la mujer – Que bueno verte aquí.

- Es un placer para mi estar aquí, tus desfiles siempre son una maravilla – Dijo la de ojos azules – Levy, ven aquí – Dijo abrazando a la peli azul.

- Es un gusto verte Kotomi – Dijo Levy.

- Pues tenía que ver con mis propios ojos la nueva colección de la diseñadora más célebre de todo Japón – Respondió Kotomi - ¡Bisca! – Llamo a su más confiable crítica.

- Kotomi, que bueno que hayas venido – Dijo la peli verde viendo allí a su amiga.

- Por supuesto, espero que hayas anotado todo lo que has visto – Respondió Kotomi.

- Claro que si, y todo son buenas críticas para Lucy – Dijo abrazando a la rubia quien solo sonrio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Pues he oído algunos rumores que dicen que tienes a dos hombres viviendo en tu casa – Dijo con una sonrisa picara la oji azul sentándose en el sofá, siendo secundada por las demás – Cuéntame.

- Ah eso – Dijo Lucy arreglándose un mechón de pelo – Pues…

- Son detectives – Salto Levy intentando sacar del momento a Lucy – Están en casa de Lu porque yo se los pedí.

- ¿Tu igual estas allí Levy? – Pregunto Bisca, quien se había perdido de todo aquel revuelo puesto que había estado casi un mes en Italia.

- Sip, soy la más cercana a Lu, es posible que también intenten algo en mi contra – Respondió la peli azul.

- Tsch – Rechisto la de pelo negro – Que aburrido, Levy tienes que salir de allí, así no habrá acción – Dijo tomando los brazos de la McGarden. Levy suspiro, a veces Kotomi resultaba ser tan inmadura – Y ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto curiosa mirando a todos lados, Bisca hizo lo mismo, ambas estaban interesadas en saber que tal estaban aquellos dos hombres.

- Los que están allí – Dijo Levy señalando a ambos hombres que ya se encontraban sentados aburridos mientras miraban hacia todos lados.

- Vaya, vaya – Dijo Kotomi – Lucy-chan, tienes dos buenos machos, ¿A cuál prefieres? – Pregunto mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Q-que a c-cual p-prefiero? – Pregunto Lucy completamente roja, frente a sus amigas no podía disimular y todas sabían perfectamente lo tímida que era la rubia con aquel tema – P-pues…

- Yo diría que a Natsu – Interrumpió nuevamente Levy con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. La cabeza de Lucy exploto mientras su rostro parecía un tomate maduro, las demás rieron ante la reacción de Lucy, con aquello solo confirmaba lo dicho por Levy.

Mientras esto sucedía en la primera planta, en el segundo piso se desarrollaba una escena lo bastante aterradora.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Inquiría la mujer arreglándose el vestido.

- Tú querías estar conmigo, tú eras la que me rogabas por tener sexo conmigo, ahora yo soy quien quiere que cumplas mis deseos.

- Si grito todos vendrán y verán lo que quieres hacerme.

- Bonita, si gritas, te mueres – Susurro en su oído, acto y palabras que hicieron que la mujer diera un respingo, la observo detenidamente – Aunque, eres demasiado hermosa como para seguir viviendo – Dicho esto enterró el cuchillo en el abdomen de la fémina dejándola caer al suelo semidesnuda – No me gustan las mujeres tan superficiales – Tomo un arma que tenia escondida dentro del esmoquin negro y disparo en la frente de la mujer, sonrio y escapo por la ventana.

Un disparo resonó en todo el centro de eventos haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos dando tiempo solo para que los guardias y los detectives reaccionaran.

-¡Natsu! – Grito Gray mientras sacaba su arma.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió Natsu mientras corrían escaleras arriba, Lucy no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió y corrió a la siga de los chicos seguida por su mejor amiga, mientras los anfitriones encargados del espectáculo intentaban transmitir calma a todos los invitados.

En cuanto Lucy entro en la habitación del segundo piso quedo paralizada ante lo que vio, en el suelo a la luz de la luna se encontraba la figura de una persona que ella conocía y con quien había compartido varias veces, sus ojos aun permanecían abiertos mostrándolos sin luz, sin vida, como cuando se le quita el sueño de vivir a una persona, o cuando sabes que nada va a ser para mejor.

Levy soltó un chillido que hizo que los detectives se dieran la vuelta, Natsu al ver a esas mujeres ahí, le recorrió un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo y avanzo hacia ellas.

-Les voy a pedir señoras que por favor se retiren – Intentando ser lo más educado posible, Levy asintió tomando de la mano a su amiga quien inconscientemente la rechazo y avanzo al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo sin vida, McGarden salió de la habitación como una niña asustada guiada por Tomoyo, su asistente.

- Katherine – Susurro Lucy agachándose para mirar de más cerca a su amiga – Por Dios, ¿Por qué a ti? – Se pregunto dejando que las lágrimas hicieran su aparición.

- Señora – Dijo un guardia – Voy a pedirle que se retire, pronto va a llegar la policía y se harán cargo de ella.

- Déjenme – Dijo sutilmente. Natsu no soportando más la escena se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

- Venga conmigo.

- Duele – Se quejo mientras miraba esos rudos ojos negros. Sin decir ninguna palabra más se dejo arrastrar por ese hombre.

- Hazte cargo Gray – Dijo Natsu mientras salía de la habitación.

- No lo dudes.

Lucy fue arrastrada a otra habitación del recinto que al parecer era una especie de salón.

-Mire señora – Comenzó Natsu.

- Señorita – Lo corrigió Lucy arreglándose el maquillaje que se había corrido producto de las lágrimas.

- Muy bien "señorita" – Continuo recalcando la última palabra, actitud que enfureció a la rubia – Usted no tiene derecho a meterse en una investigación.

- Es mi fiesta, por lo tanto estoy en todo mi derecho.

- Se equivoca, ¿Qué pasaría si quedara una de sus huellas en la escena del crimen? ¿Acaso le gustaría verse implicada en un caso así?

- No se preocupe tanto por mí agente.

- Teniente – Le corrigió esta vez Natsu.

- Perdón, "teniente" – Esta vez fue Lucy quien se burlo – Pero no necesito que se preocupe tanto por mí, soy una mujer adulta y sé lo que hago.

- Ah, muy bien, entonces no requiere de nuestros servicios.

- Claro que no, fue Levy-chan quien les rogo que nos protegieran de no sé qué.

- Fíjese que no es por mi gusto que estoy aquí – Dijo acercándose a la fémina.

- Entonces lárguese – Respondió está mostrando lo enfadada que estaba por el hecho de que ese hombre la estuviera regañando. Se acerco provocativamente a él produciendo un efecto esperado en Natsu, quien no tardo en encontrar que el aire estaba muy pesado y que el espacio entre ellos dos era cada vez más estrecho.

_- "Maldita mujer"-_ Gritaba Natsu por dentro, ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta que al acercarse tanto producía que las hormonas masculinas se alborotaran completamente?

En cosa de segundos la tomo por la cintura para no dejar distancia entre ellos y beso sus labios con lujuria, la mente de Lucy se sello completamente sin dejar entrar ningún pensamiento más en su cabeza, estaba siendo besada por Natsu ese hombre tan insoportable, ese hombre que la estaba volviendo loca desde el día en que ella piso su oficina por petición de su amiga.

Natsu se permitió besar sus labios sin premura como para darle tiempo a Lucy que sintiera aquella caricia, entre ligeros mordiscos consiguió que lo abrazara por el cuello, demostrándole que estaba tan dispuesta a besarlo como él.

Las manos de Natsu se sujetaron con firmeza por la cintura apegándola a su calor masculino, sin encontrar resistencia se aventuró para intensificar el beso saboreando los labios femeninos dulcemente, los cuales le abrieron el paso para que llenara su boca, aquella deliciosa y adictiva. Olvidándose por completo que los demás se preguntaban en donde podrían estar, se dieron el lujo de continuar sintiendo sus labios danzar con pasión percibiendo como sus corazones se unían en un acelerado ritmo y la temperatura de sus cuerpos amenazaba con arder peligrosamente, pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta los devolvió al mundo real.

Un tanto aturdida Lucy se alejo levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos con la respiración aun entrecortada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Nunca, jamás permitió ser besada y menos por un desconocido, se sentía extraña, aunque le encantaba sentirse así.

-¡Natsu! – Se escucho una voz desde el otro lado del trozo de madera – Tienes que venir ahora mismo, la cosa se pone fea y necesitamos tu ayuda – Dijo Fullbuster mientras tocaba la puerta impacientemente esperando recibir una respuesta.

- Voy – Dijo Natsu separándose de aquella provocativa mujer que no perdía de vista cada movimiento que hacía con los ojos aun nublados de placer – Quédese aquí y no se mueva – Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió, dejándola sola y confundida en un mar de sucesos a los que no encontraba respuesta lógica.

Natsu avanzo en silencio detrás de su amigo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que recientemente había sucedido con la Heartfilia, él no era de esos hombres, cada vez que tenía una buena presa delante no la dejaba escapar hasta complacerse, ¿Por qué con esta mujer tenía que ser tan caballero? Sentía que todo temblaba dentro de él cuando pensaba en Lucy, en su belleza de ninfa.

-Mira esto – Dijo Gray entregándole un papel.

- Esto es… - Murmuro Natsu al leer el contenido de la hoja, _"De rubios cabellos y rojos labios, clamor siente mi alma. Perlas brillantes que miran a mis ojos, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos. Alcanzar, quiero alcanzar a quien más hermosa que cualquier otra pueda ser." _Natsu arrugo la nariz, Lucy era rubia y sus ojos parecían dos perlas cuando brillaban. Y eso de alcanzar a la más hermosa, sin duda Lucy había sido nombrada entre las más hermosas a nivel mundial, eso sí que no pintaba nada bueno.

- Posiblemente del asesino, al parecer sus intenciones son otras, creo que esta a la siga de Lucy- san, ella es a quien realmente quiere.

- Tenemos que descubrir quién es – Dijo mientras se ponía guantes quirúrgicos.

- Ya tenemos a Macao a cargo de toda la investigación, el comisario está haciendo las investigaciones, al parecer ella mantuvo relaciones sexuales con el tipo antes de ser asesinada, por lo tanto lo conocía, no habían en su cuerpo señales de alguna pelea y lo que más me sorprende es que se han encontrado dos cuerpos mas la semana pasada, las dos mujeres hermosas y promesas en el mundo del modelaje.

- ¿Un asesino en serie? – Pregunto Natsu mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo de la victima buscando alguna pista, mientras que un hombre sacaba fotos al cuerpo de la mujer.

- Puede – Dijo Gray – Y sin duda va por mujeres lindas, es obvio que su meta es Lucy y más aun por lo puesto en la nota.

- Esa maldita mujer – Murmuro Natsu recordando lo sensual que era con sus cabellos rubios y su cuerpo de sirena – No quiero que nadie salga, reúne a todos en el salón de abajo – Dicho esto se levanto del suelo y se saco los guantes.

... _Reviews? :DD_


	2. Chapter 2: Prologo a la deducción

**Bien, segundo capitulo ! Estoy suuuper feliz con los reviews que recibi . La verdad no me tenia mucha fe para subir la historia y pues la estaba escribiendo desde hace un tiempo jejej Estoy super emocionada con esto y espero poder seguir con este grato recibimiento, mil disculpas a quienes esperaban el segundo cap pero es que no he podido conectarme en estos dias :( incluso ahora estoy de cabeza viendo el capitulo 140 de Fairy Tail :DD e incluso esoty super feliz y ansiosa por que llege agosto (ademas del estreno de la peli de Fairy Tail *.* ) Asistire felizmente al Big Asian Fest que se realizara en Temuco :DD, recien hace unos dias estuve en el Minami expressions que estuvo genial y lo pase estupendo.  
**

**Espero que compartan mi gran felicidad ^^ y no les aburro mas xD  
**

******_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama_**  


**Ahora si, A leer!  
**

**Capitulo 2: _"Prologo a la deducción"_**

Los invitados se encontraban murmurando entre ellos, se notaba el nerviosismo en el salón, en cuanto Lucy bajo acompañada por su amiga, intentaron calmar a todos.

-No entiendo porque tiene que tener a todos mis invitados retenidos aquí – Alego acercándose a Natsu en cuanto estuvo con todos.

- Ya hablamos señora, no se meta – Respondió furioso con el ceño fruncido mientras le dedicaba una gélida mirada. Esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Lucy-san – Dijo Gray mucho más calmado que su compañero – Por favor voy a pedirle que sea paciente y coopere con la policía, después de todo usted conocía muy bien a la víctima y era una de sus invitadas de honor.

- Lu-chan – Dijo Levy tomando su brazo – Deja que ellos se hagan cargo.

- No, ellos están insinuando que entre mis invitados esta el asesino, ¿Cómo quieres que no reclame?

- No estamos insinuando nada señora – Esa voz, Lucy no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

- El hecho es que el asesino tenía todos los privilegios como para entrar y salir del recinto a su gusto – Dijo un hombre de cabellos cenicientos y voz ronca apareciendo por la puerta principal – por lo tanto perfectamente puede haber sido uno de ustedes.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – Grito Lucy.

- Tranquila Lu, ellos están en todo su derecho – Intento tranquilizarla Levy.

- Entonces si uno de los presentes pudo haber sido – Interrumpió un hombre entre la multitud – También es sospechosa la anfitriona principal – insinuó refiriéndose a Lucy.

- Eso es imposible – Dijo Natsu asiéndose notar como superior – La víctima presentaba haber mantenido relaciones sexuales justo antes de ser asesinada, por lo tanto la posibilidad de que una mujer haya sido, está completamente descartada.

- Mire señor – Dijo Lucy acercándose a Natsu quien la miro por el rabillo del ojo puesto que ella era mucho más pequeña aun con tacones – Soy tan sospechosa como los demás, perfectamente pude haber tenido un cómplice para despistarlos – Lucy no sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente, ¡Se estaba culpando! Eso estaba haciendo… el tema era que no sabía por qué, realmente ese hombre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, odiaba tener que estar de acuerdo con él.

- Lucy basta – Dijo Levy tomando nuevamente a su amiga del brazo, la aludida solo dio vuelta el rostro y dejo de mirar al Dragneel.

- Te estás pasando Flamita – Susurro Gray detrás de él – No te dejes llevar por una mujer – El peli rosa solo murmuro cosas sin sentido y dejo al comisario a cargo para salir del lugar.

* * *

Evidentemente el asesino había escapado por la ventana, Natsu inspecciono la habitación una vez que el cuerpo ya no se encontraba en el lugar, solo había en el suelo la marca de donde anteriormente estuvo la mujer tirada y la evidencia tal cual la habían encontrado, todas dentro de bolsas de plástico transparente.

Todo estaba tal cual desde que se descubrió el cadáver, junto al cuerpo de Katherine se encontraron la cartera de la victima que solo contenía un teléfono celular y un brillo labial, junto a una tarjeta que evidentemente pertenecía a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. También estaban allí una cajetilla de cigarros y extrañamente una pulsera de oro, que claramente pertenecía a un hombre.

La primera pista que tenían era que el asesino era un hombre, la segunda, se encontraba en la fiesta desde un principio. El peli rosa se acerco a la ventana y desde allí observo la distancia que había al suelo, como mínimo unos tres metros de altura, fácilmente un hombre atlético pudo haber saltado sin tener problemas, puesto que no había otra forma de salir por la ventana, no había baranda, las demás ventanas eran idénticas y se encontraban separadas por más de un metro, no había ningún árbol frondoso cerca, solo pequeños arbustos rodeando el recinto. El patio era oscuro y al fondo se encontraba la muralla que dividía ese sitio del siguiente.

Bajo nuevamente y salió al exterior, la ventana del cuarto del suceso se encontraba a tan solo la vuelta de la puerta que daba acceso al patio trasero, seguramente el asesino salto la ventana y se mezclo con la gente que se encontraba afuera en esos momentos, nadie debió sospechar de él ni de donde salió puesto que todos estaban alarmados por el ruido del disparo que recientemente se había escuchado. ¡Claro! Era por eso que el asesino le había disparado a la victima después de matarla, para distraer a la gente y así no levantar sospechas, puesto que la mujer había fallecido por una apuñalada en el abdomen dañando seriamente sus órganos internos y perdiendo demasiada sangre. Miro las huellas en el piso de entrada, zapatos de hombre y finos tacos de mujer eran los que se marcaban era algo lógico si se sabe que ese día en la mañana había estado lloviendo, descubrió unas muy extrañas, no solo por el tamaño del zapato, sino por el color de la huella y lo marcada que estaba en comparación a las otras, se encontraban bien apegadas a la pared y tenía un color rojizo demasiado sospechoso. Junto a las huellas encontró una pequeña rama, la observo detalladamente, había visto ese tipo de hoja antes, pero, ¿Dónde?, observo a su alrededor y vio a Gray junto a unos agentes a lo lejos, tan inútiles, nadie se había percatado de lo que él había visto. De pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza, aquella rama pertenecía a los arbustos que se encontraban en el jardín junto a la ventana de la habitación del suceso. Corrio y se percato que junto al lugar se encontraba efectivamente un arbusto, camino hasta él y en cuanto llego un barro espeso lo detuvo, sus zapatos estaban empapados de una extraña mezcla, tierra mojada junto con un barro rojizo, recordó las huellas y noto que tenían un color similar a la arcilla, claro era eso, arcilla, reviso el pequeño árbol y entremedio de sus ramas encontró una bolsa de plástico negra, dentro de ella estaba el arma distractor, un revolver negro. Sonrio.

* * *

-Tan bueno como siempre, Natsu – Elogio Erza mirando el arma que el teniente le acababa de entregar. Gray estaba como siempre en esos casos, celoso de que el flamita haya encontrado una buena evidencia antes que él.

- He estado pensando en algo – Dijo de pronto el Dragneel, llamando la atención de quienes se encontraban en la habitación – El asesino utilizo el arma solo como distractor, puesto que el arma homicida efectivamente fue un arma cortante – Erza asintió – Pues también hay otra cosa, sino mal recuerdo, luego de que bajáramos al primer piso desde el sitio del suceso, un hombre grito que perfectamente el asesino pudo ser la anfitriona de esta fiesta – Miro a Lucy quien se encontraba abrazada a una chica de cabello verdoso.

- ¿Insinúas que quieren inculpar a Lucy? – Pregunto Erza – Pero se supone que ese hombre va a por Lucy.

- Quizás sus intenciones son otras – Respondió Natsu sin contestar abiertamente, no quería hablar de ese tema frente a Lucy, no quería verla mas asustada de lo que ya se encontraba, porque aunque ella lo negara y quisiera demostrarse fuerte ante los demás, no era más que una bella damisela débil que necesitaba ser protegida.

- Bien, continuaremos la investigación en el cuartel – Dijo Erza saliendo de la habitación. Lucy camino lentamente sostenida por su amiga Bisca.

- Tienes que mantenerte tranquila, Lucy – Le dijo la mujer tomándola delicadamente por el brazo.

- Gracias Bisca – Respondió Lucy con los ojos caídos, estaban cansada y eso nadie podía negarlo.

Natsu miro a la rubia desde lejos, había decidido quedarse en el lugar junto a la policía que haría guardia esa noche. Le preocupaba enormemente la mujer, sentía deseos de abrazarla y poder brindarle apoyo, pero no podía, no debía. Gray llego a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué tanto miras? – Le pregunto sin mirarlo, Gray enarco una ceja.

- ¿Qué tanto miras tu? – Le devolvió con una pregunta Gray intentando seguir la mirada del peli rosa, pero a esas alturas solo alcanzo a ver las figuras de las mujeres que salían del recinto.

- ¿Y qué te importa a ti? Cubo de Hielo – Pregunto burlonamente intentando cambiar el tema, con mucho éxito cabe decir.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? Cerebro de Lava – Grito el Fullbuster molesto.

- Como escuchaste, Estrella Porno – Contesto Natsu chocando sus frentes.

- ¡Maldito! – Grito Gray molesto.

- ¿Se están peleando? – Pregunto Erza con su temible voz, acercándose a ambos hombres.

- ¡No! ¡Somos grandes amigos! – Gritaron ambos abrazándose como idiotas, los demás suspiraron, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos.

* * *

Lucy camino hasta su habitación, estaba cansada, dejo su cuerpo caer de golpe sobre el acolchado, suspiro. Muchas cosas habían pasado esa noche, primero el homicidio de Katherine, después el beso apasionado con el detective, y peor aún, el asesino iba a por ella, ya sea para matarla o alguna otra cosa. Quería llorar, sentía miedo, terror, no sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir, lo normal sería hablar con Levy o Bisca, pero no quería mostrar esa faceta tan débil, no, ella debía ser fuerte, había estado sola por años y siempre supo cómo salir adelante fuera la situación que fuera. Se giro en la cama quedando boca abajo, chocando sin querer sus labios con la almohada de seda. Lo recordó. Su beso con Natsu. Sintió su cara arder y la escondió aun mas en el almohadón, quería olvidar lo que había sucedido con aquel hombre, pero de alguna manera no podía, sentía un calor recorrerla cada vez que volvía a recordar el momento, se había sentido tan bien. Soltó un chillido y apago la lámpara del velador, la habitación quedo a oscuras y solo la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar. Tal cual estaba vestida se quedo dormida.

* * *

Ambos hombres caminaron nuevamente hasta las puertas que daban al jardín trasero. Natsu mostro las huellas del piso y luego señalo las que se encontraban junto a la pared.

-Que color más extraño – Murmuro Gray observando el color rojizo de las huellas. Natsu volvió a agacharse para observarlas de más cerca. Eran unas huellas grandes, por lo tanto el número del zapato debía ser de unos 44, lo que por supuesto indicaba que el sujeto era alto, como mínimo debía medir 1.80.

- Entro cuidadosamente – Murmuro Natsu, su amigo lo miro – Es alto, atlético, por lo que no debe sobrepasar los treinta años – Comenzó describiendo al asesino – Cuando entro nuevamente no supo qué hacer, si acercarse a las escaleras como los demás, o quedarse en ese mismo lugar – Comento al ver el revoltijo de huellas rojizas por el lugar.

- Y por lo visto se acerco como los demás – Dijo Gray avanzando según lo hacían las huellas, casi al terminar la pared, las huellas se hicieron más débiles y a la vez tenían una mayor distancia una de otra.

- Esta claro – Dijo Natsu. Las huellas ya habían sido fotografiadas por lo tanto ya no importaba mucho si desaparecían.

* * *

Erza se encontraba inspeccionando la caja de cigarrillos que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa. Esos cigarros no pertenecían a la víctima, puesto que el análisis de organismo no revelaba tabaco dentro del cuerpo de la mujer.

-Tienen que pertenecer al asesino – Dijo aun con la bolsa en la mano.

- ¿Por qué los dejaría tirados por ahí? – Pregunto un agente que se encontraba junto a ella, Erza murmuro unas palabras y de pronto vio a lo lejos a Macao junto a Wakaba, el ultimo sorprendentemente no estaba fumando sus cigarrillos. Erza volvió a reaccionar, se acerco a Wakaba.

- Agente Minne – Dijo Erza asustando al aludido.

- D-dígame mi general – Dijo poniéndose firme, Erza lo miro detenidamente, de pronto avisto el bulto en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta, saco lo que allí había, que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la misma cajetilla de cigarros que se había encontrado en el sitio del suceso – N-no estará creyendo que yo he sido – Murmuro preocupado el hombre, Erza sonrio entregándole nuevamente la cajetilla y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Natsu y Gray.

- Natsu – Llamo al peli rosa, quien la miro interrogativo - ¿Recuerdas el olor de los cigarrillos de Wakaba? – Pregunto esperanzada.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo – Contesto él, Natsu tenía un excelente olfato, incluso mejor que el de los animales - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto algo confundido, de pronto recordó que el olor de los cigarros de Wakaba y el que se encontraba en la habitación del homicidio era el mismo, además que esa vez cuando discutían con Gray, el hombre con el cual choco, tenía también ese olor a humo del cigarrillo – Aquel hombre – Murmuro Natsu intentando recordar su rostro.

- Descríbelo – Pidió Erza.

- Tenia el cabello claro, su voz era aterciopelada, era alto y atlético, vestía un esmoquin negro de corbata negra – Dijo recordando lo mas que podía – Pero no recuerdo su rostro – Termino diciendo avergonzado, puesto que estaba tan molesto con Gray que lo único que quería era partirle la cara.

- Con eso está bien, aunque no es prueba suficiente, deben ser muchos los hombres que fumen esta clase de cigarrillos, e incluso esta caja puede ser un distractor – Dijo la peli roja – Combolt – Llamo desde donde se encontraba, a los segundos Macao se encontraba a su lado – Necesito un informe detallado de todos los hombres que se encontraban en el recinto, incluyendo meseros, chefs, y guardias.

- Entendido – Respondió el hombre dispuesto a irse.

- ¡Eh, Macao! – Dijo Natsu acercándose – Busca también a todos aquellos que hayan tenido algún tipo de relación con la víctima y además, revisa especialmente a aquellos que tengan entre 25 y 35 años.

- No hay problema con eso, déjamelo a mi Natsu – Dijo sonriendo.

- Claro, te lo confió – Respondió el peli rosa.

Natsu volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ese caso iba a resultar muy difícil, pero sin duda alguna, era de los buenos casos, del tipo que a él especialmente le gustan. Sonrio al imaginarse esposando el mismo a aquel tipo, sintió más ansias aun por darle caza, aquel caso no se le iba a escapar, no, claro que no.

* * *

La débil luz solar se dejo ver por entre las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo aquel frio día de invierno. La policía aun mantenía ocupado el salón de eventos, Natsu paso por debajo de la guincha que ponía el límite entre la zona roja y el resto de la ciudad. Iba a paso firme y apresurado, Gray caminaba tras él con la mirada serena, no había porque desesperarse.

La camioneta negra avanzo a una considerable velocidad por las calles que llevaban a la central de investigaciones. Gray miraba a su amigo en cuanto paraban en una esquina, Natsu tan solo miraba al frente concentrado en el camino, intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero el solo hecho de pensar que aquel maldito estaba suelto e iba a por Lucy le ponía furioso y no podía calmarse.

Esperaba que Macao hubiera encontrado ya la información que necesitaba, tenía que ponerse a trabajar en ese mismo momento, el tipo con el cual había chocado se le había metido en la mente y cumplía con todas las características para ser el asesino, tenía pinta de ser bastante bueno tratando a las mujeres, y generalmente, según el prontuario, los asesinos en serie que iban tras las mujeres, tenían un fachada impecable.

Macao ya se encontraba en su oficina cuando él, seguido por Gray, entro en esta.

-Aquí están los perfiles de todos los hombres invitados a la fiesta – Dijo dejando una carpeta negra sobre el escritorio – Y aquí, están los que cumplen con las características que has mencionado – Añadió mostrando una carpeta roja, Natsu se fue a por la ultima carpeta.

- ¿Cuántos son? – Pregunto examinando los documentos como un niño revisando los regalos en navidad.

- En total, seis – Respondió Combolt. Natsu tomo asiento ojeando ansioso, hasta que lo encontró, la fotografía de un hombre de cabello claro. Leyó la ficha.

_**Nombre:**__ Millian Shintaro._

_**Edad:**__ 27 años._

_**Fecha de Nacimiento:**__ 23 de Abril de 1985._

_**Nacionalidad:**__ italiana._

_**Grupo sanguíneo:**__ B._

_**Peso: **__77 kgs._

_**Estatura:**__ 1.85 metros._

_**Dirección: **__Desconocida._

_**Miembros familiares:**_

_Millian Enrico (Padre, fallecido)_

_Millian Haruka (Madre, fallecida)_

_Millian Sakura (Hermana mayor, fallecida)_

_Millian Rossana (Esposa, fallecida)_

_**Estado civil:**__ Divorciado._

_**Profesión:**__ Licenciado en historia antigua, universidad de Harvart, California, ._

_**Vida familiar:**_

_Hijo de padre Italiano y madre Japonesa, este hombre ha logrado cumplir siempre todas sus metas. Contrajo matrimonio con Rossana Cavallone en el 2006, cuando aún era estudiante en Harvart. Se divorcio a los dos años, sin dejar descendencia. Su padre, cayó preso en el 2007 por diversos comercios con la mafia, y su madre falleció a fines de este año por homicidio, el asesino aun no se encuentra, y el caso se dio por cerrado cuando su hermana mayor, quien era abogada, falleció en un accidente cuando se dirigía a Francia, en el 2008._

_**Vida Profesional:**_

_Estudio en el instituto Cervello en Milán, graduándose con la nota más alta de su generación y ganando una beca en la universidad de Harvart. Mantuvo sus estudios a la vez que realizaba clases de tutoría en historia para alumnos del instituto East Valley, en California. Al terminar su carrera volvió a Italia, esta vez domiciliado en Roma. Da clases en un instituto medio, pero hace siete meses dejo el trabajo y anda con paradero desconocido._

_**Relaciones sociales:**_

_Se le ha visto en varios eventos sociales a gran escala, siempre acompañado de modelos, promesas en este ámbito. Nadie sabe con exactitud quien es, y tras él se ciñe una red de rumores acusadores._

Natsu dejo las hojas sobre la carpeta, miro a los dos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación y suspiro.

-Macao – Dijo – Quiero un informe detallado de todos los miembros familiares – Le señalo el nombre y la fotografía de aquel hombre – Gray – Miro a su compañero – Esta noche volveremos a casa de la señora Heartfilia, ahora menos que nunca podemos permitirnos dejar sola a esa mujer – Su voz era como siempre, autoritaria, pero Gray noto en ella cierto temor e inquietud, sabiendo que aquello se debía a la vulnerabilidad que mostraba Lucy, aunque ella intentara taparla con una actitud ruda.

- Entendido – Respondió Gray, al momento ingreso Erza, Macao salió a toda prisa en cuanto la Scarlet le miro.

- Necesito hablar con Lucy – Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Natsu.

- Puedes venir con nosotros – Respondió este tomando sus cosas mientras se ponía en pie, Gray saco unas cuantas carpetas y su maletín.

- Nos dirigimos hacia su casa en estos momentos – Dijo Gray mirando a Erza.

- Perfecto – Respondió con su voz autoritaria - ¡Aoyama! – Grito llamando a su fiel secretario.

- ¡Sí! Scarlet-sama – Respondió el hombre quien llego corriendo a toda velocidad, a la vez que se cuadraba frente a su superior.

- Quiero que te hagas cargo de todo en mi ausencia, si algo urgente llega a suceder quiero que me lo hagas saber lo más pronto posible – Dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del joven – Te estoy confiando toda la autoridad en estos momentos, ¿entiendes? – Pregunto con una mirada intimidante, el hombre trago saliva espesamente y simplemente asintió como un cachorrito. Erza sonrio y salió tras Natsu y Gray.

- ¿Se puede saber porque le confías todo a Aoyama? – Pregunto Gray de manera informal a Erza, acto que la molesto, por lo que lo observo intimidantemente, como era costumbre en ella. Gray sudo frio y se retracto – Mi general – Añadió asustado.

- Tengo pensado quedarme unos días en casa de Lucy, claro, si ella acepta – Respondió la pelirroja aun desconforme con Gray.

- ¿Por qué querrías quedarte en casa de esa mujer? – Pregunto Natsu sin girarse a verla, Gray lo miro horrorizado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle informalmente a Erza estando aun en los pasillos de la central. La pelirroja no hizo ningún comentario sobre la falta de respeto hacia ella como superior y simplemente respondió la pregunta.

- Quiero proteger a Lucy, Levy me ha llamado hace un momento y me ha dicho que está preocupada por su amiga.

- Es normal – Dijo Gray metiéndose en la conversación – Lucy parecía realmente afectada cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Eso le pasa por meterse donde no debe – Comento Natsu abriendo la puerta de su camioneta. Gray lo miro con mala cara mientras dejaba a Erza ocupar el puesto de copiloto.

- Deberías tratar de ser más suave con ella Natsu – Le replico Erza una vez acomodada en su puesto.

- Eso – Apoyo Gray desde atrás – Opino igual que tu Erza, aunque no culpo al idiota del pelo rosado porque nunca ha sabido cómo tratar a las mujeres – Dijo golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de su amigo por detrás. Natsu simplemente se giro enojado mirando a Gray, dispuesto como siempre a iniciar una pelea.

- A ver si se calman los dos – Dijo Erza terroríficamente imponiéndose como siempre. Natsu simplemente chasqueo la lengua e hizo arrancar el vehículo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a pelear con Gray como un niño pequeño o para ganarse un buen golpe por parte de Erza.

* * *

Lucy se sentó frente a la toilette con la mirada aun perdida. Levy apareció tras ella y por el espejo pudo ver la expresión de su amiga. Tenía los ojos hinchados a más no poder, las mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios rojos de tanto morderlos. Levy le tomo el pelo por detrás en un vano intento de arreglarlo, parecía que en una noche la belleza natural de su amiga había desaparecido dejando a su lado una figura desaliñada y sin vida.

Virgo entro de pronto en la habitación haciendo como de costumbre una reverencia para hablar.

-Hime – Dijo ganando la atención desganada de Lucy – Han llegado sus amigos con una sospechosa mujer pelirroja que exige verle – Lucy asintió a penas con la cabeza sin dar ninguna respuesta, Levy miro a Virgo y le sonrio.

- No es ninguna mujer sospechosa Virgo – Le dijo avanzando hacia ella – Se trata de una detective que es muy buena amiga mía, ¿puedes decirle que Lucy baja enseguida? – Pregunto mirándola con expectación. Virgo miro a Lucy quien volvió a asentir como un zombie y luego se retiro del lugar cerrando la puerta. Levy miro a su amiga quien aun mantenía una mirada vacía – ¿Piensas presentarte así? – Pregunto con algo de cuestionamiento en su tono.

- Así es como soy – Dijo la rubia molestando a su amiga, Levy avanzo a grandes pasos hasta la puerta que llevaba al gran armario de la rubia y volvió luego de unos minutos con unas presentables prendas en la mano y un par de zapatos de taco fino.

- Vas a entrar al baño, te darás una buena ducha y te vestirás presentablemente – Le dijo mirándola seria, Lucy frunció el ceño pero no tuvo tiempo para contestar nada puesto que Levy continuo hablando – Y no me repliques, te espero abajo – Dicho esto, dejo las ropa sobre la cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Lucy se paso las manos por el pelo suspirando cansinamente, retiro unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos y se puso en pie con un ánimo renovado.

- Es cierto – Se dijo a si misma volteando a verse en el espejo – Lucy Heartfilia no puede presentarse de esta manera – Dicho esto se sonrio para sí y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Levy comenzaba a impacientarse y no dejaba de ver hacia las escaleras, Lucy se estaba tardando demasiado en bajar y temía que a Erza se le ocurriera subir y la encontrara en aquel estado tan lamentable.

-Sí que Lucy se toma su tiempo – Comento Gray quien estaba cómodamente tirado en el sofá jugando a quien sabe que con su celular. Erza le dio una mirada de reproche que lo hizo volver a sentarse correctamente. Natsu dejo su taza de café a un lado y comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez más que Levy.

- Quizás le haya sucedido algo – Dijo el peli rosa poniéndose en pie – Voy a ver que le sucede – Dicho esto se puso en pie e hizo ademan de caminar hacia las escaleras. Levy se puso a su lado de un salto y lo tomo del brazo.

- Debe estar por bajar – Le dijo intentando retenerlo – Las mujeres de por si somos vanidosas y nos gusta estar de lo más presentable ante los demás – Miro a Erza pidiéndole su apoyo, a lo que la pelirroja contesto.

- Eso es cierto, una mujer jamás saldrá de su habitación hasta comprobar que está completamente guapa para lucir ante los demás – Gray rio sin tapujos ante las palabras de Erza.

- Pues eso no me lo imagino en ti – Comento sin dejar de reír – Desde que te conozco, jamás te he visto lo suficientemente guapa como para creerme tus palabras – Erza frunció el ceño buscando con su mano alguna cosa que lanzarle a Gray, acto que detuvo al escuchar como Natsu también reía por ello. Levy suspiro aliviada, al parecer a los tres se les había olvidado la tardanza de Lucy y todo era gracias a Erza.

- Veo que se están divirtiendo – Dijo de pronto la rubia haciendo acto de presencia en el salón. Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia ella y Levy sonrio satisfecha al ver que su amiga lucia estupenda como todos los días, dejando ya en el pasado el demacrado rostro que tenia hacia unas horas. Gray se puso en pie y silbo sordamente.

- Menuda mujer ven mis ojos – Elogio sonriendo – Creo que ahora me hago una idea de las palabras de Erza – Comento nuevamente riendo, esta vez sin ser apoyado por su amigo, quien no despegaba sus ojos de la recién aparecida.

- Pues tengo que apoyar las palabras de Gray – Dijo Erza ya más calmada – Realmente haces gala de tu titulo Lucy.

- Gracias Erza – Respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo, tomando asiento junto a Levy quien no dejaba de sonreír al ver lo bien que le quedaban las ropas que ella había elegido a su amiga – Me gustaría saber el motivo de tu visita – Dijo directamente mirando a la pelirroja, Erza se acomodo en su lugar y comenzó hablando con un tono serio.

- Esto es muy peligroso Lucy, no quiero asustarte pero debes saber que la mujer que pudo haber sido asesinada anoche perfectamente pudiste haber sido tu – Soltó deliberadamente, Lucy dio un respingo en su puesto y Levy le tomo la mano en un gesto de apoyo – Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con cuidado y nos brindes toda la información necesaria para poder encontrar al homicida, supongo que aun no sabes cómo avanza la investigación pero confió en que Natsu y Gray te lo harán saber – La voz de Erza era además de seria y profesional, muy amable y comprensiva, estos dos adjetivos le deban a Lucy una forma diferente de tomar la situación, sin asustarse ni horrorizarse – Por esto me gustaría quedarme a tu lado en caso de cualquier emergencia – Termino diciendo la pelirroja, Lucy sonrio agradecida y le contesto con las perfectas palabras que Erza deseaba oír.

* * *

Natsu continúo junto a la ventana intentando unir sus pistas. Sabía que todo lo que tenían era clave para descubrir al asesino, pero aun así sentía que algo demasiado importante se le escapaba. Se desordeno el cabello intentando pensar con claridad pero sin llegar a nada concreto, recordó las palabras de su padre Igneel cada vez que veían una película policial en la televisión. _"Siempre he creído que la mejor manera de descubrir a un villano es ponerte en sus zapatos"_. Natsu medito un poco más esas palabras y de pronto comprendió, solo tenía que intentar pensar como el asesino y de esa manera todo le llevaría a descubrir el caso, sonrio babilónicamente al pensar en lo genial que era y se giro para mirar a Gray.

-Al parecer has descubierto algo interesante – Le dijo el Fullbuster mirando la cara de idiota de su amigo, Natsu no dejo de sonreír y avanzo hasta su cama aflojando el nudo de su corbata.

- Je, presiento que tendremos pronto las manos puestas sobre ese tipo, hielito – Respondió mirando nuevamente a su compañero quien intentaba descifrar lo que su amigo le intentaba decir.

**Terminado :D, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capitulo :/ jejje pero como ya ven soy fanatica de los detectives . Hize unas modificaciones en mi forma de escribir cuando paso de una escena a otra :DD de a poco vamos mejorando ;)**

**Espero poder verlos en una proxima ocasion :D**

**Sayonara!**


	3. En un mar de indecisiones

**Hooola ! se que subo muuuuuy tarde u.u asi que a todos aquellos que leen les pido PERDON! de todo corazon!, la verdad no tuve tiempo para publicar en varios dias y cuando pude, no me dejo subir ¬¬, argh! que rabia ¬¬, pero bueno... ahora si que pude y eso es lo que importa (Y) jeejj ya no les aburro mas y a leer ! ^^  
**

**Capitulo 3: "_En un mar de indecisiones"_**

Natsu tiro los papeles sobre el escritorio, le dolía la cabeza de una manera insoportable, era incluso peor que después de una noche de juergas. El caso se estaba complicando aun mas, aunque tenían los perfiles completos de los seis sospechosos que cumplían con las características dadas por Natsu. Macao había hecho un excelente trabajo con su investigación y ahora era su turno para hacer coincidir a uno de los personajes con las características ya señaladas; miro con detenimiento la fotografía de su principal sospechoso, pero aun así, no era suficiente. Miro a su alrededor para distraerse un momento, se encontraba en la oficina de la casa de Lucy, ella le había permitido realizar allí sus averiguaciones junto a Gray, sin duda la mujer sentía miedo y mientras más pudiera atar a esos hombres allí, mucho mejor. Natsu sonrio enormemente al pensar en que Lucy necesitaba de él, si tan solo supiera ella cuanto necesita el de ella. A pesar de haber pasado solo unos días de haberse conocido, Lucy significaba para Natsu mucho más que lo había significado alguna otra mujer en su vida. Incluso más que Lisanna. Se puso de pie intentando disipar los recuerdos de su antigua novia y decidió ir por un vaso de agua, eso de seguro le ayudaba antes de irse a la cama. Llego a la cocina sin prender las luces, la luz que entregaba la luna esa noche era perfecta para andar guiado solo por ella.

* * *

Después de tan desagradable hecho, Lucy intento hacer que su vida continuara normal, aunque no podía mentir en el hecho de que un temor horrible se internaba en su cuerpo cuando le dijeron que fácilmente podía haber sido ella la victima esa noche.

Se sentó frente al espejo de su habitación para observar su rostro, no quería presumir pero realmente el asesino podía ir por ella como la próxima, sus ojos parecían dos brillantes perlas enmarcadas por unas perfectas cejas y encrespadas pestañas, su nariz levemente respingada hacia que el labio superior se levantara un poco, mientras que el inferior mostraba toda la sensualidad que caracterizaba su rostro, siendo atrevidamente más grueso y de un color carmesí bastante sensual, hermosos mechones rubios que le daban un aire completamente elegante, mientras que su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, no siendo no tan delgado ni tan robusto, mostrando una nívea piel de porcelana que cubría sus hermosas curvas.

No podía dejar de tiritar cada vez que recordaba a Katherine en el suelo manchada de un liquido rojo, definitivamente recordar todo eso le estaba haciendo mal.

Bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, necesitaba refrescarse a pesar de que no hacía mucho calor, sentía que la garganta se le secaba cada vez que esas imágenes volvían a su mente.

Apenas iba a entrar a la cocina cuando una barrera dura se lo impidió, soltó un gritito que pronto fue acallado por unas manos en su boca.

-¿Podría no despertar a todos, señora? – Esa forma de referirse a ella, ese tono de voz…. Lucy no pudo evitar irritarse al reconocer al dueño de esas palabras.

- No me llame señora – Dijo cuando Natsu la soltó para disponerse a irse.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo otra forma de llamarla – Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, después de todo era gracioso meterse con ella.

- Váyase – Chillo al darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando descaradamente de ella.

- Le dije que no grite – Dijo acercándose a ella por detrás para colocar descaradamente sus manos en la cintura femenina – o si no tendré que callarla – beso su piel desnuda detrás de su nuca. El cuerpo de Lucy respondió rápidamente a esta caricia, sintiendo que ardía por dentro e imaginándose que volvía a tocar esos labios.

- Suélteme – Chillo sacando su orgullo. Ante esto Natsu no dudo en soltarla para mostrarle una sonrisa. Se dio la media vuelta para esta vez salir del lugar – Uy – Grito Lucy histérica mientras tiraba el paño de cocina encima de la mesa.

* * *

La noche cada vez se alargaba mas mientras Lucy no podía conciliar el sueño, al parecer Morfeo no quería que descansara en sus brazos y le había permitido pasar una noche en vela. Por su cama parecía que realmente había pasado un tornado, puesto que estaba completamente desordenada, se sentó en ella al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunto con la voz temblorosa, sintió un ruido provenir de su baño personal y de allí salió la figura de un hombre, que ella no tardo en reconocer - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Pregunto mientras intento taparse con las sabanas.

- Tranquila señora, no hare nada que usted no quiera – Dijo Natsu subiéndose a la cama y gateando hasta llegar a su asustada presa, tomo con una de sus manos uno de los pechos de Lucy y lo apretó sacando un gemido de esta, ataco sus labios moviéndolos desesperadamente sobre la boca de Lucy quien prontamente le permitió la entrada a su cavidad bocal dejándose embriagar por su dulce miembro quien no se detenía recorriendo hasta el último lugar en su boca. Al rato se vio bajo ese cuerpo masculino quien cada vez se apretaba mas a ella dándole a conocer su incrementada necesidad.

Los labios de Natsu recorrieron la piel de su cuello mientras dejaba sensuales marcas a su paso, su camisón cada vez iba más arriba mientras las manos de Natsu se acercaban cada vez más a su virilidad excitándola de una manera inexplicable. Su respiración comenzaba a cortarse y su frente a empaparse de sudor, de pronto se vio sobre este besando su cuello mientras comenzaba a bajar, mordía, lamia su abdomen sin mayor pudor, el solo hecho de sentir los leves gemidos que salían de los labios de Natsu la desesperaba mas… Los labios de Lucy ya iban a la altura de su ombligo cuando esta levanto su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos seductoramente mientras relamía sus labios intentando provocarlo.

Lucy sudaba a más no poder mientras se retorcía en su cama, los débiles rayos solares que se dejaban ver por entre las cortinas de las ventanas hacían que la princesa se sintiera incomoda por la luz solar, acariciaba con sus propias manos sus muslos produciendo que el pequeño camisón rosado se fuera levantando mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos producidos por el propio placer que se daba mientras con su otra mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Era como si estuviera poseída por la magia de un hechicero, aunque esto no duro mucho porque sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Lu- chan – Dijo una voz senil detrás de la puerta – Es hora de que se levante mi niña – Lucy reacciono, esa era la voz de Mitsune, asustada se incorporo en la cama y observo a su alrededor, ¿Un sueño? ¿Había tenido sueños placenteros con Natsu Dragneel? Desesperada se levanto de la cama y se acerco al espejo, su cabello estaba desordenado, el camisón arrugado y se pegaba sensualmente a su cuerpo producto del sudor. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

* * *

-Buenos días Lu – Decía una sonriente Levy en cuanto vio a su amiga aparecer en el umbral del comedor - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Pregunto al ver su rostro, pero al instante agacho la cabeza al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga. En cambio Lucy se sentía ridícula y le era imposible mirar al hombre que se sentaba frente a ella, menos después de la manera en que soñó con él.

- Tengo una reunión importante hoy Levy – Dijo Lucy intentando no pensar en Natsu – Quiero que te hagas cargo mientras yo no este.

- No te preocupes, pero, ¿Con quién?

- Con Dreyar-san – Al decir esto Natsu boto el café que estaba tomando dejando a todos impresionados en la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Levy mirándolo asustada.

- Si – Respondió el aludido mientras se secaba la boca con una servilleta – No puede ir sola señora – Le dijo a Lucy.

- Claro que puedo, usted no es quién para decirme con quien tengo que andar – Dijo enfadada Lucy mirándolo a los ojos… grave error, pues al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada oscura que era capaz de derretirla.

- Voy con usted – Dijo sin despegar la vista de los ojos caramelo.

- No voy a permitírselo – Respondió Lucy irritada, ¡Como odiaba a ese hombre!

- Claro que si, y no se habla más del tema – Dicho esto todo quedo en silencio hasta que Lucy se puso de pie seguida por Natsu quien no pensaba dejarla sola y menos con el desgraciado de Laxus.

* * *

Lucy se sentía cada vez más irritada, tenía ganas de gritarle a ese hombre que se fuera de allí y que la dejara sola, pero no cometería ese grave error, no iba a quedar en ridículo en la calle. Ambos entraron en el edificio del Dreyar siendo observados por cuanta persona pasaba por el lugar, al llegar a la recepcionista, esta le dijo a Lucy que Laxus la estaba esperando.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía al elevador seguida por Natsu, quien hasta el momento no había soltado palabra.

- ¿Va a decirme qué relación tiene con Dreyar? – Pregunto de repente sin mirarla.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – Pregunto ella con la misma actitud de él.

- Es un hombre peligroso – Soltó Natsu recordando las cosas que anteriormente le habían ocurrido por culpa de ese mal nacido.

- Eso lo describe a usted – Dijo Lucy sarcásticamente mirando aun al frente mientras el elevador subía.

- Puede – Susurro Natsu, Lucy dio un respingo y solo en ese momento asimilo que él se había acercado y que ahora la miraba.

- Aléjese – Susurro tímidamente la rubia parpadeando para no dejarse llevar por las emociones – No se acerque a mi – Dijo esta vez con miedo, ante esto, Natsu rio.

- ¿Me tiene miedo? – Sonrió graciosamente mientras recordaba lo orgullosa que era, para verla de esa forma más tarde.

- No – Dijo ella sacando valor al ver que Natsu se burlaba de ella – A usted no le temo.

- Ya – Dijo Natsu mientras observaba sus labios, que esta vez, eran de un color burdeo. Esta a centímetros de sentir otra vez la calidez de la boca de Lucy cuando el elevador se detuvo abriendo sus puertas y dejando ver que ya habían llegado a su destino, Lucy termino con aquel contacto y salió, seguida por Natsu quien trataba de recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

Natsu dejo que Lucy entrara sola en la oficina de Laxus, después de todo el no era quien para meterse en todos sus asuntos.

* * *

Como un milagro caído del cielo le llego a Lucy las palabras frías de Natsu, quien la seguía a todas partes sin perderla de vista. La rubia avanzo con paso cansado hasta la oficina del hombre al cual más aborrecía en todo el mundo, incluso más que a aquel detective fastidioso, aunque no podía negar que tenía que comportarse de manera moderada frente a Laxus, debido a que él era uno de sus principales proveedores en cuanto a locales se trataba. La secretaria de Laxus la miro de pies a cabeza murmurando frases que la rubia desconocía totalmente pero que por algo de lógica sospechaba.

-Laxus-sama te está esperando – Dijo después de dejar el auricular sobre el teléfono – Mas te vale que no lo hagas enojar, niñita – Termino diciendo para luego ignorarla y continuar escribiendo en su computadora. Lucy rodo los ojos y camino hasta la imponente puerta de la oficina del jefe, Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus estaba como siempre, sentado tras su escritorio con esa sonrisa tan arrogante y la mirada clavada en la puerta a la espera de su nueva presa, el olor masculino se sentía por toda la habitación, un olor que Lucy personalmente repudiaba con toda su alma.

-Buenos días, Heartfilia – Dijo el sonriendo a más no poder, soltando esas palabras provocativamente produciendo en Lucy una especie de repugnancia.

- Buenos días, disculpa la tardanza ya sabes…

- Claro hermosa, después de tu escandaloso desfile debes estar cansada.

- No quiero hablar de eso – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

- De eso vamos a hablar hoy día, la verdad es que no me gustan los espectáculos, pero lo tuyo llego hasta América, en donde claramente no quieren negocios conmigo si sigo manteniendo algún lazo contigo, después de todo, mis hoteles son los principales centros de eventos para tus proyectos, Lucy.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

- Sí, quiero terminar con nuestro acuerdo ahora mismo, llama a tu abogado, me gustan las cosas bien hechas.

- Perfecto, le diré a Jet que pase en un rato – Dicho esto la rubia tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie.

- ¿No vas a quedarte? – Pregunto con la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

- Confió en Jet, hará bien su trabajo – Se acerco a la puerta pero antes de abrirla y sin darse la vuelta dijo – Que le vaya bien, Dreyar-san – Abrió la puerta para salir y dejar de sentir la presencia de ese hombre tan despreciable, pero antes de cerrarla escucho su malévola risa que retumbo en sus oídos.

* * *

Natsu sintió el sonido que hacían los zapatos de tacón de Lucy y se sobresalto, parecía enojada por la manera en que hacía sonar sin piedad alguna el fino taco de uno de los mejores diseños de Channel. En cuanto ella apareció en el pasillo y paso por su lado como si no le hubiese visto, se preocupo, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le había hecho el mal nacido de Laxus?

-¿Está bien señora? – Pregunto tomándola de un brazo suavemente para no irritarla.

- Si – Respondió ella fríamente mientras apretaba el botón del elevador.

- Dígame la verdad – Insistió Natsu, pero al no obtener respuesta tomo su rostro bruscamente y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué le hizo ese hijo de puta? – Al decir esto pudo notar como los ojos caramelos se cubrían de líquido que pronto caería en forma de gota por la suave mejilla.

- Quiero irme – Susurro ella cerrando sus ojos – Ahora – Sin dudar Natsu la abrazo y juntos entraron en el elevador.

* * *

Seguida por Natsu, Lucy entro en el moderno edificio que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, su edificio. Todos los empleados sabían que cuando Lucy andaba enojada era mejor no meterse en su camino, por lo tanto en cuanto ella entro, todos desesperados comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas y a dedicarse netamente en sus trabajos.

En cuanto tiro su cartera sobre su escritorio, Levy supo que obviamente había problemas con Laxus, ese tipo siempre ponía de mal humor a su dulce y amable amiga.

-Llama a Jet – Dijo Lucy a su asistente, Elicia – Dile que se dirija a una reunión con Dreyar-san, lo van a estar esperando. Necesito que vayas a la tintorería por mi abrigo, y por favor esta vez ten cuidado, no quiero despedirte aun. Necesito que consigas una hora con Jura-san, necesito hablar con él, estoy estresada y todo por culpa de Laxus, no lo soporto. En 15 minutos quiero mi café light con leche de soja y sin espuma.

- Claro – Dijo la chica sofocada mientras intentaba anotar todo eso en una pequeña agenda.

- Ah… y necesito que me contactes con Mira-san, aceptare su oferta – En eso hizo una pausa y quedo mirando a la chica de ojos negros – Apúrate – Dijo.

- S-si señora.

- Señorita – Corrigió Lucy dejando su abrigo sobre la chica que ya salía por la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Levy mirando los rostros asustados de los hombres presentes.

- No – Dijo Lucy – Ese maldito de Laxus la ha vuelto a hacer, el muy desgraciado no quiere tener nada que ver con la anfitriona del mayor espectáculo que se pudo apreciar.

- Es un tipo despreciable, sin sentimientos Lu – Levy se acerco a ella – Vamos a encontrar un lugar mejor que ese.

- Si, voy a aceptar la oferta de Fairy Tail, después de todo, su cadena hotelera esta solo un poco más abajo que la de Laxus.

- ¿Ves? No tienes porque ponerte así, ahora ve donde Kei, sabes cómo se pone cuando no logra combinar tus diseños con los accesorios adecuados – Dijo haciendo muecas para hacer reír a su amiga.

Luego de salir Lucy por la puerta, los chicos miraron a Levy pidiendo una explicación por el espectáculo que acababan de ver.

-No sabía que Lucy tuviera tanto carácter – Dijo Gray.

- Se pone así cuando se enoja, siempre que está molesta se desquita con el resto, a veces es peor, hay que tener cuidado con ella.

- ¡Tsch! Como si me asustara – Dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- No deberías decir eso – Dijo Levy sacando unos libros – Sobre todo tú, Natsu – El aludido solo hizo un mohín y dirigió su vista hasta el estante que estaba a su lado. Había entre todos los libros uno que sobre salía, estiro su brazo y lo tomo.

- ¿Qué libro es este? – Pregunto mirando la portada rosada.

- No deberías tomar eso – Advirtió algo temerosa Levy – Si Lu te pilla con eso en las manos, es capaz de castrarte – Dijo acercándose para quitarle el libro, acto que Natsu no permitió puesto que lo alejo de la chica.

- Veamos que hay dentro que sea tan importante – Dijo divertido avanzando hacia Gray, quien también sonreía.

- Chicos, dejen eso donde estaba – Pidió Levy asustada pensando en que haría su amiga si se enterara.

- Vamos Levy, solo serán unas miraditas, apuesto a que tu tampoco lo has visto – Dijo Gray, la peli azul asintió, ella jamás había visto el contenido aunque sospechaba de que se trataba.

Natsu abrió el libro y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con fotografías en vez de textos.

Habían fotos de todo tipo, Lucy cuando niña, junto a Levy, con una mujer muy parecida a ella, que de seguro era su madre, en una casa enorme que parecía un palacio, cuando adolescente, junto a un grupo de chicas, en la universidad, en una heladería, en un desfile de modas y las que más les llamo la atención, unas singulares fotos donde Lucy aparecía abrazando a un joven de cabello naranja y gafas celestes, en otra parecían que estaban jugando puesto que ella corría por delante de él, y en la última, ambos se estaban besando.

Levy sonrio con pena, recordaba muy bien quién era ese chico, Gray estaba sorprendido y más aún porque había visto fotos privadas de la famosa Lucy Heartfilia, y Natsu… estaba que ardía de celos, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

-¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Gray señalando al joven, Levy cerro le libro y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

- El ex novio de Lucy – Respondió ella apenada recordando lo mucho que había sufrido su amiga.

- ¿Ex novio? – Pregunto Gray sorprendido – Pensaba que ella nunca había tenido uno, puesto que nunca se hablo de ello en la prensa.

- Fue el único novio de Lu y salieron cuando ella comenzó a trabajar para la revista Fashion Time en Francia. No debería estar contando esto…. – Dijo de pronto intentando cortar el tema.

- Continua – Dijeron Natsu y Gray a la vez.

- Pues, no creo que sea mucho, Loke dejo a Lucy por otra chica cuando ella ya comenzaba a trazar el proyecto de su empresa con mi ayuda, nunca más volví a verle, eso sí, era un mujeriego.

- ¿Cómo pudo Lucy salir con alguien como él? – Pregunto sorprendido Gray.

- Ni yo lo sé, después de eso no volvió a salir con nadie, creo que por temor a que su historia con Loke volviera a repetirse – Contesto Levy.

- Dijiste que fue el primer novio de Lu – Dijo Gray - ¿No había salido con nadie antes?

- No, no se lo tenían permitido – Dijo la peli azul sentándose en el sofá.

- ¿Permitido? – Pregunto Natsu saliendo del shock, aun no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de ese tal Loke.

- No creo que sepan, pero Lucy pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de toda Inglaterra – Revelo la McGarden – Para una señorita de clase alta como ella, el noviazgo informal no estaba permitido, por lo tanto, si salía con un chico, debía contraer matrimonio con él. Además, Lucy ingreso a una escuela para señoritas en cuanto cumplió los 15 años y no volvió a salir de allí hasta los 18.

- Increíble – Dijo Gray – Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Lucy tenía ese tipo de historia.

- ¡Levy! – Grito Lucy entrando otra vez en su oficina, asustando a todos – No sabes la noticia que te tengo.

- Dime – Dijo la aludida temerosa, y pensar que Lucy pudo haber descubierto que se habían metido en algo muy importante de su vida.

- Bisca acaba de avisarme que la revista Fashion New York quiere trabajar con nosotras.

- ¿Me estas bromeando?

- No, esto va a ser una oportunidad para sacar a relucir nuestra empresa, ¡Elicia!

- Si, señora – Dijo la chica apareciendo – Digo, señorita – se corrigió.

- Necesito que te comuniques nuevamente con Jet y consigas dos pasajes para mañana a Nueva York, que también converses con Mira, supongo que ya le has avisado que acepto su oferta.

- Si señorita – Dijo la chica anotando todo lo que su jefa decía.

- Bien, ¡ah! Y necesito también que le comuniques a Kei que se haga cargo por unos días de la empresa, ¿Todo claro?

- Si, permiso – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

- Disculpa Lucy-san – Dijo Gray algo temeroso tratando con sumo respeto a la rubia - ¿Va a hacer un viaje? – Pregunto solo para confirmar.

- Sí, tengo que visitar personalmente a la señora Ruby, dueña de la revista, y además de mi visita a Mira-san y Makarov-san, el dueño de los hoteles Fairy Tail – Contesto ella de lo más natural.

- Vamos con usted – Dijo Natsu seriamente.

- Por supuesto que no – Contesto cortante la rubia. Natsu se molesto.

- Le he dicho un millón de veces que deje de hacer las cosas tan difíciles, señora – Dijo el peli rosa mirándola fijamente.

- Deja de decirme señora – Chillo molesta – Y no estoy haciendo las cosas difíciles, es normal que tenga que viajar por cosas de negocios, además, si estoy fuera del país, no corro peligro ¿Verdad? – Pregunto esto último mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba asiento.

- Pues corre tanto peligro fuera del país como dentro del mismo – Respondió Natsu recargándose en el escritorio.

- Usted no va a parar hasta que consiga lo que quiere – Dijo ella con exasperación, Natsu sonrio asintiendo lentamente - ¡Dios! – Exclamo ella desviando la mirada – Pues haga lo que quiera – Contesto sacando no solo una sonrisa en Natsu, sino también una aliviada en Levy y Gray quienes temían que se pusiesen a pelear – Pero tengo una condición – Dijo atrayendo nuevamente la atención de los presentes – Erza también vendrá – Dicho esto se puso en pie y volvió a salir de su oficina. Levy soltó una risita terminando con el silencio producido tras las palabras de Lucy.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Pregunto molesto Natsu, si hasta él había entendido el porqué de la petición de la rubia.

- Lu es demasiado – Dijo la peli azul mirando a los dos hombres presentes – Al parecer ella le ha tomado más confianza a Erza que a ustedes dos juntos – Dicho esto se dispuso a desaparecer por la puerta al igual que su amiga. Gray miro a Natsu quien no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo.

* * *

Erza estaba encantada con la noticia, según ella no había ningún peligro en salir del país y podían tomarse aquel viaje como un pequeño descanso de todo el estrés acumulado. Las tres mujeres comentaban que iban a hacer allí, Lucy no solo tenía pensado trabajar y cerrar tratos, sino también, darse lujos en el famoso hotel que les esperaba. Desplazados de todo aquello se encontraban Gray y Natsu discutiendo unos temas referentes al caso.

-Nunca hubiese imaginado que Erza tenía un lado femenino – Comento el Fullbuster observando al trió que no dejaba de hablar. Natsu, que parecía completamente absorto en lo que leía, dirigió su vista hacia las chicas y pudo efectivamente observar como Erza se desenvolvía femeninamente entre ambas mujeres.

- Ni yo – Contesto riendo, Gray estaba fascinado, no porque Erza le atrajera de algún modo, sino por el hecho de que había encontrado otra faceta oculta de ella que seguro la avergonzaría más tarde – Es difícil verla ahora, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar en el instituto gracias a ella – Continuo Natsu dejando de lado sus papeles para recordar los días en que no era nada más que un mocoso entrometido.

"_-¡Dragneel! – Volvió a gritar el profesor Nijima que no dejaba de perseguirlo por los pasillos. Natsu reía sin parar mientras corría sacándole una considerable ventaja al anciano. Seguro que no me alcanza, pensó Natsu sonriendo triunfante por sus actos, y es que acababa de hacerle una pequeña broma a su adorado profesor que podía costarle varios días de suspensión, cosa que le importaba en lo más mínimo porque para él eran unas felices vacaciones por adelantado. Su loca carrera por los pasillos termino cuando se topo de frente con la figura más temida de todo el instituto. Erza Scarlet. La presidenta del consejo de estudiantes lo miro con el ceño fruncido y simplemente índico un cartel que había en la pared. 'No correr en los pasillos-Consejo estudiantil', Natsu suspiro aliviado, así que Erza solo le había frenado por ello. Deicidio pasar por su lado sumisamente y caminando lo más despacio que pudo, pero aquella tranquilidad no duro demasiado puesto que Nijima aun corría tras el peli rosa y gritaba como un verdadero loco - ¡Detén a ese muchacho, Scarlet! – La pelirroja comprendió rápidamente las palabras de su profesor y antes que Natsu pudiera arrancar de allí a toda velocidad fue tomado del brazo por una furiosa Erza."_

En cuanto volvió a la realidad se fijo en Gray quien también parecía ido como lo estaba el hacia unos momentos. Le dio una palmada en el brazo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Pensabas lo mismo? – Pregunto Gray sorprendido, Natsu simplemente sonrio. Gray le devolvió el favor dándole un golpe más fuerte, Natsu se lo devolvió, Gray lo empujo tirándolo al suelo, Natsu se puso de pie molesto e hizo lo mismo, Gray lo miro desde el suelo y se puso en pie lentamente - ¿Qué crees que haces, cabeza de flama? – Pregunto iniciando sus niñadas.

- Devolviendo el favor, cubo de hielo – Respondió Natsu siguiéndole el juego.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste quien comenzó esto – Le replico Gray desasiéndose de cualquier culpa.

- Lo hice para que sacaras tu cara de imbécil – Gray frunció el ceño molesto.

- Es la única cara que tengo – Respondió a lo que Natsu comenzó a reírse sin parar.

- Admites que tienes cara de imbécil – Chillo burlándose sin tapujo del Fullbuster quien apretó los dientes al verse perder ante Natsu. Comenzaron su típica pelea botando todo a su alrededor, llamando de por si la atención de Erza.

Las chicas observaron cuando ambos hombres se pusieron a discutir, Erza les había comentado que era algo usual en ellos puesto que aun tenían una mentalidad simple como cuando adolescentes. Lucy rio de buena gana, nunca, desde que conoció a Natsu, se imagino verlo de esa forma, peleando con su compañero y reírse de esa forma, apreciarlo de esa forma le parecía algo tierno, igual que un niño pequeño. Vio a su amiga reír a su lado hasta que pudo distinguir como uno de sus preciados jarrones caía al suelo, Levy corto su risa y Erza se puso en pie inmediatamente.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! – Grito fuertemente separando a los hombres, quienes solo con oír la voz de la Scarlet se congelaron sin ni siquiera ser capaces de ponerse en pie – Basta de niñerías – Les dijo llamando la atención – Miren lo que provocan con sus idioteces – Ambos llevaron su vista hacia el jarrón hecho trizas en el suelo y volvieron a mirar a Erza con una mirada de pena. Levy llego hasta ellos y miro lo que quedaba del caro jarrón de su amiga.

- Ese fue un regalo de Mira-san – Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca algo temerosa de lo que podía venir. La rubia salió detrás de su amiga conteniendo aun la risa.

- No pasa nada – Dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a todos, incluida ella misma. Mando a llamar a Virgo para que se hiciera cargo e intento calmar a Erza quien lo único que quería era darle una paliza al par de bobos que tenia por compañeros.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba dejando ver un cielo completamente encapotado y triste, algo bastante común teniendo en cuenta que aun se encontraban en invierno.

Natsu ordenaba su ropa de mala manera, tiraba todo lo que pillaba a su maleta y de la manera que caía simplemente, Gray lo miraba atónito, pero suspiro resignado recordando que su amigo siempre había sido así.

-Deberías ser un poco más ordenado – Comento mientras doblaba perfectamente unos pantalones oscuros y los metía en su valija. Natsu bufo y de pronto paro lo que estaba haciendo, Gray lo miro curioso y noto que el peli rosa miraba emocionado su equipaje.

- Esta perfecto – Murmuro lo bastante alto como para que Gray lo oyera, quien no dudo en soltar una risa burlona a la vez que recibía un cojín en su cabeza, se giro lentamente para mirar a su amigo quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, bufo, no quería iniciar una pelea en donde de seguro terminarían siendo regañados por Erza. Natsu iba a hablar cuando el sonido de su móvil lo detuvo, contesto rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Macao.

Natsu miro alarmado a Gray quien había dejado de hacer sus cosas y miraba expectante al peli rosa, en cuanto este colgó, pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede? – Por la expresión en el rostro de Natsu pudo deducir que se trataba de algo malo.

- Han encontrado otro cuerpo esta madrugada, una joven universitaria, en la bahía de Tokio – Respondió serio. Gray trago saliva, el asesino podía estar muy cerca.

**Listoolooo! :DD jejej perdon de veras por el atraso u.u (y lo repetire mil veces xD) espero que comprendan mi situacion ... ahora subire el siguiente cap ^^ espero que sigan leyendo y no simplemente la pasen :) estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ella.**

**Ahora, quiero agradecer con todo mi corazon a quienes con gran cariño me dejaron reviews :DD**

**Besooos y muuuchas gracias espero que me sigan comentando (Y) ahora, lean el siguiente :DD -  
**


	4. Problema recurrente

**Aqui esta el capitulo 4 ^^ espero que hayan leido el anterior :DDD y tambien espero que este sea de su agrado jeejje por sierto, si hay algo que no concuerda en la historia me dicen :) es que hay muchas cosas que aun me faltan por conocer u.u **

**Bien, solo eso :DD ahora, sigan con la lectura !  
**

**Capitulo 4: "Problema recurrente"**

La policía ya estaba en el lugar cuando Gray y Natsu llegaron a Chiba en la bahía de Tokio, incluso Erza estaba allí dando órdenes. Ambos hombres caminaron a paso rápido por el lugar encontrándose con varios agentes que realizaban su trabajo, Macao llego hasta ellos para darles el informe.

-Hay un sospechoso – Dijo sin más, Gray miro a Natsu quien avanzaba hasta un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el piso. Junto a él estaba también ahora Erza quien le miraba con paciencia mientras este intentaba hablar a través de las lagrimas.

- Fue muy rápido – Balbuceo secándose la cara con las mangas de su chaqueta – A los segundos de haberse separado de mi escuche el disparo y corrí hasta aquí, entonces la encontré muerta – Natsu le miraba con el ceño fruncido, aquel hombre no podía ser el asesino, no cumplía con sus pistas aunque aun no era un cien por ciento seguro que aquel homicidio estaba implicado con su sospechoso. Aquel hombre tenía la apariencia de un liberal, llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros y una barba crecida desde hace semanas, y su rostro indicaba que rodeaba sin duda los cuarenta años.

El peli rosa se alejo de allí observando con cuidado el lugar, hacia su derecha se apreciaba el mar oscuro y potente, y a su izquierda, no había más que edificios en mal estado, grandes cajas de madera que en algún momento tuvieron buen uso y mucha basura. Era un escenario perfecto para un crimen sin escrúpulos.

-Macao – Llamo haciendo una seña con la mano, el hombre avanzo hasta el sosteniendo en sus manos una planilla - ¿Tienes alguna información sobre la victima? – Pregunto con suma curiosidad, si sus deducciones eran correctas, entonces aquel hombre no era nada más que una víctima en toda aquella situación.

- La tengo, y además, información sobre aquel tipo – Respondió mientras señalaba al hombre de cabello largo quien se ponía en pie con ayuda de la agente Alberona. Natsu tomo con rapidez las hojas y las inspecciono con cuidado. Sonrio satisfecho. Asai Yuko era una joven estudiante de la prestigiosa Universidad Sofía de Tokio, seguía fielmente los pasos de Kurara Chibana, cursando un tercer año en la facultad de Artes Liberales.

- ¿Jōchi daigaku? – Pregunto la voz de Gray tras ellos.

- La víctima era estudiante de aquella universidad – Respondió Natsu devolviéndole los papeles a Macao - ¿Has averiguado algo más de ese tipo? – Pregunto esta vez mirando a su amigo quien curvo la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

- Para nada, no hace nada más que hablar tonterías – Respondió con apatía – Están por llevárselo a la comisaria, ya es demasiado evidente que es el… ¡Hey! – Grito - ¿Me estas escuchando cerebro de lava? – Pregunto enfurecido al ver que Natsu se encontraba en el suelo. Tanto Gray como Macao lo miraron curioso, el peli rosa se puso en pie mirando con interés lo que tenía en su pañuelo blanco.

- Una colilla de cigarro – Murmuro Macao observando el tabaco ya consumido – Es… - Balbuceo sorprendido al notar en la parte inferior la marca, , los mismos encontrados en el evento de Lucy. Natsu volvió a sonreír, ahora solo quedaba hacer hablar con la verdad al principal sospechoso.

* * *

Gray miraba con curiosidad a su amigo, el sabía perfectamente que Natsu había descubierto algo hace unos momentos, pero aun no se explicaba el por qué se dirigían con tanta rapidez hasta Yotsuya. La camioneta avanzaba a gran velocidad por la autopista, Gray incluso tenía que ponerse firme en su asiento para no ser golpeado con los movimientos del vehículo al adelantar. Natsu mantenía la vista fija en el camino, como siempre.

El moderno edificio de la universidad se dejo ver cuando ya habían ingresado nuevamente a la zona residencial, el peli rosa disminuyo considerablemente la velocidad para alivio de su amigo y se estaciono junto a los demás vehículos.

-¿Me dirás ahora que rayos hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Gray con molestia al no enterarse de los planes de su compañero – Por si no lo sabes, nuestro trabajo está en la escena del crimen – Añadió ganado, por primera vez en todo el viaje, una mirada de Natsu.

- Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo – Respondió sin más bajando del vehículo. Gray le siguió hasta la entrada de la facultad de Artes Liberales, sin ser capaces de avanzar más allá puesto que allí había un grupo de chicas abrazadas mientras lloraban. El moreno suspiro, comenzaba de apoco a entender el motivo de estar allí, pero al ver aquella escena supo rápidamente que habían llegado en un muy mal momento.

El peli rosa se mantuvo en silencio observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Necesitaba encontrar a las amigas de la victima pero al parecer, ninguna accedería a hablar con él en ese momento, miro hacia su costado y noto un trió de jovencitas que miraban sin conmoción la escena, perfecto, ellas eran su plan B.

-Disculpen – Dijo al estar a escasos pasos de ellas, las tres apartaron la mirada del grupo y se dirigieron hacia él con algo de enfado, pero al verlo, su semblante de disgusto cambio drásticamente. Natsu sonrio al ver como su atractivo masculino funcionaba una vez más en una investigación.

- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? – Preguntaron las tres al unisonó mientras se daban pequeños codazos entre ellas al querer ser solo una quien hablara.

- La verdad me ayudarían mucho – Respondió Natsu sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, las chicas sostuvieron la respiración y le miraron con expectación – Quisiera saber algo sobre lo que sucede – Dijo señalando con la cabeza el grupo de jóvenes que se abrazaban. Las chicas se miraron y una de ellas respondió.

- Acaba de fallecer una de su grupo de amigos – Dijo con algo de indiferencia, al parecer, el hecho no le afectaba ni en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Podrías hablarme más sobre el tema? – Pregunto el peli rosa con curiosidad mirándola intensamente, la chica sonrio y accedió.

- Es una estudiante de historia y arte japonesa, los rumores dicen que la asesino su "novio" y la encontraron en el muelle de abandonada – Contesto, entonces esta vez hablo una chica bajita.

- Eso le pasa por zorra – Comento aumentando la curiosidad en Natsu quien le miro invitándola a continuar – Dicen que se ha acostado con más de la mitad de los chicos de esta facultad y ni que hablar de otros chicos, no le importaba nada solo tener sexo con quien venga, incluso se acostó un par de veces con el profesor de historia antigua para aprobar los ramos – Termino diciendo en tono exagerado, Natsu sonrio, las mujeres siempre eran tan cotillas.

- ¿No saben nada acerca de su supuesto novio? – Pregunto intentando sacar información y no solo copuchas estudiantiles.

- Escuche que era un hombre mayor – Dijo una de cabello lacio – Pero nunca le vimos.

- ¡Yo sí! – Exclamo una con una expresión feliz en el rostro – Una vez le vi con un hombre guapo, no era tan joven como nosotros por lo que pude deducir que era mayor que ella – Dijo a lo que sus amigas le miraron con los ojos abiertos esperando saber más de aquello.

- Descríbelo – Pidió Natsu interesado, aquello podía ser una gran pista.

- Pues, era alto, y tenía pinta de ser extranjero, tenía el cabello castaño y era irresistiblemente guapo – Termino comentando a lo que sus amigas rieron. Natsu se quedo pensativo, _extranjero, alto, cabello castaño y muy guapo_, miro a las chicas que no dejaban de comentar cosas sobre hombres y sobre la descripción de aquel sujeto. Sin duda, su principal sospechoso reunía aquellas características y al parecer volvía locas a las mujeres, sonrio satisfecho, al parecer todo aquello estaba conectado. De pronto ellas volvieron su atención a Natsu quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, las tres se miraron frunciendo el ceño. Entonces la más alta pregunto.

- De casualidad, ¿Estabas interesado en ella? – Aquella pregunta lo encontró desprevenido, no quería decirles que era un policía, porque de aquella manera obtener buena información sería mucho más difícil.

- Para nada – Respondió con su sonrisa intensa en el rostro – Digamos que la conocí en alguna ocasión.

- Pero no te preocupes por aquel tipo – Dijo la de pelo lacio mientras le miraba coqueta – Tu eres mucho más guapo – Le dijo sacando una sonrisa en Natsu quien giro la vista, ¿Acaso esas chicas le estaban coqueteando?, volvió su mirada a ellas y se sorprendió aun mas al ver cómo le hacían señas a elegir a alguna de las tres. Entonces pensó, ¿El no se veía mayor ante ellas?, pero recordó que aquella mañana había salido vestido informal por lo que llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta negra, y no su traje con cortaba de todos los días.

Sintió que le hablaban de atrás y vio a las chicas mirar en aquella dirección a la vez que volvían a darse codazos entre ellas, miro de soslayo y noto que Gray se acercaba a ellos con una expresión enfadada en el rostro, entonces supo que no podía continuar con su interrogatorio en cubierto y menos con la carita que traía su compañero, volvió a mirar a las chicas y les sonrio pícaramente susurrando un "adiós" a la vez que se acercaba ligeramente a las tres, noto como ellas volvían de lleno su atención a él y se despedían agitando su mano a la vez que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Cuando ya estuvo bastante alejado de ellas y cerca de su amigo se detuvo, Gray llego ante el de dos zancadas y pudo notar que ya echaba humo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – Pregunto molesto al ver el trió de chicas que ya se marchaba del lugar – Dijiste que veníamos a trabajar pero por lo que acabo de ver no haces más que liarte a jovencitas universitarias – Le recrimino apuntándolo con el dedo en el pecho - ¿Se puede saber en dónde queda tu profesionalismo, cabeza de lava? – Natsu sonrio con arrogancia cosa que molesto aun mas a Gray quien frunció el ceño con fuerza.

- Cálmate cubo de hielo – Le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco – Solo reunía un poco de información – Contesto con soberbia, Gray le miro curioso – Acabo de descubrir que nuestra víctima tenía una especie de relación con nuestro sospechoso – El Fullbuster lo miro sorprendido – Según las descripciones, estaríamos hablando del mismo tipo.

- Las pistas calzan – Susurro Gray, primero, una joven estudiante universitaria, debutante en la Elite model management, futura modelo nipona; segundo, la colilla del cigarrillo que era la misma del paquete encontrado la vez anterior; tercero, la información obtenida por Natsu. Ahora solo quedaba obtener la versión de los testigos, comenzando por el principal sospechoso – Deberíamos buscar a una de las amigas de la víctima – Sugirió.

- Pero esta vez no será fácil – Murmuro Natsu recordando lo fácil que había sido sacarle información a las tres chicas, aunque no fuera mucho.

- Una pregunta – Dijo Gray mientras caminaban hasta el grupo que se había disipado gradualmente - ¿De qué hablabas con esas chicas? ¿Eran amigas de la victima? – Natsu le miro sin perder su sonrisa.

- Al parecer eran las cotillas de la facultad – Respondió, Gray lo miro con curiosidad – Ellas siempre lo saben todo – El Fullbuster rio ante esto, aquello era muy cierto, por lo general, el grupo de las sabían la mayoría de las cosas que sucedían en un lugar, y siempre eran una buena fuente de información.

* * *

Erza se mantenía rígida afirmada en la pared, llevaban cerca de una hora escuchando la versión del principal sospechoso quien no hacía más que balbucear palabras cortas y llorar amargamente. Cana parecía enfadada y simplemente le miraba con molestia sentada frente a él.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió, lo prometo – Término diciendo el hombre mientras volvía a secarse el rostro con una toalla blanca. Erza suspiro con pesadez y avanzo hasta la mesa, cerro el puño de su mano derecha y golpeo el trozo de madera con fuerza asustando a los presentes.

- Quiero oír una verdadera declaración – Dijo seriamente sin levantar el tono pero mirando con fuerza al hombre quien se había encogido en su puesto – Déjate de balbucear como un llorica y cuenta la verdad que sabes, porque supongo que eres consciente de que puedes llegar a la cárcel si no hablas lo que sabes – Erza parecía sumamente furiosa y Cana la miraba con orgullo, esa era su general.

- Pues… - Comenzó el nuevamente - ¡Yo no fui, lo juro! – Grito desahogándose de pronto – Ella me pidió reunirnos esta mañana en el puerto, al principio me pareció extraño porque yo siempre decidía las citas y más aun en un lugar tan poco romántico – Dijo con una firmeza que ambas mujeres no habían visto – Cuando llegue allí la encontré sentada en una banca, corrió a abrazarme y comenzó a besarme como nunca antes lo había hecho – Erza frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso no eran pareja? ¿Por qué ella nunca le había besado antes? – Se alejo de mí y me pidió que le siguiera hasta el callejón tras los edificios viejos, camine tras ella con un paso más lento y cuando estaba por llegar sentí un disparo en el lugar, corrí y entonces la encontré tirada en el piso bañada en sangre.

- ¿No viste nada mas? – Pregunto Cana interesada en lo que aquel hombre narraba mientras grababa toda la declaración.

- Si, vi la figura de un hombre que me apunto con un arma y salto una ventana abierta por el edificio vecino, eso fue todo, lo prometo – Término diciendo mientras agachaba el rostro. Erza miro a Cana y ambas asintieron, la pelirroja salió del cuarto dejando entrar a dos agentes en el, camino a paso rápido hasta el escritorio de Macao y le dijo.

- Contacta a Natsu y Gray, quiero a ambos aquí lo más rápido posible – Dicho esto se dirigió a escuchar al segundo testigo.

* * *

Gray se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación en aquel momento, Natsu mantenía la vista fija al frente mientras escuchaba a la joven hablar.

-Era mi mejor amiga y siempre nos contábamos todo – Dijo la joven de melena oscura mientras apretaba con fuerza la lata de bebida – Yo sabía que algo raro sucedía con ella pero no me atreví a preguntar de mas – Gray le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro como consuelo, ella bajo la vista con dolor.

- ¿Sabias algo sobre su relación con Kamachi verdad? – Pregunto el moreno llamando la atención de la joven quien levanto la mirada alarmada y lo miro preocupada con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- ¿Kamachi? – Pregunto asustada, Gray y Natsu se miraron con complicidad y dirigieron su atención únicamente a la joven – Su novio era Fabbio Belli un italiano – Dijo ella a la vez que ambos hombres abrían los ojos con sorpresa – Kamachi Uido era un loco acosador que no la dejaba tranquila, estaba obsesionado con ella desde que la conoció en la boda de una prima – Dijo ella con convicción. Natsu sonrio, a cada momento todo se hacía más claro.

- Cuéntanos más sobre Kamachi – Pidió Gray, la joven asintió con seguridad y firmeza.

- Es el ex marido de mi tía Rena, bueno no es tía de sangre pero es la mejor amiga de mi mama, ellos llevaban casados unos diez año pero se divorciaron cuando Kamachi comenzó a sospechar que mi tía le engañaba, incluso le contrato un detective privado – Dijo con una risa amarga a tono de burla ante lo ultimo – Ella nunca le engaño y yo creo que desde ahí se volvió loco. Vivian en Hokkaido pero hace unos años llegaron a Tokio, fue cuando mi prima anuncio su boda y nos invito a Yuko y a mí, allí Kamachi conoció a Yuko y desde entonces no ha dejado de molestarla – Termino, pero una expresión de preocupación se dejo ver en su rostro – Pero… ¿Por qué mencionan a Kamachi? ¿Cómo lo conocen? – Pregunto con temor. Gray miro a Natsu con inquietud.

- El se encontraba en la escena del crimen – Respondió el Fullbuster, la joven se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un gritito, y Natsu le golpeo la cabeza a Gray con fuerza.

- Lo sabia – Chillo ella poniéndose en pie – Ese maniático fue quien asesino a mi amiga – Comenzó diciendo mientras se tomaba la cabeza de un claro acto de histeria - ¡Yo lo mato, hijo de puta! – Grito con dolor a la vez que Gray se acercaba para abrazarle y de paso callarla.

- Todavía no es nada claro – Dijo Natsu detrás de ellos, Gray lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Natsu simplemente bufo – Puede que él no sea el asesino – Dicho esto hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se retiro del lugar. Gray iba a salir tras él pero no podía dejar a la chica quien no dejaba de llorar en su hombro, entonces fue cuando llegaron dos chicas mas y tomaron a la joven para abrazarla.

- Muchas gracias por su colaboración en la investigación – Dijo Gray inclinado la cabeza y saliendo tras su compañero.

Noto que Natsu hablaba con felicidad por el teléfono, se acerco hasta el con suma curiosidad.

-Kamachi ha hablado – Le dijo cortando la llamada, Gray abrió los ojos con interés – Estamos en lo correcto, todo concuerda – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Macao acaba de llamarme y Erza quiere que volvamos – Dicho esto ambos se apresuraron a la camioneta negra y arrancaron del lugar a gran velocidad. Sin darse cuenta que eran observados con cuidado, el vehículo rojo arranco también del lugar en dirección contraria.

* * *

Lucy caminaba de un lugar a otro nerviosa, había visto salir a los detectives muy temprano en la mañana y ninguno había avisado a donde se dirigían, solo Erza había llamado más tarde diciendo que había sucedido un homicidio y que se encontraban en la investigación. Levy la miraba inquieta, se suponía que aquel día tenían que viajar a Nueva York pero así como iban las cosas, no podrían efectuar el viaje aquel día.

-Cambia los billetes de avión para pasado mañana – Dijo de pronto la rubia deteniéndose en un lugar – Y contacta a Mira-san y Ruby para que nos esperen el sábado, no podremos llegar antes – Levy la miro sin comprender en un principio, pero de pronto reacciono poniéndose en pie y tomando su celular.

Lucy se sentó en el sofá inquieta, se sentía algo insegura y con mucho miedo, había visto las noticias en la mañana y la víctima era una debutante de modelaje. Todo aquello la tenían atemorizada y además, Natsu corría peligro. Se abofeteo mentalmente al pensar en lo último, ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que le sucediera a Dragneel? Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, aunque no quería, pensaba demasiado en aquel hombre y eso le resultaba aun más inquietante. El solo hecho de no haberlo visto en toda la mañana y no haber escuchado su voz le ponían histérica y no sabía cómo tranquilizarse.

-Todo arreglado – Dijo Levy sentándose a su lado – Tranquila Lu – Le dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza – Nada malo te ocurrirá – Lucy miro a su amiga con cariño, Levy resultaba un apoyo demasiado importante en su vida.

- Gracias Levy – Dijo recostándose en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la McGarden quien le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

* * *

Erza escuchaba nuevamente la declaración de Kamachi y luego la de Takagi-san, esta ultima era la que le confundía. Ella sabía que Kamachi había soltado la verdad finalmente y que eso era lo único que él sabía, pero la declaración de la mujer le resultaba algo ambigua, volvió a ponerle play y escucho.

_-Eri suele escaparse hacia el muelle todas las mañanas en busca de algún pez que cazar, a mi hija le da un temor enorme pensar que la pobre pudiera caer al mar y morir ahogada, hoy, como siempre corrí tras ella para traerla de vuelta a casa – Dijo la mujer explicando._

_- ¿Qué sucedió entonces? – Pregunto Cana, con interés._

_- Hay lo vi – Respondió ella con un tono gracioso en la voz – Tomo algo del suelo y miro hacia los costados y entonces grito como un loco mientras levantaba levemente el cuerpo de la niña que estaba lleno de sangre – Dijo._

_- ¿Qué cree que cogió del suelo? – Pregunto Cana._

_- Yo digo que fue el arma – Respondió – Era como una laucha asustadiza cuando agarro eso del suelo, ya sabe lo que dicen, quien nada hace, nada teme, y entonces, ¿Por qué miraba con esa cara para todos lados? – Cana dejo crear un silencio y respondió._

_- ¿Insinúa entonces que efectivamente es el asesino? – Pregunto la morena._

_- Pero claro – Exclamo la anciana – Lo que yo vi lo dice todo, ese hombre es el culpable y ahora se hace la pobre víctima._

Erza cerro la ventana de su computadora y suspiro inclinándose hacia atrás, ¿mentía realmente la señora Takagi? Los golpes en la puerta de su oficina le distrajeron y con un cansado "pase" dejo entrar a ambos tenientes en la habitación.

-Llegaron en el momento perfecto – Dijo ella al verlos, ambos hombres tomaron asiento frente a Erza quien tomaba dos carpetas y las dejaba frente a ellos – Le pedí a Wakaba que hiciera un informe extenso del caso – Les dijo indicando las carpetas, Natsu fue el primero en abrirla y hojear su contenido.

- ¿Esta ya la declaración de Kamachi? – Pregunto el peli rosa, Erza asintió lentamente a la vez que suspiraba - ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto al ver la expresión de su general, la pelirroja se puso en pie con pesadez y dijo.

- Tengo algunas dudas, la declaración de Kamachi y Takagi-san no concuerdan en un pequeño detalle – Respondió ella dándoles la espalda.

- ¿En qué detalle? – Pregunto Gray. Erza se giro y los miro con preocupación.

- Uno de los dos miente – Dijo ella – Takagi-san asegura que Kamachi es el asesino puesto que lo vio tomando algo en la escena del crimen – Hizo una pausa – Y Kamachi dice haber visto la figura de un hombre que arrancaba cuando el llego hasta la víctima – Natsu levanto la mirada y la clavo en Erza, quien sonrio al ver el interés del hombre – Puedes hablar con él si así lo deseas – Dijo ella, entonces Natsu se puso en pie y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba en una sala de interrogación frente al "principal sospechoso", el hombre le miraba con pena y cansancio, la tensión era evidente pero ninguno de los dos hacia nada en el lugar, Natsu esperaba una respuesta más concreta y Kamachi no respondía nada más.

-Estas complemente seguro – Afirmo Natsu mirándole intensamente a los ojos, el hombre asintió levemente a la vez que el oficial suspiraba con cansancio. Erza y Gray entraron luego de unos minutos, a la pelirroja aun le inquietaba el hecho de que la declaración de Kamachi y Takagi-san no concordara.

- Tengo una última pregunta para ti, Kamachi – Dijo Erza de pronto rompiendo el silencio. Todos le miraron expectantes - ¿Qué recogiste del suelo cuando llegaste junto al cuerpo de la victima? – Aquella pregunta dejo la sala en un silencio aun más profundo, Kamachi parecía sorprendido y no tardo en mostrar señales de nerviosismo.

- N-nada – Balbuceo apenas, Erza frunció el ceño, entonces ¿el que mentía era Kamachi?, se acerco a él peligrosamente a la vez que el hombre retrocedía inconscientemente con temor.

- ¿De verdad no quieres ir a prisión? – Pregunto ella sosteniendo la mirada, Kamachi trago saliva dificultosamente y soltó.

- Una caja oscura – Respondió casi inaudible, Natsu y Gray ya se encontraban junto a Erza interesados en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Natsu con curiosidad, el hombre suspiro con dolor.

- En mi bolso – Erza hizo una seña al agente que se encontraba resguardando la puerta y este asintió, a los segundos entraba Cana con un bolso negro de tela. Gray reviso con cuidado el contenido y allí encontró una caja de terciopelo negra, muy elegante y muy costosa. La abrió con cuidado y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar dentro una carísima pulsera de oro masculina.

- Esto es… - Balbuceo Gray, ninguno de los tres podía creerse lo que veían, entonces el asesino realmente era el sospechoso de Natsu.

- Inspeccionen la pulsera – Dijo Erza – Quiero saber hasta el más mínimo detalle, incluso en donde fue fabricada – Cana iba a tomar la caja pero Natsu la tomo con brusquedad, despego sin cuidado la tela que cubría el fondo y allí avisto completamente una hoja de papel de escritorio.

"_Mi corazón palpita al verte aparecer, la respiración se me entrecorta de solo pensar en ti, ¿Cómo voy acabar con este sufrimiento? Quizás si tu corazón deja de palpitar y tu respiración deja de fluir, solo así, quizás, calme mi dolor."_

-Es más que evidente – Dijo Gray, entonces Natsu devolvió la caja quedándose con la hoja escrita. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó de manera involuntaria en Lucy.

- Lo mejor será volver esta noche a casa de Lucy – Dijo Erza – Esto se está volviendo demasiado peligroso – Gray asintió y salió del lugar, Erza le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Natsu quien volvió a abrir los ojos. Antes de salir recordó lo que la amiga de la víctima había dicho, se volvió a Kamachi y le pregunto.

- ¿Conoces a Rena Kamachi? – Kamachi le miro con los ojos abiertos, estaba realmente sorprendido y eso cualquiera podía notarlo.

- N-no – Respondió desviando la mirada, Natsu sonrio triunfante.

- Espero escuchar mañana una extensa declaración sobre tu verdadera relación con Yuko Asai – Dicho esto salió de la sala. El día siguiente seria un día realmente ajetreado.

* * *

Virgo entro con cuidado en la sala, tanto Levy como Lucy se habían quedado dormidas desde la tarde en el sofá y no habían vuelto a despertar. La peli morada no quería molestarlas y prefirió dejarlas dormir hasta que despertaran por sí mismas, tomo con cuidado la bandeja con las tazas y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero el escandaloso timbre le asusto y tiro lo que tenía en las manos, quebrando la fina loza. Ambas mujeres se despertaron de golpe incorporándose asustadas. Lucy miro hacia todos lados notando que se había oscurecido, mientras Levy ya estaba en pie ayudando a Virgo a recoger los trozos de loza quebrada.

-Cuanto destrozo – Murmuro Lucy siendo escuchada por Virgo quien se puso en pie e inclino la cabeza.

- Mis disculpas Hime – Dijo ella con verdadera tristeza, Lucy sonrio.

- Tranquila, todos cometemos errores – Respondió intentando ponerse en pie.

- Lucy-chan – Dijo Mitsune-san entrando en la habitación seguida por Erza, Gray y Natsu, cuando Lucy vio a este ultimo contuvo la respiración a la vez que sentía el rápido golpeteo de su corazón - ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Pregunto la anciana al ver el desastre en el suelo.

- Fue un error mío – Se apresuro a decir Virgo – Lo siento mucho – Dijo inclinado la cabeza, la anciana movió la cabeza y se giro de vuelta a sus actividades.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto Erza observando con detalle a Lucy quien intentaba arreglarse el cabello.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Levy alarmada.

- ¿No ha sucedido nada fuera de lo común? – Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja, tanto Lucy como Levy negaron con la cabeza, y los recién llegados suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Cómo va el caso? – Pregunto de pronto Lucy. Erza iba a hablar pero Natsu se apresuro a hacerlo.

- Yo le informare – Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y avanzo con dirección a la oficina, siendo seguido únicamente por Lucy.

El estar a solas con él en aquella habitación le producía un nerviosismo enorme, Natsu no dejaba de moverse a la vez que explicaba con detalle todo lo ocurrido, mientras ella simplemente le miraba sin prestarle mayor atención a sus palabras. El peli rosa noto que no estaba siendo escuchado y se inclino frente a ella quedando a solo centímetros de su rostro. Las mejillas de Lucy enrojecieron y contuvo la respiración.

-¿Me está escuchando? – Pregunto él con algo de enfado. Lucy asintió lentamente y Natsu se alejo de ella negando con la cabeza – Por supuesto que no lo hace – Dijo dándole la espalda mientras ella se abanicaba el rostro caliente con sus manos – Quizás que cosas estaba pensando – Termino murmurando, Lucy escucho demasiado bien lo último.

- ¿Qué insinúa, teniente? – Pregunto con firmeza, el giro levemente su rostro para observarla solo por el rabillo del ojo.

- Nada – Respondió, sería un estúpido si le comentaba a aquella mujer lo que pensaba en aquel momento, y es que no había podido sacare de la mente al hombre de las fotografías de Lucy.

- Pues – Dijo ella poniéndose en pie – Si no hay nada más que reportar, me retiro – Dijo haciendo una gracioso movimiento con la cabeza – Ah – Exclamo antes de salir – Pasado mañana viajaremos a Nueva York, espero que tengan todo solucionado para ese día – Natsu la miro divertido y respondió manteniendo una sonrisa altanera.

- Espera mal – Lucy lo miro algo incrédula – Tendremos todo solucionado mañana al medio día – La rubia sonrio y sin más se retiro del lugar.

* * *

A paso rápido la famosa diseñadora Heartfilia caminaba en dirección a un lugar desconocido, el cielo estaba encapotado y una densa neblina cubría las frías calles invernales de Japón, cubierta totalmente de negro mientras sus finos zapatos de channel hacían un suave ruido de tacones al tocar el pavimento. A lo lejos se podía apreciar una sombra bastante grande pudiéndose deducir que era un hombre. El viento con su particular sonido no dejaba escuchar claramente lo que esas dos personas que acaban de encontrarse tenían que decirse, solo se podían apreciar las acciones que cada uno emitían; el soplido del viento fue de pronto cortado por un fuerte estallido y acompañado por una delicada figura que en cámara lenta caía de rodillas al suelo. La rubia intentaba como podía, detener la sangre que de pronto comenzó a brotar con intensidad desde su pecho, el dolor que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos y el brillo que generalmente adornaba aquellos poco a poco comenzó a perder intensidad quedando completamente oscuros, cayó hacia un costado y la imponente figura masculina se acerco a ella para susurrarle algo en el oído, luego sonreír y marcharse victorioso del lugar.

-¡Nooo! – Grito un hombre de cabellos rosas y ojos negros mientras de un salto se paraba de la cama. Lucy Heartfilia estaba muerta y él lo había visto, había observado como aquella mujer que de a poco comenzaba a hipnotizarlo con su presencia yacía en el frio pavimento de los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio, corrió a la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de la supuesta fallecida, dando un golpe a la puerta, entro dejando a la fémina que dormía profundamente en su cama, impactada.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, teniente? – Pregunto Lucy mientras miraba ceñuda al hombre que acababa de interrumpir sus sueños.

- ¿Está bien? – Pregunto Natsu mientras la observaba, acto que incomodo a la aludida que solo tomo las suaves telas para poder cubrir más su cuerpo que solo llevaba un delicado camisón rosa, vano intento para no ser observada por aquellos inquisidores orbes negros.

- C-claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Respondió la rubia mientras escondía aun más su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

- ¡Dios! Solo fue un sueño – Dicho esto, Natsu se acerco a la cama para subirse en ella y abrazar fuertemente a la mujer que aun lo miraba sorprendida, aun mas cuando sintió sus musculosos brazos rodear su fino cuerpo y esconder su cara en su hombro.

- S-señor Dragneel – Susurro Lucy mientras intentaba separarse.

- Déjeme quedarme aquí un momento, por favor – Lo dicho por este la dejo helada, ¿Qué había pasado con el hombre frio con quien siempre discutía?

Sin discutir más con su conciencia se dedico a enredar sus dedos en la rosada cabellera hasta que él se quedo dormido.

La débil luz del sol se filtro por las ventanas despertando a la dueña de casa. Abrió los ojos lentamente e intento estirarse, vano intento, puesto que un brazo que obviamente no le pertenecía, tenía aprisionado su cuerpo. Dejo de respirar, sentía un enorme calor proveniente del cuerpo de la persona que dormía a su lado, giro su rostro y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el frio teniente. Iba a gritar cuando noto que el hombre se movía, lo observo durante un rato hasta que el por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto mirando hacia todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar. Su inspección a la habitación se vio interrumpida cuando su mirada choco con el voluptuoso pecho de una mujer, miro más arriba y pudo apreciar el rostro de Lucy, se calmo. Esperen…. ¡¿Había dormido con Lucy?! Volvió a mirarla intentando buscar alguna explicación a ello pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

- Hime, es hora de despertar – Dijo Virgo apareciendo repentinamente. Se quedo parada en la entrada mirando a la pareja, analizo la situación: Uno. Un hombre y una mujer. Dos. Solos en una habitación. Tres. Una cama. Cuatro. Amanecieron juntos. Resultado: Una noche de pasión entre dos amantes. Hizo una reverencia – Mis más sinceras disculpas por irrumpir en su privacidad, Hime – Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta.

- Esp- ¡Virgo! – Grito Lucy. ¡Virgo se había imaginado algo raro! ¡Cuando en realidad no había pasado nada! Suspiro cansada. Natsu rio a su lado - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto mirándolo de soslayo.

- No es nada – Respondió el intentando calmarse, cosa imposible porque carcajeo aun más fuerte. Lucy estaba en la culmine de su paciencia y al poco rato exploto. Se lanzo sobre Natsu cayendo ambos en la cama, ella gritaba exigiendo una respuesta y el solo reía más fuerte en forma de burla. De pronto ambos se calmaron. Lucy estaba sobre Natsu en una posición comprometedora, no quería separarse, quería estar así siempre, pensó la rubia, fue entonces cuando sintió la mano del peli rosa en su nuca y acerco su rostro al suyo. Apenas rozaron sus labios sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo, se deseaban y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Se permitieron estar así un momento más, tan solo rozando sus labios sin ir más allá, cuando de pronto Lucy reacciono, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan débil ante un hombre? Se separo instintivamente y sin decir nada se dirigió al baño, allí se encerró sin querer salir. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Natsu miro por un momento la puerta que la Heartfilia acababa de cerrar, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ella? Suspiro antes de ponerse en pie, avanzo hasta la puerta del baño personal de Lucy y recargo su cabeza en ella, quería volver a tocarla, aunque se ganara una golpiza con ello, sonrio. Ahora sabía bien cuál era su objetivo en esa casa, más que proteger a la dueña, era conquistarla, el iba a conquistar a Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy siguió en el baño por un buen rato, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado y de si aun se encontraba en su habitación Natsu. Dio vueltas y más vueltas y por fin se calmo, decidió darse un baño para relajarse.

Virgo volvió a entrar en la habitación cuando Lucy se estaba arreglando el cabello frente al espejo de su tocador. La rubia aun sentía el ardor en las mejillas al recordar lo anteriormente sucedido, Virgo la observo un momento y luego le dijo.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, Hime – Lucy apenas levanto la vista para poder mirarla a través del espejo – No le diré a nadie lo que sucedió – Dicho esto continuo con su tarea de guardar la ropa limpia donde correspondía. La rubia se puso lentamente en pie mientras aun era cubierta solo por su bata rosada y avanzo hasta su fiel sirvienta.

- No tienes nada que contar Virgo – Le dijo mirándola ordenar todo perfectamente en su espacioso armario – Porque no sucedió absolutamente nada – Termino por decir una vez que la peli morada le había dedicado toda su atención.

- Lu-chan – Dijo Levy apareciendo de pronto a su lado. Su amiga jamás terminaría de sorprenderla, lucia como siempre preciosa. Lucy sonrio con solo verla, tenía más sentido de la moda que cualquier persona que haya conocido antes - ¿Qué haces aun en esas fachas? – Pegunto frunciendo el ceño, Lucy simplemente sonrio mirando de soslayo a Virgo para que no fuera a soltar nada, la aludida solo hizo una reverencia y continuo con su trabajo.

- Me he quedado dormida – Respondió la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a una precipitada Levy que no dejaba de revolver sus cosas buscando una tenida perfecta para su amiga.

- Pues déjame decirte que aquello no te favorece para nada en estos momentos – Respondió la peli azul revisando con gran interés un blazer blanco con detalles negros mientras lo combinaba con un pantalón de tela negro. Lucy la miro entretenida, ahora su amiga revisaba sus zapatos intentando encontrar el par perfecto para la ropa que había escogido, la rubia avanzo hasta ella y tomo unos finos zapatos de tacón negro.

- Estos son ideales – Le dijo a la vez que Levy arrugaba la nariz.

- Son muy simples – Le respondió mirándolos intensamente.

- Unos zapatos simples son lo mejor para una tenida tan sofisticada como aquella – Volvió a decir Lucy, Levy sonrio recordando lo que Kei, el director de taller de alta costura de la empresa siempre decía _"La extravagancia solo te llevara a lucir ridícula, siempre combina las cosas con gusto y sentido"_.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba revisando sus papeles cuando escucho la voz de Lucy quien entraba en esos momentos al comedor. Sintió un revoltijo en el estomago e intento volver a su trabajo. Luego de decidir atrapar a Lucy se sentía nervioso y ansioso, no quería pensar en cómo acabaría aquella situación. La rubia le quedo mirando por unos segundos pero al momento centro su atención en los demás.

-Buenos días – Dijo sentándose en su puesto recibiendo los saludos por parte de todos los presentes.

- Estaremos muy ocupados hoy – Dijo Erza a su lado – Dudo mucho que volvamos a la hora de almuerzo – Lucy la miro con tranquilidad y asintió lentamente, sabia a la perfección que tenían bastante trabajo por hacer.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos – Dijo Natsu guardando sus papeles mientras se ponía en pie seguido por Gray, Erza los miro con molestia y se apresuró a terminar su café.

* * *

Macao les esperaba en la entrada fumando con intensidad un cigarrillo, Natsu se alarmo de sobremanera, su compañero no era de los que fumaban como un loco sin motivo alguno y por ello pudo deducir que algo malo había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con interés, Combolt soltó el cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo apagándolo, la expresión en su rostro preocupaba a cualquiera.

- Acaba de llegar esto – Dijo entregándole un paquete blanco, Natsu lo abrió sin esperar y se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior un revolver negro, igual al anteriormente encontrado.

- ¿Qué mierda? – Pregunto Gray observando el contenido detrás de Natsu. Erza quien también se encontraba a su lado tomo de pronto un papelito blanco.

- "Por cortesía" – Leyó frunciendo el ceño, ¿acaso ese tipo estaba loco?

- ¿Qué está tratando de hacer? – Pregunto Natsu sin comprender aun todas las pistas. Había estado pensando con inquietud que todas las pistas dejadas por aquel sujeto no eran pura coincidencia si no que algo trataba de decirle. ¿Acaso quería ser descubierto? Ante aquella idea Natsu salió corriendo a la calle mirando hacia todos lados con interés, y allí lo vio, un vehículo rojo estacionado en la esquina que en cuanto le vio arranco con un fuerte chirrido dejando las marcas de la de los neumáticos en el pavimento.

**Acabado ! espero actualizar mas pronto :DD aunque dudo que mañana pueda :/ tengo que ir a cadetes y despues a bomberos u.u jejeje es que soy cadete de bomberos ^^ y prontamente bombera (Y) espero ser buena jejejej **

**Vuelvo a agradecer los reviews! :3 de verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazon ! me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir mas :DD asi me suben el animo y no me deprimo pensando que soy pesima en esto y deberia dedicarme a otra cosa xD  
**

**Aaah! dejen reviews ;)  
**

**Nos vemos! :DD**


	5. Cuidadoso

**Holas! de nuevo por aqui ^^ se que subo tarde y lo siento u.u han sido dias muy ajetreados tanto por los trabajos y pruebas como mi nuevo puesto como bombera :DD y es que la semana siguiente cumplo los 18 y ya puedo ser parte de los bomberos, dejando de ser cadete :) jejej bueno, no los aburro mas y a leer! **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama.  
**

**ahora si!  
**

**_Capitulo 5. "Cuidadoso"_**

Natsu entro molesto a su oficina, tiro la carpeta sobre el escritorio y camino con furia de un lugar a otro. Gray entro junto a él cuando este se tomaba la cabeza y se dejaba caer con pesadez sobre el sofá.

-¡Demonios! – Grito el peli rosa echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Gray trago saliva y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

- Era ilógico pensar que podrías alcanzarlo – Susurro el moreno sin encontrar nada mejor que decir. Natsu se quedo en el mismo lugar sin siquiera mirarlo. Gray suspiro dejando un silencio en el lugar – Vamos Natsu – Le dijo rompiendo el silencio – Ya le pondremos las manos encima, tenemos todas las pistas, además – Dijo poniéndose en pie y tomando una carpeta azul – Sabemos de quien estamos hablando – Natsu enderezo la cabeza y lo miro ceñudo.

- Las pistas – Murmuro poniéndose en pie y arrebatándole la carpeta de las manos a su compañero, hojeo la información sin preocupación y volvió a tirar la carpeta en su escritorio – Necesito ver a Kamachi – Le dijo de pronto a Gray, recordando lo prometido a Lucy.

- ¿Acabaras con el caso? – Pregunto Gray con asombro.

- Por supuesto – Contesto el peli rosa mirando la hora, 11:30 a.m, torció los labios, había perdido demasiado tiempo.

- Le avisare a Erza – Dijo Gray saliendo de la habitación, Natsu aparto la mirada con molestia, pensar que tenían a ese tipo tan cerca y lo habían dejado escapar.

* * *

-La amo, siempre la amare – Dijo el hombre pasándose las manos por el rostro. Natsu le miro sin expresión – Aunque, aunque ella… - Comenzó a balbucear Kamachi como siempre.

- ¿Aunque, qué? – Pregunto el peli rosa mirándolo irritado.

- Ella no, no me amaba – Confeso bajando la mirada con dolor, Natsu sonrio, todo iba tal cual lo había planeado.

- ¿Su ex mujer sabia de esto? – Pregunto revisando su planilla, Kamachi le miro con furia.

- No tengo porque comentarle nada a esa mujer – Chillo malhumorado – Me engaño, esa zorra me engaño, ¿Por qué debería darle yo explicaciones? – Pregunto poniéndose en pie, a lo que dos agentes reaccionaron volviéndolo a sentar.

- Claro que no tiene por qué dar explicaciones, es su vida – Dijo Natsu anotando en unas hojas - ¿Cómo conoció a Asai Yuko? – Pregunto mirándole inquisitivo.

- En una boda – Respondió Kamachi con sequedad – Era el matrimonio de una sobrina de mi ex mujer – Añadió desviando la mirada, como recordando.

- ¿Aun no se había divorciado en aquella época? – Pregunto acomodándose en el respaldo de su silla.

- No, aun no nos divorciábamos – Confeso el de cabello largo.

- Y ya se había enamorado de Asai – Afirmo Natsu a la vez que el hombre asentía – Y comenzó a seguirla – Añadió llevándose el bolígrafo a la boca mientras jugueteaba con él.

- Yo, yo… - Balbuceo Kamachi – En aquel entonces mi mujer ya me engañaba, no había motivo para cegar mis ojos ante una mujer tan bella – Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Comprendo – Dijo Natsu – Opino de igual manera, pero – Hizo una pausa – Tengo entendido que ella puso varias demandas por acoso sexual en su contra, ¿No podía detenerse con ello? – Pregunto, Kamachi bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Eso no iba a detenerme, nada iba a detenerme, la amo – Dijo con firmeza – Aunque ya sabía que iba a suceder – Término diciendo casi en un susurro, Natsu se intereso más y esta vez apoyo los codos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué iba a suceder? – Pregunto para que continuara, el hombre le miro como un pequeño animalillo asustado y bajo la mirada.

- Yo…- Hizo una pausa y trago saliva – Conocía a Millian – Murmuro casi inaudible, pero siendo perfectamente escuchado por Natsu quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo le conocías? – Pregunto inquietándose, Kamachi se removió en su puesto.

- De unos negocios – Contesto con pesar. De un momento a otro levanto la mirada y observo a Natsu – Por favor – Rogo – Oficial, no permita que nada me suceda, prometo hablar con toda la verdad si me promete seguridad – Dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

- No puedo prometer nada – Contesto Natsu con frialdad, Kamachi lo miro con dureza y cerro la boca con fuerza - ¿No hablaras? – Pregunto Natsu con la misma frialdad, el aludido asintió con la cabeza, el peli rosa sonrio con hosquedad y avanzo hasta el tomándolo de la camisa – Escúchame muy bien, vas a hablar si o si, aquí las cosas no funcionan como tú quieras – Kamachi le miro con temor pero no dijo absolutamente nada – Al parecer tu no entiendes con palabras – Dijo apretando los dientes con furia – Vas a soltar todo lo que sabes si no quieres que te rompa la cara a golpes – Kamachi Uido tembló ante la idea, Natsu mantenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada intimidante, trago saliva con fuerza y apretó la mano del peli rosa con temblor.

- Esta bien – Susurro con miedo, Natsu le soltó sin relajar su rostro y espero que continuara con su declaración – Eran, unos negocios de narcotráfico – Confeso, Natsu sonrio, aquello tenía demasiada lógica – No sabía que él era el novio de mi linda Yuko, al principio tenía celos, pero después el me conto que ella me odiaba y que sentía asco por mí, eso me colmo y más aun estaban las denuncias, entonces, el… - Tomo aire antes de continuar – El se ofreció a deshacerse de ella, yo simplemente tenía que seguirle el juego – Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿Qué aquel tipo se había ofrecido?

- Aceptaste – Dijo Natsu tomando asiento sobre la mesa, Kamachi asintió.

- Tenía mucha rabia, no quería saber de ella, pero cuando sucedió y la vi ahí, en el suelo, sin vida… - Volvió a balbucear con pena, Natsu bajo la mirada, ya no podía obtener más información sobre aquel tipo, se bajo de la mesa y tomo su planilla.

- Puede conseguir una pena más baja por su... problema mental – Le dijo llamando la atención de Kamachi, quien le miro esperanzado – Pero será mejor que discuta aquello con su abogado – Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando entrar a dos hombres de lentes.

* * *

-¿Qué has conseguido? – Pregunto Gray con curiosidad en cuanto Natsu entro en la oficina, el peli rosa le miro soltando un suspiro y avanzando hasta su escritorio.

- Kamachi conoce a Millian Shintaro – Soltó sin más, Gray abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Pregunto con asombro.

- Lo sé – Dijo Natsu – Tuve la misma reacción, pero no sabes aun lo más sorprendente – Dijo ganando nuevamente la atención de su amigo – Es cómplice del homicidio de Asai Yuko – Le dijo, esta vez Gray no pudo extender mas su mandíbula de la impresión. El moreno iba a soltar una exclamación pero fue interrumpido por la entrada abrupta de un muchacho en la habitación.

- Natsu-nii – Chillo un joven de cabello oscuro. Ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada a la entrada para encontrarse allí con el único hijo del viejo Macao.

- ¡Eh! Romeo – Dijo Natsu haciendo una seña desde su lugar. El chico avanzo con una sonrisa de paso saludando a Gray quien aun no podía cerrar la boca del asombro - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Vine a pasar el rato – Respondió con una sonrisa tirándose sobre el sofá - ¿Qué le pasa a Gray? – Pregunto al verlo aun con la boca abierta.

- No puede salir del asombro – Respondió Natsu tomando su celular.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – Grito Gray volviendo en sí, Romeo rio con fuerza y Natsu suspiro desviando la mirada.

- ¿Tu no deberías estar en clases? – Le pregunto el peli rosa al pequeño, evitando la estupidez de Gray. Romeo le miro haciéndose el desentendido.

- No tenía clases – Respondió con una sonrisa. Tanto Natsu como Gray sonrieron, obviamente aquello era una mentira, y Romeo, al igual que ellos en sus años de estudios, se había "corrido" de sus clases – Supe por mi padre que están en un caso importante – Dijo cambiando de tema – ¿Es verdad que están viviendo donde una modelo? – Gray rio y Natsu le miro con molestia.

- No es modelo – Aclaro el Fullbuster – Es diseñadora de modas – Le dijo, Romeo sonrio como solía hacerlo Natsu de vez en cuando y enarco una ceja.

- Y, ¿Qué tal esta? – Pregunto con curiosidad, Gray se acerco a él sonriendo.

- Como ni te imaginas – Respondió el moreno, Natsu refunfuño huraño y separo a Gray del lado del muchacho.

- Eso no viene al caso – Le dijo con molestia, Romeo lo miro inquisitivo.

- ¡Eh niño! – Dijo una anciana entrando de improviso en la oficina – Te he mandado hasta aquí para que le hagas saber al detective que he venido a verle – Natsu se acerco a ella con preocupación.

- Se me olvido – Exclamo Romeo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Se suponía que venía a avisarte que esta señora quería verte – Explico el chico mirando a Natsu.

- No te preocupes – Le dijo Natsu, y volvió su atención a la anciana – Yamasaki-san, ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el peli rosa con preocupación.

- Vera señor detective – Dijo la mujer moviendo las manos para explicar mejor – Pasa que su minino no puede vivir sin usted – Natsu cerró los ojos recordando de pronto a su gato azul – Así que con el dolor de mi alma, voy a tener que devolvérselo – Termino diciendo.

- Entiendo, no se preocupe y muchas gracias – Le dijo Natsu, la anciana hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió del lugar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Gray al saber lo mucho que su amigo quería a su felino, Natsu nego con la cabeza mientras torcía los labios – No creo que Lucy tenga problemas en tener un lindo gatito en casa – Comento Gray pensando en la reacción de la dueña de casa, Natsu le miro con hosquedad.

- Pasare por Happy en la tarde y veré quien puede hacerse cargo de él – Dijo volviendo a su escritorio. Romeo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Gray le cayó tapándole la boca.

- ¿Has terminado con el interrogatorio? – Pregunto Erza rompiendo el ambiente de comodidad y sorprendiendo a los presentes - ¿Qué haces aquí Romeo? – Pregunto al ver al joven Combolt en el lugar, el chico sonrio y salió apresurado de allí, no quería verse ante la cólera de la pelirroja.

- He descubierto cosas interesantes – Le dijo Natsu buscando la grabación previamente realizada en la sala de interrogación – De seguro te llevas una sorpresa – Erza se acerco curiosa y escucho con paciencia y sumo interés el dialogo.

- No me lo puedo creer – Dijo una vez terminado el audio – Eso quiere decir que nuestro querido Kamachi es también cómplice del homicidio – Natsu asintió con la cabeza, Erza sonrio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – Me parece bien, ahora damos el enigma por acabado y nos concentramos en encontrar a nuestro único sospechoso – Dijo Natsu sonrio, el también pensaba lo mismo y ya no podía con las ganas de atrapar a aquel tipo.

- ¿Enviaras a Kamachi al juez? – Pregunto Gray tomando lugar tras su escritorio.

- Por supuesto que sí, es cómplice en este caso y una pista clara para encontrar a Millian – Respondió la Scarlet – Dictare las ordenes en este mismo instante, recuerden que tenemos que viajar con Lucy mañana por la mañana – Recordó, Natsu y Gray se miraron recordando el viaje de negocios de la rubia – Tendremos todo listo esta tarde – Termino diciendo Erza mientras salía de la oficina.

- Creo que sería bueno que fueras por tu gato – Recomendó Gray tecleando en su computadora, Natsu chasqueo la lengua y salió del lugar.

* * *

Su departamento no era nada fuera del otro mundo, entro con su gato mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y este corría por todos lados eufórico al verse nuevamente en su hogar. Natsu tomo unas cuantas cosas de su dormitorio y volvió a la sala, sonrio al ver a Happy correr por el lugar botando de vez en cuando unas cuantas cosas al suelo, que de por sí, ya se encontraba tapado por basura y demás cosas. De pronto, un portafotos cayó desde lo alto de un estante negro quebrándose de paso el vidrio. El peli rosa camino con pesadez y lo levanto para ver si era una fotografía valiosa, hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver en ella a su ex novia sonriendo, desvió la mirada avanzando hacia la cocina y tirando la foto en el basurero. No quería recordar para nada a Lisanna en aquellos momentos.

Happy ronroneo a su lado mientras se estiraba en sus pies, Natsu sonrio mientras lo tomaba en brazos y sacaba su comida de la estantería. Alimento con paciencia, poco común en el, a su pequeño felino y espero a que este terminara de comer para volver a salir de su hogar. No tenía otra opción y tendría que pedirle a Lucy que dejara que su única familia también se alojara en su lujosa casa.

* * *

La rubia camino con inquietud de un lado a otro siendo observada fijamente por su amiga. Estaba impaciente mirando la hora a cada minuto, tomo asiento en un sitial y luego se volvió a poner de pie con inquietud, acomodaba su cabello, lo tomaba, lo torcía hasta que llego al punto de meterse el pulgar derecho en su boca para morder la uña.

-¡Lu-chan, ya basta! – Chillo Levy poniéndose en pie y sacando su mano de la boca – Van a llegar y podremos viajar con tranquilidad a Nueva York – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lucy le miro con desconfianza y volvió a tomar asiento.

- Lo siento Levy – Dijo con voz cortada – El solo ver que ninguno de los tres aparece me tiene intranquila – Confeso lo obvio. Levy suspiro y se arrodillo a su lado.

- En último caso, si ellos no pueden viajar con nosotras haremos las cosas como siempre e iremos ambas – Hablo con seguridad, la rubia le miro escandalizada y aparto la vista moviendo un mechón de su cabello. La peli azul observo con detenimiento la reacción de su amiga y sonrio algo satisfecha al descubrir nuevamente que sus deducciones con respecto a la Heartfilia eran ciertas – Lo que a ti te preocupa es no poder tener a tu lado a Natsu – Comento con simplicidad, Lucy volvió a mirarla y rápidamente un color rojo cubrió sus mejillas, Levy le tomo las manos ganado completamente su atención - ¿No es verdad? – Pregunto, la aludida iba a responder cuando un gritito en la puerta de entrada les distrajo.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué bestia es esta? – Chillo Mitsune-san tapándose la boca con ambas manos, tanto Lucy como Levy se dirigieron con rapidez a la puerta y pudieron ver allí un pequeño minino azul corriendo de un lado a otro y a Natsu tapado en bolsos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con curiosidad Lucy. Natsu dejo sus cosas en el suelo e intento tomar a su pequeño gato.

- Lo siento, es solo que no tengo donde dejarlo – Se disculpo acariciando el suave pelaje del animal que ya se encontraba en sus brazos. Lucy lo miro con afecto y un incontenible deseo por abrazarlo de apodero de ella, cumpliendo así con sus sentimientos – S-señora – Balbuceo Natsu al verse a penas rodeado por los brazos de la dueña de casa quien ahora escondía su rostro en su pecho. Happy se retorció incomodo entre los brazos de su amo y salto de ellos con la cola enervada volviendo a su juego previo en la entrada. Levy sonrio con malicia y la anciana se llevo nuevamente las manos a la boca con sorpresa.

- Es un alivio que ya este aquí – Susurro Lucy in poder creerse aun lo que acababa de hacer, se solto poco a poco del cuerpo masculino sintiendo aun las mejillas arderle de vergüenza. Busco la mirada del peli rosa con temor al ver su expresión, cuando la encontró sintió su corazón palpitar con mas fuerza aun, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El rostro de Natsu se encontraba levemente sonrojado mostrando una tímida sonrisa y unos ojos inquietos, Lucy sonrio nerviosamente y se alejo completamente de el.

- Que bueno que llegas, Natsu – Dijo Levy frente a ellos, a ambos se le rompió la burbuja en la cual flotaban y miraron a la pequeña con nerviosismo. Natsu se paso una mano por el cuello y desvio la mirada intentando controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Lucy observo con detenimiento a su amiga y luego se aclaro la garganta con suavidad volviendo a su actitud normal.

- Espero que haya terminado su caso – Dijo mirando a Natsu nuevamente quien se giro a mirarla rápidamente con sorpresa, la rubia le observo sin ningún deje de vergüenza y mostrando su semblante de todos los días, el peli rosa murmuro incoherencias incomprensibles y calmo los sentimientos reprimidos en su interior para mirar fríamente a la mujer frente a el.

- Por supuesto, hemos acabado con el caso del homicidio de Asai Yuko y ahora nos dedicaremos a la investigacion de nuestro principal sospechoso – Contesto el para sorpresa de los presentes, Lucy, con algo de molestia levanto la barbilla cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desafio descarado al único hombre presente en el lugar.

- D-dime Natsu – Interrumpio nuevamente Levy con algo de temor – Ese pequeño gato…

- Ah – Exclamo Natsu alejándose del lugar para tomar nuevamente a su animal – Es Happy – Respondio con algo de vergüenza, el minino ronroneo en sus brazos graciosamente, Levy se acerco con curiosidad y acaricio su pelaje contenta como una niña pequeña. Lucy miro al animal con molestia y continuo cruzada de brazos. Natsu dejo a Happy junto a Levy quien acepto gustosa al pequeño, el peli rosa avanzo hasta el lado de Lucy y le hablo con paciencia – Supongo que no tiene problema para dejarlo aquí – Dijo refieriendose obviamente a su gato, la rubia le miro suavisando la mirada y movio la boca sin saber que contestar, luego de unos minutos por fin solto.

- No hay problema – Dicho esto dio la media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba.

* * *

_¡Tonta!_ Se grito con molestia mordiéndose una uña. Entro en su habitación con desesperación encontrando allí protección ante todo y sobre todo, ante sus alborotados sentimientos. Se lanzo sobre la cama soltando un suspiro y llevándose las manos al pecho, cerró sus ojos rememorando el momento con felicidad. Se sentía como una quinceañera que recién conocía el amor, se revolvió en su cama con inquietud sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, a pesar de la molestia por sentirse tan estúpida, en el fondo se sentía completamente feliz con todo aquello.

* * *

El cansancio de todos era algo palpable, Natsu intentaba mantenerse normal aunque no podía evitar dejar caer la cabeza con cansancio despertando instantáneamente, Gray se mantenía con los ojos cerrados dejando escapar de vez en cuando uno que otro ronquido. Erza miraba al frente como si nada en ella estuviera agotado pero las grandes y oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos castaños reflejaban su cansancio. Levy apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Lucy mientras la rubia miraba al frente con inquietud; primero iría hasta el hotel dejaría sus cosas, se tomaría un baño y luego tendría su reunión con Mira y Makarov-san.

Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa soltando un silbido al ver el increíble hotel frente a ellos, el lujo se dejaba ver todo el lugar sin dejar de cubrir ni un solo centímetro.

-Lucy – Exclamo la albina con los brazos extendidos caminado hasta ella, la aludida sonrio y recibió el gesto con agrado, ambas se abrazaron con cariño siendo observadas por los ocupantes del hotel.

- Estoy tan feliz de verte Mira – Dijo Lucy una vez se hubieron separado. Levy camino junto a ellas y saludo también a Mirajane.

- Es una alegría que hayan llegado bien y es un agrado tenerlas aquí – Dijo la albina mostrando una amable sonrisa, característica en ella.

-Muchas gracia Mira – Dijo Levy – Ah, ellos son nuestros amigos – Presento primero a Erza quien estaba encantada, después a Gray quien aun no quitaba su mirada babilónica al ver el lujo del recinto, y por último a Natsu quien batallaba por mantenerse completamente despierto.

- Sus habitaciones están preparadas – Dijo Mira con hospitalidad – Espero que estén cómodos aquí – Gray la miro con ironía, _como si alguien no pudiera estar cómodo en un lugar como este _ pensó. Los botones trasladaron sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras ellos recibían las tarjetas de sus cuartos. Mira converso unas cuantas cosas con Lucy explicándole que Makarov se encontraba fuera del estado por aquel día y que podían tener su reunión al día siguiente. Los demás se disponían a retirarse a sus habitaciones para poder descansar el resto del día después de tan agotador viaje.

- Mira-nee – Dijo una voz demasiado familiar para Natsu – Tengo algunos problemas con los archivos de Harc corp. – Mira centro su atención en su hermana pequeña, Erza abría los ojos sorpresa al ver allí a la joven, Gray dirigió rápidamente su mirada al peli rosa, y este, solo se mantenía tenso sin quitar su vista de la pequeña albina quien ahora le miraba con inocente sorpresa.

- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto Mira con curiosidad. La joven asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y respondió sin quitar su vista del hombre frente a ella.

- Si, fuimos novios – La respuesta dejo a Lucy helada, aquella chica, aquella hermosa chica albina, fue novia de Natsu. La rubia dejo de respirar por un momento sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado, el hecho de que Natsu haya tenido novia no le sorprendía, o en parte sí, lo que le sorprendía en demasía era que su ex novia era tan bella, y mas encima su ex. Tenía que haber sucedido algo demasiado grave como para que un hombre termine un relación con una mujer así, aunque igual podía ser que ella haya terminado con él, aunque lo ultimo a Lucy le parecía casi imposible, para ella, nadie en el mundo podría dejar ir a un hombre como Natsu Dragneel.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunto Mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando ahora, a Natsu. El peli rosa asintió saliendo un poco de su asombro y avanzo hasta Lisanna.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con hosquedad que no paso desapercibida por nadie. La aludida sonrio como si no le molestase la actitud del hombre y se acerco más a él sin despegar su vista.

- Trabajo aquí – Respondió ella con una mirada coqueta, luego miro a Erza y Gray quienes mantuvieron sus labios en una línea inexpresiva – Veo que tu también estás en tu trabajo – Dijo con obviedad, Natsu desvió la mirada con molestia - ¿No te alegra verme? – Pregunto luego ella con ingenuidad.

- Deberían hablar en un lugar más privado – Intervino Mira al ver la tensión en el ambiente.

- Tienes razón, Mira-nee – Dijo Lisanna tomando de improviso el brazo de Natsu quien la miro con sorpresa y molestia.

- ¿Es tu hermana? – Pregunto Levy a Mira para salir de la duda, la albina asintió aclarando las cosas.

- Disculpen la descortesía – Dijo de pronto la hermana de Mira – Mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss y soy la hermana menor de Mira-nee – Dijo para todos. Lucy torció los labios con disgusto mientras la albina sonreía.

Lucy miro con antipatía como la recién aparecida se llevaba a **su** hombre en sus narices. Erza suspiro con cansancio y se disponía a retirarse a su habitación cuando fue detenida por una celosa Lucy.

- ¿Me explicas? – Pregunto la rubia, Gray sintió un escalofrió por el tono de voz de Lucy y Erza volvió a suspirar.

* * *

Natsu camino tras su ex novia con cierta hostilidad, la miro por detrás y sintió un dolor en el pecho, hace más de un año que no la veía y a pesar de que quería odiarla por lo ocurrido, sabía perfectamente que en su corazón aun albergaba sentimientos fuertes por quien fue la mujer que lo había cautivado hasta volverlo idiota. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas de una espaciosa habitación y entraron juntos en ella.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – Pregunto Lisanna tomando una botella de whisky del bar, Natsu nego con la cabeza y tomo asiento en un sofá.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – Pregunto el peli rosa pausadamente mientras observaba como la fémina se servía un trago y se lo tomaba sin dudar.

- Muchas cosas – Respondió ella acercándose a él y tomando asiento a su lado – Conozco el caso en el que trabajas – Le dijo sorprendiéndolo, Natsu la miro extrañado, ella no tenia como saber de aquello – Y conozco a Millian – Termino por decir atacando sus labios. Natsu apenas fue capaz de reaccionar ante la acción y se quedo pasmado en el lugar, ¿Lisanna conocía a Millian? ¿Cómo?, aquellas preguntas rondaban su cabeza a la vez que respondía inconscientemente el beso y la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, no podía negarlo, la extrañaba y demasiado. Lisanna suspiro al sentir los labios de Natsu en su cuello y lo abrazo por la cabeza acercándolo más a ella. El ambiente se ponía cada vez más apasionado y ambos se sentían arder, los suspiros de la albina solo hacían que Natsu continuara con su labor sin querer separarse de ella; el recuerdo de la hermosa mirada caramelo de Lucy le llego como un rayo y de la misma manera se separo de Lisanna. Ella le miro con sorpresa y el simplemente se puso en pie tomándose la cabeza.

- No, no – Susurro Natsu caminando hasta la puerta pero antes de poder salir de allí Lisanna se lo impidió.

- ¿No quieres que te cuente? – Pregunto ella con sensualidad, Natsu calmo su respiración y volvió a mirarla con hosquedad.

- Si quieres colaborar con la policía no tengo ningún problema en tomar tu declaración junto a los demás oficiales – Contesto él con el profesionalismo que lo caracterizaba. Ella torció los labios y sonrio como una niña pequeña, molestando a Natsu nuevamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo? – Le desafío, Natsu soltó una risa irónica y la miro despectivamente.

- Claro que no – Respondió soltando el pomo de la puerta – Puedes contarme todo lo que sabes en este momento – Volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá, con Lisanna muy pegada a su lado.

* * *

Lucy dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y camino con paso lento hasta el cuarto de baño que se encontraba en su suite. El cansancio la estaba matando y más aun el hecho recién ocurrido, el ver a Natsu con aquella expresión en el rostro al volver a encontrarse con su ex novia, _¡Con su ex novia! _Grito Lucy mentalmente mordiéndose el labio inferior enrojeciéndolo más de lo normal, _y más aun es linda_ volvió a decirse con suma molestia, abrió la puerta calmadamente y se adentro deseosa de un baño de burbujas. El ruido a su costado derecho la asusto y desvió su mirada hasta allí encontrándose de lleno con un hombre robusto vestido de negro. Lucy retrocedió chocando con la puerta y como pudo salió de allí gritando con fuerza a la vez que tropezaba con la alfombra junto a su cama y cayendo de cara al piso.

El grito se escucho en todo el piso alarmando a todos, Gray reconoció el grito de Lucy y corrió apresurado hasta la habitación de la rubia siendo seguido por Erza, Levy y Mira. El moreno ingreso con rapidez forzando la puerta y encontrándose con Lucy tirada en el suelo, Levy y Mira avanzaron hasta ella levantándola y abrazándola, puesto que temblaba de miedo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Erza con impaciencia.

- H-hay un hombre en el baño – Pronuncio la rubia con temor aferrándose a Levy mientras Mira le acariciaba la cabeza. Gray corrió hasta el baño y solo encontró la ventana abierta.

- Llama a Natsu – Dicto Erza saliendo del baño para hablar con Lucy, Gray saco su teléfono y marco el número de su amigo quien respondió al instante.

- Intentaron atacar a Lucy – Dijo el Fullbuster alarmando a su amigo – El tipo al parecer bajo por la ventana, búscalo abajo – Dicho esto corto la llamada.

- Era muy alto y vestía de negro – Balbuceo Lucy en su intento de descripción, Gray recordando las palabras de la rubia bajo corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia esperando que Natsu haya encontrado a alguien sospechoso por el lugar haciendo uso de su gran sentido deductivo.

* * *

El peli rosa corrió con fuerza hasta la salida del hotel, pudo ver guardias movilizándose hasta el séptimo piso, lugar donde se hospedaba Lucy, y comprendió que ya habían sido avisados. Su teléfono vibro en su chaqueta y lo saco para leer un mensaje de Erza. _"Hombre alto con vestimenta negra y rostro cubierto"_ sonrio mirando hacia todos lados avanzando hasta la calle del frente, las calles parecían algo solitarias en aquel lugar y más aun por la oscuridad de la noche, entonces allí lo vio, a una cuadra de distancia, un hombre de gran altura y cuerpo musculoso, tal cual lo había visto en su pesadilla de la vez anterior, tragando saliva con fuerza corrió hasta el siendo percibido por su presa quien comenzó a correr desesperadamente por las calles arrancando del policía.

Natsu intento marcar el numero de Gray o Erza pero apenas podía porque si llegaba a bajar la mirada tropezaría con algo y caería al suelo perdiendo a aquel tipo. El día parecía acabar más pronto que nunca en aquel momento y la oscuridad se hizo presente por completo. Las personas en la calle se hacían a un lado cuando ellos pasaban, de pronto su objetivo entro en un callejón y Natsu tomo su arma del cinto para adentrarse en la oscuridad y peligrosidad del callejón.

Sentía los pasos de aquel hombre delante de los suyos y apresuro su paso para llegar hasta él. Sonrio cuando se encontró con la enorme muralla de ladrillos que encerraba a su presa.

-No tienes salida – Le dijo, el hombre se giro con calma y soltó una risa sarcástica.

- Hahaha, No creas que puedes vencerme, pequeño detective – Dijo con ironía, Natsu se molesto y le apunto con su arma – Tranquilo, tranquilo – Se defendió el hombre levantando las manos.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Natsu con los dientes apretados, el tipo volvió a reír - ¿Qué quieres de Lucy? – Pregunto nuevamente.

- ¿Te refiere a Lucy Heartfilia? – Pregunto el tipo con una sonrisa, Natsu frunció el ceño – Pues, solo cumplo con mi trabajo – Respondió, se movió de improviso asustando a Natsu, y volvió a reír.

- Bien, pon las manos en la nuca y mira hacia la pared – Dijo Natsu terminando su conversa, el tipo hizo lo dictado pero antes de que Natsu pudiera avanzar hasta el, para cerciorarse de que no cargara ningún arma, cayó al suelo pesadamente luego de ser golpeado por un fierro.

- Llegan tarde – Grito el moreno alto mirando a su compañera, la peli azul desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

- Juvia no lo siente para nada – Respondió ella, luego miro al peli rosa tendido en el suelo inconsciente - ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Pregunto observando detenidamente al policía. Su acompañante lo movió con el pie y luego sonrio.

- No tenemos nada con él, solo dejémoslo por ahí y nos largamos de aquí antes de que otro aparezca – Dicho esto tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Natsu y lo cargo hasta la salida de callejón.

* * *

Erza se movió con impaciencia, Natsu se estaba tardando demasiado y no enviaba ningún mensaje o alguna llamada. Gray la miro con preocupación y ambos asintieron a la vez saliendo del hotel. Lucy estaba completamente en ese momento y no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, corrieron sin rumbo intentando localizar a su compañero entre toda la juventud nocturna y las todavía ajetreadas calles de la ciudad. Erza marco el numero de Natsu y espero que sonara, al rato alguien contesto.

-Natsu – Exclamo con preocupación - ¿Dónde estás? – Espero que el peli rosa contestara pero no se esperaba una respuesta dada por una mujer.

- Disculpe – Dijo la voz femenina hablando en ingles – El dueño del celular se encuentra inconsciente en la calle – Erza dejo de caminar y con rapidez pregunto.

- ¿Qué calle? – La mujer le dio la dirección y la pelirroja corto la llamada corriendo hasta allí, cuando llego se encontró con un pequeño grupito de jóvenes y entre ellos, Natsu efectivamente inconsciente. Llamo a Gray para que se acercara al lugar y se contacto con el hospital, por lo básico que conocía en primeros auxilios sabia que una persona inconsciente necesitaba de una reanimación e intento hacerla mientras esperaban una atención más experta.

Gray se contacto con Levy para contarle lo sucedido, la peli azul se alarmo de sobremanera pero el moreno le tranquilizo diciéndole que no había de que preocuparse porque Natsu se encontraba fuera de peligro, y le advirtió que no le comentara nada a Lucy.

* * *

La noche se extendió mientras Erza y Gray continuaban en los pasillos del hospital, Levy llego junto a ellos a las horas mostrando la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto casi sin respirar puesto que había corrido hasta llegar a ese piso. Erza se puso en pie y la tomo por los brazos.

- Todo está bien, solo está descansando – Respondió – Y ¿Lucy? – Pregunto con cuidado.

- Esta con Mira – Dijo Levy – Con ella está todo bien y no le he contado nada.

- Bien – Erza volvió a tomar asiento con Levy a su lado y Gray se ofreció a ir por café.

La mañana llego dejando ver un sol radiante, Natsu se despertó asustado y se puso en pie rápidamente desconociendo por completo el lugar. Miro hacia todos lados y luego de un rato pudo comprender que se encontraba en un hospital, entonces recordó el golpe en la cabeza y como había perdido a su sospechoso. Suspiro volviendo a tenderse en la cama, se sentía cansado y le dolía la cabeza.

-Has despertado – Dijo Erza de pronto entrando en su habitación siendo seguida por Levy, Natsu las miro con curiosidad y Erza se encargo de aclarar su respuesta – Te encontré en la calle inconsciente, estas bien así que creo que te darán el alta – Natsu sonrio satisfecho.

- No has dado un buen susto – Le dijo Levy bromeando, Natsu la miro sonriente.

- Lo siento por eso – Se disculpo, Gray entro con brusquedad asustando a todos.

- Que bueno que despiertas bella durmiente – Bromeo molestando a Natsu y ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Erza.

- Deberías dejar tus bromas de lado en este momento – Le dijo Erza.

- No te preocupes por eso – Soltó Natsu mirando hacia la ventana – No me molesta lo que un idiota tenga que decirme – Gray frunció el ceño e iba a hablar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por un apretón de brazo por parte de Levy quien le miro con reproche.

- Estas despierto – Dijo el hombre canoso entrando en la habitación, Natsu le miro con algo de inseguridad pero al notar su vestimenta pudo deducir que se trataba del médico – Les pediré que me dejen con el paciente para evaluarlo y ver si obtiene el alta – Dijo mirando a las visitas quienes asintieron sin problemas y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Lucy camino de un lado a otro en su habitación, Levy no estaba con ella, y tampoco Erza. Nadie había visto ni a Gray ni a Natsu. Suspiro tomando asiento en el borde de su cama y espero a que Mira llegara con el té de hierbas. Escucho unas voces en el pasillo y pudo reconocer la de Levy, se acerco a la puerta con curiosidad y vio en el pasillo a su amiga conversando con Mira.

-Al parecer le golpearon la cabeza cuando acorralo a aquel tipo – Dijo la peli azul, Mira se llevo las manos a la boca con sorpresa y dolor – No fue nada grave porque ya hemos vuelto, solo paso una noche internado – Lucy frunció el ceño, no sabía de quien hablaban.

- Pobre –Dijo Mira – Supongo que Lisanna no sabe, será mejor que le avise para que le haga compañía – Lucy torció la boca al escuchar el nombre de la ex de Natsu.

- No creo que sea bueno – Dijo Levy – Natsu necesita reposo – Dicho esto, Lucy pudo comprender de quien estaban hablando, sin esperar más, se hizo presente en la escena.

- ¿Qué le sucedió al teniente? – Pregunto con exigencia, Levy le miro mordiéndose el labio y aprecio con una mirada que Mira se encontraba igual que ella.

- Le encontraron inconsciente anoche y lo llevaron al hospital – Respondió la peli azul, Lucy la miro escandalizada.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado? – Chillo la rubia, Levy no supo que contestar y Lucy volvió a preguntar - ¿Dónde está? – Su amiga la miro con temor y en un susurro le respondió, Lucy comprendió y camino a paso rápido hasta la habitación de Natsu.

* * *

El peli rosa se tendió sobre su cama con cansancio, le dolía aun la cabeza e intentaba descansar un poco mas antes de romperse nuevamente la cabeza por idiota y no haberse dado cuenta que el tipo de la otra noche tenía un compañero, y además, para continuar con su olvidada, a ratos, investigación. La puerta de su habitación sonó con fuerza puesto que alguien la golpeaba desde afuera, se levanto con molestia y la abrió con rudeza, sin poder reaccionar se encontró rodeado por los finos brazos de la rubia que le quitaba el sueño. Sorprendido le miro y noto como ella derramaba unas finas lagrimas.

-¿Está bien? – Pregunto sin olvidar el respeto con el cual trataba a Lucy, ella seco sus mejillas y le tomo la cara acercándose a él.

- ¿Estás bien tu? – Pregunto ella con preocupación, Natsu se tenso completamente y no pudo responder, simplemente asintió torpemente. Lucy sonrio con alivio y se acerco hasta el depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios. Natsu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego se dejo llevar por la dulzura del acto – Pensé… que algo… malo… te había… ocurrido – Dijo ella entre cortos besos, Natsu se sentía arder ante esta pequeña muestra y a los segundos se encontraba deseoso de algo mas fuerte e intenso, apreso la pequeña cintura de Lucy y la acerco completamente a su musculoso cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia, quien suspiro al sentirse más cerca.

- Estoy demasiado bien – Dijo Natsu con los ojos nublados por el placer, necesitaba a esa mujer en aquel mismo instante y ahora que no había nada que pudiera impedirlo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Lucy sonrio con nerviosismo, ella sabía perfectamente lo que se venía e intento comportare sensual frente a Natsu. Iban a volver a probar sus labios cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, ambos dirigieron su vista hasta la entrada y Natsu alejo a Lucy en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto con ingenuidad fingida Lisanna. Lucy frunció el ceño con molestia y Natsu trago saliva forzosamente.

**Oooh! Listo! espero que les haya gustado! y sigo agradeciendo todos los comentarios! :DDD me alegra saber que les gusta la historia o mi forma de escribir ^^ eso me hace sentir importante o.o xD xD**

**Bueno, les dejo que tengo que estudiar ¬¬, tengo prueba de matematicas mañana y las odio, menos mal que es estilo psu porque si no, me muero xD  
**

**Besooos espero publicar pronto ;)  
**

**_Reviews por favor!_  
**


	6. Por error

_****_**Hoy publico el capitulo 6 con muuuucha felicidad! Yeah! Hoy 10 de Septiembre cumplo mi mayoria de edad, 18 añitos por fin :D y estoy muy contenta por eso :3 ademas, soy oficialmente bombera de la primera compañia de mi pueblito jejje, ademas :DD estoy tan feliz de poder seguir avanzando con mi historia :DD y mas feliz aun por sus comentarios! de verdad me encanta leerlos! soy tan feliz :DD ! jjeje espero que no me odien por este cap :/ a mi no me gusto mucho pero es necesario para poder continuar la historia ;), aaah aclaro, no odio a Lisanna, pero no me gusta con Natsu xD ademas es como la unica que queda bien con un papel de mala joajoaj espero no la odien :) sera un personaje fundamental mas adelante y mas aun en la relacion de Lucy y Natsu :DD **

**Espero que continuen leyendo y me apoyen ;)  
**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!  
**

_**Capitulo 6: "Por error"**_

* * *

_**Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes.** _

_Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle - Escritor Francés._

* * *

Lisanna continúo en la entrada del cuarto de Natsu observando a la pareja que no dejaba de mirarla. La albina se movió hasta ellos manteniendo su mirada altanera y el brillo travieso en sus ojos. Natsu tomo aire con nerviosismo e intento sonreír sin quitar la vista de su ex novia.

-¿Qué sucede Lisanna? – Pregunto intentando ponerse serio, como de costumbre. Lucy desvió la mirada, Natsu llamaba por su nombre a su ex novia, en cambio a ella solo le decía "señora" con su estúpido tono formal. La rubia chasqueo la lengua con molestia, Lisanna llego junto a Natsu mirando de reojo a Lucy quien no se giraba a verla.

- Supe que algo malo te había ocurrido anoche cuando saliste y me dejaste sola – Respondió ella mirando de soslayo a la Heartfilia quien se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica. _O sea, Natsu estuvo con su ex hasta la noche, desde el mediodía hasta la noche _grito Lucy internamente, mientras se mordía los labios por los celos - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? – Pregunto Lisanna pasando las manos por el pelo de Natsu en señal de cariño, el hombre retrocedió un paso alejándose de ella.

- Estoy bien, y no me duele nada – Respondió con sequedad, _¿Qué no me duele nada? ¡Oh!, claro que me duele algo_ pensó con ironía el peli rosa pensando en la oportunidad que había perdido con Lucy.

- Pues me alegro, entonces ahora si podemos continuar con lo pendiente de anoche – Dijo Lisanna con malicia, Lucy giro el rostro rápidamente mirándolos a ambos, Natsu miro a Lisanna con enfado mientras Lucy desviaba su mirada solo a él. Lisanna observaba la reacción de Lucy con gracia mientras sonreía despectiva mirando a la rubia.

- Creo que mejor me retiro – Dijo de pronto Lucy desviando su vista de Natsu para encontrarse con la burlona mirada de Lisanna – Espero que continúen con lo que tienen pendiente – Dijo apretando los dientes, la albina esbozo una sonrisa cínica y Lucy simplemente salió del cuarto sin escuchar a Natsu quien se disponía a detenerla.

* * *

Ambos observaban con expectación en el momento justo en cuanto Lucy salió de la habitación de Natsu. La peli azul apoyo sus manos en las caderas sonriendo como una niña.

-Es ella, ¿no? – Pregunto mirando de reojo al hombre a su lado. El moreno se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Es ella – Respondió con tono seco – Espero que no te equivoques y la dejes escapar – Dijo con los dientes apretados girando el rostro con vergüenza.

- No te preocupes – Hablo ella con una sonrisita – No cometeré el mismo error que tu, Juvia es una persona mucho mas perspicaz, Gazille-kun – El moreno le miro con molestia sin dejar su pose junto a la pared, chasqueo la lengua con gracia y le hizo una seña para que comenzara con su trabajo.

La fémina avanzo con paso lento y pausado, iba perfectamente vestida con el uniforme rojo que usaban los funcionarios del hotel, una hermosa sonrisa le adornaba el rostro mientras su cabello azul le caía con gracia sobre los hombros.

-No sé que es peor, que Lucy se acerque a Natsu o que sea Lisanna quien este junto a él – Dijo Gray tomándose la cabeza.

- Creo que Lisanna debería alejarse – Opino Levy caminando de brazos cruzados, Erza sonrio con gracia, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Gray miro a ambas mujeres y nego con la cabeza, el conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Natsu, y a pesar de que Lucy le atraía en demasía, Lisanna había dejado una marca profunda en el corazón de su amigo que sería muy difícil de borrar.

Juvia escucho la conversación del trió que continuaba su camino tras ella, les ignoro por completo mientras maquinaba mentalmente su plan para acercarse a Lucy y terminar de una vez por toda su trabajo. Uno de sus tobillos se torció debido a la altura del calzado y se tambaleo antes de esperar chocar contra la pared. Acto que no sucedió puesto que unos brazos apresaban su cintura con fuerza y unos oscuros ojos le miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la voz de un hombre extranjero, Juvia abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro de Gray. Ella asintió lentamente mientras un rojo intenso cubría sus mejillas.

- Gracias – Musito sin quitar la vista del hombre quien sonrio y le hizo una seña retirándose junto a las mujeres que le acompañaban. Juvia suspiro soñadoramente mientras miraba a Gray alejarse cada vez del lugar.

* * *

Gazille rechisto los dientes mientras rodaba los ojos, Juvia no era una persona en la cual se pudiera confiar plenamente. Suspiro sabiendo de antemano que el plan que tenia con su compañera no resultaría mientras ella continuara bajo ese estado, giro el rostro hacia el ventanal al final del pasillo y pudo ver la figura de un hombre que parecía arrancar de algo. Curioso caminó hasta el cruzándose ambos en el camino, le miro de reojo y pudo notar bajo el sombrero negro un cabello castaño claro sedoso, bajo la vista y noto su largo abrigo beige y la maleta negra en su mano izquierda. Respiro con naturalidad reconociendo los olores que desprendía aquel hombre.

-Tabaco italiano Mancini, perfume Acqua Di Gio de Giorgio Armani – Murmuro cuando ya había llegado al final del pasillo, miro hacia atrás pero el hombre ya había desaparecido. Observo con interés por la ventana sin encontrar nada sospechoso en el jardín trasero del hotel, miro hacia su costado y se apoyo en la baranda del balcón, frente a él pudo observar las tres figuras acompañantes de la rubia Heartfilia, frunció el ceño molesto. Había otra persona aparte de él tras los pasos de la famosa Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Lucy se lanzo sobre la cama con cansancio. Se sentía tan horriblemente mal que no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Rodo sobre el acolchado y acabo frente a su velador, pegado a la lamparilla había un papel blanco con letras rojas "Reunión con Ruby a las 11:30hrs" suspiro con cansancio y miro la hora en el reloj, 10:05 hrs, se puso en pie con molestia y avanzo hasta su armario, tendría que haber allí algo decente para ponerse. Tomo con rudeza una falda corta blanca junto a un blazer del mismo color y de la misma tenida, las tendió sobre la cama y se dispuso a buscar unas medias negras y sus zapatos de tacón alto negros. Suspiro con cansancio mirando la tenida frente a ella.

-Demasiado refinado – Murmuro haciendo una mueca y recordando la gracia con la cual se ceñía la ropa al cuerpo de Lisanna, mordió sus labios con envidia y chillo tirándose el pelo. Se sentía tan inferior ante aquella mujer que la seguridad en su belleza natural terminaba desvaneciéndose. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando con el ceño fruncido la ropa dentro de su armario. Todo allí eran tonos apagados que solo hacían verle más "vieja". Se puso en pie recordando de pronto las bellas tenidas que Kei había insistido en que llevara en su equipaje, tomo las prendas y las esparció sobre la cama. Colores, eso era lo que necesitaba para alegrarse ella misma, durante sus años como diseñadora, había prendido algo demasiado importante a la hora de diseñar una prenda y aquello era la sicología aplicada al vestuario, los colores influían de manera increíble en esto, puesto que en ellos ser reflejan los estados de ánimo de una persona. Con felicidad tomo las nuevas prendas de su tenida que consistían en un pantalón oscuro recto un sweater liso blanco un abrigo naranjo hasta las rodillas, y sus botines naranjos a juego con el abrigo. Levy entro en la habitación cuando Lucy arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo, la peli azul sonrio con agrado al ver el peinado de su amiga, un perfecto medio moño tomado con una traba para el cabello brillante y de el colgaban unos graciosos rizos dorados.

-¿Estas lista para tu reunión con Ruby? – Pregunto Levy llamando la atención de su amiga, Lucy le miro con felicidad y sonrio tomando su cartera negra.

- Por supuesto – Ambas salieron de la habitación tomadas del brazo.

Levy miro con preocupación a su amiga, Lucy no había mencionado nada sobre Natsu, y ella sabía perfectamente que la rubia había ido a visitarlo.

-Yo puedo ir por Natsu – Dijo Levy soltando el brazo de su amiga frente al elevador. Lucy la miro incrédula.

- No tienes por qué ir, le pediré a Erza que nos acompañe – Levy la miro con sorpresa fingida, tenía la ligera sospecha que la hermana menor de Mira tenía algo que ver en el tema.

- Entonces voy por Erza – Lucy asintió y Levy se alejo del lugar. El elevador se detuvo abriendo sus puertas y la rubia entro calmadamente en el. Se acomodo el cabello mientras esperaba llegar al primer piso para esperar a Levy y Erza. De pronto e detuvo un piso más abajo dejando entrar un hombre vestido de abrigo largo, Lucy le miro de reojo y continuo con su cometido de arreglar su cabello. Llego al primer piso e intento salir del cubículo pero una mano le apreso el brazo derecho con fuerza, miro hacia atrás con temor y pudo leer los labios del hombre que mantenía el rostro oculto tras el ala del sombrero negro. Se quedo quieta y vio con terror como las puertas del elevador se cerraban nuevamente y bajaban hasta el subterráneo.

-¿Q-quien eres? – Pregunto con miedo, sintió que el tipo reía y eso le puso más nerviosa. No contesto nada y la hizo salir al oscuro estacionamiento subterráneo. Camino con miedo delante del hombre siendo dirigida por él. El golpe seco de una patada en contra de su atacante le hizo caminar varios pasos más delante de ella, miro con esperanza hacia atrás encontrándose para su sorpresa con un hombre desconocido. Le daba la espalda por lo tanto no podía verle el rostro, solo veía que era alto y fornido y tenía el cabello largo y oscuro. De pronto recordó con el temor a flor de piel, al hombre en su habitación la tarde anterior, retrocedió chocando con el capo de un vehículo mirando como ambos hombres luchaban frente a ella.

- No te metas en mi camino – Dijo el que vestía de abrigo beige, el moreno rio con desagrado y tiro un escupo al suelo.

- Lucy Heartifilia es un camino a mi riqueza, sino quieres terminar mal mejor mantente al margen – Indico en tono de amenaza. La rubia los miro con sorpresa.

- Pues para mi, ella es un camino a mi libertad – Replico el castaño, Lucy dirigió su vista hasta el con incredulidad, ¿Qué tanto significaba ella para aquellos hombres? ¿Dinero y libertad?

El celular de Lucy sonó con fuerza dentro de su cartera y ambos hombres se sobresaltaron, el castaño corrió con sagacidad perdiéndose de la vista de ambos, la rubia saco con rapidez el celular de su cartera y contesto sobresaltada.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! – Chillo una desesperada Levy. Lucy dejo caer unas lágrimas al ver que el moreno alto se acercaba a ella.

- E-en… sub- subterráneo – Balbuceo a penas cortando la llamada. Gazille llego a su lado y sonrio mostrando sin temor su rostro.

- Dile al detective pink que tiene a alguien mucho mas sospechoso a quien perseguir – Murmuro, Lucy asintió con las mejillas húmedas – Que no se quede con el idiota de pelo claro – Dicho esto camino por entremedio de los vehículos y se perdió en la inmensidad del lugar. Lucy cayó de rodillas al suelo temblando de miedo. El elevador abrió sus puertas dejando ver a Levy y Erza que corrían en su dirección.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto la pelirroja, la rubia continuo en el piso sin saber que contestar, Erza miro hacia todos lados intentando ver algo pero solo habían autos en todo el lugar – Levy, saca a Lucy de aquí, yo revisare el estacionamiento – La peli azul asintió tomando a su amiga quien parecía que se desvanecía a cada segundo.

Erza camino sigilosa tomando su arma, habían tomado a Lucy en sus narices por segunda vez y nuevamente se le había escapado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras revisaba el lugar. Solo veía vehículos y más vehículos, no había en ninguna parte una pista de quien había intentado secuestrar a Lucy y eso le ponía furiosa.

* * *

Natsu reviso los informes en el computador, llevaba trabajando un buen rato en el caso y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo. Le había pedido a Lisanna que se retirara de su habitación una vez Lucy hubo abandonado esta. Se sentía totalmente frustrado, había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Lucy ahí, en bandeja, pero había llegado Lisanna y había arruinado todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba tan molesto con todo que no quería pensar en nada más que en su trabajo.

Su teléfono celular sonó fuertemente a su lado asustándole, lo tomo con fastidio y leyó el nombre de Gray en la pantalla, apretó los dientes y contesto de mala manera.

-¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto desesperado el moreno, Natsu rodo los ojos, ahora para rematar tendría que darle explicaciones al idiota de Gray – Intentaron secuestrar a Lucy hace unos momentos, estoy con Erza en el subterráneo – Dijo rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada. ¿Qué habían intentado secuestrar a Lucy? Se puso en pie rápidamente y salió de su habitación corriendo.

* * *

Erza se encontraba de brazos cruzados discutiendo con el jefe de seguridad del hotel mientras Gray revisaba las cámaras de seguridad. Natsu se acerco a este último con preocupación.

-¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunto con inquietud, su amigo lo miro extrañado y no contesto. Natsu comprendió que estaba en algo importante, miro también la pantalla y pudo ver la grabación. Lucy estaba rodeada por dos tipos, uno alto y robusto, el otro más fino y vestido por un abrigo claro. El peli rosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer al tipo fornido de la otra noche.

- Por lo menos no le hicieron nada – Susurro Gray con alivio, Lucy estaba en un estado de shock y no hablaba con nadie en aquellos momentos, por lo tanto, no podían saber que había ocurrido exactamente.

- Natsu – Dijo Erza tras el llamándolo, el aludido camino hasta ella apresurado – Tenemos que hablar con Lucy, dejemos esto en manos de la policía local por el momento – Termino diciendo mientras señalaba el grupo de policías que inspeccionaban el lugar, el peli rosa asintió y volvió hasta el elevador, seguido por Erza y más atrás, por Gray.

* * *

Lucy continuaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, no había hablado nada desde que habían salido del estacionamiento con Levy. Tenía mucho miedo, ahora, solo en ese momento comenzaba a sentir el peligro de toda aquella situación y más aun por las palabras del moreno. "tiene a alguien mucho mas sospechoso a quien perseguir. Que no se quede con el idiota de pelo claro", Lucy tembló, tenía que decirle aquello a Natsu lo antes posible. Levy se movió de su lado para abrir la puerta dejando entrar a los tres oficiales, Lucy se enderezo terminando por sentarse en el borde de la cama. Erza fue la primera en estar a su lado, luego le siguió Gray y por ultimo Natsu. Cuando Lucy vio al peli rosa no dudo en ponerse en pie y avanzar hasta el.

-H-hay algo que tengo que decirte – Balbuceo secándose las lagrimas, Erza miro a Natsu y asintió con la cabeza. El tomo los hombros de Lucy y la miro intensamente a los ojos en señal de confianza – Uno de ellos me dijo, que tenias que perseguir a alguien mucho mas sospechoso, que no te fueras solo por el de pelo claro – Continuo Lucy con algo de temblor en la voz. Natsu la miro con sorpresa. ¿Qué tenía a alguien mucho más sospechoso? Desvió la mirada recordando la conversación con Lisanna. "Shintaro es un hombre confabulado con la mafia", ¿Acaso tenia aquello algo que ver? – Tengo miedo – Susurro de pronto Lucy sacando de sus pensamientos al peli rosa quien al ver la vulnerabilidad de la mujer no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza.

* * *

Levy acariciaba el cabello de su amiga quien dormía profundamente sobre su cama, Erza se movía por el lugar con impaciencia, habían muchas cosas que no calzaban en el caso.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Pregunto Gray molesto – ¿Secuestrar a Lucy o ayudarla? – Erza lo miro con interés, el moreno tenía razón, Lucy les había contado como habían sido las cosas y la única conclusión era que el tipo robusto la había salvado aquella mañana.

- El dijo que Lu era su camino a la riqueza – Dijo Levy con la boca seca recordando las palabras de su amiga.

- Eso nos dice que lo hace por trabajo – Concluyo Erza. Natsu miro a todos pensativo. Erza tenía razón, el tipo robusto de la noche pasada estaba tras Lucy por dinero, quizás trabajaba para alguien. Pero el otro, que sin duda alguna era su sospechoso, su presa, estaba tras Lucy por libertad. ¿A qué se refería? Sería que estaba siendo amenazado por la mafia, según lo que Lisanna le había comentado, Millian tenía una gran conexión con la mafia italiana. Miro a Lucy con preocupación, esa mujer corría mucho peligro, tenía a dos hombres astutos tras ella que no descansarían hasta tenerla y seguramente, hasta asesinarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el ultimo pensamiento, el estaba allí para proteger a Lucy y debía hacerlo.

-Me quedare con Lucy esta noche – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, Gray le miro con una sonrisita.

- No puedes – Dijo Erza con molestia. Natsu la miro incrédulo.

- Lo ideal sería que una persona completamente capaz la cuide desde muy cerca – Alego Natsu.

- Pues en ese caso voy yo – Se interpuso Erza, el peli rosa suspiro y desvió la mirada de la pelirroja, de nada le servía discutir con la Scarlet.

- A mi me parece bien que sea Natsu quien se quede – Dijo de pronto Levy, Gray asintió en silencio dándole la razón y Erza suspiro derrotada.

- Espero que a Lucy no le incomode – Término por decir mientras miraba de reojo a Natsu.

* * *

La noche había llegado nuevamente con una oscuridad absoluta. Lucy abrió sus ojos por la molestia de la luz en su habitación, se incorporo poco a poco pensando que quizás Levy estuviera por allí. Durante la tarde su amiga le había informado que la reunión con Ruby se había cancelado y que la mujer comprendía la situación. La rubia suspiro con frustración, había viajado hasta allí solo para asistir a dos reuniones y debido al problema que le seguía ahora no había sido posible.

Se bajo del acolchado con pereza mientras se sacaba la blusa, necesitaba un buen baño de agua caliente en esos momentos para relajarse. Camino hasta el cuarto de baño a la vez que se desvestía lentamente, pudo apreciar de reojo que había alguien sentado en el sofá escribiendo en una laptop, no le dio importancia podía ser Levy…Pero, ¿Usaba su amiga corbata? Se pregunto al ver una tirada en la mesita de centro, con temor paro su marcha y giro el rostro hacia el sofá.

-¡Ahh! – Chillo cruzándose de brazos para tapar sus pechos. Natsu levanto la vista asustado al sentir el grito de la mujer para encontrarse con ella frente a él semidesnuda - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con los ojos entornados, el peli rosa sonrio de lado dejando su trabajo en el computador en segundo plano.

- He venido a quedarme contigo – Lucy le miro con sorpresa – Es peligroso que te quedes sola así que acordamos que alguien tenía que cuidarte de más cerca – Bajo la mirada con vergüenza, la mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima y el simplemente sentía deseos de lanzarse sobre ella en esos momentos.

- ¿Tenias que ser tu? – Pregunto Lucy buscando la mirada de Natsu, el sonrio.

- Soy el más adecuado – Le respondió, Lucy rio con disgusto.

- ¿El más adecuado? ¿Es que acaso no era Erza la más adecuada? – Pregunto con molestia, el simple hecho de pensar en que tendría que pasar incluso las noches junto a Natsu la ponían nerviosa.

- Lucy – Dijo Natsu sorprendiéndola, ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba por su nombre? Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras el color rojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas – Es mi trabajo, por favor entiende – Rogo él con calma. La rubia le miro por unos segundos y desviando la mirada respondió.

- Comprendo, pero tendrás que dormir en el sofá – Natsu la miro rápidamente sonriendo con amargura.

- Eso lo tengo más que claro – Lucy se mordió los labios y termino por entrar en el cuarto de baño dejando solo al hombre en su habitación. Apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared a la vez que suspiraba, ¿Pasaría esa noche sin desear a Natsu en su cama? Sonrio con pesadez, estaba claro que no podría dormir esa noche siendo consciente de la cercanía del hombre.

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá nuevamente con pesadez, sabía desde un principio que quedarse al lado de Lucy todo el tiempo iba a ser muy difícil, pero no podía dejarla sola y menos en esos momentos, cuando las cosas parecían ir peor. Continuo con su trabajo, iba a enviarle a Macao un extenso informe sobre su avance en la investigación, el agente era un hombre inteligente que rápidamente podía descubrir cosas y más aun, se podía confiar plenamente en el. Apretó los dientes con molestia, tenía que haber una forma de atrapar a aquel tipo rápidamente y lamentablemente a la única conclusión que llegaba era poner a Lucy como carnada.

La puerta de la habitación sonó fuerte, se puso en pie con rapidez recordando que Lucy se encontraba en el baño.

-Se te ha quedado esto – Dijo un molesto Gray con una maleta en las manos, Natsu le miro con una ceja encarnada – Tu ropa imbécil, o no me digas que piensas andar desnudo – Le señalo con burla, el peli rosa rechisto y tomo su maleta con rudeza.

- No soy un exhibicionista como tú, pervertido – Le replico con los ojos entrecerrados, Gray apretó los puños con furia.

- Vuelve a llamarme así y te prometo que te rompo la cara – Dijo con los dientes apretados, Natsu sonrio ampliamente dejando sus pertenencias a un lado.

- No sé cuantas veces has prometido lo mismo – Comento Natsu burlonamente. El moreno se dispuso rápidamente a cumplir con sus palabras cuando el sonido de la puerta interior le distrajo, ambos dirigieron su mirada al lugar encontrándose con una Lucy avergonzada cubierta solo por una toalla blanca.

- Dios mío – Susurro Gray con una sonrisa en el rostro observando sin vergüenza el cuerpo de la rubia, Natsu empujo a su amigo más que rápido y le cerró la puerta en las narices - ¡Eh! Natsu, ábreme la puerta – Grito desde el otro lado, el peli rosa cerró los ojos apoyando las manos en el trozo de madera, dándole la espalda a Lucy.

- Vístete rápido por favor – Rogo entre dientes. La rubia asintió tomando con rapidez su ropa y volviendo a entrar en el baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza para que Natsu le escuchara.

El peli rosa suspiro con fuerza intentando calmar su respiración, no podía perder la calma en esos momentos, ya tendría otra oportunidad para tener a Lucy en la cama, pero aquel momento no era el indicado, no podía perder la concentración plena que tenía en su trabajo.

* * *

El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza recordando las palabras pronunciadas por el anciano pequeño. Acababa de salir del estacionamiento luego de su encuentro con la rubia cuando el diminuto dueño del hotel le había detenido. "No te conviene con fabularte con Jude Heartfilia" había pronunciado con vehemencia, el simplemente le miro de reojo y continuo con su camino. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose por completo en el sofá, todo aquello había comenzado por su nuevo trabajo, llevar a la heredera Heartfilia devuelta a su padre. Suspiro con fuerza, el no era un mal tipo, solo trabajaba por ganar un buen dinero de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo, nunca un trabajo se le había hecho difícil y jamás tuvo el enredo de que hubiera otra persona al asecho. Lucy Heartfilia no era una mala mujer, él la conocía por su fama, todo el mundo la conocía por ello. Recordó con amargura la muerte de su hermana pequeña en Francia, ella siempre quiso ser una reconocida modelo y en la agencia emergente de Lucy había encontrado un camino. La rubia había dedicado tiempo de su trabajo para asistir a la ceremonia susurrándole confortantes palabras de aliento, palabras que habían quedado grabadas en su corazón. Ahora, él la perseguía a ella para llevarla ante su padre y ser obligada a un matrimonio forzado. ¿Era capaz de ello solo por dinero? Podía hacerse millonario con lo que recibiría, pero ¿merecía hacerle mal a una persona que había sido tan buena con su único familiar? No, no podía.

Se puso en pie con rapidez y salió a la calle, idearía un plan para acercarse al detective sin ser reconocido y ayudaría a Lucy Heartfilia a escapar del peligro de la mafia italiana.

* * *

_Se había adelantado a todos, corría por el muelle con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba. La policía actuaba de forma demasiado lenta y el no podía esperar más tiempo. Su padre corría peligro, mucho peligro. La mafia no se podía subestimar, y su padre había hecho justamente aquello. Sintió un disparo en uno de los galpones y se acerco a él con velocidad, al llegar escucho otro disparo y otro, eso le asusto y entro sin pensar._

_Su padre yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre, miro con horror la escena. No había podido llegar antes y aunque lo hubiese hecho nada habría podido hacer. Miro al frente y vio un hombre sentado en una silla alta, vestía un traje oscuro con líneas blancas y un sombrero de copa negro. Fumaba con premura un puro refinado y sostenía en una de sus manos un arma plateada._

_-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Grito con rabia tirándose al suelo junto al cuerpo de su padre y abrazándolo con fuerza – Era mi padre, mi padre – Chillo cubierto en lagrimas y sangre, el hombre rio con fuerza siendo seguido por los demás._

_- Tu padre no era más que un cerdo vicioso – Respondió poniéndose en pie y avanzando hasta el joven, quien por inercia retrocedió en el suelo – Supongo que tú no quieres el mismo fin que tu padre, ¿verdad? – Pregunto mostrando el arma nuevamente que relucía su brillo a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre el mal construido techo. Trago saliva con fuerza y nego mostrando un rostro asustado – Muy bien, muy bien – Dijo con una sonrisita girándose hacia sus compañeros - ¡Tenemos un nuevo aliado! – Grito a la vez que todos aplaudían – Tu nombre – Dijo mirándolo de reojo._

_- Shintaro, Shintaro Millian – Respondió con la voz temblorosa ante la mirada celeste de su nuevo jefe._

Despertó sudando, se acomodo en la cama mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración, se paso las manos por el cabello castaño en un vano intento por arreglarlo. Había vuelto a soñar la noche en que todo había comenzado, cuando vio por última vez el cuerpo inerte de su padre y cuando se transformo en un cómplice de asesinato. Grito con fuerza mientras arrugaba las sabanas oscuras. El había tirado el cuerpo de su padre al mar de donde nunca lo habían vuelto a sacar, el había asesinado a su madre cuando supo la verdad y luego a su hermana cuando estaba tras sus pasos. Su primer paso en su trabajo comenzó con el asesinato de su mujer, luego le siguieron un sinfín de mujeres hermosas. Se puso en pie con tranquilidad avanzando hasta el baño, necesitaba sacar el sudor de su cuerpo y calmar un poco la rabia que sentía.

-¡Maldición! – Grito golpeando el espejo, tenía que acabar con Lucy Heartfilia para por fin quedar en paz, si tan solo pudiera acercarse de manera más sutil a la rubia. Apretó los puños recordando al molesto policía que resguardaba a la diseñadora. Tendría que empezar por el peli rosa y luego atacar con todo a la Heartfilia, su plan no podía salir mal.

* * *

Natsu se removió inquieto en el sofá, llevaba horas leyendo el extenso informe sobre la vida de Shintaro y la cabeza le bombeaba llena de pensamientos sobre la verdadera razón de sus ataques. Miro a Lucy quien dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda, más que el deber de su trabajo sentía una enorme necesidad por protegerla y no permitirle que nada malo le sucediera. Camino pausadamente hasta la cama y se subió en ella, se acerco a su rostro y beso con suavidad su mejilla, el olor dulce a jazmín y lilas le inundo las fosas nasales y con una sonrisa volvió al sofá para poder recostarse a dormir.

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos con cansancio, había dormido muy poco esa noche y más aun cuando había sentido el dulce beso de Natsu en su mejilla. Se sonrojo al recordarlo, él pensaba que ella dormía cuando no era así, había estado horas con los ojos cerrados simulando que dormía hasta que sintió que por fin el se rendía al sueño. Se incorporo con precaución mirando a su alrededor. Natsu no estaba por ningún lado y no se le escuchaba en el baño, miro la hora en su velador y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Había acordado almorzar con Ruby ese día para poder llevar a cabo por fin su reunión. Se puso en pie con rapidez corriendo hasta el baño mientras pensaba en que usaría aquel día.

Sonrio satisfecha ante el espejo y guiñándose un ojo tomo su cartera y salió al pasillo. Levy acababa de llamarla para decirle que se encontraba en el comedor junto a los demás, camino con elegancia hasta el ascensor pensando en Natsu y en lo mucho que quería que él la observara con su tierno atuendo. Doblo en una esquina para llegar al elevador pero un brazo delgado se interpuso delante de ella, giro su rostro hacia su costado encontrándose con la bella cara de Lisanna, la albina le observaba con una ceja enarcada y los labios fruncidos. Lucy la miro interrogante.

-Aléjate de Natsu – Pronuncio lentamente, la rubia la miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto incrédula, ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle aquello?

- ¿No escuchas? Te dije que te alejaras de Natsu – Repitió Lisanna con rudeza, Lucy exhaló aire con molestia, volvió su vista al frente recordando el brazo de Lisanna entremedio.

- Déjame pasar por favor – Pidió con seriedad, la albina apretó el puño pegado a la pared - ¿No escuchas? – Pregunto con burla enfureciendo más a su adversaria quien le tomo por la chaqueta volviendo su rostro y quedando frente a frente.

- Natsu es mío y no quiero que una zorra de cuarta se le acerque – Dijo con los dientes apretados, Lucy se soltó con fuerza arreglándose la ropa – Supe que te estabas quedando con él, de seguro lo debes estar seduciendo ¿no? – La rubia desvió la mirada con molestia.

- Para tu información, el teniente está realizando su trabajo y yo no le estoy seduciendo – Le contesto Lucy con frialdad, Lisanna rodo los ojos.

- ¿Qué no le estas seduciendo? ¡Por favor! Los encontré besándose fogosamente hace dos días y me dices que no le estas seduciendo – Chillo con sarcasmo – No eres más que una puta que se mete con todos los que puede – Lucy no aguanto el insulto y sin poder dirigir su mano le abofeteo con fuerza haciéndola retroceder.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme aquellas cosas! – Le grito molesta apretando los dientes. Lisanna la miro con sorpresa sobándose la mejilla roja – Si Natsu me responde es problema de él, yo no le obligo a nada – La albina apretó los puños y refunfuño por lo bajo acercándose a Lucy y tomándola por el pelo.

- Natsu es mío, no quiero que te le acerques – Chillo tirándole el cabello y desarmando por completo su peinado, Lucy le tomo por los brazos en un vano intento por separarla, choco contra la pared con fuerza y esta vez se agarro de lo cortos cabellos blancos de la chica quien la miraba con furia.

- El no es tuyo, no está con nadie en estos momentos y nada me impide acercarme – Le grito la rubia fuera de sí tirando el pelo de Lisanna quien ahora le rasguñaba la cara.

- No sabes cuánto te odio, ¡Te odio! – Chillo Lisanna dejando por un momento de golpearla – Incluso mi hermana te adora, todo porque eres famosa, cuando lo único que sabes hacer es dibujos tontos y sin talentos – Lucy la miro extrañada, ¿Le tenía envidia?

- Así que es eso – Dijo la rubia con altanería – Me envidias por cosas estúpidas y te rebajas a pelearte por un hombre – Enarco una ceja derrochando desprecio, Lisanna frunció los labios y le jalo el cabello nuevamente.

- No te envidio, porque yo tuve algo tú no puedes conseguir – Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, Lucy la miro interrogante – A Natsu, yo he tenido el privilegio de poder tenerlo en la cama y escucharlo gritar mi nombre en el clímax, yo he podido sacarle de la boca un sinfín de "te amo" que me pronunciaba cada vez que amanecíamos juntos en su cuarto – Lucy sintió la sangre hervirle, Lisanna tenía razón en aquello, tenía mucha razón, pero eso no significaba que pudiera restregárselo en la cara. Miro la burla en sus ojos y eso la enfado aun mas, tiro de su cabello con fuerza hasta notar el agua humedeciendo sus ojos. Lisanna no se quedo atrás y le araño con fuerza la cara marcándole un feo rasmillón en la mejilla y abriéndole el labio inferior del cual comenzó a brotar un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Pregunto la profunda voz de Erza, Lisanna soltó con rapidez a Lucy quien se tapo la boca por el dolor en su labio. La pelirroja las miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¡Erza! – Grito Natsu tras ella, el cuerpo de Lisanna se tenso y mirando hacia todos lados se dejo caer en el piso. Cuando el peli rosa llego junto a ellas, la albina yacía tendida en el piso alfombrado – ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto al ver a la mujer en el suelo y a Lucy completamente desastrada – ¿Qué le has hecho? – Pregunto a la rubia quien permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, Natsu la miro desesperado y se agacho junto a Lisanna quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Lu-chan? – Pregunto la dulce voz de Levy a su lado, la aludida se giro a la vez que su amiga se llevaba las manos a la boca – ¿Que te ha sucedido? – Pregunto al verla completamente desarreglada. Lucy bajo la mirada y observo de reojo como Natsu se apresuraba a tomar el cuerpo de Lisanna para llevársela de allí.

- No es nada – Contesto la rubia tomando su cartera del suelo y caminando de vuelta a su habitación. Erza vio a Lucy pasar por su lado e instantáneamente miro a su compañero quien se preocupaba en demasía por la albina, suspiro cerrando los ojos. Ella había visto y escuchado parte de la discusión antes de aparecer en escena.

* * *

Lucy tiro su cartera sobre la cama, se sorbió la nariz con fuerza y avanzo hasta el baño; era un verdadero desastre, sonrio con amargura pensando en Natsu, el había pensado que ella había comenzado la discusión con Lisanna cuando no había sido así.

-Tonta – Murmuro en un balbuceo echándose a llorar como una adolescente, sintió a Levy entrar en la habitación buscándola, se seco con rapidez las lágrimas sabiendo de antemano que su amiga sabría interpretar el rojo de sus ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Levy con duda, claro que sabía que no estaba bien, era solo cosa de mirarla.

- Solo necesito volver a arreglarme – Respondió Lucy cepillándose el cabello – Ya va ha ser hora de reunirme con Ruby en el restaurante MASA – Dijo tomando la leche desmaquillante de su neceser y removiendo el maquillaje corrido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Lisanna? – Pregunto Levy acercándose a ella y tomando un algodón para pasárselo por los labios. Lucy frunció el ceño por el dolor – Cuéntame, tiene que ver con Natsu? – Lucy desvió la mirada, Levy suspiro.

- Ella solo quiere monopolizarlo – Respondió la rubia.

- Es una salvaje – Dijo Levy viendo las marcas rojas por los rasguños en el perfecto rostro porcelana de su amiga. Lucy sonrio con amargura y cuando ya había arreglado su rostro salió del baño para cambiarse de ropa.

- Ahora da igual lo que haya sucedido – Tomo unos jeans oscuros junto a una blusa blanca simple los lanzo sobre la cama buscando un blazer negro.

- ¿No crees que es muy casual? – Pregunto Levy revisando la ropa elegida por su amiga.

- Ser casual también tiene estilo – Respondió Lucy descolgando la chaqueta y revisando con la mirada sus zapatos.

- Los rojos vendrían bien – Comento la peli azul al ver la atención de su amiga en el calzado.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Lucy tomando los altos zapatos rojos y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. Levy sonrio, al menos Lucy parecía más animada.

Lucy salió junto a Levy completamente renovada, ahora se dirigían ambas al lugar de la reunión.

-Voy por Natsu – Dijo la peli azul rápidamente.

- No – Le interrumpió Lucy tomándola de la muñeca – Voy yo – Camino en dirección a la habitación de Natsu, tenía el presentimiento de que él se encontraba en ese lugar y esperaba que estuviera solo. Levy no dijo nada y la dejo avanzar por el pasillo.

Lucy vio cuando Mira salía de la habitación cargando una bandeja vacía suponía que le había llevado algo a Lisanna y entonces sintió la amargura en su pecho. La albina camino en dirección contraria sin notar su presencia, Lucy noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta y entro con discreción.

-Te quiero – Escucho perfectamente las palabras pronunciadas por la voz masculina, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su respiración se paro. Vio a Lisanna tendida en la cama y a Natsu sentado en el borde de esta. No podía ser, Natsu le había dicho a Lisanna que la quería, sin poder aguantar más corrió fuera de la habitación e intento calmarse. Se sentía caer en un vacio y solo en ese momento comprendió por fin que se estaba enamorando perdidamente del policía.

**Ahhh! continuara, continuara xD, No me maten! aun quiero continuar escribiendo en lo que me quede de vida :DD jjejej al parecer hay un malentendido o sera verdad? O.o jeje Natsu le dijo a Lisanna que la queria y Lucy escucho :O pobre Lucy, justo cuando comprendio que esta loca de amor por su detective privado xD**

**Bien, espero que lean el siguiente ;) intentare subirlo pronto, aah! escribo otro fic NaLu ;) pero lo subire en un tiempo mas :DD cuando avance un poco xD  
**

**Ahora me retiro, necesito comer y dormi xD mañana tengo clases :/ y tengo que prepararme para ver el partido de la seleccion! VAMOS CHILE ! jjeeje es que soy un hincha de corazon xD, espero que la Roja gane mañana contra Colombia, nada en contra de los Colombianos pero quiero que gane Chile, es logico, ¿no? :3  
**

**Besooos y comenten por fis!  
**


	7. Mentiras

**Bieen, holas a todos! jejejej siento muucho no haber publicado antes u.u pero es que Chile esta de fiesta! Sisisisisi! Felices fiestas patrias a todos los Chilenos! Viva Chile! :DDD a pesar que estuvo lloviendo casi todo el 18 en el sur :( igual lo pase bien ^^ descanse y comi como nunca xD me llene de empanadas jaojaoj es que son tan buenas xD jejej ayer desfile por bomberos :D y me costo tanto hacer el paso regular :S las botas pesan mucho ¬¬ jaoajo **

**Este cap no me ha gustado para nada :/ siento que se me acaban las ideas o puede que este muy metida en la otra historia que escribo u.u hare mi mejor esfuerzo por no decepcionarlos y continuar escribiendo una buena historia (Y) sigo agradeciendo todo el apoyo que me dan ! Muchas muchas gracias! y tambien a _Infinity Infinytum y mikoblue_ :DD muchas gracias por darme felicidades en mi cumpleaños :DD lo pase medianamente bien joajoaj es que me enferme :S y me llevaron al hospital y me pincharon u.u fue tan doloroso, y ademas, perdio Chile ¬¬ pero no importa, ganaremos en la que viene (Y)  
**

**:DD no les continuo aburriendo con mi vida personal xD y lean el cap de hoy ^^  
**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!  
**

Capitulo 7: "Mentiras"

* * *

"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace;

el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"

Platón

* * *

Levy espero impacientemente a su amiga, Lucy no solía tardar tanto en buscar a una persona a menos que esta no se encontrara donde ella supuso. Suspiro con cansancio, quizás Lucy y Natsu estaban en un momento íntimo… Nego con rapidez, aquello era casi imposible por parte de la rubia.

Miro impacientemente por el pasillo pero ni rastro de su amiga, de pronto un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo imaginándose lo peor, camino a paso rápido por la misma dirección que había ido Lucy pero no alcanzo a doblar cuando la vio caminar arrastrando los pies. Frunció las cejas con confusión, la rubia traía la cabeza gacha y parecía estarse limpiando los ojos, ¿lloraba? Levy reacciono corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede Lu…? – No alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cuando se vio presa por los brazos de su amiga. Lucy lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro y ella no se enteraba de nada. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura en un intento de consolarla, de pronto un nombre se le vino a la mente, Natsu. De seguro algo tenía que haber sucedido nuevamente para que su amiga volviera a encontrarse en aquel estado.

- Vamos con Ruby – Dijo de pronto la rubia soltando el agarre. Levy la miro con preocupación, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos debido al llanto, y los labios rojos de tanto morderlos.

- Ya – Dijo con simpatía la peli azul – Pero primero arréglate esa cara – Lucy sonrio de pronto con agrado, Levy le devolvió la sonrisa, no haría ninguna pregunta hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

- ¿Vamos con Gray? – Pregunto Levy tras su amiga quien acababa de entrar nuevamente al baño de su suite. La rubia asintió mientras arreglaba su maquillaje frente al espejo – Yo le marco – Tomo su teléfono celular de la cartera y volvió a salir del cuarto. Lucy miro su rostro frente al espejo, paso con suavidad su mano sobre la mejillas izquierda y observo como la marca roja había desaparecido de allí, sonrio con alivio, por lo menos no había quedado una cicatriz. Inclino la cabeza hacia un costado dudando de que vendría mejor con su cabello, si dejarlo suelto o tomado. Con una sonrisa babilónica tomo su cabello en una cola larga y lo dejo caer con gracia, soltó el aire con fuerza al ver lo esplendida que lucía, giño un ojo con sutileza al ver lo hermosa que era.

Se giro con lentitud apoyándose en el lavabo, no era tan hermosa como pensaba, bajo la cabeza con tristeza, al menos, no era más hermosa que Lisanna ante los ojos de Natsu. Nego con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ella no era ninguna arrastrada y si el policía no la prefería a ella, pues él se lo perdía, Lucy Heartfilia no le rogaba a nadie. Tomo su cartera y salió del baño con la dignidad característica de la mujer elegante que era.

* * *

El elegante restaurante les esperaba, Ruby estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a su secretaria, Cristine. La mujer se puso en pie al ver a Lucy dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Dios mío – Exclamo la mujer al ver a la rubia – Eres mucho más hermosa en persona – Alago contemplando a Lucy quien fue invadida de pronto por un calor sofocante en su rostro.

- Muchas gracias – Contesto – Pero usted no tiene que envidiarme, está realmente radiante – Añadió con rapidez, la mujer sonrio ante aquello y los invito a sentarse.

- ¿El es? – Pregunto con curiosidad al ver al único hombre en el grupo. Lucy sonrio y acerco a Gray.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Ruby, es un detective amigo, Gray Fullbuster – Ruby sonrio y saludo a Gray con agrado, recordando el difícil momento por el cual pasaba la rubia.

- Es un honor conocer a un mujer tan preciosa como usted – Dijo Gray con cortesia, Ruby sonrio complacida.

- Pero que joven tan audaz – Dijo riendo, Lucy tomo entonces el brazo de su amiga.

- Supongo que conoces a Levy – Dijo la rubia, la mujer sonrio tomando los brazos de la peli azul.

- Por supuesto que sí, es una de las mejores gerentes que he tenido el agrado de conocer – Respondió, Levy sonrio co

La comida transcurrió entre bromas y negociaciones por parte de ambas interesadas, la propuesta de Ruby era un tentación para Lucy quien no se nego a nada. Su negocio iría de maravillas e incluso tenía pensado colocar una casa de modas también en Nueva York, habían discutido de aquello con Levy anteriormente y la peli azul apoyaba del todo el proyecto.

-Eso sería muy buena inversión – Comento Ruby con seriedad – Una casa de modas con tu nombre aquí en Nueva York – Repitió con voz soñadora – Vestirías al noventa y cinco por ciento de las estrellas Hollywoodenses – Añadió, Lucy sonrio, estaba claro que sería así.

- ¿Qué sucede con el otro cinco por ciento? – Pregunto Cristine, Ruby la miro suspirando.

- Pues ese cinco por ciento, es aquel que siempre sale con la primero que pilla y se convierte en comida para la crítica – Levy rio ante aquello, seguida por Lucy. Cristine pareció comprender las palabras de su jefa por lo que sonrio.

- Aunque me encantaría poder vestirlas a todas – Dijo de pronto la rubia siendo observada detenidamente por Ruby – Aunque así no existirá comida para la crítica – Añadió riendo.

- Niña, en este mundo es existan cosas buenas y malas, así como tus vestidos serian una buena elección, los del mercado nacional son la mala elección – Aconsejo con suavidad, Lucy lo comprendía a la perfección, Kei se la pasaba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Comprendo – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, Ruby la miro con nostalgia, al parecer la rubia le traía recuerdos de una persona muy querida.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo de pronto atrayendo la atención de las demás en la mesa – ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cuello? – Pregunto al ver la gran marca roja que atravesaba la delicada piel de Lucy desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula. Levy la miro con espanto y recordó la pelea con Lisanna aquella mañana.

- Ha sido solo un accidente – Respondió rápidamente Lucy mientras se tapaba aquella parte del cuello con su mano, Ruby la miro con reproche, la mujer no era tonta y conocía a la perfección aquellas marcas.

- Una discusión entre mujeres – Dijo de pronto, Lucy bajo la mirada y la mujer suspiro – Espero poder verte nuevamente Lucy – Dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie seguida por su secretaria – Ha sido un agrado compartir con ustedes – La rubia la miro sorprendida y luego sonrio, ella no quería para nada hablar de tema.

- El gusto ha sido mío Ruby – Dijo Lucy poniéndose también en pie y besando ambas mejillas de la mujer.

- Para la próxima rasgúñala con más fuerza – Le aconsejo en un susurro, Lucy rio.

- Seguiré tu consejo – Respondió, Ruby sonrio, se despidió también de Levy y Gray, quien parecía aburrido con todo aquello.

* * *

Lucy camino a paso rápido, tenía que volver lo antes posible al hotel para llevar a cabo la siguiente reunión con Makarov y se estaba retrasando. Por suerte todo había salido bien con Ruby y la negociación ya estaba hecha. Movió su cabello hacia el costado izquierdo, en un intento por tapar la marca roja dejada en la previa pelea con Lisanna.

-Disculpa – Dijo un hombre agachándose a recoger su recién caída cartera. Lucy se sobo el brazo con dolor, acababa de toparse con él y el acto había dolido un montón.

- No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, llevaba demasiada prisa – Se disculpo ella inclinando la cabeza. Recibió su cartera con agrado y dirigió su mirada al desconocido para agradecerle por recogerla, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada verde de quien fue su primer amor – ¿Loke? – Pregunto con asombro, él le devolvió la mirada tan sorprendido como ella. No podía creérselo, después de años volvía a verle en aquel lugar, después de tanto querer olvidarlo.

- Lucy – Dijo él en un suspiro, la rubia tembló al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de él y se encogió levemente intentando atrapar el momento para siempre – ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – Pregunto intentando salir de su ensueño. Ella desvió la mirada con dolor, había estado a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos olvidando todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

- Trabajo – Respondió con hosquedad, Loke sonrio de medio lado y la miro intensamente.

- Estas… - Comenzó sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Estas muy cambiada – Termino por decir mordiéndose la lengua, aquello no era exactamente lo que quería decir, Lucy lo miro altiva y respondió.

- Por supuesto, han pasado años y las personas cambian – El castaño la miro con tristeza – Puedo ver que tu también has cambiado – Continuo ella observándolo detenidamente, el llevaba un traje de etiqueta oscuro que se ceñía perfectamente a su atlético cuerpo, una camisa blanca y una corbata vino tinto. Sonrio, ella conocía y recordaba solo al Loke vestido casual y que no se quitaba sus tenis para nada.

- Pues, ya uso zapatos – Bromeo el mostrando su brillante calzado, Lucy sonrio de lado, ella jamás logro convencerlo de usar zapatos de vestir y jamás vestirlo formal, aquello era realmente una sorpresa.

- Lu – Dijo la voz de Levy a unos pasos de ellos, Lucy miro en su dirección y la vio junto a Gray – ¿Vamos ya? – La rubia asintió y se despidió torpemente de Loke.

- Espera – Dijo el tomándola del brazo con suavidad – Podríamos conversar mas largamente después de tanto tiempo – Lucy lo miro detenidamente, sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del hombre.

- Hotel Fairy Tail ocho en punto – Dijo soltándose de su agarre y caminando hacia su amiga. Loke sonrio como un idiota, ahora que las cosas le iban bien, quizás podría volver a conquistar el corazón de Lucy, su Lucy.

* * *

Levy miro con suspicacia a su amiga, la había visto charlar con un hombre desconocido y aquello la intrigaba completamente. Lucy simplemente actuaba normal y eso era más inquietante aun.

El camino de vuelta al hotel pareció más corto de lo normal, en la entrada les esperaba Mira para llevarlas hasta la oficina del dueño, Makarov. Lucy parecía absorta en un mundo muy alejado del real, Levy no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, desde que llegaron a Nueva York su amiga parecía haber cambiado de forma tan radical que había momentos en los cuales la desconocía por completo.

El pequeño hombre se puso en pie en cuanto vio entrar a Lucy junto a Levy. La rubia sonrio con simpatía, había visto al dueño del hotel en fotos y en la televisión pero jamás imagino que fuera tan pequeño como lo veía en esos momentos.

-Pero que agradable visita – Dijo moviendo los brazos – Es un gusto conocerte Lucy – Tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y sonrio – Eres mucho más linda en persona – Alago, Lucy sonrio agradecida, era la segunda persona en el día que le decía aquello.

- Es un agrado para mi conocerlo también, señor Makarov – Dijo Lucy inclinando la cabeza y tomando asiento. El anciano sonrio y se sentó de un salto en su silla.

- No, no – Dijo con el ceño fruncido – Solo Makarov, ahora estamos entre socios – Bromeo, Lucy sonrio con alivio, el anciano parecía ser una persona muy agradable.

Las cosas transcurrieron con rapidez, Lucy se entero de los planes de secretos de Marakov, la construcción de un hotel Fairy Tail en Tokio. La rubia sonrio satisfecha, ahora que el negocio estaba completo, podría ocupar el reluciente y esplendoroso hotel que estaría ubicado en la capital nipona.

Levy salió tras Lucy con una sonrisa, ambas reuniones habían ido de los mas bien y la misión en Nueva York estaba totalmente cumplida. Ahora volverían a Japón para continuar con sus actividades, tenían ya encima el desfile de primavera y no podían retrasarse en ello. Los diseños ya estaban listos y Kei afirmaba que la colección estaba multiplicada en bodega.

-Levy – Dijo Lucy deteniéndose de pronto y sin quitar la vista del frente – A las ocho me reuniré con una persona, por lo tanto no quiero que nadie me moleste – La peli azul frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le pasaba a Lucy que le hablaba así?

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto tomándola del brazo, la rubia asintió en la misma posición y giro un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

- No te preocupes – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, Levy suspiro y le soltó, dejándola avanzar hasta su habitación. Una vez sola en el pasillo sintió la extraña sensación de ser observada, miro hacia todos lados pero no se encontró con nadie, suspiro entrecortadamente y camino a paso rápido hasta su habitación.

* * *

El castaño avanzo con cuidado de no ser reconocido, su rostro cubierto no era algo que llamara la atención del gentío a media tarde en Manhattan, todos caminaban a paso acelerado por las calles sin detenerse a observar a nadie. Avisto de pronto el café y entro en el con apuro. La gran mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas y busco con la mirada una cabellera blanca, la encontró en un lugar apartado, en el fondo junto a la ventana.

Lisanna miraba con desgano el ajetreo en la calle, veía los vehículos pasar, taxis que se agolpaban piteando, las personas correr, oficinistas, empresarios, ancianos, jóvenes, estudiantes, e incluso famosos. Llevaba cerca de un año acostumbrada por completo a aquella vida acelerada y para ser exactos no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giro el rostro hacia la persona a su lado. Sonrio con arrogancia al ver al hombre junto a ella.

-Has llegado tarde – Dijo de brazos cruzados. El tomo asiento frente a ella bajando un poco la tela que cubría su boca.

- Tú has llegado demasiado temprano – Respondió con gracia, Lisanna rio fuertemente agachándose sobre la mesa y acercando su rostro hasta el.

- No es tiempo de bromas – Dijo volviendo a su mirada seria. El saco un sobre de su chaqueta y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- El plan es muy simple – Dijo con calma. Ella tomo el sobre y lo abrió sonriendo al ver su contenido – Mantén alejado al detective peli rosa de Lucy Heartfilia – Lisanna enarco una ceja.

- ¿Acaso es tan bueno que resulta un complejo para ti? – Pregunto con malicia, el castaño apretó el puño sobre la mesa.

- Es solo una piedra en el camino, si quieres que el idiota permanezca con vida apártalo, porque si no, lo pisare – Lisanna lo miro con intensidad.

- ¿Qué hay de los otros? – Pregunto, Shintaro tomo el vaso de la albina y bebió el cappuccino en el.

- No son un estorbo aun, y si llegan a serlo, mi respuesta es muy simple, los elimino – Lisanna sonrio y le tomo la mano que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa.

- Sabia que había algo en ti que me gustaba tanto – Dijo acercándose lentamente y besando sus labios sin premura.

Una vez se hubieron separado Shintaro se puso en pie y acomodo la tela oscura nuevamente sobre su rostro, miro por última vez a Lisanna y salió del lugar con prisa.

La albina sonrio observando el sobre, se había sacado la lotería, no solo volvería a tener a Natsu, sino que también, ganaría millonadas por ello.

* * *

Lucy se miro una y otra vez en el espejo, acomodo con paciencia el vestido plateado en su cuerpo y sonrio cuando vio que estaba perfecta. Miro la hora en su teléfono y comprobó que aun faltaban dos horas para su encuentro con Loke. Sonrio con tristeza sentándose en el sofá, Loke había sido su primer y único novio, y le había querido tanto que aun le dolía lo que había sucedido al término de su relación.

Si bien el parecía haber cambiado en ese tiempo, ella sabía perfectamente que no podía confiarse solo por las apariencias. Todo aquello lo hacía para poder quedar en paz con Loke y de paso demostrarle a Natsu que no se arrastraría por él. Se mordió los labios con fuerza ante su ultimo pensamiento, ¿Qué sucedería si a Natsu le daba lo mismo con quien ella saliera? Nego con la cabeza rápidamente, no era ninguna tonta y sabia que él se sentía especialmente atraído por ella, en algo tenía que afectarle al verla con otro hombre. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y miro el techo con la mirada perdida, estaba tonta como jamás imagino estarlo, ni siquiera cuando descubrió que moría por Loke se sintió así, tan feliz y a la vez triste. Desvió la mirada con amargura, de alguna u otra manera había recordado su antigua relación con Loke y el día, especialmente el día en que comenzaron a salir.

_Habían salido juntos aquel día por el tonto juego de verdad o reto. Lucy sonreía con alegría, sabía perfectamente que Cintia lo había hecho a propósito para que saliera con Loke, puesto que conocía sus sentimientos. El joven no parecía en lo absoluto molesto con la compañía de la rubia a quien no dejaba de mirar en todo el rato._

_-¿Dónde quieres ir? – Pregunto parando de pronto y observándola curioso, Lucy se quedo un momento pensativa antes de contestar._

_- Quizás al parque Monceau, he oído que está más bello que nunca – Dijo con entusiasmo, Loke sonrio y se acerco a ella tomando su mano con suavidad._

_- Entonces vamos haya – Dijo tirándola suavemente en dirección al parque. El ambiente era cálido y se respiraba el suave olor de la primavera. Paris en aquella época era un lugar muy colorido y lleno de vida, era como estar en una película de romance juvenil._

_Pasearon por el lugar riendo como una pareja de enamorados, se fotografiaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, teniendo de fondo el bello paisaje de la __Naumaquia__. Se detuvieron a comprar helados y comieron sentados en una de las bancas._

_-¿Crees que resulte? – Pregunto de pronto Loke dirigiendo su vista a Lucy quien lo miro con curiosidad._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto ella con inocencia, había estado sumida en sus pensamientos con Loke que no le había estado prestando atención, su rostro se coloreo al pensar en que él le hubiese estado hablando desde hacía rato y ella ni caso le hacía._

_- A esto – Respondió el con una sonrisa algo tímida, Lucy sintió que le aire le faltaba, el lucia tan tierno con las mejillas tintadas de rojo._

_- ¿A esto? – Volvió a preguntar sin enterarse de nada. El se acerco de pronto tomando su rostro con suavidad._

_- Si, a esto – Afirmo cerca de sus labios, Lucy podía sentir el olor a chocolate del aliento de Loke y suspiro con placer. Ambos se besaron con suavidad, el ambiente era perfecto para la escena, Lucy se sintió de pronto volar, jamás, jamás, pero jamás en sus 23 años de vida un chico le había besado en serio y sentía que podía en esos momentos tocar el cielo. Los labios de Loke se movían sin prisa sobre los suyos y de pronto abrió la boca con deseo de más. Lucy saboreo con gusto el chocolate mientras sentía como este se mezclaba con las fresas, se sentía bien, dulce, era tan apacible que creía no poder parar en ningún momento. Se aferro a su espalda sin querer dejarlo ir y cerró sus ojos para sentirse en las nubes._

_- Creo que resultaría espectacularmente – Respondió Lucy con los ojos cerrados una vez se hubieron separado, Loke sonrio volviendo a atacar sus labios._

_- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – Lucy sonrio abriendo sus ojos. El la miraba con los ojos brillosos – Supongo que ahora es oficial – Dijo sin ser explicito, ella entendía a la perfección sus palabras y asintió contenta. Desde aquel momento ambos salían oficialmente._

Si tan solo las cosas volvieran a ser de esa manera. Lucy suspiro volviendo al presente y percatándose de la hora, se puso en pie con rapidez y tomo su cartera, sabia a la perfección que no tenía porque apresurarse demasiado puesto que Loke nunca había sido una persona puntual, pero albergaba en su corazón aun la esperanza de que él hubiese cambiado ese mal habito.

* * *

Loke entro en el restaurante del hotel mirando hacia todos lados, según su reloj eran las ocho y media y Lucy ya debía estar esperándolo, ella jamás se retrasaba a menos que surgiera algo demasiado importante. Uno de los funcionarios se le acerco para preguntarle si tenía reservación o se juntaría con alguien, Loke respondió lo último y le dio el nombre de Lucy. El hombre busco en su planilla y le indico el camino.

En cuanto llego pudo ver a la rubia de espaldas a él, estaba sentada en su puesto con la espalda recta, podía ver la suave piel de su espalda puesto que la llevaba expuesta. Lucy se puso en pie al sentir la mano de Loke en su hombro izquierdo, el sonrio al ver su vestimenta.

-Parece que estamos conectados – Bromeo al ver el vestido plateado de Lucy que combinaba a la perfección con su traje gris platinado.

- Eso parece – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Quizás el no lo sabía, pero ante los ojos de ella, Loke lucia guapísimo con el traje que le hacía resaltar su natural masculinidad.

- Al parecer eres tan puntual como siempre – Le comento tomando la silla de ella y ayudándola a sentare nuevamente. Lucy le miro cuando avanzo hasta su lugar y tomo asiento frente a ella.

- Algunos hábitos no cambian – Dijo ella refiriéndose a él más que a ella misma. Loke entendió la indirecta y soltó una sonrisita.

- Supongo que has encontrado un hombre lo suficientemente puntual como para quedar satisfecha – Dijo él con malicia comenzando con el tema de conversación más esperado por ambos: si aun seguían solteros. Lucy sonrio recordando a Natsu, a pesar de lo idiota e infantil que podía llegar a ser a veces, el peli rosa era mucho más puntual que ella.

- No he encontrado a ningún hombre adecuado – Respondió mirando de reojo la sonrisa que esbozaba Loke – ¿Y tú? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja – ¿Tienes a alguien? – Loke la miro por sobre la carta que tenía en sus manos, suspirando bajo la libreta y la dejo en la mesa nuevamente.

- Se puede decir que no – Respondió a la vez que le hacía señas a un mesero para que tomara su orden – ¿Que pedirás? – Pregunto a la rubia quien revisaba el menú con rapidez.

- Quiero una ensalada de txangurro al estilo camerunés – Dijo ella mirando al muchacho que estaba junto a ellos, el anoto con rapidez lo que Lucy le indicaba.

- Para mí una supremas de pollo a la suiza – Dijo Loke, el joven tomo ambas cartas y se las llevo, alejándose para traer su cena.

- Supongo que continúas aun con el mismo trabajo – Dijo de pronto Lucy atrayendo toda la atención de su acompañante. Loke sonrio de lado jugando con una servilleta en sus manos.

- Se puede decir que no – Lucy lo miro sorprendida – No te preocupes, he abierto mi propia empresa aquí y me ha estado yendo de maravilla – Añadió con alegría, la rubia también sonrio, hace años Loke le había comentado que tenía el deseo de tener su propia empresa donde poder surgir.

- Me alegro mucho por ti – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Has conseguido uno de tu sueños – Susurro con tristeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose estúpida, quizás ella ya no era parte de los planes del hombre. Loke suspiro con fuerza, ella le miro.

- El otro sueño era una familia e hijos – Murmuro desviando la mirada y observando el lugar como si aquello fuera más interesante. Lucy se mordió el labio con fuerza.

- Puedes cumplirlo aun – Dijo con la voz algo quebrada – ¿Como sabes si encuentras una mujer lo suficientemente buena para ti? – Pregunto con algo de burla, Loke sonrio ante esto.

- Pues hay algunas mujeres – Respondió sonriendo de forma picara, Lucy rio con ganas sin reprimirse.

- Eres igual que siempre – Comento mientras reía recordando al Loke del pasado. El la observo con detenimiento, deseaba como nunca decirle que la quería y que sentía todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía que ella no le perdonaría y si lo hacía, no quedarían como nada más que conocidos.

La cena transcurrió con risas y bromas por parte de ambos, Lucy se sentía tan bien que jamás pensó que podría estar así nuevamente con Loke. Desde su ruptura se cerró a odiarlo para siempre, había sido tan horrible verlo con otra mujer que sentía que lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo. Ella le había entregado todo a él, su primer y gran amor, y el simplemente había barrido el suelo con sus sentimientos.

Pero el destino había querido juntarlos nuevamente para demostrarle a ella que odiar a una persona no estaba dentro de su vocabulario y que Loke podía ser un gran amigo en su vida.

-Esto me está matando – Susurro Lucy por encima de la mesa, cerca del rostro de Loke.

- ¿Lo dices por el ambiente? – Pregunto él, la rubia asintió lentamente. Hacia unas horas que se sentían observados por los clientes del lugar y les era bastante incomodo poder seguir allí.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi cuarto y pedimos algo de comida al servicio hotelero? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa, cualquiera hubiese tomado aquellas palabras como una invitación pasional, pero Loke conocía perfectamente a Lucy y sabia que ella no era de esas mujeres que metían a cualquiera en su cuarto y más aun en su cama, incluso, tenía la ligera sospecha que él había sido el primero y último hombre que había pasado una noche con ella.

- Acepto tu invitación – Respondió el con una sonrisa poniéndose en pie y ayudándola con la silla. Ambos caminaron a paso rápido hasta la salida para dirigirse juntos al elevador.

* * *

Natsu camino hasta la habitación de Lucy, después de todo, aun dormía allí. Había pasado la mayor parte del día junto a Gray y Erza investigando sobre el caso, y aunque moría en esos momentos de hambre, no sentía que habían sido horas perdidas puesto que habían avanzado cualquier cantidad en el caso. En cuanto abrió la puerta escucho risas en el interior, una indudablemente pertenecía a Lucy y la otra, a un hombre que él no conocía. Su cuerpo se tenso y se adentro mas con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Te lo prometo, Giorgio tenía una cara que no te imaginas – Continuo hablando el hombre, Lucy reía sin parar ante él con los ojos cerrados, Natsu observo la escena con mala cara. Detuvo su mirada en el hombre sentado de espaldas a él y la sangre se le helo. Una espalda ancha, una contextura musculosa y atlética, cabello desordenado y claro, iba correctamente vestido con un traje gris. Dejo de respirar pensando en el peor sujeto, Shintaro Millian. Avanzo hasta el con sigilo y lo tomo por la nuca, el hombre se quejo ante el sorpresivo ataque.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto con seriedad, Lucy dejo de reír y los miro con confusión, se puso en pie con molestia y llego hasta Natsu tirándole el brazo haciendo que soltara a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Pregunto ella con reproche, el peli rosa la miro con sorpresa y dirigió su vista hacia Loke quien se ponía en pie y lo encaraba.

- ¿Quién es este? – Pregunto el castaño al ver a Natsu. Lucy suspiro masajeándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos y camino de vuelta a su lugar.

- Es el teniente Natsu Dragneel, uno de los detectives que Levy contrato – Respondió Lucy tomando asiento y llevándose a la boca una copa con vino tinto.

- Un gusto teniente – Dijo Loke estirando la mano – Soy Loke León, un antiguo amigo de Lucy – Natsu le miro con desconfianza y acepto el apretón de manos.

- No se incomoden – Dijo de pronto el peli rosa caminando hasta su maletín negro – Solo vengo por unas cosas y vuelvo a mi cuarto – Lucy lo miro con desinterés.

- Se lo agradezco – Dijo Lucy desde su lugar – No me gustaría que estuviera presente en mi cuarto esta noche – Natsu la miro apretando la mandíbula y sin decir absolutamente nada salió rápido del lugar. Loke miro hacia la puerta vacía y desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la fémina que comía el aperitivo sin detenerse a respirar. Suspiro pensativo tomando nuevamente asiento, al parecer había una relación mucho más estrecha entre Lucy y el policía, de aquello no le cavia ni la menor duda.

- Veo que eres muy cercana a él – Dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Lucy quien se atraganto con un pedazo de maní. Ella se apresuro a tomar un vaso con agua fresca.

- Claro que no – Respondió en un intento por volver a respirar – Es solo demasiado entrometido – Aclaro una vez se sentía mejor, Loke la miro con incredulidad, y bajo la mirada intentando buscar otro tema de conversación.

* * *

Natsu entro silenciosamente en el cuarto, había estado algunas horas vigilando la habitación de Lucy y había visto cuando Loke se había ido de allí. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, eran las tres de la madrugada y recién Lucy quedaba sola. Un millón de cosas se pasaron por la cabeza de Natsu quien moría de los celos al saber que Lucy había pasado tanto tiempo con su ex novio, un ex novio que podía robarle un centenar de suspiros a cualquier mujer en cosa de segundos. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, Loke León no le llegaba ni a los talones y eso era lo que le demostraría a Lucy.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pensó que quizás Lucy dormía profundamente en esos momentos, suspiro con cansancio y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa para poder dormir unas cuantas horas. Si bien le había dicho a Lucy que no volvería aquella noche, el no podía ser negligente y dejarla sola, la cuidaría estuviera sola o con compañía. _Con o sin Loke_ pensó con molestia.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse lo dejo tenso, miro hacia el cuarto de baño y para su alivio vio salir de allí a la rubia. Suspiro aliviado pero aquello no duro mucho al notar la pequeña prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer. Apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Lucy con sorpresa abrazando su propio cuerpo intentando cubrir su pecho. Natsu sonrio, ella se veía tan tierna intentando protegerse.

- Te recuerdo que tengo que protegerte – Dijo el sin apuro, dejo caer su camisa quedando a torso descubierto, Lucy dejo de respirar a la vez que desviaba la mirada con rapidez. Había imaginado en algunas ocasiones como seria Natsu sin ropa pero jamás había tenido el agrado de verle de aquella manera. Él noto el estado de la rubia quien permanecía quieta en su lugar y sonrio, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba. Se acerco a ella con paso lento siendo notado inmediatamente por ella quien retrocedió unos pasos chocando con la pared. La cercanía de Natsu la estaba matando y dejando su conciencia olvidada se acerco a él con suavidad.

Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un tierno roce le acariciaba los labios con dulzura, apenas y eran tocados y sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo por completo. Deseoso de mas abrazo la estrecha cintura con pasión y la acerco completamente a su cuerpo. La boca de Lucy se abrió dándole cabida en ella, para Natsu los labios de Lucy eran un manjar exquisito que le volvían a cada momento más adictivo. Lucy sentía que un calor sobre humano recorría sus venas, le nublaba la cordura y percibía que estaba a un paso de perder la razón. Se apegó más a Natsu y con inocente postura se rozó contra él, arrebatándole un ronco jadeo.

Dejaron de besarse cuando Natsu optó por recorrer esa piel de porcelana, saborear la exquisita largura de ese cuello y obligarla a emitir aquellos sonidos que le encendían la sangre. Tan sensual que era sorprendente como despertara en él tantos deseos pecaminosos, quería llevarla al límite y estaba decidido a obtenerlo esta noche. Disfrutar de cómo Lucy se retorcía en sus brazos.

La rubia se sintió de pronto elevada del suelo y noto como Natsu la llevaba a cuestas hacia la cama, la depósito suavemente sobre ella suspirando en sus labios. Ella sonrio mirándolo a los ojos intensamente, los labios del peli rosa estaban completamente rojos y sus ojos destellaban un brillo agudo que le hacían parecer mucho más sexy.

-Te quiero – Susurro de pronto Lucy cerrando sus ojos, Natsu le miro con sorpresa, le había dicho que le quería. Ella recapacito en sus palabras y abrió los ojos asustada, Natsu se separo de ella por completo sentándose en el borde de la cama. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, ¿había dicho algo malo? – Y-yo – Balbuceo sin saber que decir.

- Dejémoslo hasta ahí – Dijo el poniéndose en pie y avanzando hasta el sofá, Lucy se apresuro hasta el borde y alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo.

- Es enserio – Dijo con seriedad haciendo que él se girara a verla. Natsu se quedo viéndola y de pronto avanzo nuevamente hasta ella abrazándola con fuerza.

- Por favor no me mientas – Susurro con agonía enterrando su rostro en el hombro derecho de la rubia.

- No lo hago – Dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos – Te prometo que no te estoy mintiendo – Susurro volviendo a besar sus labios, Natsu se arrodillo en el acolchado y volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo.

-¿A que le temes? – Pregunto Lucy girando su rostro para encontrarse con el de Natsu en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, él la observo con cuidado.

- No quiero volver a sufrir lo mismo – Respondió el con suavidad, Lucy respiro profundo, aquel hombre a su lado no se parecía para nada al Natsu Dragneel que ella conocía. Se veía mucho más desprotegido como un niño pequeño desamparado, Lucy no tardo el pasar su brazo por sobre el cuerpo masculino acercándose instintivamente a él.

- ¿Se trata de Lisanna? – Se aventuro a preguntar la rubia, Natsu tardo en responder y asintió lentamente – ¿Que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes? – Pregunto con cierto cuidado, no quería que Natsu volviera a enfadarse y alejarse de ella aquella noche. Sintió como el suspiraba con tristeza y apretó su abrazo dándole apoyo.

- Me engaño con Laxus Dreyar – Respondió con dolor recordando la horrible escena en la oficina del rubio. Lucy contuvo el aliento quedándose helada, ¿Lisanna había engañado a Natsu? ¿Con Laxus? Miro con asombro al peli rosa quien le sonrio con tristeza. Aquella seria una larga noche escuchando la fallida historia de amor entre Natsu y Lisanna.

**Terminado! ^^ espero con ansias su comentarios ! y por favor no me lanzen tomatazos u.u **  
**jeejej Natsu abrira su corazon y contara su historia de amor :O como lo tomara Lucy? xD xD  
**

**Nos vemos en la proxima!  
**


	8. Reparar

**Ocho Listo! acabo de terminarlo y eso es lo mejor :DD supongo que se daran cuenta el porque no actualizo tan seguido y esta vez la tiene la culpa mi cerebro por no juntar las ideas mas rapidamente u.u Pero bueno se hace lo que se puede :D estoy terriblemente cansada hoy xD con mis amigas estamos practicando la coreografia de Gee de las girl's generation y es muy gracioso jojaoja no podemos coordinarnos para nada xD y mas aun queremos grabar un video xD me imagino como saldra joajoajo **

**Ahora, a lo que realmente importa ^^  
**

**Los personajes son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama! La historia es 100% mia, no vayan a creer que la copie de algun lado ¬¬ jaojaoa es broma :) no creo que sean tan malos u.u  
**

* * *

Capitulo 8: "Reparar"

"La desdicha es el vínculo  
más estrecho de los corazones."  
**La Fontaine**

* * *

Lucy lo miraba con asombro, Natsu sufría profundamente y aquellos sentimientos se reflejaban en sus ojos oscuros iluminados por la luna plateada. Lo abrazo dándole fuerzas para continuar mientras el acariciaba los brazos de la rubia con delicadeza.

-Ella y yo llevábamos cerca de un año de estar saliendo – Comenzó – Yo la quería muchísimo, nunca imagine que podía quererla tanto, desde un principio pensé que solo iba a ser algo pasajero que luego se iba a acabar y hasta ahí iba a llegar – Lucy lo miro con interés, desde que supo que Natsu había tenido una relación que había sentido curiosidad por saber que había sucedido – Yo odiaba a Laxus desde mucho antes, lo conocía desde hacía varios años y luego nos enfrentamos por un caso de contrabando – Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Laxus metido en un caso de contrabando? – Aunque no lo creas, ese imbécil tiene conexiones con la mafia y puedo asegurar que aun no corta el lazo con ellos.

- ¿Por eso…? – Pregunto con algo de duda Lucy, Natsu sonrio mirándola a los ojos.

- Por todo eso no quería que te reunieras a solas con él, y por eso me alegre cuando él dijo que no quería tener negocios contigo – Lucy ahogo un gemido de angustia, y pensar que ella peligraba con aquel hombre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando de pronto su primera reunión con el rubio.

- Continua – Dijo ella secando algunas lágrimas, no quería recordar aquel momento y además, quería continuar oyendo la historia de Natsu.

- Lisanna nunca fue una mujer fiel y a pesar de ser consciente de aquello no quise separarme de ella. Todos me molestaban y me decían que la dejara, que había cientos de mujeres en el mundo aparte de ella, hermosas también y por sobre todo fieles – Lucy le tomo el rostro y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Y las hay – Dijo perdiéndose en su mirada, Natsu sonrio acercándose más a ella.

- Lo sé – Pronuncio lentamente besando sus labios, ¡claro que lo sabia! Lucy era la mujer para él, bella y fiel. Ella era su ángel que había descendido del cielo para reparar su corazón, su corazón roto y adolorido, que se había prometido no volver a amar de verdad nuevamente a una mujer, que todas eran iguales y que lo traicionarían sin importarles nada.

- Es una tonta – Dijo Lucy acariciando la mejilla de Natsu quien cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la suavidad de los dedos femeninos – Como se involucro Lisanna con Laxus? – Pregunto volviendo al tema.

- Ella ama el dinero, siempre ha sido así y al parecer continua así – Respondió Natsu respondiendo completamente la pregunta – Vasto que ambos se conocieran para comenzar un negocio, Lisanna tenía varios contactos que podían ser de ayuda para Laxus y así fue como quede a cargo del caso, no sabía qué hacer cuando supe que Lisanna estaba metida en todo esto. Cuando no pude conseguir una orden de arresto en contra de Laxus fui hasta su oficina a encararlo, el muy desgraciado había hecho desaparecer todas las pistas que podían acusarle y me había dejado a mí como un incompetente. Cuando entre me encontré con una escena que no me esperaba – Lucy noto como su voz decaía inmensamente lo abrazo fuertemente dejando que recargara su cabeza en su hombro – Ambos estaban teniendo sexo – Termino de decir, Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había terminado de comprobar que Lisanna no era más que una suelta sin sentimientos y que ahora le exigía que se alejara de Natsu para volver a hacerle daño, pero ella no se lo permitiría, no dejaría que volvieran a dañar a Natsu de esa manera, no quería volver a verlo tan frágil, tan desprotegido como en aquel momento. Beso su frente con delicadeza y lo dejo dormir esa noche a su lado.

* * *

Levy entro corriendo en la habitación de su amiga, sabía que Natsu estaba allí y debía llevarlo con ella. Apenas conteniendo el aliento se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver sobre la cama no solo a la rubia sino que abrazado a ella se encontraba el peli rosa. Se aclaro la garganta con fuerza y recuperando el aliento le hablo a su amiga.

-Lu – Pronuncio lo suficientemente alto puesto que la aludida se revolvió en su lugar despertando de paso al policía. Natsu miro a la peli azul frente a ellos y desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, era la segunda vez que dormía con Lucy y nuevamente eran sorprendidos por alguien cercana a la rubia.

- Levy – Dijo Natsu en voz baja, Lucy quien se restregaba los ojos miro con sorpresa a su amiga intentando buscar una excusa que darle.

- No hay tiempo – Dijo Levy como si recordara de pronto el porqué estaba allí – Tienes que venir conmigo Natsu, algo importante a ocurrido – El peli rosa la miro con el ceño fruncido y sin esperar más se puso en pie buscando su ropa con que vestirse. Lucy se levanto tras él y salió a la siga de ambos.

Levy caminaba a paso rápido hasta una habitación al final del pasillo, Natsu vio con preocupación a Erza y Gray allí, se acerco a ellos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mirando a Erza temiendo lo peor. La pelirroja lo miro con algo de resignación y apunto con la mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación.

- Han encontrado a una mujer muerta esta mañana – Dijo sin quitar la vista de la entrada de donde salían varios agentes de la policía americana. Natsu enarco una ceja esperando más información, Lucy que se encontraba tras él junto a Levy se tenso – Participo el año pasado en el concurso de American Next Top Model y gano el certamen – Termino por decir Erza. Lucy se llevo una mano a la boca, habían vuelto a asesinar a una modelo y muy cerca de ella.

- Levy – Dijo Gray acercándose a la peli azul – Saca a Lucy de aquí – Pidió mirando el estado de shock de la rubia, Levy asintió tomando el brazo de su amiga y sacándola de allí. Natsu entro en la habitación encontrando el cuerpo de la chica tirado en el suelo. Se arrodillo buscando alguna pista al ser informado de que nadie había movido nada.

- Lo más increíble – Dijo Gray a su lado – Es que la puerta estaba completamente asegurada – Natsu levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido y paseo la mirada con rapidez nuevamente por la habitación.

- ¿Un asesinato a puerta cerrada? – Murmuro mirando a la mujer, era joven y hermosa, su cabello caoba se esparcía sobre la alfombra creando un matiz intenso con el color del tapiz. La habitación estaba ordenada, nada parecía fuera de lugar excepto una chaqueta marrón tirada de mala gana sobre la cama, Natsu proceso, lo más seguro es que pertenecía a la victima puesto que ella vestía un vestido de hilo corto junto con unas medias oscuras.

- No hay forcejeos, no hay golpes, solo una apuñalada en el pecho – Susurro Erza mirando a la joven. Natsu se puso en pie pensando y uniendo todo lo que podía, si no había golpes ni forcejeo solo significaba que la victima conocía al asesino y fue atacada de improviso.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto Gray a su lado, Natsu le miro con el ceño aun fruncido, no había forma en que pudiera encontrar algo para resolver el caso – ¿Ha sido Millian? – Pregunto con curiosidad, Natsu nego lentamente con la cabeza, tenia duda en ello, mucha duda.

¿Un asesinato a puerta cerrada? Podía y no podía ser así, la habitación se ubicaba en el séptimo piso del hotel, para una persona normal aquello sería algo imposible, pero aquel tipo que había entrado en la habitación de Lucy la vez anterior perfectamente había escapado por una de las ventanas. La otra opción era una llave de repuesto que lo más seguro mantenía el hotel a su cargo.

El cuerpo de la víctima fue llevado para hacerle la autopsia, Natsu quiso mantenerse en el lugar más tiempo, no podía permitir que ese sujeto continuara con sus ataques bajo sus narices, chasqueo la lengua con molestia, Shintaro Millian le estaba tomando el pelo y metiéndole el dedo en la boca como se le daba la gana.

* * *

Lisanna observo la escena pegada a la pared, Erza y Gray se habían ido con la policía local hasta la estación dejando solo en el lugar al peli rosa. Sonrio caminando de vuelta.

-¿Lisanna? – Pregunto la dulce voz de Mira, la albina levanto la mirada con sorpresa encontrando frente a ella a su hermana mayor – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lisanna se tenso, sabía perfectamente que todo el pasillo estaba cerrado y que no se permitía el ingreso de civiles al lugar.

- Solo… - Balbuceo buscando una respuesta e intentando no ponerse nerviosa – Quería ver a Natsu – Contesto al fin, Mira sonrio con alivio y la tomo del brazo.

- Déjalo trabajar, después tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para estar junto a él – Dijo arrastrándola hasta el elevador, Lisanna miro de reojo hacia atrás, aquel juego estaba recién comenzando para ella.

* * *

Gazille avanzo con rapidez, se había enterado por Juvia sobre el asesinato a una chica en el hotel y se molesto al notar que el idiota peli rosa no estaba haciendo su trabajo. Suspiro con molestia recordando de pronto como su trabajo para Jude Heartfilia había acabado y con ello su única oportunidad de ser millonario de manera fácil.

Busco por todos lados a Natsu y lo encontró en la habitación al final del pasillo de aquella planta, suspiro mirando al peli rosa quien parecía confundido con todo aquel caso, el moreno quiso entrar y decirle todo lo que sabía pero sería algo imposible puesto que podía ser tomando por el policía y aquello terminaría siendo perjudicial para el mismo. Quizás podía seguir ayudándole de lejos y con ayuda de Juvia puesto que ahora ninguno de los dos trabajaba para el padre de Lucy.

* * *

Natsu suspiro cerrando los ojos, estaba agotado por el trabajo y más aún porque no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, recordó a Lucy y espero que estuviera a salvo en su habitación y no haya sido imprudente como siempre y haya salido de allí. Su teléfono vibro en los pantalones y en un rápido movimiento contesto la llamada.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto ansioso tomando un lápiz y un papel de una mesa.

- Hora de muerte 5:37 AM – Dijo Gray con lentitud – Falleció instantáneamente por una puñalada que le atravesó el corazón, había estado consumiendo alcohol antes del crimen y no presenta haber tenido relaciones sexuales – Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Shintaro estaba cambiando el modo de seducir mujeres? – Es todo, Erza y yo estaremos contigo en un rato – Natsu asintió cortando la llamada.

- ¿Sera Shintaro? – Se pregunto Natsu con duda mirando el papel – ¿Quién podrá ser? – Volvió a preguntar en voz alta. Solo había una posibilidad y aquella era, alguien que trabajaba en el hotel y tenía un total acceso a las llaves de las habitaciones.

Natsu salió a paso rápido dejando a cargo de todo a un agente de la policía, tenía que interrogar cuanto antes a los empleados del hotel y para ello debía dirigirse a Mira.

Camino por toda la primera planta buscando a la albina hasta que la encontró sirviéndose un café en una de las mesas del comedor.

-Natsu – Dijo ella con una sonrisa al verlo en el lugar, el peli rosa no perdió el tiempo y con un corto saludo se sentó frente a ella.

- Necesito que reúnas a los trabajadores para una interrogación – Dijo, Mira lo miro asustada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es para la investigación? – Pregunto horrorizada, Natsu asintió con lentitud, Mira suspiro llevándose una mano a la boca y asintió poniéndose en pie – En el salón detrás de la cocina – Dijo marchándose del lugar, Natsu tomo su celular enviándole un mensaje a Gray para que se apurara. Miro el lugar viendo a la gente charlar y comer con calma, entonces su mirada se cruzo con la de un hombre en una de las mesas. Alto, moreno y robusto, Natsu lo reconoció inmediatamente y avanzo hasta el con rapidez, era el tipo que le había enviado un mensaje extraño con Lucy la vez pasada y ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a él y podría preguntarle a que se refería con todo aquello. Gazille se puso en pie con agilidad y salió del comedor corriendo siendo seguido por Natsu y las miradas sorprendidas de los clientes.

Corrieron hasta la entrada, Natsu intento igualarle el paso pero era casi imposible, esquivo a la gente que se le cruzaba botando de paso unas cuantas cosas y recibiendo regaños de las personas, cuando ya casi lo tenía en las puertas de la entrada se topo con un grupo de gente que le impidió seguir avanzando y luego con el detestable rostro de Loke.

-¡Demonios! – Chillo con rabia al ver como Gazille desaparecía de escena sin dejar rastro, las personas lo miraron con miedo avanzando hasta sus destinos muy alejados del peli rosa, con cuidado de no pasar junto a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Loke a su lado, Natsu lo miro con hosquedad, _tenía que ser este idiota que siempre se interpone_ pensó con molestia desviando la mirada – Veo que no, ¿Te ha sucedido algo malo? – Volvió a preguntar, Natsu desvió la mirada recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto evadiendo su pregunta con otra, Loke suspiro mirando de reojo hasta su mano izquierda que sostenía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Natsu sonrio con burla – No le gustan las rosas – Dijo riendo con sarcasmo, Loke lo miro con molestia.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿La conoces? – Pregunto acercándose lentamente, Natsu asintió con soberbia volviendo a reír cuando miraba el ramo.

- ¿Loke? – Pregunto la dulce voz de Lucy apareciendo en el lugar, ambos hombres se giraron a verla encontrándose con la preciosa mujer vestida con un abrigo rojo, Lucy sonrio con alegría al ver el ramo de rosas.

- Buenos días – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa matadora – Son para ti, espero que te gusten – Lucy tomo el ramo con los ojos brillosos y aspiro el aroma de las flores. Loke miro de reojo a Natsu quien desviaba la mirada apretando la mandíbula, el castaño sonrio triunfante.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Natsu de pronto dándose cuenta del lugar donde se había encontrado con la rubia.

- Le pedí a Loke que me llevara a dar una vuelta – Respondió ella con cierta timidez, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta del peli rosa. Natsu la miro con intensidad.

- No puedes salir – Dijo con frialdad, Loke lo miro con mala cara y lo encaro sin problemas.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás celoso? – Pregunto desafiándolo, Natsu lo miro con molestia.

- No se trata de eso – Respondió con fuerza, Loke lo miro esperando una repuesta más convincente – Esta madrugada han asesinado a una modelo a seis habitaciones de la de Lucy – El castaño frunció el ceño sin comprender nada y miro a Lucy quien se mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado? – Pregunto mirándola, Lucy levanto la vista con algo de temor.

- No quería preocuparte – Dijo ella – No quiero seguir preocupando a las personas – Añadió con angustia mirando esta vez a ambos hombres, Natsu desvió la mirada, comprendía en parte como se sentía Lucy.

- Aun así – Dijo el peli rosa – No puedo dejar que salgas – Lucy suspiro con resignación bajando la mirada.

- Déjala – Dijo la intensa voz de Erza tras ellos, Natsu se giro con sorpresa mirando a la pelirroja que venía acompañada de Gray – Lo mejor para ella es tomar un poco de aire y despejarse un poco, supongo que en ti se puede confiar – Dijo mirando a Loke quien ladeo la cabeza confundido acercándose a Lucy.

- Es Erza – Dijo Lucy, el castaño abrió la boca en un "ah" comprendiendo de inmediato.

- Yo te conozco – Dijo Gray de pronto poniéndose delante de Erza – Sí, eres el tipo de la foto de Lucy – Afirmo con alegría, Lucy frunció el ceño y Natsu se tapo la cara con una mano mientras soltaba un improperio en voz baja.

- ¿Qué foto? – Pregunto Lucy intuyendo un poco la verdad, Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar.

- Tenemos que ir a trabajar – Dijo Natsu interponiéndose – Lucy, no vuelvas tarde – Advirtió mirando a la rubia que lo miro sorprendida y molesta por no recibir respuesta, el peli rosa saco a su amigo a la rastra del lugar y ambos fueron perseguidos por Erza.

* * *

Mira había reunido en la sala a los empleados que no estaban realizando ninguna labor en aquel momento. Erza miro con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos, todos parecían nerviosos por la situación.

-Supongo que todos saben el motivo por el cual están reunidos aquí – Dijo la pelirroja paseando de un lado a otro. Todos asintieron con torpeza – Tomaremos sus coartadas y espero no repetir lo obvio, por favor digan la verdad – Mira se adelanto poniéndose en pie.

- Anoche, anoche tuvimos una pequeña celebración – Dijo mirando a Erza, esta se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en una mesa tras ella – Era el cumpleaños de una de nuestras camareras y decidimos realizarle una pequeña sorpresa.

- Dime quienes fueron los asistentes – Pidió Erza, un grupo se puso en pie apartándose del resto, la pelirroja enarco una ceja con sorpresa, solo cinco de los presentes no habían asistido.

- Lo primero – Interrumpió de pronto Natsu – ¿Quienes tienen acceso a las llaves? – Pregunto a Mira, Erza sonrio, de aquella manera todo sería más sencillo. La albina señalo a un grupo mucho más reducido – ¿Los demás no tienen como acceder a ellas? – Pregunto curioso, Mirajane nego y entonces dejaron salir a quienes no tenían nada que ver.

- ¿Quién quiere ir primero? – Pregunto Erza mirando al pequeño grupo de diez personas. Ninguno contesto y la pelirroja sonrio tomando el brazo de uno y arrastrándolo dentro de una habitación más pequeña – Gray, quédate con el resto – Ordeno, Natsu entro junto a ella.

Por las declaraciones que estaban teniendo podían comprobar que ninguno de ellos podía ser el asesino puesto que todos tenían una coartada que los cubría, con ayuda de Mira fueron interrogando a más empleados que eran relevados en sus turnos para poder ir con ellos. Natsu miro con sorpresa como Lisanna entraba en la habitación y se sentaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Erza con cierta molestia, jamás soporto la presencia cínica de la chica.

- Vengo a dar mi coartada – Respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, Erza desvió la mirada con evidente molestia.

- ¿También tenias acceso a las llaves? – Pregunto con curiosidad Natsu. La albina asintió lentamente.

- Soy hermana de Mira quien está a cargo de las llaves, perfectamente pude haber tomado una de las llaves sin que ella se diera cuenta – Puntualizo, Erza hizo una mueca moviéndose en su lugar.

- No estamos para juegos – Dijo la pelirroja mirando los azules ojos de Lisanna.

- No estoy jugando – Dijo la albina, Natsu suspiro ganándose una mirada de Erza, ella se cruzo de brazos al comprender al peli rosa.

- Puedes comenzar – Dijo Natsu, Lisanna sonrio como una niña y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior – O sea, también estuviste en la celebración – Dijo, la chica asintió.

- Comprendo – Interrumpió Erza – Puedes retirarte – Lisanna hizo una mueca y se puso en pie mirando a Natsu y guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Erza miro al peli rosa quien desvió la mirada con un tono rojo cubriéndole las mejillas. No había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con Natsu con respecto a lo que sucedió la vez anterior con Lisanna y Lucy en el pasillo.

Erza dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y se acomodo el cabello, habían acabado recién con todas las interrogaciones y nadie parecía ser sospechoso. Natsu se hundió en su asiento, no llegaba a otra conclusión más que Shintaro y aquello le molestaba e inquietaba, tenía la extraña sensación que esta vez no era aquel tipo, pero el problema radicaba en que no lograba descifrar del todo el misterio ni tampoco quien era el asesino.

-Erza – Dijo Gray entrando en la habitación – Hay alguien que quiere verte – La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, al momento un hombre entro en la habitación, llevaba el rostro tapado por la sombra de su sombrero y vestía un largo abrigo negro.

- Voy por café – Dijo Natsu poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes saludar al recién aparecido.

- Dígame – Dijo Erza cruzando los dedos de las manos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Pregunto con curiosidad, el tomo asiento frente a ella retirando con lentitud el sombrero de su cabeza.

- Soy el coronel a cargo del crimen de la señorita Amaya Weisler – Erza lo miro sorprendida, ¿acaso estaba soñando? No podía ser, tenía que tratarse de una estúpida ilusión, desvió la mirada con lentitud intentando no mirarlo a la cara – Jerall Fernández – Erza se tenso, sus dudas habían sido aclaradas ante la simple mención del nombre, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – Tanto tiempo, Erza – Dijo el mostrando una sonrisa.

* * *

Natsu y Gray caminaron hasta el comedor, ambos estaban agotados después de tanto trabajo y aquel día parecía no terminar nunca. Gray pidió aparte de un cappuccino una bolsa de galletas para acompañar, Natsu lo miro con gracia y el moreno se excuso diciendo que no había comido nada en todo el día. Natsu tomo su café y camino delante de su amigo, no sentía hambre y no quería comer nada, en ese momento solo dos cosas rondaban su mente, el caso y si tenía conexión con Shintaro, y Lucy que estaba en una cita con Loke. Apretó el puño con fuerza, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que quería volver a abrazarla y sentir su calor.

Lucy camino delante de él con agrado, llevaban cerca de una hora dando vueltas y ninguno de los dos hablaba, Loke miro el ramo de rosas que ella llevaba en sus manos y recordó lo anteriormente dicho por Natsu.

-Lucy – Dijo llamando su atención, ella se giro lentamente y lo observo con curiosidad – No son… no son tus flores favoritas, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con dudad, ella miro el ramo en sus manos y sonrio tomando asiento en una banca, Loke la secundo.

- Supongo que no lo recuerdas – Dijo ella mirando hacia la nada, recordando algo que parecía muy lejano. Loke se removió incomodo en su lugar.

- ¿Recordar qué? – Pregunto con un poco de duda. Lucy lo miro a los ojos con tristeza.

- Mis flores favoritas son los tulipanes rojos – Susurro, Loke la miro sorprendido recordando entonces el día en que habían comenzado a salir juntos.

_-Tulipanes rojos – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, Loke se acerco a la vendedora pidiendo las flores, la mujer tomo un ramo y se lo dio diciendo._

_- Ellos simbolizan una declaración de amor, una dulce declaración de amor – Lucy bajo la mirada sonrojada y el la observo con una sonrisa. Tomo su mano y la beso con ternura mirándola a los ojos._

_- Te quiero – Pronuncio en un susurro entregando el ramo._

Loke sonrio de lado desviando la mirada, o sea que Natsu sabía que las flores favoritas de Lucy eran los tulipanes, pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Lucy se lo había comentado? ¿Eran tan cercanos?

-Pero no te preocupes por eso – Dijo ella mirando las rosas – Estas son igualmente hermosas – Loke la miro con sorpresa y sonrio al ver lo linda que se veía cuando sonreía de esa manera. Se puso en pie estirando su mano a Lucy quien la acepto tomándola.

- Aun tenemos mucho que visitar hoy – Dijo mirando el lugar, el hermoso parque que se extendía ante ellos – Por lo que se mañana te vas – Lucy asintió en silencio – Entonces aprovechemos los últimos momentos juntos – Dijo con una extraña amargura.

* * *

Erza se sentó incomoda en un rincón, ahora con la ayuda de Jerall habían logrado avanzar algo en el caso y se encontraban uniendo las pistas. Natsu miro de reojo la situación de la pelirroja y frunció el ceño con molestia, algo la estaba molestando y tenía la gran sospecha que se trataba del coronel a cargo del caso.

-Es probable – Dijo Gray revisando la planilla – Es la única persona que estuvo tan cerca de ella – Había una de las declaraciones que sobresalía entre las otras. La victima había estado presente también en la celebración que se había llevado a cabo la noche anterior y entre ellas había una de las mucamas que la había llevado hasta su habitación cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

- Aun así – Interrumpió Natsu – Muchos aseguran haber visto volver a esta chica a la fiesta a los pocos minutos de haber subido – Gray frunció el ceño, aquello también era cierto y de esa manera volvían a lo mismo sin avanzar en nada. De pronto unos gritos en el pasillo llamaron su atención y todos miraron hacia la puerta con expectación.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! – Grito una chica entrando en el cuarto, era también una hermosa joven de cabello dorado y ojos verdes que brillaban producto de las lagrimas – Por favor explíquenme que sucedió, ¿Quién la mato? – Pregunto con la voz temblorosa, Jerall se puso en pie y miro al agente que tomaba a la joven del brazo en un intento de sacarla del lugar.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto el peli azul, el hombre iba a responder pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por la joven.

- Soy la novia de Amaya – Dijo dejando a todos helados – Y exijo que me digan quien es el asesino – Gray miro a Natsu con sorpresa, el peli rosa fruncía el ceño con fuerza, así que la víctima era homosexual, si era de esa manera, Shintaro no podría haberla seducido por lo tanto tenía que ser una mujer la asesina.

- Bien señorita – Dijo Jerall avanzando hasta ella – Voy a pedirle que se quedo con nosotros para tomar su declaración, usted es la persona más cercana a la víctima – La joven abrió la boca con sorpresa y sin poder hacer nada mas, tomo asiento junto a los demás. Natsu salió con rapidez del lugar.

* * *

La habitación estaba como se había encontrado por la mañana, si bien se había buscado el arma asesina en todo el lugar los agentes se habían preocupado también de dejar todo en orden. Natsu inspecciono con agilidad sin encontrar nada que le ayudara, observo desde la entrada la escena y recordó como estaba el cuerpo tendido en la mañana.

La mujer se encontraba en posición fetal, y mantenía los ojos abiertos, frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué estaba en aquella posición? Lo normal sería caer de espaldas y no de esa forma, ¿a que se debería todo aquello? Observo el piso con atención, en la alfombra apenas había una manchita de sangre que perfectamente podría pertenecer a una herida leve. Si había fallecido por una puñalada lo más normal es que la sangre saltara desparramada por todo el lugar pero no de esa forma, la única respuesta era, que la víctima había sido atacada en otro lugar y había sido llevada a su habitación para que el crimen pareciera que haya ocurrido allí.

Miro a su costado, un armario, un mueble, un escritorio, una maleta, la ventana… ¿una maleta? Imagino la situación, si fuera en una maleta grande una persona perfectamente podría caer dentro si se acomodara en una… posición fetal. ¡Lo tenía! Ahora solo faltaba comprobar su teoría revisando todas las cámaras de vigilancia del hotel. Corrio escaleras abajo en dirección al piso subterráneo en donde se encontraba la sala de vigilancia, incluso con un poco de suerte, la víctima pudo haberse encontrado con el asesino y quizás todo haya sido grabado.

* * *

Jerall camino incomodo, habían tomado la declaración de la joven pero su coartada era perfecta, no tenían nada que les dijera que había un asesino, hizo una pausa, sonrio con arrogancia, todo estaba más que claro.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Gray al verlo sonreír.

- El caso está cerrado – Dijo sorprendiendo al moreno y a Erza quien se acerco con curiosidad – Esto no ha sido un homicidio, es un suicidio – Sus acompañantes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, ¿un suicidio? Bien podía ser de aquella manera cuando no había nada que les indicara la presencia de otra persona en el lugar.

- ¿Vas a concluirlo así? – Pregunto Erza, Jerall asintió tomando su abrigo.

- Voy hasta la jefatura, tengo que informar de todo – Dicho esto salió del lugar, Gray miro a la pelirroja con intensidad.

- ¿Crees que fue suicidio? – Pregunto con duda, Erza nego.

- Realmente no lo sé, pero nada podemos hacer, él es quien está a cargo y dudo mucho que quiera seguir partiéndose la cabeza hasta encontrar al verdadero asesino – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Jerall.

- Parece que lo conoces muy bien – Dijo Gray mirándola con curiosidad, Erza desvió la mirada y se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo.

- Es cosa de mirarlo para darse cuenta – Respondió con inquietud, Gray torció los labios y pensó, luego miro a la pelirroja con admiración, claro, ella podía ver algo que los demás no notarían con facilidad.

* * *

Natsu reviso los videos de la grabación con fascinación, Amaya efectivamente había salido de su habitación a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, había bajado hasta el primer piso y de allí le había vuelto a perder la pista. En ninguna cámara volvía a salir la joven y llego hasta los videos de la cinco y seis de la mañana. Suspiro tomando asiento siendo observado por los guardias de seguridad que se encontraban en la sala. El video continuo avanzando y de pronto vio a una mujer de edad subir al ascensor con un maleta, eso era, todos los elevadores del hotel tenían cámara de seguridad y sería fácil para el poder encontrar una persona que haya subido a uno entre las cuatro y las cinco y media de la mañana. Anoto todo lo que vio y se sorprendió al ver entre las personas sospechosas a Lisanna, ¿Qué hacia Lisanna llevando una maleta tan grande hasta el piso siete?

Corrio con rapidez hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el resto y al llegar vio como Erza y Gray salía del lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto con curiosidad, Gray lo miro extrañado, Natsu tenía la cara roja y sudaba como un loco.

- Han cerrado el caso y se ha declarado que fue suicidio – Dijo Erza, Natsu frunció el ceño con molestia.

- No es un suicidio – Dijo con rudeza, Erza nego con la cabeza.

- Se ha terminado así – Respondió la pelirroja – Los padres de la victima han declarado que mantuvieron una discusión con ella la tarde de ayer al haberse enterado sobre su inclinación sexual, por lo que ha dicho la policía esto evidentemente ha llevado a un cuadro de depresión y ella ha tomado la decisión de acabar con su vida – Natsu nego con fuerza.

- Si es así – Dijo mirando a Erza con molestia – ¿Donde está el arma asesina?, ¿por qué no está en la habitación?, ¿cómo se deshizo ella de el arma? – Pregunto con rapidez, Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Erza también, aquellos puntos eran algo clave que indicaba que efectivamente no había sido suicidio.

- No hay nada que hacer – Dijo Erza – No somos quienes están a cargo – Natsu iba a protestar nuevamente pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, era cierto, ellos nada podían hacer en aquel lugar.

* * *

Lisanna sonrio escuchando la conversación, todo había llegado hasta allí y nadie había sospechado de ella, bueno, Natsu había estado a punto de descubrirla pero tenía que agradecer al estúpido policía americano que había cerrado el caso así como así. Camino de vuelta a su cuarto, todo estaba saliendo de maravillas, sonrio pensando en el peli rosa y en lo bueno que era investigando, con razón Shintaro no quería tenerlo metido en el camino.

Abrió la maleta más grande que tenia e hizo una mueca al ver la sangre en ella, la llevo hasta el baño y limpio la sangre con cuidado.

-Que descuidada Lisanna – Se dijo en voz alta – Mira que dejar evidencia tan clara contigo – Rio con fuerza al ver como había sacado cada una de las manchas roja de su maleta favorita. Volvió a su cuarto y ordeno su ropa dentro de la valija, Mirajane le había informado de una noticia increíble que la ayudaría aun mas a llevar a cabo su plan – Quien sabe – Dijo sentándose en la cama – Quizás sea yo quien acabe con Lucy Heartfilia – Sonrio pensando en lo maravilloso que sería aquello y en todo el dinero que recibiría de parte de Laxus.

* * *

Lucy entro en su habitación, estaba cansada, se había divertido tanto aquella tarde que no podía igualarla con nada. Levy le había informado como había acabado el caso y a ella le parecía razonable todo aquello. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y se dispuso a ordenar todo para el día de mañana, escucho un ruido en el baño y por un momento se sintió con miedo para luego tranquilizarse al recordar que Natsu compartía habitación con ella.

El peli rosa salió del cuarto secándose el cabello con una toalla miro a Lucy con el ceño fruncido y cuando ella iba a hablarle desvió la mirada avanzando hasta el sofá.

-¡Hey! – Chillo la rubia tras él, la ignoro y se sentó dejando la toalla a un lado – Te estoy llamando – Dijo ella con molestia.

- Me llamo Natsu – Respondió el aun sin mirarla, Lucy quien no comprendía para nada su actitud se cruzo de brazos y avanzo hasta el con paso firme.

- Natsu – Llamo logrando que el volviera la vista al frente y la mirara con una ceja enarcada – No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que te sucede y lo que sea te pido por favor que no te desquites conmigo – Él la miro fijamente manteniendo aun la expresión hosca en su rostro.

- ¿Has estado con el hasta ahora? – Pregunto bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza, Lucy suspiro abriendo los brazos, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

- ¿Estas celoso? – Pregunto ella buscando su mirada.

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo con fuerza poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

- Pues a mí me parece que lo estas – Continuo la rubia con una mirada graciosa, Natsu desvió la mirada y la abrazo sorpresivamente, Lucy sonrio y se aferro a él con fuerza.

- ¿Y que si lo estoy? – Pregunto escondiendo su sonrojo – No quiero que vuelvas a salir a solas con el – Dijo mirándola ahora a la cara, Lucy asintió lentamente.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Inquirió con inocencia – ¿Acaso estas en posición de pedirme algo así? – Pregunto nuevamente, Natsu rio y la beso fugazmente.

- Puede, y lo más probable es que sea algo que nos involucre a los dos – Respondió ante la sorpresa de Lucy de ser besada. Ella sonrio y se soltó lentamente del agarre, Natsu la miro con intensidad mientras ella avanzaba hasta su cama.

- Y… ¿vas a explicarme ahora como es que Gray sabia de mi foto con Loke? – Natsu la miro soltando un suspiro, tenían que llegar a ese tema.

- Eso no viene al caso – Contesto de mala manera volviendo a sentarse en el sofá. Lucy lo miro sorprendida desde su cama y frunció el ceño.

- Dime – Exigió con rudeza, Natsu nego estirándose en su lugar, Lucy al ver que el peli rosa no iba a soltar nada camino hasta él y se sentó sobre Natsu sorprendiéndolo – Quiero que me cuentes cada detalle de lo que sucedió, porque supongo que aquella fotografía fue encontrada en el libro que tengo en mi oficina, ¿no? – Natsu sonrio de lado y asintió.

- Lo siento – Dijo – No quería meterme en tus cosas – Lucy suspiro y se acomodo sobre él.

- Supongo que es algo de lo que tengo que hablar en algún momento – Natsu la observo con curiosidad – Tu me has confiado tu historia con Lisanna, creo que para que lo nuestro funcione, yo también debería contarte lo que sucedió con Loke – Natsu asintió lentamente esperando lo que Lucy tenia para decirle – Paso hace tres años, cuando yo aun trabajaba en Paris y terminaba mi último año en la universidad. Conocí a Loke a través de unos amigos de la facultad y salíamos en grupo casi todos los fines de semana. Tras un juego me toco salir en una cita con Loke y desde ese día comenzamos a salir. El fue el primer y único chico con el cual salía y realmente me sentía enamorada – Natsu sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón al escuchar tales palabras.

- ¿El te engaño? – Pregunto recordando lo que Levy le había contado anteriormente.

- Si, fue con una de mis mejores amigas, me dolió mucho verlos juntos y más aun cuando él ni siquiera se sintió mal por hacerlo, tiempo después el desapareció por completo y yo me fui a Japón – Termino, la historia parecía bastante simple, pero aun así todo aquello hacia sufrir a Lucy – ¿Crees… Crees que lo nuestro realmente funcione? – Pregunto con temor, no quería volver a repetir lo sucedido con Loke anteriormente y estaba segura que Natsu tampoco quería volver a repetir lo que había sucedido con Lisanna. Sintió el fuerte abrazo de Natsu y su respiración en su cuello.

- Resultara – Respondió besando aquella zona, produciéndole un agradable escalofrió. Lucy sonrio, ella también esperaba que resultara de aquella forma, le devolvió el abrazo invitándolo nuevamente a su cama, una tercera vez donde solo compartirían su calor mutuo y se susurrarían palabras dulces al oído.

**Terminado y ya ! espero poder actualizar mas rapido ¬¬ igual con esto de la psu se me esta volviendo mas dificil. Ahora voy a realizar un dibujo de electivo de artes ¬¬ no tengo cabeza ni para pensar en eso u.u**

**Nos vemos!  
**

**_Comentarios?_  
**


	9. Irrompible

**Nuevo Capitulo! u.u de verdad siento no haber subido en taaanto tiempo :/ se que no hay excusa que valga asi que simplemente les dire que lo siento muchiisimo! **

**Pero lo bueno es que he publicado ^^ espero que este capitulo sea tambien de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena u.u por fa, por fa no me maten si encuentran que la historia se esta poniendo fome u.u **

**jejje espero puedan disfrutarla ;)**

******Los personajes son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama! La historia es 100% mia, no vayan a creer que la copie de algun lado ¬¬ jaojaoa es broma :) no creo que sean tan malos u.u**

* * *

Capitulo 9: "Irrompible"

"Los amores son como las setas, que no

sabe uno si son venenosas hasta que

ya las ha comido y es demasiado tarde"  
**Tristan Bernard**

* * *

El viaje de vuelta no había estado exento de polémicas, la primera fue el escándalo que realizo Natsu al ver como cerraban el caso de forma injusta, terminando en un reprimenda severa por parte de Erza. La segunda y más molesta para Lucy era la nueva conversación que había sostenido con Lisanna esta vez en su habitación antes de partir nuevamente a Tokio.

-Veo que has conseguido lo que querías – Dijo la albina acercándose a paso lento hasta el armario donde Lucy terminaba de sacar su ropa y ordenarla nuevamente en sus maletas. La rubia la miro desconcertada por su desfachatez y suspiro con cansancio.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – Pregunto con un evidente tono de molestia, Lisanna la observo enarcando una ceja, como si fuera lo más natural para ella llegar y entrar en una habitación ajena, _quizás así sea para ella_ pensó Lucy desviando la mirada.

- Tengo que hablar unas cuantas cositas contigo que me parece no te quedaron muy claras – Lucy frunció el ceño, ¿ahora qué problemas quería hacerle? – Supongo que la discusión del otro día no sirvió de nada, ni tampoco lo que escuchaste luego de la propia boca de Natsu – Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Lisanna la había visto en el cuarto de Natsu aquella vez? – Sabia que estabas allí y pensé que con eso te ibas a alejar de él, pero no fue así, lo seguiste más aun.

- No sé de que hablas, y ahora te voy a pedir que te retires de mi cuarto – Dijo con molestia mientras continuaba con sus cosas.

- No me ignores, de nada te sirve, Natsu no te quiere linda, acostúmbrate a ello – Dijo con cierta burla, Lucy suspiro y se puso frente a ella.

- El me quiere a mi – Le respondió con firmeza mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Lisanna afirmo su mirada y sonrio.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando me dijo que me quería? – Pregunto casi soltando la risa, Lucy apretó los dientes, claro que había escuchado, había escuchado claramente y le había dolido mucho, como nunca antes imagino que podrían dolerle unas palabras – Natsu solo ha pensado en mi este último tiempo y yo se que seguirá siendo de la misma manera.

- Pues estas equivocada – Le interrumpió Lucy – Quien sabe a qué se refería con esas palabras – Eso era, tenía que mantener la esperanza de que aquello solo haya sido un malentendido por parte de ella, Lisanna hizo una mueca y giro sobre sus talones.

- No quiero continuar hablando contigo – Dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la salida, Lucy sonrio, como si a ella le agradara hablar con Lisanna – Pero eso sí – Dijo parando en seco y girando la cabeza para mirarla – Aléjate de él, si realmente le quieres aléjate, Natsu a tu lado corre peligro – Añadió y salió con rapidez de la habitación.

Lucy se quedo en su lugar, ¿Qué habían sido aquellas palabras? ¿Qué Natsu corría peligro a su lado? ¿Por qué aquella advertencia? Se sentó con pesadez en la orilla de la cama e intento aclarar su mente, ¿Lisanna tenía algo que ver con todos los asesinatos? No, aquello no podía ser posible, ella no tendría por qué estar metida en todo eso, pero…. Natsu le había contado anteriormente que Lisanna estuvo metida en un caso con la mafia, ¿era la mafia entonces la que la seguía a ella? Se revolvió el pelo con histeria y se puso en pie para continuar con sus actividades, no tenia que imaginar tanto, dejaría aquello para más tarde. Aunque igual hablaría con Natsu sobre lo que pensaba y además, sobre aquel "te quiero" que le había dicho a Lisanna, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, esperaba que todo haya sido un malentendido.

* * *

Luego de aquel viaje las cosas habían vuelto casi a la normalidad en sus vidas, no se habían presentado más casos de asesinatos que rodearan a Lucy y aquello más que tranquilizar a Natsu, le inquietaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior revisando los informes, había estado trabajando tras la pista de Lisanna, desde aquel último homicidio en el hotel había estado sospechando de ella.

-Natsu – Dijo la intensa voz de Erza quien entraba en su oficina en aquel momento, el peli rosa se puso en pie e inclino la cabeza – Hay una persona que desea verte – Natsu frunció el ceño e intento mirar tras la pelirroja quien al notar su curiosidad se hizo a un lado dejando ver la figura masculina del coronel de la policía de Nueva York.

- Buenos días teniente – Dijo entrando en la oficina, Erza cerró la puerta entrando también.

- ¿Qué…? – Pregunto Natsu con curiosidad, Erza sonrio y tomo asiento junto a Jerall frente el peli rosa.

- Supongo que no creías de verdad que el caso de iba a terminar así – Dijo Erza mirando a Natsu quien volvía a tomar asiento – Jerall ha venido tras el asesino – Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿acaso el asesino se encontraba en Tokio? El peli azul sonrio y tomo la mano de Natsu en un leve apretón.

- Sera un placer trabajar con usted – Erza sonrio poniéndose en pie.

- Supongo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos – Dicho esto salió de la oficina dejando a ambos hombres en privacidad.

- Estoy algo confundido – Dijo de pronto Natsu ante la atenta y risueña mirada de Jerall – ¿Acaso el caso no se había cerrado en un suicidio? – Pregunto con mucha duda, el peli azul sonrio echando el cuerpo hacia adelante por sobre el escritorio.

- Eres un muy buen detective, pero no mejor que yo – Natsu frunció el ceño con molestia ante lo ultimo – El caso aun no está cerrado y lo que hice fue simplemente para atrapar al asesino de una manera más sencilla.

- ¿Sabes quién es? – Pregunto Natsu con curiosidad.

- Lisanna Strauss – Respondió con seguridad, el peli rosa sonrio, entonces aquel policía solo estaba haciéndose el loco y dándole a Lisanna la seguridad de que no la habían descubierto – Es algo muy sencillo, de esta manera ella pensara que todo ha acabado y no estará a la defensiva – Natsu asintió, aquello era muy cierto.

- Pero, ¿Lisanna no está en Nueva York? – Pregunto recordando que todo aquello había ocurrido en el viaje de negocios de Lucy.

- Te ha seguido – Respondió Jerall para el asombro del peli rosa – Por eso es que me encuentro aquí, y también porque necesito de tu ayuda.

- Para resolver el caso – Afirmo Natsu comprendiendo todo de una vez – Supongo que aun no lo tienes todo claro.

- No, solo he sospechado algunas cosas, y por el informe que me ha entregado Scarlet he podido comprender que Lisanna tiene un coartada perfecta – Natsu frunció el ceño, Lisanna había ido voluntariamente a dar su declaración y nada le apuntaba como la asesina.

- Pero, independientemente de su coartada, las cámaras dicen que ella no se encontraba en la celebración entre las cuatro y seis de la madrugada – Dijo Natsu, Jerall saco con rapidez un pendrive de su chaqueta y se lo entrego.

- Tengo las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de todo el hotel, iba a revisarlas pero apenas he tenido tiempo – Natsu asintió e inserto el objeto en su computadora, busco la carpeta perteneciente a la cámara 17 y juntos comprobaron que efectivamente Lisanna había entrado en el ascensor a las 5:45 AM, ocho minutos después de la hora de muerte – Esta todo más que claro – Dijo Jerall suspirando – Ahora solo debemos descubrir como lo ha llevado a cabo.

- Tengo una hipótesis – Dijo Natsu siendo observado con interés por el peli azul – La posición del cuerpo es clave – Jerall sonrio.

- También desconfías de ello – Dijo con sorpresa.

- Es demasiado lógico, aquella posición no es normal y además están las manchas del suelo – Jerall frunció el ceño.

- Pudieron haber sido limpiadas – Natsu nego con rapidez.

- Se notaria, el color de la alfombra es demasiado claro y absorbería con rapidez el color rojizo dejando un mancha oscura incluso si la limpias – Jerall asintió, eso era un buen punto.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas que sucedió? – Pregunto con más curiosidad. Natsu reviso nuevamente los videos hasta llegar en donde salía la victima de su habitación cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana.

- Amaya salió a encontrarse con una persona a las 4:19 AM, bajo hasta el piso 1 en donde salió de las cámaras – Jerall asintió observando con atención el video y comprobando que todo era cierto – Si nos ponemos a pensar, ¿Por qué no volvió a salir en las demás grabaciones? Es algo simple, la persona con la cual se reuniría sabe perfectamente la ubicación de cada una de las cámaras de seguridad – Jerall lo interrumpió.

- También puede que se hayan reunido fuera del hotel – Dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu, ambos se miraron analizando aquella posibilidad.

- No, no es posible – Dijo Natsu luego de un rato – Ella estaba en un estado de ebriedad absoluto de manera que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ¿Cómo podría haber salido del hotel sin ser registrada en ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad exteriores? – Jerall asintió sonriendo.

- Eso quiere decir que no salió del hotel, por lo tanto el asesino conocía la ubicación de las cámaras – Natsu asintió – Lisanna está entrando perfectamente en todo esto, además, para que una persona haya salido de aquella manera de su habitación tenia que tratarse de algo demasiado importante para ella.

- Algo importante – Murmuro Natsu pensando – Si Amaya era homosexual perfectamente pudo haber deseado encontrarse con alguien en el plano pasional – Dijo sonriendo – Solo una mujer pudo ser la asesina.

- Entonces, la maleta que Lisanna llevaba en el video hasta el piso siete era en donde llevaba a Amaya – Natsu asintió – Por ello la posición fetal – Sonrio dándose cuenta de que todo había sido aclarado.

- Tendremos que abrir el caso – Dijo Natsu con entusiasmo.

- Espera, hay algo importante – Interrumpió Jerall poniéndose en pie – Necesitamos una prueba, si no hay pruebas no podemos demostrar que esta hipótesis sea real.

- El video – Dijo Natsu con rapidez – Pero aun así no es suficiente – Volvió a decir de inmediato frunciendo el ceño.

- Ademas, hay otra cosa que no me queda clara – Dijo el peli azul soltando un suspiro – Como es que la coartada de Lisanna esta tan bien elaborada – Natsu frunció el ceño, necesitaban algo más que el video para destruir aquella coartada y demostrar que su hipótesis era correcta.

- Hay alguien que está mintiendo por Lisanna – Dijo Natsu de pronto, Jerall lo observo con intensidad.

- O también puede ser que Lisanna haya engañado a todos – Respondió con sobriedad, aquello también era cierto – Ahora lo importante es encontrar más pruebas, tendrás que volverte cercano a Lisanna, solo tú puedes sacarle algo importante ya que ella se encuentra aquí por ti – Natsu lo miro preocupación, ¿volverse más cercano a Lisanna? El no quería tener nada que ver con ella nuevamente, además, si se acercaba nuevamente a la albina Lucy podría malinterpretar todo y perdería su única oportunidad con la rubia. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ¿Qué iba a hacer en aquel caso?

* * *

Lisanna camino con confianza hasta dentro del edificio, se sentía tan tranquila porque nadie sospechaba nada de ella. Sonrio al llegar a la puerta del jefe de la empresa y sin tocar entro dentro. Lo que sus ojos vieron no fue para nada un sorpresa, la mujer que besaba en aquel momento al rubio hizo un mueca de disgusto al verla entrar en la oficina y más aun cuando fue separada con brusquedad por Laxus quien sonrio al ver a Lisanna.

-Puedes retirarte – Le dijo a la mujer junto a él, ésta resoplo con molestia y avanzo hasta la salida pasando a llevar el hombro de Lisanna.

- Veo que tienes amiguitas de muy mala clase – Dijo la albina sobándose levemente el hombro izquierdo, Laxus apenas y tomo en cuenta sus palabras y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se puso en pie acercándose a la fémina con lentitud.

- Pero que sorpresa más agradable – Dijo caminando hacia ella, Lisanna hizo una mueca y estiro sus brazos frenando su caminar – ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- No será como antes – Dijo ella sin dudar, el rubio sonrio retrocediendo unos pasos y sentándose en el borde del escritorio caoba.

- Tengo entendido que serás parte de mi equipo – Dijo con una sonrisa. Lisanna asintió con lentitud sin moverse de su lugar – Shintaro me ha comentado también que el incompetente de Natsu Dragneel está metido en el caso – Lisanna frunció el ceño con molestia, Natsu no era ningún incompetente. Laxus rio con fuerza al ver la expresión de la albina – Tranquila, por mucho que te guste ese tipo no es motivo para que te pongas así – Lisanna desvió la mirada con molestia.

- He venido solo para decirte algo – Dijo con rapidez – Si Shintaro no se apresura con su trabajo, yo seré quien acabe con Lucy Heartfilia – Laxus se puso serio y bajo del escritorio.

- Ha ocurrido un cambio de planes – Dijo llamando la atención de la albina – Quiero a Lucy Heartfilia viva – Lisanna frunció el ceño y resoplo.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con molestia – ¡Es mejor que esté muerta!

- Para mí no, la quiero aquí, viva – Termino diciendo con hosquedad, Lisanna apretó los dientes – Tu puedes quedarte con Dragneel, pero yo quiero a Heartifilia aquí, eso es todo – Dijo volviendo a su lugar.

- Entonces, ¿no me necesitas? – Pregunto con resentimiento mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Puede que para algunas cosas – Respondió Laxus poniendo más atención en sus papeles, Lisanna apretó los puños y se acerco a él con paso firme.

- No le hare nada a Lucy, pero déjame seguir con mi trabajo – Dijo frente a él, Laxus sonrio y la tomo por la cintura acercándola.

- Entonces ten por seguro tu pago – Dicho esto la beso con fogosidad sacando un gemido por parte de la albina, quien paso a disfrutar el momento.

* * *

Lucy suspiro mirando con atención su oficina, de pronto se sentía completamente aterrada de estar allí, se sentó frente a su escritorio con fuerza e intento concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo. Kei entro en la habitación con rapidez sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Estoy tan feliz de que te encuentres aquí – Dijo el hombre con un sonrisa, Lucy sonrio también – Incluso te tengo una noticia increíble que te han dejado durante el tiempo que estuviste en Nueva York – Dijo sacando un sobre blanco y entregándoselo a su jefa.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto con curiosidad Lucy mirando el papel blanco.

- Una propuesta directa de Chanel – Respondió Kei, Lucy abrió el sobre con rapidez revisando el contenido. Leyó con interés las palabras sorprendiéndose de lo escrito allí.

- No me lo puedo creer – Dijo mirando a Kei que sonreía al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Lucy – Quieren que participe en el especial de la semana de la moda de París – Dijo con alegría.

- Es una oportunidad única donde solo los más grandes pueden participar – Lucy asintió, aquella era una noticia tremenda.

- Necesito que te hagas cargo de la confección – Dijo mirando a Kei quien asintió con felicidad – Tenemos que organizar todo para tres semanas más, ordena a todos que desde ahora no podemos parar, tengo algunos modelos nuevos de una segunda colección de verano que quiero exponer en este momento.

- Me parece perfecto, este evento será el ideal para presentar una segunda línea de verano – Comento Kei recibiendo la carpeta que le extendía Lucy.

- Son los primeros, tendré que terminar el resto, necesito que todos comiencen a trabajar – Kei asintió y se dispuso a salir de la oficina siendo interrumpido de pronto por Elicia quien entraba en esta.

- Señorita – Dijo con agitación, Lucy la miro con curiosidad al ver la manera tan escandalizada para entrar en su oficina por parte de su secretaria – Hay alguien que desea verla – Kei suspiro con molestia y Lucy bajo los hombros con cansancio.

- Por Dios niña – Chillo Kei arreglándose el cabello con cuidado – Casi nos matas de un susto – Elicia lo miro con algo de desconcierto y luego volvió a fijar su vista en Lucy.

- ¿De quién se trata? – Pregunto con un suspiro la rubia. Su respuesta llego en forma corpórea apareciendo por la puerta, Kei se llevo las manos a la boca asombrado mientras parpadeaba con rapidez intentado asimilar la belleza del hombre que veía. Lucy se puso en pie con rapidez esbozando una sonrisa sincera – ¡Loke! – Exclamo saliendo detrás de su escritorio y avanzando hasta el castaño quien sonreía ante el recibimiento – ¡Dios mío, que sorpresa tan agradable! – Dijo una vez que lo tenía abrazado.

- Pues es un agrado para mí ver nuevamente tu rostro – Respondió él con una sonrisa, Kei arreglo con cuidado sus gafas y tomo a Elicia del brazo para sacarla de allí y darle más privacidad a la pareja. Lucy sintió sus mejillas arder y sonriendo se soltó del agarre.

- ¿Podría saber que te trae a un país tan apartado? – Pregunto intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

- Pues un simple viaje de negocios – Respondió Loke con cierto cansancio – Es solo un proyecto para la construcción de un nuevo centro comercial – Lucy lo observo con interés ofreciéndole asiento.

- Veo que las cosas como ingeniero te van tan bien que hasta te solicitan desde distintos países – Comento con cierta gracia.

- Soy un hombre muy cotizado – Respondió Loke haciendo reír a la rubia – Aunque el tema principal es otro – Dijo de pronto llamando nuevamente la atención de su amiga – Se que no practicas tu carrera como se debería, pero es solo a ti a quien tengo en mente en estos momentos – Lucy lo miro con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto de inmediato.

- Quiero que seas tú quien realice el modelo del edificio, quiero construir algo diseñado especialmente por ti – Lucy contuvo la respiración mirando a Loke, aquellas palabras se las había pronunciado con tanto anhelo que sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

- Loke – Respondió con algo de angustia.

- Espera, espera – Interrumpió con apuro – Piénsalo unos días, no quiero presionarte – Lucy lo miro con algo de nerviosismo – Aunque… te aseguro que te hará bien cambiar un poco de rumbo, claro que sin dejar de lado del todo el diseño de modas – Lucy suspiro, el volver a la arquitectura no era algo del todo malo y aquello le haría bien en la situación por la que estaba pasando.

- Esta bien – Respondió luego de unos minutos, Loke soltó un suspiro de alivio – Conversare esto con Levy y tendré tu respuesta para mañana.

- Entonces – Dijo de pronto el castaño – Supongo que no estará mal invitarte a salir esta tarde – Lucy sonrio de lado mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Tendré que rechazar tu invitación – Contesto sin mirarle a los ojos – He quedado ya esta noche – Loke desvió la mirada, aquella persona con la cual Lucy había quedado no podía ser otra más que Natsu.

* * *

Lisanna camino con rapidez observando hacia todos lados con cuidado de no encontrar a nadie conocido por el lugar, suspiro con alivio al desconocer a todas las personas y siguió con su caminar. Las cosas le estaban saliendo bastante bien hasta el momento y no dudaba de que continuaran de la misma manera, Natsu seria suyo, Lucy desaparecería de su vida, y seria millonaria; nada podía ser más perfecto.

Esa noche iría con Natsu y lo seduciría nuevamente como hace años atrás, pero esta vez, no le dejaría ir como una tonta.

Se arreglo el cabello y arreglo su cartera, cerró los ojos un momento imaginando lo perfecto que sería todo aquella noche.

La peli azul se llevo las manos a la boca con sorpresa, acababa de ver a Lisanna saliendo del edificio de Laxus. Recordó la historia contada por Erza del rompimiento entre la albina y Natsu, y frunció el ceño con fuerza. Ella no confiaba para nada en Lisanna y más aun después de la pelea con Lucy en el pasillo del hotel. Laxus y Lisanna, ¿Tenían una conexión aun? Y también ¿Tenían algo que ver en los asesinatos?

Saco con rapidez su celular y marco el numero de su amiga, tenía que contarle todo a Lucy, lo que había visto últimamente y lo que pensaba. Pero antes de poder llamar una mano ruda se apodero de su muñeca asustándola enormemente. Con lentitud giro su cabeza encontrándose con un hombre alto y moreno que la observaba con intensidad. Iba a gritar pero su boca fue cubierta rápidamente.

-Tranquila – Dijo con voz áspera – No voy a hacerte nada – Levy lo miro con miedo reflejado y Gazille la soltó lentamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto temblorosa.

- Alguien que está del lado de Lucy – Respondió con simpleza, Levy frunció el ceño, ella no conocía a ningún amigo de Lucy que luciera de aquella forma – No debes decirle nada aun – Dijo en un suspiro de cansancio, Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – Pregunto con duda. Gazille sonrio bajando la mirada.

- No es recomendable que ella se desespere, lo mejor es que le digas al policía peli rosa – Dicho esto desapareció del lugar con agilidad mezclándose con la gente que transitaba por el lugar.

Levy guardo su celular con nerviosismo y sin esperar más tiempo camino con rapidez hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo donde tenía su vehículo. Hablaría con Erza sobre todo aquello.

* * *

Natsu se estiro en el sofá, suspiro pensando en lo dicho por Jerall y el estomago se le contrajo enormemente. Acercarse a Lisanna, aquello no le gustaba para nada. Tomo su celular con duda y marco el numero de la albina, lo mejor sería terminar con ello de una vez y salir del problema, si se encontraban esa noche todo terminaría pronto y no tendría a Lisanna pegada a él todo el tiempo.

-Natsu – Dijo la ilusionada voz de la joven al otro lado de la línea, Natsu cerró los ojos con fuerza – Sucede algo Natsu? – Pregunto ella al no escuchar nada.

- No, no es nada – Respondió con rapidez.

- Es extraño – Dijo de pronto ella.

- ¿Qué es extraño? – Pregunto Natsu.

- Que me llames – Respondió, Natsu desvió la mirada, la última vez que la había llamado era para citarla y terminar su relación y ahora no era diferente.

- Es cierto – Dijo con algo duda – Pero lo mejor es no pensar en el pasado – Escucho a Lisanna reír suavemente.

- Es odioso – Dijo ella – Yo tampoco quiero pensar en el pasado – Natsu sonrio.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería ir al grano – Dijo de pronto, no podía continuar perdiendo el tiempo – Tengo una invitación que hacerte para esta noche.

- ¿Una invitación? – Pregunto ella como una niña – ¿Donde?

- Al hotel Seiyo Ginza – Dijo con firmeza, sabía de antemano que a Lisanna le gustaban los lugares lujosos.

- Maravilloso – Dijo ella con ilusión – Pasa por mí a las ocho – Dijo ella casi ahogada en felicidad.

- Allí estaré – Respondió Natsu, Lisanna corto la llamada y el continuo con el celular pegado a la oreja, aquella seria una larga noche donde tendría que sacarle hasta lo último a Lisanna, esperaba que para el día siguiente todo se haya acabado.

- Asi que saldrás esta noche – Dijo Gray apoyado en la puerta, Natsu dejo su celular a un lado mientras se acomodaba bien en el sofá – ¿Con quién iras? ¿Con Lucy? – Pregunto con algo de emoción, Natsu desvió la mirada.

- No, con Lisanna – Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro a su amigo como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Es broma, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con algo de duda, Nastu nego lentamente con la cabeza – ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – Pregunto con enojo – Después de todo lo que te hizo ¿aun piensas en salir con ella? – Natsu respiro profundo y clavo su mirada en Gray.

- Si no tuviera un buen motivo, ¿Crees que volvería a caer? – Pregunto como si fuera obvio, Gray frunció el ceño, ¿un buen motivo? ¿A qué se refería? – Solo es para la investigación, no pienses tanto que se te puede derretir el cerebro – Dijo con burla Natsu luego de un rato, se puso en pie con lentitud siendo seguido por la mirada de su furioso amigo.

- Si no hablas con claridad no te entiendo – Chillo Gray con fuerza.

* * *

Lucy arreglo sus cosas con lentitud, aun quedaban unas horas antes de encontrarse pero se sentía más ansiosa que nunca, se mordió el labio sentándose en el borde de su cama y suspiro mirando la ropa que había elegido. A pesar de que era el hombre quien siempre invitaba, ella se había atrevido aquella vez a que fuera diferente dando el primer paso. Había preparado una sorpresa para Natsu aquella noche invitándolo a la parte trasera del patio de su casa, tenía preparada una cena para ambos ahora que eran algo más formal. Sonrio con nerviosismo tapándose la cara y se lanzo de espaldas sobre la cama, se sentía tan nerviosa, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba con suavidad, estaba enamorada, estaba tan locamente enamorada que ya no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía. A penas y respiraba cuando lo veía o pensaba en el, se ponía como una tonta cuando le hablaban de él y se avergonzaba de todo; le había preguntado a Mitsune a que se debía todo aquello, que no pudiera dormir en la noche, los fuertes latidos en su corazón, y solo había una respuesta, amor. Ella estaba enamorada tan profundamente que parecía una adolescente que recién descubre el amor.

Se revolcó en la cama con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, miro la hora en el reloj de velador y comprobó que no quedaban más de dos horas para las ocho, la hora acordada. Se puso en pie con agilidad y comenzó a arreglarse, primero un buen baño, luego aplicar las cremas, después peinarse y maquillarse suavemente y por ultimo vestirse. Sonrio al ver su reflejo, un hermoso vestido amarillo cubría su cuerpo adornado con finas piedras brillantes que la hacían relucir en cada movimiento.

Camino escaleras abajo cuando ya no quedaba nada para las ocho mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que se llevaría Natsu al verla vestida de esa manera.

-Ya te lo dije – Escucho la voz de Gray en el pasillo, miro con curiosidad escondiéndose – Acaba de salir para encontrarse con Lisanna – Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía ser que estuvieran hablando de Natsu.

- ¿Con Lisanna? – Pregunto Erza con duda – ¿Por que saldría Natsu con Lisanna? – Ahí estaba la respuesta, Lucy pestañeo con fuerza, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, se sentía tan estúpida, miro hacia todos lados y al no ver a nadie corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunto Gray con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia su costado, Erza hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

- Sonó como un gemido – Respondió el Fullbuster.

- Solo debió ser tu imaginación – Dijo Erza volviendo su atención al tema de antes – Entonces, ¿por que salió con Lisanna? – Gray volvió a mirarla y suspiro.

- Es para la investigación o algo así – Dijo Gray, Erza se mordió el labio, Levy acababa de decirle algo con respecto a Lisanna y su Natsu había salido con ella no podría haber otro motivo más que ese – No comprendo muy bien, y creo que tu tampoco…. ¿Adónde vas? – Pregunto de pronto al ver a Erza caminar hasta la salida.

- Volveré a la central un momento, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí – Gray asintió y la dejo ir sola, soltó un suspiro y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Lucy enterró su rostro en su almohada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Cómo había caído tan fácilmente en los brazos de Natsu? Ella sabía desde siempre que nunca iba a poder sacar a Lisanna del corazón de Natsu, entonces, ¿Por qué insistió como una tonta y se ilusiono por cosas tan simples para él? Lisanna se lo había dicho varias veces y ella no había querido creer. Habría sido mucho mejor salir con Loke aquella noche, por lo menos no se hubiese sentido así de mal. Se sorbió la nariz con fuerza y limpio sus lágrimas con las manos, no quería volver a creer en Natsu, era un idiota al que nunca volvería a tomar en serio. Se recostó nuevamente intentando dormir aquella noche, aunque sabía que no podría conseguir nada de ello.

* * *

Natsu entro con Lisanna agarrada a su brazo, el lujoso hotel les ofrecía lo mejor a ambos y podía ver aquello reflejado en los ojos azules de la albina. Miro con cuidado a su alrededor y con algo de dificultad encontró a Jerall cumpliendo con lo suyo muy cerca de ellos. Suspiro algo mas aliviado al saber que no estaba solo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Lisanna mostrando una sonrisa, Natsu la observo un rato.

- No es nada – Respondió intentando ocultar su malestar, su malestar de estar con ella allí.

La mesa en el restaurante estaba reservada por lo tanto ambos pasaron a tomar asiento, conversaron un tiempo de cosas triviales y sin mayor importancia, hasta que Natsu tomo la iniciativa de comenzar con el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

-Supongo que te divertiste bastante esa noche – Dijo haciendo reír a Lisanna quien parecía estar pasándose un poco con las copas.

- Algo así, sabes que no soy una vieja amargada, por lo tanto las fiestas son lo mejor para mi – Dijo ella sirviéndose una cuarta copa.

- Según los demás no saliste de allí hasta el amanecer, creo que tus palabras son del todo ciertas – Dijo Natsu intentando sacar algo. Lisanna frunció el ceño y lo miro con intensidad.

- Pues, solo salí un rato – Dijo llamando la atención de Natsu de inmediato – Fui al baño con unas amigas por un rato pero salí a tomar algo de aire, solo eso – Natsu sonrio, aquello iba por un buen camino, un muy buen camino. Iba a preguntar nuevamente cuando se vio de pronto tomado de la chaqueta y al momento tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! – Grito una voz conocida para él, Natsu se sobo la mejilla y miro a su agresor que no era otro más que Loke – Se suponía que estarías con Lucy esta noche, ¿Qué haces aquí con esta mujer? – Todos en el lugar se quedaron mirándolos, Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, respiro con dificultad al recordar que le habia prometido a Lucy verse aquella noche.

- ¿Cómo…? – Iba a preguntar a la vez que fue interrumpido.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues ella me lo conto esta tarde, estaba tan ilusionada con ello que no dejo de hablarme de ti – Natsu trago saliva con dificultad, esperaba que Loke no le contara nada a Lucy.

- Puedo explicar esto – Se apresuro a decir Natsu – Así que no le digas a Lucy – Pidió con temor, Loke rio con hosquedad.

- ¿Qué puedes explicar? – Pregunto con sarcasmo – ¿Acaso estas en una reunión? – Pregunto nuevamente con más fuerza.

- Creo que no hay nada que explicar – Dijo Lisanna interviniendo, Loke y Natsu la miraron con curiosidad – Natsu y yo somos novios – Loke miro a Natsu rápidamente mientras que este mantenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Lisanna sonreía enormemente al ver las expresiones de ambos hombres y más aun la de cierta mujer.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la voz adolorida de Lucy tras ellos, Natsu se giro con lentitud y la encontró a unos pasos de su mesa, sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, vio en ellos dolor, desilusión, y quiso consolarlos.

Su intención de nada sirvió, como un rayo Lucy se giro y salió corriendo del local, siendo seguida por Loke quien paso junto a un tenso Natsu.

* * *

**Terminado! es algo corto en comparacion al resto u.u pero hize mi mejor esfuerzo! en estos momentos tengo un millon de cosas en la cabeza y mi principal enfoque es estudiar para la psu :( tardare en subir el siguiente, de verdad Lo Siento, pero les pido con mucha humildad que no dejen de leer mi historia y las que comenzare a publicar una vez haya terminado con la psu y no me quede nada mas que esperar por mi puntaje.**

**Espero verlos en la siguiente :DD **

**Besooss**


	10. Por Ti

**Lo siento! Siento mucho el no haber publicado desde hace tanto tiempo :/ pero ahora les traigo una buena noticia ^^ hoy fue mi ultimo dia de clases asi que desde ahora estoy libre! Bueno, no tan libre porque tengo que prepararme para la prueba :/ pero igual no estoy tan mal :DD Si Dios quiere alcanzo los 680 puntos para odontologia :DD Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante xD, con todo esto quiere decir que comenzare a publicar mas seguido los capitulos :DD y puede que comience con otra, igual me gustaria la opinion de ustedes, pero lo veremos con el tiempo xD**

**Este cap esta algo corto :/ pero puse mi empeño en que saliera bien (Y) incluso añadi unos personajes xD por acotacion de Gabe Logan, Muchas gracias ahora se me han ocurrido mas ideas!**

**Espero que todo sea de su agrado y que no dejen de comentar!**

**Los personajes son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama! La historia es 100% mia, no vayan a creer que la copie de algun lado ¬¬ jaojaoa es broma :) no creo que sean tan malos u.u**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: "Por ti"**

_"Amar no es solamente querer,_

_es sobre todo comprender"_

_**Françoise Sagan**_

* * *

Había estado sentada en la misma posición desde hace varias horas, Loke estaba a su lado pero ella ni siquiera se había girado a mirarle. La fría brisa nocturna le calaba los huesos y le hacía temblar inconscientemente, los brazos masculinos le rodearon el cuerpo y por primera vez en toda la noche se volvió hasta él y lo abrazo volviendo a sollozar intensamente.

Los cálidos sentimientos que había estado sintiendo últimamente por Natsu se habían congelado como un tempano en plena antártica, el amor que sentía hacia el dolía como nunca antes hubiera imaginado, sintiéndose a cada momento como una tonta. Ella competir con Lisanna, ni en un millón de años, entre ella y la albina era obvia la respuesta, Natsu jamás cambiaria a su ex novia, ni por ella ni por nadie. Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse y acurrucándose en el pecho de Loke volvió a sollozar, sintió los fuertes brazos aprisionándola con suavidad y consuelo, se sintió tranquila y cómoda allí, como si aquello fuera de lo más natural.

Suspiro un poco más tranquila y se separo de su amigo lentamente, los ojos de Loke le siguieron intensamente sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento.

-Quiero irme a casa – Susurro con la voz quebrada, se toco la garganta con algo de sorpresa, su voz era demasiado baja y muy grave, trago un poco de saliva y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Loke que parecía llenarle el corazón.

- Te llevare a casa – Dijo él con suavidad y le tomo de la mano como a una niña pequeña. Lucy desvió la mirada, seria quizás mucho más fácil si los sentimientos por Natsu los sintiera por Loke nuevamente. Nego con rapidez con la cabeza alejando aquello, si aquello ocurriera volvería a sufrir por culpa de Loke, oh, esperen, estaba sufriendo aun mas por culpa de Natsu. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y ahogo un gemido, quería volver a llorar intensamente como lo había hecho momentos antes.

El camino de vuelta estaba cargado por el triste sentimiento, Lucy mantenía su mirada fija en el oscuro paisaje que se ofrecía a través de la ventana del vehículo, esperaba volver a casa y encerrarse en su dormitorio, no quería ver a nadie y menos a Natsu. Loke le miraba cada vez que paraban en una esquina, ella parecía no notar su presencia y continuaba con su minucioso examen al paisaje nocturno, suspiro con resignación al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle, quería consolarla y decirle que el estaba allí para ella, pero no sabía cómo. En cosa de minutos estuvieron en casa de Lucy y ella se giro para darle una triste sonrisa, bajo del vehículo con lentitud pero el apenas y pudo moverse, le hizo una seña con la mano y espero a que entrara para volver a partir. Su sonrisa le había paralizado, todo su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía y aquello le hacía recordar el pasado, tal vez de la misma manera había sufrido Lucy por él, aunque en ese entonces las cosas habían sido diferentes.

Todo lo que había hecho era por Lucy y por quienes la rodeaban, cuido de ella de la mejor manera que pudo aun si ambos salían dañados. Hace algunos años se había visto implicado en un pequeño problema con la mafia italiana y aquel problema ponía en peligro a la mujer que amaba, pensó en decirle que tenían que alejarse pero conocía a Lucy y lo único que lograría seria preocuparla. Allí fue entonces cuando todo comenzó, la única solución era lograr salir del corazón de Lucy para siempre y que ella no volviera a recordarlo, así fue como la engaño. Si ella lo veía con otra mujer le odiaría tanto que no querría volver a saber nada de él y así se alejarían. Ahora Lucy estaba pasando por lo mismo, aunque la diferencia radicaba en que Natsu era un verdadero canalla que no hacía nada más que jugar con los sentimientos de la rubia, apretó el volante con fuerza, tenían unas ganas enormes de volver a aquel hotel y golpear a Natsu hasta cansarse, pero aquello sería peor para Lucy.

* * *

Entro en casa limpiándose las finas lagrimas que habían caído cuando bajo del auto de Loke, esperaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que Natsu estuviera allí, esperándola para darle una explicación por lo sucedido, rogándole su perdón y diciendo que entre él y Lisanna no sucedía nada. Un nudo amargo se instalo en su garganta, Natsu no estaba por ninguna parte, no estaba allí para explicarle nada. Sintió sus piernas ceder y de pronto se vio en el suelo de la entrada, volvió a llorar con angustia, ella no quería volver a sufrir, no como había sufrido, quería creer en Natsu y pensar que todo era una confusión, quería profundamente que fuera así. Soñaba con estar con él, vivir con él, le quería tanto que le dolía el pecho y el corazón le iba a mil.

Se sentía vacía y sin ganas de nada, aquello era horrible, se había ilusionado tanto con todo que ahora se sentía una completa estúpida, lo más seguro es que Natsu y Lisanna se estaban riendo de ella en esos momentos y pasando un buen momento juntos. Juntos, ellos estaban juntos. Volvió a sentir la amargura en su interior e intento reprimir sus llantos. En una completa y silenciosa oscuridad cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero poder descansar su alma herida y despertar en un nuevo mañana donde las cosas podían ser diferentes.

* * *

Volvió a llevarse la copa a la boca, y solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no estaba bebiendo nada desde hace algunas horas. Lisanna lo observo con cuidado, Natsu se mantenía en silencio desde lo ocurrido con Lucy y el tipo desconocido, no había mencionado nada y simplemente se había sentado en su lugar continuando con la cena como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Por una parte le alegraba el hecho de que Natsu prefiriera estar junto a ella y no con Lucy, pero también sentía una gran inquietud. Los últimos días junto a Natsu en Nueva York había notado el gran interés que el mostraba por la rubia y lo poco que se percataba de su presencia, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba con ella en esos momentos? Algo no andaba bien con Natsu, ese no era el hombre que ella conocía.

-Esto me está aburriendo – Dijo de pronto el peli rosa recargándose en su silla. Lisanna lo miro con sorpresa – Digo, el estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada me está matando – La albina sonrio comprendiendo sus palabras, se limpio la boca con la servilleta y le miro sensualmente, aquel si era el Natsu que ella recordaba.

* * *

El deslumbrante sol mañanero calentó su rostro, los rayos solares parecían quemarle la piel y aquello logro que se pusiera en pie. Miro a su alrededor con interés y pudo notar que estaba en su habitación sobre su cama. La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a Erza acompañada de Gray, ambos parecían preocupados y más aun al verla despierta.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Erza caminando hacia ella y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Lucy asintió con algo de pereza.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Pregunto la rubia mirando a ambos en su habitación.

- Te cargue hasta aquí, te encontramos anoche durmiendo en el piso del recibidor – Respondió Gray acercándose a ellas.

- Estábamos muy asustados, ¿Qué sucedió? – Erza tomo su mano buscando su mirada, Lucy había agachado el rostro sintiendo sus ojos volver a humedecerse, no quería recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Natsu no ha vuelto? – Pregunto la rubia con la voz temblorosa. Erza miro a Gray con preocupación y este se cruzo de brazos respirando profundo.

- Así que ya lo sabes – Dijo el moreno con calma, Lucy asintió en silencio y Erza la abrazo – No ha vuelto y tampoco ha llamado – Respondió Gray a su pregunta, Lucy apretó a Erza con fuerza.

- Lo mejor será que descanses – Dijo la pelirroja mientras Lucy asentía en silencio.

- Llama a Levy por favor – Dijo con un hilo de voz, Erza asintió y salió de la habitación junto a Gray.

- Ahora sí que se ha pasado – Dijo el moreno una vez afuera, Erza lo miro pensativa – ¿Que sucede? – La pelirroja se movió con algo de preocupación.

- Dijiste que Natsu estaba con Lisanna para la investigación – Gray la miro con curiosidad – Lucy definitivamente no puede enterarse de esto – El moreno se alarmo.

- Claro que tiene que saber – Exclamo con rapidez a lo que Erza lo miro con reproche, Gray se modero y volvió a insistir – Lucy tiene que saber el por qué Natsu volvió a ver a Lisanna, es la única manera de que ellos ser arreglen.

- Entiende, es peligroso que Lucy se entere, si ella llega a saber que Lisanna es una sospechosa intentara por sus propios medios encontrar la verdad y si resulta que Lisanna es en verdad una asesina no dudara en acabar con Lucy – Gray suspiro, aquello era verdad.

- Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que Lucy va a meterse en todo esto? – Pregunto con curiosidad, Erza sonrio.

- Entre mujeres nos entendemos, comprendo mejor a Lucy que tu y diez hombres juntos – Gray entrecerró los ojos, Erza sencillamente le asustaba cuando comenzaba a hablar de esa forma, como si fuera una mujer normal – Ahora, lo mejor será llamar a Levy.

* * *

Natsu se paseo en la habitación, Lisanna aun continuaba dormida en la cama, cubierta solo por las sabanas blancas. Suspiro sentándose en el borde de la cama, había llevado a Lisanna hasta una habitación del hotel y ahora le haría creer que habían pasado la noche juntos, se tomo la cabeza entre las manos recordando a Lucy, esperaba que algún día ella pudiera entenderle, en esos momentos no podía contarle la verdad porque sería un peligro para ella, pero prometía contarle cuando hayan desenmascarado a la albina. La sintió retorcerse en el acolchado y se apuro a terminar su tarea. Reviso entre sus cosas con cuidado sin encontrar nada que pareciera sospechoso. Avisto el teléfono celular de la mujer en el velador y mirando de reojo que ella no despertara lo tomo y lo reviso buscando alguna llamada o un mensaje que pudiera servirle de prueba.

Llamadas a personas que no conocía eran las que se encontraban en el listado y en los contactos sucedía lo mismo.

-¿S M? – Murmuro leyendo las siglas de lo que parecía ser un nombre, habían algunas llamadas recientes a ese contacto e incluso un mensaje de texto escrito en un idioma que no comprendía para nada. Tomo una libreta y anoto lo escrito, Cana era buena en los idiomas, tal vez si le preguntaba lo que decía obtendría alguna pista importante. Iba a dejar el aparato a un lado cuando un nombre que él conocía muy bien se encontraba entre los últimos mensajes de texto – Laxus – Susurro con resentimiento. Leyó el mensaje con los labios apretados, Lisanna volvía a tener contacto con aquel desgraciado, y aunque su relación amorosa con la albina se había acabado hace mucho, aun sentía un aprecio hacia ella como persona y no quería volver a verla enredada entre los sucios negocios del rubio.

- ¿Natsu? – Pregunto ella con la voz ronca girándose en la cama mientras le buscaba, en un rápido movimiento el peli rosa dejo el celular a un lado, alejado de la vista de Lisanna.

- Has despertado – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, la albina sonrio incorporándose mientras tapaba su cuerpo con las sabanas.

- Tu pareces estar despierto desde hace mucho – Dijo ella con su normal sonrisa seductora. Natsu suspiro bajando la mirada – Deberíamos desayunar – Propuso con alegría, pero Natsu se puso en pie rápidamente.

- Lo siento Lisanna, pero tengo uno asuntos en la central, te llamare más tarde – Dijo tomando sus cosas y depositando un beso en la mejilla de ella – Nos vemos – Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándola completamente sola.

- A mi no me engañas – Dijo ella con molestia – Algo estas tramando Natsu Dragneel, y si eso tiene que ver con mi trabajo, no dejare que interfieras – Como una felino se estiro sobre la cama y alcanzo su celular revisando sus cosas, sonrio con malicia.

* * *

Lucy termino de vestirse cuando sintió alguien entrar en su habitación, se encontró de frente con su amiga Levy quien traía entre sus manos el pequeño gato azul de Natsu. La rubia la abrazo fuertemente pidiendo consuelo, se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado recientemente y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su mejor amiga.

-Erza me ha contado lo sucedido – Dijo Levy sentándose con ella en el sofá blanco – Realmente no puedo creerlo – Lucy sonrio de lado y la miro tristemente. Happy soltó un pequeño maullido llamando la atención de la rubia quien lo miro por largo rato – Disculpa, no debí haberlo traído – Dijo la peli azul al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error al traer con ella al minino.

- No – Dijo Lucy – El no tiene la culpa de los errores de su amo – Dijo tomando a Happy entre sus manos, el felino ronroneo con gusto y se acomodo en su regazo, Lucy lo miro con ternura pero con aquella tristeza reflejada en los ojos. _Maldita Lisanna_ pensó Levy observando con preocupación a su amiga, Lucy había sufrido bastante con la traición de Loke y ahora tenía que volver a pasar por lo mismo, _Algo se trae entre manos, por lo que dijo Erza, su daño hacia Lucy no va a ser solo físico_ apretó los puños con fuerza, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediese a Lucy, estaría con ella a cada momento – Sucede algo? – Pregunto la rubia al ver como Levy se metía más y más en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? No, no es nada, descuida – Se apresuro a decir la peli azul sonriendo para tapar sus verdaderas expresiones. Lucy frunció el ceño, ella no era tonta y sabia que algo ocultaba su amiga.

- He estado pensando en algo – Dijo Lucy cambiando de tema, Levy le prestó total atención – Creo que lo mejor es que Gray y Natsu dejen de vivir aquí – Levy la miro con sorpresa, ¿Lucy quería que Natsu se fuera?

- Es peligroso – Dijo con rapidez, Lucy levanto la mirada triste – Entiende, sin ellos dos es peligroso para ti.

- No quiero verlo, además, Erza se quedara aquí – Levy frunció el ceño, las cosas entre Natsu y Lucy no se arreglarían de ninguna manera si el peli rosa se iba de esa casa. Volvió a mirar a su amiga quien permanecía firme pero con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

- Hablare con Erza – Termino diciendo para alivio de Lucy quien respiro profundo y volvió a acariciar a Happy.

* * *

Jerall analizo el texto con sumo interés, Cana se encontraba a su lado transcribiendo las palabras y Natsu observaba a ambos con desinterés, como no entendía nada, mejor ni se preocupaba.

-Es italiano – Dijo el peli azul levantando la cabeza, Cana suspiro y le quito el papel.

- Es ya evidente – Dijo la morena terminando con la traducción, Natsu sonrio, Cana era muy buena en su trabajo cuando se lo proponía, o cuando no bebía.

- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunto impaciente el peli rosa, Cana frunció el ceño con preocupación.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – Dijo ella revisando lo escrito – No hay duda – Murmuro impacientando aun mas a los dos policías.

- Es una pista ¿verdad? – Pregunto Jerall intentando mantenerse calmado. Cana asintió lentamente.

- Dice que el jefe está muy contento con el trabajo y de volver a tenerla, y que tenía que continuar siendo discreta – Dijo la Alberona con algo de duda, como si no entendiera bien de que se trataba todo eso. Natsu frunció el ceño ante la palabra "jefe" no se trataría de Laxus, ¿verdad?

Jerall tomo el papel con la traducción y leyó las palabras con detenimiento._ "Lo has hecho bien, el jefe está contento con tu trabajo y más aun con que vuelvas a estar con él. Recuerda que siempre debes ser discreta, no se te vaya a ocurrir abrir la boca y menos ante el peli rosa. S M"_.

-¿S M? – Pregunto el peli azul llamando la atención de Natsu quien salía de sus pensamientos.

- Es uno de sus contactos – Respondió el peli rosa – Ha tenido bastante llamadas con el – Jerall asintió, aquella era una buena pista.

- Entonces, este mensaje nos dice que Lisanna no está trabajando sola y que acata las órdenes de alguien – Dijo el peli azul pensativo.

- Lisanna trabaja para alguien – Dijo Natsu mirando el mensaje – ¿Que será S M? – Pregunto mirando con detenimiento las siglas, ¿Una compañía? ¿Una banda? ¿La mafia? No recordaba conocer nada que tuviera las letras S y M.

- Lo lógico es que S M sean las iníciales de un nombre – Dijo Cana como si nada abriendo una lata de cerveza y vaciándola como si bebiera agua.

- Un nombre – Repitió Natsu, tenía la impresión de saber un nombre que tuviera aquellas letras, pero, ¿Cuál? – Shintaro Millian – Dijo en voz baja llamando la atención de Jerall quien se acerco con curiosidad – ¡Shintaro Millian! – Grito emocionado mirando a los presentes. Jerall sonrio comprendiendo todo.

- Entonces Lisanna trabaja con aquel tipo – Dijo el peli azul con alegría, ahora las cosas parecían calzar completamente – Es una buena pista – Natsu le miro, lo sucedido la noche anterior había servido siquiera de algo, _un mal momento lleva a un buen momento_ se dijo sonriendo – Si continuamos de esta manera podremos atrapar a Lisanna y descubrir al verdadero asesino.

- Tengo que contarle a Gray – Dijo Natsu con rapidez – ¿Le has visto Cana? – Pregunto mirando a la morena quien tenía ya una ruma de latas vacía y en esos momentos vaciaba otra.

- Aun no llega y Erza tampoco – Respondió sin mirarle, Natsu frunció el ceño. De Gray no era extraño el que llegara tarde, pero Erza era una verdadera sorpresa.

- ¿Habrá sucedido algo? – Murmuro para sí mismo saliendo de la oficina. Jerall lo miro con algo de tristeza, él sabía perfectamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el restaurante y sabia por Erza como se encontraba Lucy. Se sintió culpable por un momento, el podía aclarar las cosas para que Lucy volviera a confiar en Natsu, pero no podía hacerlo, de lo contrario todo el trabajo que llevaban avanzado se iría a la basura y Lisanna se les escaparía de las manos. Si dejaba que todo continuara y las cosas fueran rápido todo sería más sencillo. Suspiro continuando con lo suyo, si Lucy realmente amara a Natsu, confiaría en él y comprendería la situación.

* * *

Levy reunió a Erza y Gray en el salón, la pelirroja sabia que aquello no significaba nada bueno y que Lucy había tomado una decisión importante. La dueña de casa entro en escena con lentitud, Gray se sorprendió al ver frente a él a la antigua Lucy, a la que conoció por primera vez en su oficina en la central. Digna, decidida, segura, misteriosa, esa Lucy que le había robado el aliento al idiota de Natsu la primera vez y que ahora iba a patearle el trasero como despedida.

-Gracias Levy – Dijo mirando a su amiga quien se encontraba completamente sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su amiga – Se que no se encuentran presentes todos en estos momentos, pero de todas maneras les informare sobre la decisión que he tomado – Gray trago saliva, aquello se parecía bastante a sus días en el instituto cuando lo llamaban a la dirección por haber hecho una travesura – Como no parece haber peligro cerca de mí, quiero que los detectives Fullbuster y Dragneel vuelvan a sus funciones normales y dejen de vivir en mi residencia – Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquello no se lo esperaba para nada y más aun el hecho de que él tenía que pagar los platos rotos de su compañero.

Natsu se quedo de piedra al escuchar aquello, acababa de llegar apresurado para contarle a Gray lo sucedido y se había encontrado con aquella impresionante sorpresa. Sus ojos se cruzaron por breves momentos con los de Lucy y una corriente le atravesó el cuerpo, en ellos podía ver la seguridad en sus palabras pero además y muy en lo profundo, veía tristeza y decepción, algo que le dolía aun más que separarse de su lado.

-Pero Lucy – Dijo Erza poniéndose de pie – Es peligroso para ti, no puedes quedarte sola – Dijo con preocupación, Lucy nego con la cabeza.

- Quiero que solo tú te quedes conmigo, confió en que si estás aquí nada malo va a ocurrir – Erza la miro con asombro ante sus palabras, en otras circunstancias, Lucy habría confiado plenamente en Natsu. Levy la miro asintiendo, Erza suspiro.

- Comprendo – Dijo para alivio de Lucy y sorpresa de ambos hombres.

- No estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Gray poniéndose en pie – Erza puede ser muy fuerte, pero aun así continua siendo una mujer – Lucy lo miro con una sonrisa.

- Va a estar todo bien, ustedes pueden tomarse un buen descanso – Dijo con paciencia la rubia. Natsu la miro con tristeza, si tan solo pudiera aclarar las cosas todo estaría bien, pero sabía que por más que quisiera no podría, Lucy no podía enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Lisanna, aquello resultaba demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esta decisión? – Pregunto Gray aun con algo de molestia, la mirada de Lucy se endureció y frunciendo los labios contesto con frialdad.

- No podría soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo que un traidor – Natsu sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él, las palabras de Lucy eran duras y dañinas, desvió la mirada con rabia, la había traicionado, había pisoteado sus sentimientos y la había dejado sola para correr a los brazos de otra, así se veía y así era. Un silencio se implanto en el lugar de improviso y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Natsu quien permanecía inmóvil en la entrada.

El silencio fue cortado por la llegada de improviso de Loke al lugar quien al ver a Natsu cambio drásticamente su semblante.

-Al parecer aun no te vas – Dijo con molestia, Natsu le miro enojado, ¿acaso Loke sabia de todo aquello? ¿Había sido él quien le había metido todo aquello a Lucy para que le pidiera que se fuera? – Pensé que a estas horas ya estabas bien lejos de aquí y de la vida de Lucy – Natsu apretó los puños con fuerza y le miro frente a frente.

- Loke basta – Dijo Levy intentando interponerse, acto que no funciono puesto que ambos hombres se encontraban en una intensa lucha de miradas. De pronto Loke cayó al suelo sobándose la mejilla, Natsu acababa de implantar un golpe en el castaño tan fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Pregunto con molestia poniéndose en pie.

- Devolviendo el favor – Dijo con simpleza el peli rosa, Gray estaba paralizado, no sabía si detener aquello o dejar que continuara, sabía perfectamente que Natsu debía tener sus razones para estar junto a Lisanna la noche pasada y lo más probable es que aquello tenía que ver con el trabajo o con Lucy.

- Lo de anoche te lo merecías, por canalla – Dijo Loke con rabia. Natsu lo miro molesto, a pesar de todo, Loke tenía razón – Y si fuera por mi te seguiría golpeando – Grito con violencia asustando a los demás.

- Basta – Dijo Lucy con firmeza, todos se giraron a verla – Les pido por favor que no comiencen una pelea en mi casa – Loke bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento – Y por favor – Miro esta vez a Gray, evitando el contacto con Natsu – Tomen sus cosas y váyanse – Dicho esto dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar dejando un silencio. Natsu vacilo sobre seguirla o no, no quería que las cosas volvieran a repetirse, y antes de que Loke se moviera avanzo con rapidez siguiendo a la rubia.

* * *

El aire fresco le hacía sentir un poco mejor, extendió sus brazos en busca de sentirse mejor y aquello realmente la relajo. Antes de bajar al salón se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte y aquello significaba dejar a Natsu y continuar con su vida. Los pasos de un desconocido la sacaron de su paz interior y se giro para ver de quien se trataba. No pudo disimular la sorpresa al ver allí a Natsu, quien la miraba con algo de tristeza.

-Yo…Lucy – Comenzó a hablar en tono bajo, la rubia suspiro y camino con intención de irse del lugar – Espera – Dijo rápidamente moviéndose hasta ella quien instintivamente retrocedió – Necesito conversar contigo – Lucy desvió la mirada, sentía que en cualquier momento cedería y comenzaría a llorar.

- Dime – Accedió con frialdad, como se lo había propuesto.

- Lo de anoche, realmente lo siento – Dijo un tanto complicado, había estado pensando en las palabras que decirle y definitivamente no eran esas – Quiero decir-

- Comprendo – Le interrumpió ella de brazos cruzados – Disculpa aceptada, yo no soy quien para venir a pedir explicaciones y comprendo perfectamente tus sentimientos por Lisanna, pero debiste rechazar mi invitación antes, nos hubiésemos ahorrado el mal rato – Dijo con inexpresividad, Natsu la observo con detenimiento, aquella frente a él no era Lucy, era una completa desconocida.

- No, me refería… - Susurro con nerviosismo poco común en el.

- Si eso era todo, entonces permiso – Y nuevamente comenzó a caminar, debía salir de allí lo antes posible antes de romperse a llorar frente a Natsu. De pronto se vio tomada del brazo y girada en dirección a él, sus cuerpos quedaron juntos, tan juntos que no cabria no siquiera el aire entremedio. Lucy sintió el perfume de Natsu, aquel que le gustaba tanto, una mezcla de cedro y una esencia amaderada que harían soñar a cualquier mujer, recargo su cabeza unos segundos, deseaba tanto estar cerca de el por unos últimos segundos.

- Te amo – Susurro él con angustia, Lucy cerró los ojos, iba a ceder a él nuevamente, no podía ceder, si lo hacia volvería a sufrir. Trago con fuerza y espero que aquellas palabras se las llevara el viento – Te amo tanto Lucy – Volvió a repetir en su odio. Mentira, se dijo a sí misma, aquellas palabras eran una total mentira, e incluso, pertenecían solo a Lisanna. Junto todas sus fuerzas en sus manos y lentamente se alejo de él. Natsu la miraba con los ojos brillosos.

- Lo siento – Dijo Lucy simplemente y sintiendo salir las lágrimas se giro para salir de allí, sintió el tirón en su mano pero no quiso volverse, sabía que él la retenía, que no quería soltarla. Tiro de su brazo y continúo su camino, soportando el dolor de una nueva mentira.

Natsu la vio marchar, Lucy no confiaba para nada en él, no le creía aun cuando aquellas palabras habían salido de lo más profundo de su corazón. Sintió deseos de gritar, de golpear todo lo que estuviera a su lado, pero se contuvo, era mejor así, todo era por el bien de Lucy, todo era por Lucy. Coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y observo el lugar con algo de tristeza, quizás nunca volvería allí.

* * *

El rubio se movió inquieto en el salón, su amigo no le quitaba la vista de encima y lo seguía con la mirada a todas partes. Corto la llamada soltando un suspiro y tiro el teléfono sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – Pregunto el de cabello oscuro lleno de curiosidad.

- No se llevara a cabo – Respondió con cansancio sentándose de golpe en un sitial.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Digo, si ese matrimonio no se lleva a cabo la empresa comenzara a tener muchos problemas y tu no podrás librarte jamás de Gemma – Le recordó Rogue con su característico tono neutral. Sting se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, tenía que hacer algo ante aquella situación. Sabía perfectamente que los Heartfilia no estaban en una muy buena situación, pero el negocio de su familia estaría a salvo con solo tener alguien con el apellido Heartfilia entre su nueva familia, y Lucy era perfecta para ese papel. El único gran problema era la negación de la rubia ante el compromiso, o eso era lo que le había conversado Jude. Frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

- Lucy Heartfilia vive en Tokio, ¿verdad? – Pregunto sin mirar a su amigo, Rogue pensó un momento en ello y luego afirmo.

- Así es – Sting sonrio de lado, conversaría el mismo con Lucy e intentaría convencerla.

- Vamos a Japón mañana por la mañana – Termino por decir sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

**Bien, terminado! Espero poder subir el siguiente la proxima semana :DD Por fa, por fa, por fa continuen leyendo y dejen comentarios! me hace sentir bien que los demas se interesen por lo que escribo :)**

**Besoos y cuidense**

**Nicky**


	11. Respiro

**Ahhh! lo siento, lo siento, se que me merezco el peor de todos los castigos por no publicar desde hace mucho u.u pero es que estuve dos semanas en crisis y estres, por lo menos la PSU ya paso y tambien mi licenciatura, u.u me da penita recordarlo, y es que ya no soy una estudiante del liceo, a partir del proximo año paso a ser una universitaria :DD esperemos que Dios quiera dejarme en odontologia! puse todo mi esfuerzo en las pruebas y espero sacar un puntaje decente (sobre 650) **

**Bueno, espero este cap sea de su agrado, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en escribir una buena historia (Y) en este cap no hay mucho NaLu :( pero en el proximo se viene bueno ;) se los aseguro, la historia se esta desarrollando rapido por lo tanto el final esta cerca!  
**

**Por fa, no dejen de comentar!  
**

******Los personajes son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama! La historia es 100% mia, no vayan a creer que la copie de algun lado ¬¬ jaojaoa es broma :) no creo que sean tan malos u.u**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: "Respiro"**

_"Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas_

_son la última sonrisa del amor"_

_**Stendhal**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Natsu y Gray habían dejado su casa y ahora comenzaba a sentir el vacio. Ya no habían peleas y gritos escandalosos por las noches, no habían bromas hacia Erza por las tardes y por sobre todo, no habían miradas cómplices cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos. Se sentía todo tan solitario que daba pena. Levy continuaba viviendo con ella y no se separaba por ningún motivo, y Loke se lo pasaba en su casa intentando animarla y hacerla olvidar lo sucedido. Erza se ausentaba por casi todo el día puesto que se lo pasaba metida en su trabajo y ella trabajaba en el proyecto propuesto por Loke y en su próximo desfile en Paris.

El buen clima se comenzaba a sentir en la capital nipona y gracias a ello el ánimo de Lucy se elevaba considerablemente, los cafés por la mañana ya no parecían necesarios ni tampoco la ropa gruesa en la parte principal de su armario. Se abanico con unos folletos ante el sorpresivo rayo solar que irrumpió en su oficina entregando un calor sofocante.

-Espero que no haga tanto calor este verano – Susurro con algo de desgano recordando aquella calurosa temporada del año pasado. La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver la figura delgada de Elicia quien entraba con algo de temor por los recientes cambios de humor de su jefa.

- Señorita – Dijo con la voz baja, Lucy la miro con el ceño fruncido – Hay un caballero que exige verla – ¿Alguien que quería verla? No recordaba tener ninguna cita para ese día.

- Su nombre – Quiso saber con desgano, la chica reviso en su agenda el nombre y luego contesto.

- Sting Eucliffe – Lucy frunció el ceño nuevamente, ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Aunque… Eucliffe, ella había escuchado ese apellido muchas veces antes, ¿Por qué?

- Dile que pase – Dijo con curiosidad fingida, quería saber quién era aquel tipo, si lo conocía, y que quería conseguir con verla. Elicia asintió y se retiro de la oficina, minutos más tardes un hombre de cabello rubio y extraño atractivo entraba en su oficina.

- Es un agrado conocerla, señorita Heartfilia – Dijo en cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta, Lucy abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, era un extranjero demasiado educado – Es mucho más bonita en persona – Alago mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. Lucy parpadeo y se puso en pie rápidamente.

- Es un gusto también – Respondió a su saludo, la atenta mirada del desconocido la ponía extremadamente nerviosa – Dígame, señor Eucliffe – Dijo entrando directamente en la conversación – ¿A qué se debe su visita? – Pregunto con tranquilidad, el pareció sorprenderse por un momento y luego sonrio tomando asiento frente al escritorio de la rubia.

- Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas – Dijo jugueteando con un bolígrafo negro, Lucy lo miro curiosa – Lucy Heartfilia no sabe absolutamente nada de mi – Termino diciendo en tono lastimero. Lucy se intrigo aun más.

- ¿Tendría que conocerlo? – Pregunto con cuidado de sus palabras, el sonrio.

- Por supuesto – Dijo dejando a un lado su juguete y acercándose a ella por sobre la mesada – Su padre no le ha dicho pero yo soy su prometido – Lucy casi se va de espaldas ante la respuesta, ¿Prometido? ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía un prometido? Sting parecía entretenido con la reacción de la rubia puesto que sonrio ampliamente.

- Yo… yo – Balbuceo sin encontrar que decir.

- Supongo que su padre no le ha contado nada, pero nosotros estamos prometidos desde que somos niños – Le aclaro.

- Pero nunca nos conocimos – Dijo ella algo asustada.

- Lamentablemente, no – Respondió el pensativo, como si recordara el pasado – Yo me fui a estudiar bastante joven a Italia y no volví a Inglaterra hasta los 18 años – Conto con un suspiro. Lucy lo miro aun incrédula.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué se supone entonces que haces aquí? – Pregunto temiendo la respuesta, el volvió a sonreír por ir nuevamente al tema principal.

- Es obvio, reclamo mis derechos, quiero decir – Hizo una pausa examinando a Lucy quien parecía muy asustada – Quiero que llevemos a cabo este compromiso, quiero que nos casemos – Lucy dejo de respirar por un momento, ¿Casarse? ¿Así de pronto con un completo desconocido? Ni que estuviera loca.

- Señor Eucliffe – Dijo con aturdimiento.

- Sting, solo Sting – Corrigió el con amabilidad.

- S-Sting – Dijo ella con temor, el sonrio – No puedo, definitivamente no puedo aceptar el compromiso – Dijo tensa, Sting agacho la mirada e hizo una mueca triste, Lucy volvió a respirar – Espero que comprendas – El asintió como un niño pequeño. Ella sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad y que debía dejar de estar asustada.

- Dame una oportunidad – Dijo de pronto volviéndola a sorprender.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Lucy con incredulidad.

- Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que un compromiso arreglado si puede funcionar – Volvió a repetir, Lucy miro sus ojos azules brillantes de expectación, el esperaba una respuesta positiva de su parte. Pero, ¿Cómo podía decirle que si? Aquello sería demasiado ridículo, además, sería solo darle falsas esperanzas, ilusionarlo y después romperle el corazón, ella amaba a Natsu. Natsu… el había hecho lo mismo con ella, y ella que conocía ese dolor no dejaría que otra persona sufriera. _Pero el no te ama, apenas se conocen_ le dijo una voz en su interior, no, no, no, no iba a hacerlo, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, _Debes ser feliz_ las palabras de Levy susurradas la noche anterior habían quedado grabadas en su interior, la noche pasada había estado llorando nuevamente por lo sucedido y Levy le había convencido de que debía comenzar de nuevo, encontrar un nuevo amor, alguien que le amara de verdad. Levy tenía razón. Miro al frente, Sting continuaba allí esperando su respuesta.

- Esta bien – Dijo alegrando al rubio – Intentémoslo – Y aquello fue definitivo.

* * *

Levy no cavia de la impresión, Lucy le acababa de contar lo sucedido aquella mañana, y aun no podía creérselo. De pronto Lucy estaba comprometida y salía con su futuro esposo, solo para probar, como decía ella.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? – Pregunto moderadamente para no hacer escándalo. Lucy hizo una mueca.

- Tengo que darme una oportunidad, no puedo pasarme la vida sufriendo – Dijo con molestia.

- Pero ni siquiera le conoces, si querías comenzar una nueva vida podrías haber escogido a Loke – Dijo sin medir las palabras, Lucy bajo la mirada y Levy comprendió – Lo siento, eso estuvo de mas – Se disculpo, ella sabía perfectamente que Lucy jamás volvería a salir con Loke por lo sucedido hace años y que lo consideraba solo un buen amigo – Tienes razón – Dijo de pronto luego de un prolongado silencio, Lucy la miro con sorpresa – Debes ser feliz – Volvió a repetir las palabras dichas la noche pasada, la rubia sonrio abrazando a su amiga con felicidad, aquello no tenia porque salir tan mal, quizás el destino se encargaría de que su "Relación" con Sting diera resultados en un futuro.

- Necesito que me ayudes a escoger ropa – Dijo de pronto Lucy poniéndose en pie, Levy la miro intrigada.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Tienes una reunión? – Pregunto intentando hacer memoria por si Lucy le había mencionado algo anteriormente.

- Algo así – Respondió girando el rostro, Levy frunció el ceño – Almorzare con Sting – Explico aun sin volver la mirada, Levy abrió los ojos enormemente sin poder caer en la impresión, así que su amiga iba realmente en serio, aquello era algo que no se podía perder.

- Pues busquemos algo adecuado para tu primera cita – Dijo sonriendo, Lucy hizo una mueca indecisa. Levy camino hasta una puerta en la oficina de Lucy y entrando con naturalidad comenzó buscando una tenida adecuada. Lucy solía tener un cuarto pequeño allí donde tenía ropa por cualquier inconveniente, como el de esos momentos en que no tenía tiempo para ir a cambiarse a su casa. Se quedo en la entrada viendo como la peli azul revisaba todas sus pendras y de pronto se decidía por un brillante conjunto – Nada mejor que los pasteles – Dijo encantada mostrando el bello color de la tela.

- Es justo la época, no podrías tener mejor gusto – Alago revisando lo recién estrenado.

- Seria raro que no tuviera buen gusto Lu – Dijo sonriendo – Trabajo con la mejor diseñadora de modas – Lucy sonrio nuevamente. En aquellos momentos se sentía mucho mejor que días anteriores y quería disfrutar las cosas lo máximo posible.

* * *

Jerall se estiro en el sofá dejando su lectura de lado, Natsu lo observo dejando la computadora, el peli azul lucia algo más tranquilo que momentos antes y eso de alguna manera parecía relajante.

-Siento que veo la luz al final del túnel – Comento Gray terminando de comer una hamburguesa.

- Es verdad, todo parece más claro ahora – Apoyo Jerall con una mano en la frente – Si continuamos así, no pasaran ni semanas en que tengamos las manos sobre los verdaderos responsables – Natsu suspiro, habían estado trabajando como maquinas los últimos días y apenas había tenido tiempo para respirar. El caso estaba cada vez más completo y el ver a Lisanna parecía darles a cada momento nuevas pistas.

- Por cierto – Dijo Gray mirando a Natsu con curiosidad – ¿Has visto a Lucy? – Pregunto con tranquilidad, como si el tema no fuera nada del otro mundo. Natsu contuvo la respiración un momento y luego trago saliva con dificultad, Gray sabia que todo había acabado mal y tenía que ponerse a sacar el tema justo en aquel momento. Jerall le dio una mirada de reproche y Natsu simplemente ignoro la pregunta.

- ¡Natsu-nii! – Chillo Romeo entrando en la oficina, los tres hombres le miraron con curiosidad – Tengo una noticia tremenda que darte – Dijo con alegría.

- Supongo que no has repetido el año – Bromeo el peli rosa contento, buen momento había elegido Romeo para entrar en su oficina.

- Nada de eso – Respondió el moreno – Resulta que acabo de conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo – Gray dejo su bebida a un lado por la sorpresa y Natsu lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡¿Trabajo? ¿Tu?! – Pregunto Gray y Natsu al mismo tiempo, Romeo asintió con inocencia, entonces ambos soltaron la risa.

- No le veo la gracia – Dijo el chico con los ojos entrecerrados al ver como sus mayores reían antes sus palabras, e incluso Jerall había soltado unas pequeñas risitas contenidas – Es serio – Volvió a hablar exigiendo atención.

- Lo siento, lo siento – Dijo Natsu recuperando su postura – Pero esto sí que es algo increíble.

- Exacto, es como ver a Natsu trabajando a los 17 – Dijo Gray volviendo a reír.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es el desafortunado que te ha contratado? – Pregunto Natsu con extrema curiosidad. Romeo hizo una mueca ante el "desafortunado" pero aun así contesto.

- Es como mesero, en un nuevo hotel, ni idea de cómo se llama el viejo ese – Respondió con molestia ante las burlas y la imparable risa de Gray.

- ¿Nuevo hotel? – Pregunto Jerall – ¿Te refieres al hotel Fairy Tail? – Gray y Natsu lo miraron ante la mención del nombre del hotel. Romeo asintió algo dudoso.

- No sabía que tenían uno en Tokio – Dijo Gray haciendo memoria.

- No había – Respondió Jerall – Era un proyecto secreto que estaban realizando – Natsu se quedo un momento en silencio, quizás ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual Lisanna había viajado hasta Japón.

- Pero bueno… - Murmuro desanimado Romeo quien disponía a irse.

- ¿Te vas ya? – Pregunto Gray sonriendo aun con burla. El chico simplemente lo miro con molestia e hizo un mohín, Natsu sonrio comprendiendo.

- Te invito este fin de semana a comer para celebrar – Dijo sorprendiendo al chico, quien sonrio instantáneamente.

- Al bar de Chris – Dijo con entusiasmo, Natsu rio.

- Prometido – Gray miro la escena con alegría.

- Por lo menos deberían invitar, no hagan planes frente a otras personas – Dijo el moreno intentando mostrar molestia.

- Entonces vamos todos – Contesto Romeo sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobre todo a Natsu quien quedo perplejo al ver como dos personas más se unían a la celebración, lo que significaba indudablemente más gasto de dinero, mas aun si asistía Gray.

* * *

Lucy camino con cierto temor hacia Sting que la esperaba junto a su auto. Si era sincera, no estaba muy segura sobre lo que estaba haciendo y aquello la hacía dudar demasiado, la mirada serena de Sting la ayudo a relajarse y con más seguridad apresuro los pasos hasta el.

-¿Lista? – Pregunto con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro, Lucy sonrio con algo de timidez.

- Lista – Respondió bajando la mirada. Dejo que Sting se encargara de todo lo demás, y simplemente se limito a disfrutar de la salida. Su acompañante resulto ser agradable y simpático, reían a cada segundo y compartían variadas cosas en común.

- No puedo creer que seamos tan parecidos – Dijo con felicidad sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Es cierto, hubiese sido estupendo si nos hubiésemos conocido antes – Apoyo Lucy mirando su perfil. Desde que aquel lugar, Sting no parecía para nada un mal candidato como futuro esposo y además, la idea no le desagradaba del todo – No entiendo porque nuestros padres no nos presentaron antes – Dijo en modo pensativo, Sting desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca.

- Mi padre falleció hace 10 años, y cuando intente arreglar una cita para conocerte, tu padre me dijo que tu no querías un matrimonio arreglado – Respondió algo decaído, Lucy se mordió el labio con fuerza, recordaba haber escuchado a su padre hablar sobre un matrimonio arreglado cuando aun estudiaba en la escuela para señoritas y en aquel momento ella le había gritado de mala manera que no quería ningún arreglo en su vida amorosa.

- Lo siento por eso – Se disculpo casi en un susurro, Sting sonrio.

- ¿Lo sabías? – Pregunto con algo de inseguridad, Lucy le miro rápidamente.

- No exactamente, en ese entonces aun era muy joven para pensar en matrimonio y guardaba demasiado rencor contra mi padre así que mientras más pudiera llevarle la contra, mejor me sentía conmigo misma – El rubio sonrio aparcando, para sorpresa de Lucy.

- Hemos llegado – Dijo él con una sonrisa, Lucy sonrio también.

Lucy conocía ese lugar puesto que había estado allí varias veces, era uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Tokio y por ende solo acudía la gente más exclusiva allí. Sonrio con algo de desagrado, su padre nunca arreglaría un acuerdo con personas que no estuvieran a su altura o por sobre ella. Sting la tomo por los hombros y suspiro.

-Espero que este almuerzo te agrade – Dijo con cierta dulzura que a Lucy le pareció irresistible, giro el rostro para toparse de lleno con su pecho, dirigiendo instantáneamente su mirada hasta la corbata torcida.

- Esta mal – Dijo ella girando también el cuerpo, quedando frente a él y apegados – Pareciera que la hubieses hecho rápidamente – Comento imaginándose aquello, Sting sonrio ante ello – Ahora si – Dijo separándose un poco para apreciar su buen trabajo.

* * *

Natsu ingreso con algo de molestia, había estado peleando con el terco nudo de su corbata desde hacía un buen rato, necesitaba un espejo para verse o alguien que la arreglara por él, giro su mirada encontrándose con la romántica escena de una pareja prácticamente fundidos el uno en el otro de lo cerca que estaban, ella arreglaba con facilidad la corbata del rubio, luego se alejo para comprobar si había quedado como quería. Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, aquella mujer era nada más y nada menos que Lucy, su Lucy, quien sonreía abiertamente a un idiota que no conocía, y que estaba muy lejos de ser Loke.

Cuando vio que ambos avanzaban hasta donde se encontraba se apresuro en llegar hasta su mesa, donde seguramente Lisanna lo esperaría. El intenso taconeo en la baldosa se detuvo abruptamente, Natsu giro el rostro encontrándose frente a la pareja. Lucy se tenso de pronto y sintió que ya no respiraba, increíblemente se había encontrado con Natsu en aquel lugar.

Sting los miro a cada uno aleatoriamente, Natsu noto su mirada inquieta y simplemente hizo una inclinación de cabeza e ingreso completamente en el local.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto el rubio sin quitar la vista del lugar donde había desaparecido Natsu. Lucy tardo en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo respiro profundamente y miro a su compañero.

- Solo un conocido – Respondió con tranquilidad, tomo su brazo y tiro de él para caminar dentro del recinto.

Miro discretamente las demás mesas del local, encontrándose con Natsu quien acababa de sentarse al fondo del local, se removió inquieta para poder ver quien era la compañera de peli rosa, encontrándose sin sorpresa con Lisanna, quien sonreía como una tonta enamorada. _Igual que tu cuando estabas con él_ se dijo mentalmente haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Sting con preocupación al ver el rostro de Lucy.

- S-si, perfectamente – Respondió con un leve tartamudeo acompañado de una risita nerviosa.

* * *

Lisanna se acomodo el vestido y salió del baño, estaba a unos minutos de encontrarse con Natsu en el restaurante cuando se había encontrado con un antiguo amigo y habían decidido "charlar" un rato. Busco con la mirada al peli rosa en la entrada pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, hizo un mohín y volvió a su mesa, disponiéndose a esperar.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos cuando Natsu entro buscándola, suspiro dando gracias por haber acabado prontamente con su improvisada reunión en el baño, sonrio haciéndole una seña. Natsu camino con rapidez hasta ella y se sentó de golpe soltando un suspiro, Lisanna lo miro con curiosidad por su reacción y ladeo la cabeza para ver tras él. En la entrada pudo distinguir a Lucy acompañada por un hombre que no conocía, ella lo tenía tomado del brazo y miraba en su dirección. Lisanna sonrio con satisfacción.

-Te has retrasado – Dijo mirando a Natsu, quien la miro exaltado al escuchar su voz.

- Lo siento – Se disculpo retomando su compostura – He tenido algunos problemas – Tomo la carta soltando un suspiro, había estado a punto de correr hacia Lucy y abrazarla. Sintió de pronto las manos de Lisanna en su cuello, miro hacia su derecha encontrándose con el rostro terso de la albina.

- Con la corbata – Dijo sonriendo y arreglando el nudo, Natsu se sorprendió – Tus problemas fueron con la corbata, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con inocencia subiendo la mirada, Natsu la observo con detenimiento, sonrio tocando el nudo bien hecho.

- Gracias – Lisanna sonrio volviendo a su lugar. Natsu suspiro volviendo a leer la carta, por una parte se sentía mal por Lisanna, sentía que de algún modo la estaba traicionando y aquello le producía un extraño sentimiento. La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y sabia que en el fondo no era una mala persona, la miro de reojo por sobre la carpeta, ella sonreía con alegría mirando los platos que se le ofrecían, parecía simplemente una niña inocente.

* * *

Lucy miraba de reojo al fondo del local, Natsu permanecía dándole la espalda, pero podía ver perfectamente el rostro burlista de Lisanna. Vio cuando ella se acerco a Natsu para arreglar su corbata y como el sonrio agradecido, un revoltijo se le hizo en el estomago que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí. Sting permanecía ajeno a todo sentado frente a ella mientras leía el menú. Lucy se mordió el labio, aquello era tan estúpido que sentía que moriría. Volvió su vista al frente recordando cual era el verdadero motivo de su cita, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada examinadora de Sting.

-Algo sucede – Afirmo con los ojos entrecerrados, aquello a Lucy le pareció gracioso por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- No es nada – Respondió ella con tranquilidad.

- Supongo que no es por el conocido de la entrada – Volvió a insistir con el tema sin quitar su mirada de ella, Lucy movió las manos inquieta.

- Por supuesto que no, no es nadie importante – Se defendió con nerviosismo en la voz.

- Si no fuera nada importante no te la pasarías mirándolo – Reclamo el suspirando, Lucy se sintió mal, Sting tenía razón. Respiro profundamente y estiro su mano por sobre la mesa, alcanzando la mano derecha de él.

- Eso ya no importa, estoy teniendo una cita contigo, y el es lo que menos me interesa en estos minutos – El rubio la miro con asombro y luego sonrio apretándole la mano con suavidad.

- ¿Tienes tiempo luego? – Pregunto con entusiasmo. Lucy curvo los labios con desgano.

- Tengo que terminar de planear una presentación para la próxima semana, y tengo que realizar un proyecto para la construcción de un centro comercial – Respondió con cansancio. Sting la miro con sorpresa.

- ¿La construcción de un centro comercial? – Pregunto curioso, Lucy sonrio.

- Muchos no lo saben, pero mi carrera universitaria es arquitecto, me gradué de la Escuela de Bellas Artes en parís como arquitecto – Respondió ganando su completo interés.

- No tenía ni la menor idea – Confeso el rubio saliendo de su asombro y mirando a Lucy con admiración – ¿Por qué no ejerces tu carrera? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- No lo sé, mi primer trabajo fue para una revista en Paris y desde ese momento solo me he dedicado al diseño – Respondió de forma pensativa. Sting sonrio con calidez.

- Lo harás increíble, de seguro tu proyecto sale aceptado – Dijo dándole ánimos, Lucy bajo la mirada sonriendo, el rubio era un hombre increíblemente dulce y aquello la estaba atrapando inconscientemente.

* * *

Levy camino con tranquilidad hasta su auto, Lucy había salido a almorzar con su nueva pareja y la había dejado completamente abandonada. Había pensado en almorzar con Kotomi o Bisca, pero lamentablemente ninguna de ellas estaba en el país. Busco en su cartera las llaves en cuanto bajo del ascensor, al no encontrarlas bajo la mirada para poder buscarlas mejor y fue entonces cuando choco con una persona.

-Disculpe – Dijo sin mirar al frente.

- Levy McGarden – Dijo la ronca voz masculina, sorprendida Levy levanto la mirada encontrándose frente al moreno de la vez anterior.

- Gazille – Susurro con algo de sorpresa y temor.

- Llevaba desde la mañana buscándote – Dijo con algo de rudeza, Levy trago saliva y apretó su cartera, en una forma de tranquilizarse ante la intimidante presencia del hombre.

- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto con algo de temblor en su voz.

- Es sobre Lucy – Respondió el, Levy se intereso por el tema y dejo de lado su miedo, apretó los labios y lo miro intensamente – Corre peligro sin el policía al lado – Aquello la dejo helada, ¿Lucy corría peligro? ¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo lo sabia él?

- Esto… - Levy no podía salir de la impresión de aquellas palabras, la miro fijamente pestañeando para ver si aquello era realidad o un sueño – Tenemos que hablar en otro lugar – Dijo rápidamente al ver entrar en el estacionamiento subterráneo un vehículo – Vamos a un café – Dicho esto lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a su auto.

El lugar público y el verse rodeada de gente le tranquilizo un poco más que estar a solas con él, aunque aquello no era lo más importante. Levy ponía atención a cada una de las palabras de Gazille, el expuso todos sus argumentos para decir que Lucy corría peligro nuevamente y todo aquello logro convencer a Levy.

-Lo encontré en un bar de Ginza, no trabaja solo y la mujer de pelo blanco está demasiado cerca de Lucy – Dijo con seriedad, Levy apretó la taza en sus manos, Lisanna sin duda estaba involucrada en este caso.

- Tengo que avisarle a Erza – Dijo con seguridad sacando su teléfono celular, Gazille pareció desconcertado por un momento pero al instante recupero la calma.

- No menciones mi nombre – Exigió con rudeza, Levy asintió con el aparato pegado a la oreja. Tenía que informar de aquello a Erza, y tenía que convencer a Lucy de que Natsu volviera con ellas.

* * *

Natsu camino llevando a Lisanna apoyada en el, lamentablemente la albina había bebido demasiado y ahora tenía el que cargar con ella. Suspiro con molestia buscando las llaves de su auto mientras miraba de reojo el adormilado rostro de la joven. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, cuando habían salido del local no había visto a Lucy con su acompañante por ningún lado y aquello lo hacía hervir de celos. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y deposito a Lisanna en el asiento, la volvió a mirar con tristeza. Acababa de descubrir unas cuantas cosas más, por lo visto, la albina soltaba varias cosas cuando se pasaba en el alcohol y ese era un muy buen dato. Lisanna estaba demasiado involucrada en el tema de los asesinatos y eso era sin duda un motivo de tristeza para Natsu. El había aprendido a querer a Lisanna como una hermana, quería protegerla y quería aconsejarla, pero lamentablemente ella no miraba su relación de esa manera.

Tomo su lugar como piloto y recordó las recientes palabras de Jerall _"Cuando este caso acabe, yo te ayudare a explicarle a Lucy todo lo sucedido"_ a pesar de lo tranquilizantes que fueron aquellas palabras, en esos momentos para Natsu ya no significaban nada. Lucy salía aparentemente con otro tipo. Si la hubiese visto junto a Loke no habría había problemas porque sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de Lucy por el castaño, los mismos que él sentía por Lisanna; pero aquel no había sido el caso, el hombre que acompañaba a Lucy aquella tarde era alguien a quien no conocía, era evidentemente un extranjero y era demasiado cercano a la rubia.

Desvió la mirada hacia su compañera que dormía plácidamente, quizás intentar una relación nuevamente con ella no sería tan malo, aunque después terminara traicionándola.

* * *

Gray tiro el celular sobre el escritorio con fuerza, Jerall entro acompañado de Erza en la oficina, miro hacia todos lados buscando a Natsu.

-¿Dónde está Natsu? – Pregunto al moreno quien parecía molesto.

- No contesta, salió al medio día con Lisanna – Respondió Gray con inquietud.

- Menudo día escoge para desaparecer – Comento Erza acercándose a la ventana.

- Levy me ha comentado algo – Dijo Gray mirando a la pelirroja – ¿Como han dado con su paradero? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Hay alguien que está cooperando – Contesto Erza suspirando – El problema es que no sabemos quién es y Levy no quiere contarme de esa persona – Gray la miro con extrañeza.

- ¿Podemos confiar entonces? – Pregunto con preocupación, Erza hizo una mueca.

- No tenemos de otra, además, Levy no tiene motivos para mentir con algo como esto – Respondió dejando un poco más tranquilo al moreno.

- Lo importante es movernos rápido – Dijo Jerall tomando su teléfono – Contactare a la policía en Nueva York y les pediré información sobre cualquier detalle – Erza asintió y el peli azul volvió a salir de la oficina.

- Intenta llamarle de nuevo – Dijo Erza inquieta, Gray asintió y marco el numero de Natsu nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta.

- No contesta – Informo desesperado, Erza tomo asiento en el sofá.

- Lo buscaremos más tarde, ahora contacta a los demás, yo me encargare de que Levy no le cuente nada de esto a Lucy – Gray asintió saliendo de la oficina, Erza respiro intentando tranquilizarse, aquello podía significar indudablemente el fin de aquel caso.

* * *

**Terminado! el otro lo tengo terminado, cuando vea mas comentarios subire el siguiente ;)**

**Comenten!  
**


	12. Ironia

**Nicky reportandose! El capitulo 12 esta listo! espero sea de su agrado y me disculpo tambien por no publicar cuando prometi u.u el problema, no me habia conectado a internet desde hace mucho! espero me puedan perdonar esta vez :DD. Con respecto a los comentarios... ¡Wow! estoy realmente sorprendida, hay una gran variedad de opiniones con respecto a Sting, jejej creo que fue el mas nombrado, en fin, espero dejar bien en claro que esto es un NaLu, no se confundan! **

**Espero que continuen leyendo mis historias, pienso publicar otra la proxima vez y me gustaria recibir el mismo apoyo ;)  
**

**********Los personajes son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama! La historia es 100% mia, no vayan a creer que la copie de algun lado ¬¬ jaojaoa es broma :) no creo que sean tan malos u.u**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: "Ironía"**

_"Lo contrario del amor no es el odio,_

_sino la indiferencia."_

_**Elie Wiesel**_

* * *

Erza dejo caer los papeles sobre la mesa, habían pasado dos meses y nada les había resultado, ni siquiera el que Natsu saliera con Lisanna les daba pistas en esos momentos. Suspiro cansada viendo como todo se le iba de las manos. Hace una semana había dejado la casa de Lucy puesto que ella ya no corría peligro, y además, por la molesta presencia del prometido de Lucy. Recordó con tristeza el día en que Natsu se entero que la rubia estaba comprometida en matrimonio, y más aun, cuando el peli rosa anuncio que estaba saliendo nuevamente con Lisanna; ese día Gray le había gritado y se había ido del lugar no volviéndole a hablar en semanas, mientras que ella, simplemente se limito a decirle unas cuantas palabras que Natsu ni siquiera tomo en cuenta. Se preocupaba por su amigo y sabia que Gray también, por ello no querían que el volviera a involucrarse en serio con Lisanna. Incluso Jerall se sentía culpable por la situación.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto Gray entrando de improviso en su oficina, ella levanto la mirada para regañarlo por entrar así cuando vio su rostro moreteado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto con preocupación, Gray se toco levemente la cara haciendo una mueca de dolor y desvió la mirada para contestar.

- Solo una discusión – Erza suspiro con resignación, últimamente, Gray y Natsu discutían por cualquier cosa y terminaban en los golpes. Ella no los había querido separar pues pensaba que las cosas podían arreglarse, pero llegada esa situación sentía que no tenía otra opción.

- A partir de mañana serás el nuevo compañero de Cana – Dijo sorprendiendo a Gray quien se preparaba para reclamar – Prepárate – Dijo sin esperar ninguna queja. Gray suspiro con cansancio y salió de la oficina sin decir nada mas, incluso olvidando el motivo principal por el cual había acudido allí.

* * *

Natsu reviso el collar una y otra vez, había estado pensando en un perfecto regalo de aniversario para Lisanna y por fin se había decidido por un fino collar de diamantes, presente que de seguro le agradaba a su novia. Sonrio pensando en cómo las cosas estaban yendo en esos momentos, incluso pensaba que lo mejor era no continuar investigando a Lisanna y que llegado el momento podría escapar con ella. Se detuvo frente a una vitrina observando su rostro magullado, aquella mañana había vuelto a discutir con Gray por el mismo tema de siempre, sonrio con tristeza dándole la razón a su compañero, pero aunque intentara separarse, no podía dejar a Lisanna. Vio de pronto a lo lejos la bella figura de Lucy que caminaba por el centro comercial junto a su prometido, Sting Eucliffe, el tipo con el cual la había visto la última vez. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y giro con rapidez para alejarse del lugar, suspiro con cansancio, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de allí. No podía seguir así, no debía seguir haciéndose daño de aquella manera. Su corazón le decía que volviera a jugársela por Lucy, que no tenía que dejarla ir, pero su mente le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto en aquella situación.

* * *

Levy entro apresurada en la oficina de Lucy encontrándose con Loke sentado en el sofá, lo observo con sorpresa hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se puso en pie para saludarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto ella viendo que en el lugar no había nadie más, Loke sonrio bajando la mirada.

- Buscaba a Lucy pero me informaron que había salido con Sting – Respondió, Levy no supo que responder ante eso, sabía perfectamente cuanto le había afectado a Loke la relación que Lucy estaba manteniendo con el rubio.

- Lo siento – Dijo la peli azul sin encontrar nada más que decir, Loke nego rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No tienes de que disculparte, Lucy y yo desde hace mucho que no somos nada – Explico con una sonrisa sincera, Levy suspiro, ella hubiese preferido mil veces a Loke antes que Sting.

- Lucy no volverá en un tiempo – Dijo ella de pronto al ver que su amiga había dejado todo completamente guardado y ordenado – ¿La necesitas para algo importante? – Pregunto intentando hacerse cargo de la situación, Loke asintió lentamente.

- Es un proyecto que ella presento hace algún tiempo – Respondió. Levy recordó que ella estaba a cargo de la apertura de la firma de arquitectos, que por cierto, había ido de maravillas.

- Son buenas noticias, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con entusiasmo, Loke asintió con alegría.

- Ha sido seleccionada para la final, y lo más seguro es que gane – Respondió sacando una sonrisa de la peli azul.

- Lu estará encantada con la noticia – Le informo sonriendo como una niña – Así que no te preocupes que yo le informo – Dijo en un intento de que él se fuera de allí antes que Lucy llegara con su novio.

- Me hubiese gustado a mí decirle – Comento en tono lastimero, justo en el mismo instante en el cual se abría la puerta.

- ¿Loke? – Pregunto Lucy mirando con sorpresa a su amigo, y es que últimamente él no se pasaba muy seguido por el lugar – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con curiosidad, Levy miro a ambos con algo de desesperación, pero se calmo al ver como el castaño sonreía.

- Venia a darte una buena noticia – Respondió con alegría, que fue rápidamente contagiada a la rubia quien hablo emocionada.

- Tiene que ver con el proyecto, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

- Sí, estas seleccionada para la final – Lucy chillo con emoción y se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy con esto – Susurro sin contener su risa emocionada – Gracias por todo Loke – Dijo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrio desviando la mirada levemente, y se separo por completo segundos después.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo mirándola con intensidad, Lucy sonrio esperando la continuación – Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – Levy comprendió de inmediato y salió de la oficina con una disculpa. Lucy lo miro extrañada.

- Pues, soy todo oídos – Dijo Lucy tomando asiento tras su escritorio, Loke se apoyo en la mesada sin quitar su mirada intensa.

- Dime la verdad Lucy – Comenzó – Has olvidado a Natsu? – Pregunto directamente sorprendiendo a la rubia quien lo miro con nerviosismo.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto tomando rápidamente unas cosas de su escritorio y acomodándolas. Loke desvió la mirada con molestia.

- No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, se perfectamente lo que sientes por Natsu y por ello mismo no me cabe que ahora estés saliendo con un completo desconocido – Dijo en voz alta, casi gritando, Lucy frunció el ceño y lo miro a los ojos.

- El que yo salga con Sting no tiene por qué preocuparte, y además, he olvidado completamente al detective, incluso, lo que sentí por el no fue nada más que una simple atracción – Dijo con disgusto ante las palabras del castaño. Loke rio con ironía y movió la cabeza en desapruebo.

- Esta bien, no me preocupare por lo que hagas, pero ten presente que todo lo digo como un buen amigo – Dijo dándose la media vuelta para salir de la oficina. Lucy frunció los labios y guardo sus palabras, no era para nada una buena idea ponerse a discutir con Loke en esos momentos. Espero que el saliera del lugar para suspirar profundamente y dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Recordó con tristeza las palabras de su amigo, y es que el evidentemente tenía razón en lo que decía, pues, en su corazón aun seguía guardando sentimientos fuertes por Natsu.

* * *

Erza tomo su cartera con cuidado, miro para todos lados intentando no encontrarse con nadie en el lugar, camino con lentitud y precaución, no podía ser vista por ninguno de los detectives que trabajaban en la central. Detuvo su marcha al ver su reflejo en el vidrio de una ventana, lucia realmente hermosa, su pelo rojizo tomado en una coleta alta y su rostro suavemente maquillado, dándole luminosidad en resalte a sus ojos. Sonrio con satisfacción, nadie podría reconocerla de esa forma por lo tanto no tenía a que temerle.

Camino con más seguridad por el pasillo, siendo a penas notada por la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Contuvo el aliento al ver aparecer de pronto a quien menos quería encontrarse, y es que frente a ella caminaba Gray junto a Wakaba, quienes parecían absortos en una apasionante discusión sobre futbol soccer. Erza intento taparse el rostro con algunos mechones de pelo, y es que su temor a ser descubierta estaba a punto de cumplirse, y Gray se burlaría de ella por toda la eternidad. Paso junto a ellos tiesa como un robot y suspiro un poco mas aliviada cuando el peligro hubo pasado. Detuvo su andar aun sin poder mirar atrás cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, giro el rostro encontrándose con la burlona mirada de Gray.

-¡Sabia que eras tú! – Chillo con alegría – Cuando pasaste por mi lado dije, "que mujer tan poco femenina" e instantáneamente pensé en ti – Dijo soltando la risa, Erza lo miro con furia ante las palabras "poco femenina" y sin aguantarlo mas soltó sobre la cabeza del moreno su puño cerrado, haciendo que él se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

- ¿A quién llamas poco femenina? – Grito la pelirroja llamando la atención de los demás que no tardaron en hacer un circulo a su alrededor para ver una vez más las batallas entre Erza y Gray.

- Pues a ti, Poco Femenina – Grito el moreno sobándose la cabeza y sin medir para nada sus palabras, Erza pareció aun mas enfadada que antes e iba volver a golpearlo cuando Wakaba lo alcanzo a sacar de las garras de la pelirroja.

- Tranquila Erza – Dijo Minne sin soltar el cigarrillo y menos a Gray, Erza lo miro furiosa y entonces el comprendió – Digo, mi general – La pelirroja resoplo con fuerza y tomo su cartera nuevamente para salir del lugar a paso rápido.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – Pregunto Gray con molestia limpiándose la ropa, Wakaba lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Fuiste tú el que comenzó, no te quejes – Dijo volviendo a su camino, los demás ya habían vuelto a su trabajo comentando lo aburrida que estuvo esa vez la pelea de Erza. Gray camino junto a Wakaba con molestia, pero sin sacarse aun de la cabeza el por qué Erza iba vestida así.

- ¿No tendrá una cita? – Se pregunto en un susurro, siendo escuchado por su compañero quien lo miro nuevamente.

- Sea lo que sea, mas te vale no meterte – Le dijo a modo de consejo, Gray asintió lentamente. Conocía muy bien a Erza y sabia que ella no saldría con nadie, entonces, ¿A dónde se dirigía vestida de esa manera? Pensó en todos los que conocía y finalmente dio con un personaje que encajaba perfectamente en aquella situación, Jerall. Sonrio con satisfacción, ahora tendría un motivo más para molestar a Erza.

* * *

Lucy abrió el sobre con curiosidad, Elicia se lo había entregado en cuanto había llegado aquella mañana diciendo que era algo muy importante. Sonrio emocionada encontrándose con un parte de matrimonio, que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Bisca. Levy entro en la oficina con rapidez mostrando también su sobre brillante.

-No lo puedo creer – Dijo la peli azul avanzando hasta su amiga, Lucy asintió aun sin poder cerrar la boca – ¡Bisca se casa! – Grito con fuerza como una niña. Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y emoción, Lucy tomo rápidamente su celular e hizo una llamada a su amiga, quien contesto al instante.

- ¡Felicidades! – Chillo con emoción, recibiendo unas risas tímidas por parte de Bisca.

- Gracias – Contesto la peli verde.

- De verdad que no lo puedo creer – Dijo Levy una vez que le había quitado el teléfono a Lucy – Mira cómo eres, no nos habías contado nada – Regaño fingidamente haciendo reír a su amiga – Pero, lo más importante – Dijo poniendo el celular en altavoz para que Lucy también escuchara – ¿Quien es el afortunado? – Pregunto con evidente curiosidad, la suave risa de Bisca se volvió a escuchar a través del auricular y al cabo de unos segundos contesto.

- No lo conocen, es un antiguo amigo, es gerente de marketing en un hotel de Nueva York y acaba de ser transferido a Tokio – Respondió con voz soñadora, Levy sonrio mirando a Lucy quien parecía completamente absorta en las palabras de Bisca – Su nombre es Alzack Connell.

- Pues, muero de ganas por conocerlo – Dijo Levy con emoción – Tienes que presentarlo antes de la boda.

- Espero que sea posible, igual todo es demasiado a prisa, ni siquiera Kotomi lo ha conocido – Respondió Bisca con algo de pena.

- ¿Qué Kotomi aun no lo conoce? – Pregunto con sorpresa Lucy – Debe estar de muerte – Comento recordando la personalidad de la morena.

- Ni te lo imaginas – Respondió la peli verde con algo de angustia, Levy rio de buena gana, Kotomi llegaba a ser bastante molesta cuando no conseguía lo que verdaderamente quería.

- Bisca – Dijo Lucy con seriedad – Suerte, pasaremos a verte luego – Miro a Levy quien asintió con agrado.

- Estoy en mi departamento en estos momentos, y, ¡ah! Tengo algo que pedirles – Dijo recordando – Se que es algo tarde pero no he tenido tiempo para hablar con ustedes antes – Tanto Lucy como Levy se miraron extrañadas – Quiero que sean mis damas de honor – Dijo Bisca tímidamente. Levy chillo emocionada una vez más, y a Lucy le brillaron los ojos.

- Encantadas – Respondió Levy por ambas – Entonces con mayor razón pasaremos por tu casa esta tarde – Bisca se despidió rápidamente por otra llamada urgente, agradecida por la buena respuesta de sus amigas. Lucy abrazo a Levy con emoción y juntas saltaron en el lugar.

- Esto es grandioso – Dijo la rubia emocionada – Si Bisca aun no tiene el vestido perfecto y la combinación exacta para las damas, yo me hare cargo.

- Estoy segura de que estará encantada – Respondió Levy. La conversación se vio interrumpida de pronto por la entrada sorpresiva de Sting en la oficina.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Pregunto con inocencia desde la entrada, Levy rodo los ojos y le sonrio a Lucy para luego salir del lugar.

- No es nada – Dijo Lucy una vez Levy había salido, Sting enarco una ceja y avanzo hasta su novia.

- Creo haber escuchado algo sobre una boda – Dijo con convicción, Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la boda de Bisca, pero no quería por compañero a Sting para ello.

- Es… Es la boda de una amiga – Respondió sin poder evitarlo, vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio y se apresuro a continuar – Seré una dama de honor – Informo de inmediato, Sting la miro con algo de sorpresa pero luego volvió a retomar su sonrisa anterior.

- Eso no es problema, igual puedo ser tu acompañante – Dijo con seguridad, Lucy desvió la mirada, no podía negarse a ello, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por sacar a flote esa relación y más aun cuando su padre ya se había enterado y estaba totalmente emocionado con el noviazgo.

* * *

Lisanna miro sorprendida a su hermana, Mira acababa de entregarle un sobre blanco con esa típica sonrisa suya en la cara, la joven miro el sobre con cierta duda y luego volvió a mirar a su hermana con simpleza.

-No me digas que vas a casarte – Dijo con burla al comprobar que el sobre era un parte de matrimonio, Mira pareció molesta ante el comentario pero lo ignoro de inmediato.

- Es solo una invitación de Alzack, no creo que lo recuerdes – Respondió la mayor con algo de frialdad, Lisanna hizo una mueca.

- Lo recuerdo – Dijo con desinterés – ¿Va a casarse? – Pregunto sin ningún deseo de obtener respuesta, y Mira como siempre asintió con alegría.

- Con una antigua amiga, ¿no crees que es romántico? – Pregunto con un aura soñadora, Lisanna dejo el sobre a un lado y se movió del lugar.

- Pues, puede que sea romántico – Respondió con desgano yendo hasta la cocina, Mira la siguió torciendo los labios, Lisanna era tan poco sentimental.

- Iras, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con un poco de desconfianza Mirajane tomando sus cosas. Lisanna sirvió un poco de jugo en su vaso y lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Se puede llevar compañero? – Pregunto sin mirarla, Mira sonrio.

- Por supuesto – Respondió comprendiendo a su hermana.

- Entonces allí nos vemos – Dijo Lisanna tomándose el jugo de un trago, Mira dio media vuelta y sin decir nada mas salió del departamento.

* * *

Jerall sonrio al ver a Erza aparecer en el restaurante, había estado planeando aquella salida desde hacia algún tiempo y por fin se había llevado a cabo. Le hizo un seña para que ella le viera y cuando la vio de más cerca casi se cae del asombro. Increíblemente Erza lucía un vestido apegado al cuerpo, en tonos negro y blanco y encima una delgada y elegante chaqueta de lino negra, sus piernas suaves y parejas terminaban en unos zapatos de tacón alto negros. Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando, sonrojándola levemente.

-Increíble – Susurro el peli azul poniéndose en pie y tomando la silla de ella para que se sentara, sintiendo de pronto la envidia de algunos hombres al ver la bella mujer que tenía por compañera.

- Perdón si he llegado tarde – Dijo Erza con algo de pena recordando el bochornoso momento en el pasillo de la central.

- No te preocupes – Respondió el rápidamente volviendo a su puesto – Y la verdad es que estas hermosa – Alago mirándola fijamente, el color rojo volvió a inundar las mejillas de la pelirroja quien no supo que contestar al alago.

- Yo… - Dijo en un susurro sin poder mirarlo fijamente – Encuentro que está mal que salgamos juntos – Dijo de una sin medir sus palabras, Jerall frunció el ceño, nada bueno se veía venir de aquello – Gray me ha visto y así muchos, no es bueno que dos compañeros de trabajo salgan juntos – Jerall pareció comprender y desviando un poco la mirada respondió calmadamente a sus palabras.

- Solo somos amigos, no hay problema – Dijo sorprendiendo a Erza quien apretó sus manos bajo la mesa, bajo un poco la mirada repitiendo las palabras en su mente _solo amigos_ claro, por eso no había problemas para él, puesto que solo la veía como una amiga, de pronto se sintió algo estúpida recordando cómo se había puesto cuando Jerall la había invitado a comer. Con algo más de confianza levanto la mirada y sonrio.

- Es cierto, solo somos amigos, no hay problema – Repitió con confianza sorprendiendo también a Jerall quien no se esperaba aquello, sin embargo sonrio ocultando sus sentimientos.

* * *

Natsu respiro profundo antes de contestar el teléfono, últimamente Lisanna lo llamaba más que antes y aquello se volvía indudablemente en algo problemático.

-Natsu – Dijo la voz de la albina con alegría – ¿Como estas? – Pregunto como siempre con el mismo tono, Natsu busco algo con que entretenerse mientras conversaba con su novia, encontrando un mordido juguete de Happy.

- Bien, ¿y tú? – Pregunto con la típica respuesta de siempre, Lisanna rio a través del teléfono.

- Excelente, y tengo una gran noticia que contarte – Dijo con algo de emoción – Me han invitado a un matrimonio y quiero que seas mi compañero – Natsu rodo los ojos con cansancio.

- No sé si pueda – Contesto con un suspiro.

- Se que puedes, di que si – Rogo ella como una niña pequeña, Natsu frunció los labios y suspiro nuevamente.

- Vale, iré contigo – Respondió sacando un chillido por parte de ella.

- Perfecto, nos vemos luego para comprar mi vestido – Dijo y colgó, Natsu se quedo viendo el teléfono unos minutos y lo tiro al sofá, aquel iba a ser un día agotador.

* * *

Bisca reviso emocionada el contenido del libro, Lucy acababa de llevarle un muestrario exclusivo de vestidos de novia. La peli verde sonrio con alegría apuntando un diseño en especial, Levy se acerco para verlo y soltó una risa mirando a Lucy.

-Te lo dije – Dijo con burla, Lucy sonrio bajando la mirada y Bisca las miro a ambas sin comprender – Oh, es solo que Lu no se sentía muy confiada con ese diseño – Explico a su amiga quien parecía encontrar el camino – Pero yo le alegue que el vestido estaba muy bien y que de seguro tu lo elegías – Bisca rio con fuerza y miro a Lucy quien parecía avergonzada.

- El diseño es espectacular – Alago volviendo a mirarlo, Lucy se acerco a ella.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto con duda, Bisca asintió – Pues entonces será el vestido que usaras para tu boda – Informo siendo abrazada por la peli verde quien parecía explotar en felicidad.

- Gracias, gracias – Dijo Bisca sin soltarla – De verdad que es el mejor regalo – Lucy sonrio negando con la cabeza.

- Habrán mas regalos aparte de este – Dijo viendo la alegría destellante en los ojos de la peli verde.

- Chicas – Dijo Levy ante ellas mostrando el libro – Opino que este vestido es ideal para las damas – Dijo apuntando un hermoso vestido rosa. Bisca asintió sin poder creérselo, iba a tener una ceremonia impresionantemente hermosa.

- ¿Quién mas será dama? – Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad mientras organizaban las cosas que faltaban y comían un snack.

- Pues, Kotomi, Miki, ustedes dos y Erza – Contesto recordando a todos, Lucy y Levy se sorprendieron ante la mención de la ultima.

- ¿Erza a aceptado? – Pregunto impresionada Lucy, Bisca asintió sin saber el por qué de su asombro.

- Increíble, Erza-chan no suele aceptar esas cosas – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pues a mí no me ha presentado ningún problema – Dijo Bisca Lucy miro a Levy quien parecía encantada con la noticia.

- ¡He llegado! – Grito una voz desde la entrada, las tres se miraron sonriendo.

- Kotomi – Dijeron al unisonó poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la entrada.

* * *

Erza miro el sobre con algo de cansancio, quería asistir a la boda de Bisca, ella era una mujer increíble y realmente no quería fallarle, pero no comprendía en absoluto el por qué de la insistencia en que tenía que asistir con compañero. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose levemente en la silla. No tenía a quien invitar, o sea, tenia, pero no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a él, las palabras dichas por Jerall se habían quedado fuertemente grabadas en su mente y no podía sacarlas. Tiro el sobre en el escritorio y se dispuso a salir a tomar algo de aire.

-Te lo dije, idiota – Dijo la inconfundible voz de Gray en el pasillo, Erza se dispuso a caminar más aprisa para no toparse con él, las cosas habían quedado mal la ultima vez y tampoco quería enfrentarse al moreno, de pronto algo se paso por su cabeza y detuvo su marcha, cuando lo sintió más cerca de ella se giro, encontrándose efectivamente con Gray que iba acompañado de Reedus quien parecía algo acomplejado.

- Ven a mi oficina – Dijo mirando a Gray quien enarco una ceja y sin más la siguió hasta la habitación. Erza entro algo nerviosa y Gray lo noto.

- Tranquila – Dijo de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta – No voy a burlarme de ti – Erza frunció el ceño ante aquello y tomo el sobre tirándoselo de golpe.

- Asiste conmigo a un matrimonio, tengo que ir con un compañero – Dijo aun dándole la espalda. Gray miro el sobre con algo de sorpresa.

- No tengo problemas, pero ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto dudoso. Erza contuvo la respiración.

- Tiene que ser alguien de confianza – Respondió ella.

- Puedes pedírselo también a Natsu – Comento el con desinterés, Erza apretó el puño y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Yo… Yo quiero que seas tú – Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendiéndolo, Gray la miro con sorpresa y asintió lentamente.

- Bien – Respondió y salió rápidamente, Erza se lanzo sobre el sofá, se sentía tan avergonzada en esos momentos.

* * *

Natsu entro casi a rastras al recinto, había pasado ya toda la ceremonia y ahora solo quedaba la celebración. Miro incomodo hacia el fondo donde Lucy conversaba animadamente junto a la novia y una mujer que no conocía. Sonrio recordando la sorpresa que se había llevado al verla entrar como una de las damas de honor, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido rosa pálido, que resaltaba por sobre todas las demás. Había sido una suerte que ella no le haya visto, y esperaba que entonces tampoco lo hiciera en ese momento, por lo tanto intentaría convencer a Lisanna para irse luego de allí.

Miro con asombro a Erza junto a Gray, y despegándose un momento de Lisanna, fue hasta ellos.

-Oh, Natsu – Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en pie, Gray hizo lo mismo sosteniendo una copa de champagne en sus manos – No sabía que conocías también a Bisca – Dijo algo sorprendida.

- Pues no la conozco – Respondió con cansancio.

- Entonces, ¿Conoces al novio? – Interrogo Gray con interés, Natsu nego rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Lisanna lo conoce, por lo tanto también fui arrastrado hasta aquí – Erza desvió la mirada con disgusto y Gray frunció los labios ante la mención de la albina.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros si lo deseas – Propuso Erza al notar la desesperación de su amigo.

- Tranquila, tengo que cuidar a Lisanna – Respondió acongojado.

- Vamos – Chillo Gray – Que Lisanna no es una niñita para que la andes cuidando – Dijo tomándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo reír.

- ¡Natsu-nii! – Grito Romeo acercándose a ellos, Natsu lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto mirándolo de pies a cabeza, puesto que el chico llevaba un traje de mesero.

- Trabajo aquí – Respondió el con alegría, Natsu pareció de pronto darse cuenta de que se encontraban en uno de los lujosos salones del nuevo hotel Fairy Tail, lugar donde Romeo trabajaba desde hace unos meses.

- Es cierto – Dijo el peli rosa sintiéndose de pronto como estúpido.

- Eh, eh – Dijo Gray haciéndole señas a Romeo para que se acercara – ¿Esta aquí la chica que mencionaste la otra vez? – Pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida, Natsu frunció el ceño y Romeo asintió con alegría buscando a la susodicha.

- Es la de allí – Dijo apuntando a una joven peli azul. Tanto Gray como Natsu miraron curiosamente en la dirección señalada, encontrándose con una chica de unos 18 años, de piel clara, y unas curvas increíbles – Su nombre es Wendy y acaba de entrar en la universidad – Informo, Gray soltó un largo silbido.

- O sea, que es un año mayor que tu, enano – Bromeo Natsu desordenándole el cabello, cosa que molesto levemente a Romeo, quien sonrio segundos después.

- Eso no es impedimento – Dijo con una sonrisa galante – Se como conquistar a las de su edad – Gray y Natsu rieron ante las palabras del joven.

- Quizás de quien aprende esas cosas – Comento Erza tras ellos, quienes habían olvidado completamente la presencia de la pelirroja quien había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho. Gray pareció incomodo y Natsu trago saliva, Romeo sonrio al verla – Siempre puedes preguntar lo que se sea – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Gray y Natsu la miraron impresionados.

- ¿Acaso Erza te ayuda con ese tipo de cosas? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Romeo asintió.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos ayudaste a nosotros? – Pregunto Gray con algo de molestia.

- Porque ustedes son unos pervertidos – Respondió la pelirroja sin separarse ahora de Romeo, Natsu sonrio, y Gray pareció más molesto que antes.

* * *

Lucy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sting, ambos bailaban lentamente al ritmo de la suave canción siendo consciente de que muchos los observaban. Lucy sentía muy a fondo que aquello era una farsa, una estúpida farsa. Kotomi se lo había dicho minutos antes y ahora sentía que no quería continuar con ello. Alejo su rostro siendo observada por Sting quien no quitaba sus ojos de ella. Buscando algo que distrajera su mente de aquellos pensamientos, desvió la mirada hacia los demás invitados, ellos parecían de pronto haberse olvidado de su existencia y eso la calmaba un poco. Volvió a mirar a Sting, perdiéndose de pronto en sus ojos azules, sintiendo de pronto deseos de besarlo, se acerco tímidamente hasta rozar sus labios dándose de pronto cuenta de lo que hacía, se separo con rapidez mirando hacia todos lados y encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Natsu que parecían no haberse perdido detalle de todo aquello.

Lucy apoyo sus manos en el lavabo mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro, había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez en el salón y se sentía completamente culpable, mas aun sabiendo que Natsu se encontraba en el lugar. Se dejo caer con pesadez en el suelo, tendría que ser realmente tonta para pensar que a Natsu siquiera le importara lo que ella hacía, el estaba allí con Lisanna, su novia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Sting era su prometido, ¡Por Dios! No tenía nada de malo el que haya querido besar a su futuro esposo, lo que estaba mal era pensar en otro hombre que ya tendría que haber salido de su vida. Sintió de pronto unos grandes deseos de echarse a llorar, ella quería a Natsu y a nadie más que a Natsu en su vida, bien poco le importaba Sting, además, todo aquello era un arreglo. Sting estaba con ella solo para subir la reputación de su empresa familiar, y ella porque su padre así lo había dictado para salvar la crudo situación económica de los Heartfilia.

-Lucy – Dijo la voz de Natsu desde la puerta, Lucy quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba de espaldas a él pensaba que su voz solo era parte de su imaginación. El calor tras su espalda y los fuertes brazos que la rodearon le comprobaron que Natsu efectivamente se encontraba allí – Te estaba buscando – Dijo con la voz ronca, ella se limito a permanecer un tiempo más abrazada a él, como lo había estado anhelando desde hace tiempo.

- Suéltame – Pidió con debilidad, sin hacer siquiera un intento por soltarse, Natsu enderezo la cabeza y la apoyo sobre su hombro.

- No quiero – Respondió como un niño, aprisionándola mas entre sus brazos, Lucy jadeo y comenzó a moverse, intentando soltarse.

- Por favor – Pidió amargura, sin comprender del todo, Natsu la soltó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie – No me busques mas por favor – Volvió a pedir ella dándosela media vuelta para pasar por su lado, Natsu la tomo del brazo fuertemente, como aquella última vez que habían conversado.

- Seria un estúpido si te dejara ir de nuevo – Dijo seriedad, la giro en un rápido movimiento y posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella. Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intento alejarse, aunque algo muy profundamente la incitaba a continuar de aquella manera.

Dejando la cordura a un lado, Lucy entrelazo sus manos por la nuca de Natsu, dejándose llevar por sus intensas emociones. Sus lenguas entablaron un duelo fogoso e íntimo, iniciando un ritmo que Lucy pudo sentir latir en todo su cuerpo. El deseo se encendió entre ellos como si acabaran de conocerse. Natsu la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sin dejar duda alguna respecto a la magnitud de su deseo. Lucy también sentía hervir su cuerpo, pero aún notaba que una parte de ella se contenía, intentando rechazar lo que realmente sentía.

-Natsu – Gimió ella cuando sintió sus labios en su blanquecino cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo – Para, por favor – Rogo en una súplica débil, Natsu dirigió su mirada hasta su rostro encontrándose con sus ojos nublados de placer, ella lo deseaba con la misma intensidad que el.

- Reconócelo Lucy, también quieres que esto suceda – Susurro sensualmente en su odio, el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció ante las palabras y más aun cuando el exhalo el aire sobre su oreja, haciéndola temblar. Lucy apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros e intento nuevamente separarse.

- Basta de esto Natsu, no está bien – Dijo amargamente bajando la mirada. Natsu intento besarla nuevamente para que olvidara aquellas palabras, pero ella giro el rostro rápidamente.

- Lo que está mal aquí es que neguemos nuestros sentimientos – Contesto con molestia sin soltarla ni un centímetro, Lucy nego con la cabeza y continuo resistiéndose, empujándolo cada vez mas lejos de su cuerpo – ¡Lucy! – Dijo con fuerza llamando su atención.

- No quiero – Dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos – No quiero estar contigo y no quiero nada de esto – Natsu la soltó y desvió la mirada, Lucy sin más se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del baño.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo golpeando la pared con fuerza, se sentía estúpido, se sentía inútil, ya no sabía qué hacer para sacársela de su mente o para volver a tenerla, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Se sentó en el piso derrotado, ya no quería volver a intentar nada, ni con Lucy ni con Lisanna. _Lisanna_ recordó de pronto, de seguro ella estaría con la compañía de alguno de sus amiguitos, por lo tanto no tendría que preocuparse por ella en esa noche.

* * *

El día había llegado mostrando un hermoso sol mañanero, Lucy se recargo en su silla con cansancio, a penas había dormido la noche pasada y no por haber llegado tarde de la fiesta, sino por no dejar de pensar en Natsu. Había estado hasta el amanecer regañándose a si misma por no haberse dado la oportunidad de volver a estar con él, y en esos momentos volvía a lo mismo. Si tan solo no fuera tan testaruda.

El débil golpeteo en su puerta la sacaron de sus vagos pensamientos y con una cansada voz dejo pasar a aquel que la interrumpía.

-Buenos días – Saludo viendo en la entrada a su novio, Sting noto su cansancio y simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo sentándose frente a ella, Lucy lo miro sorprendida, el rubio no solía usar aquellas palabras y menos aquel tono tan serio – Te vi anoche junto al detective – Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, Sting suspiro buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar mientras ella desviaba la mirada con nerviosismo.

- ¡Eso no significa nada! – Aclaro ella rápidamente cerrando los ojos, él la miro con asombro ante sus palabras y luego sonrio.

- No te mientas Lucy – Dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarla, Lucy abrió los ojos encontrándose con la calmada expresión de su novio – Levy se encargo de informarme lo sucedido y comprendo perfectamente la situación – Lucy frunció el ceño, así que Levy estaba metida en todo aquello – Quiero que termines esta farsa y perdóname por obligarte a aceptar – Lucy estaba más que confundida, aquello no se lo esperaba para nada, hace solo unos meses había sido él quien había estado rogándole aceptar el compromiso y ahora era el mismo quien lo rompía.

- Sting – Dijo ella asombrada. El sonrio poniéndose en pie.

- Desde un principio esto no fue nada más que un compromiso arreglado por nuestras familias, entre nosotros nunca hubo un sentimiento – Dijo con calma. Lucy comprendió las palabras y se puso en pie negando con la cabeza.

- No digas que no hubo sentimientos – Dijo mirándolo frente a frente – Entre nosotros creció una gran amistad – Respondió sacando una gran sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. Lucy estiro su mano esperando ser estrechada – Ademas, nunca me vi obligada al compromiso, si acepte, fue por decisión propia – Sting estrecho su mano sin dejar de sonreír – Fue un gusto – Dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

- Lo mismo digo – Acompaño el de la misma manera. Entre ellos nunca hubo una relación de pareja, solo intentaban mantener las apariencias de una relación perfecta, nunca un abrazo nunca un beso, solo el cariño de la amistad.

* * *

Lisanna permanecía sentada mirando por la ventana cuando Natsu entro en su departamento. El peli rosa lucia un aspecto desarreglado y un rostro trasnochado. La albina se puso en pie rápidamente y lo encaro en mitad del pasillo.

-¿De dónde vienes? – Pregunto con furia, Natsu suspiro molesto pasando por su lado y sentándose de golpe en el sofá – Respóndeme – Exigió ella acercándose a él.

- Por favor Lisanna – Dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio.

- Hueles a trago, ¿estuviste tomando? – Pregunto sorprendida ante algo inusual en Natsu.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunto él con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ella pareció molestarse mas puesto que su rostro enrojeció de cólera.

- ¡Estuviste con ella! ¿Verdad? – Grito enojada, Natsu frunció el ceño molesto – ¡Estuviste con Lucy hasta ahora, por eso me dejaste sola en la fiesta y por eso llegas a estas horas! – Volvió a gritar, Natsu suspiro cansado.

- Deja de gritar – Dijo evadiendo su pregunta, molestándola aun mas – Quiero descansar ahora, no estoy para escuchar tus quejas – Lisanna rechino los dientes y volvió a gritar cuando Natsu estaba por ponerse en pie.

- Parece que la única forma de acabar con ella es matándola – Dijo apretando los dientes, Natsu la miro inmediatamente – Bien, entonces acabare con Lucy Heartfilia tal cual lo hice con la modelo en Nueva York – Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, Lisanna acababa de confirmar su culpabilidad, justo frente a él, ella pareció de pronto reaccionar mirándolo asustada, balbuceo nerviosa sin saber que decir y salió corriendo del departamento. Natsu se quedo un momento en shock y temiendo lo que ella pudiera hacer, se puso en pie siguiéndola y sacando su celular para avisarle a Jerall.

* * *

Erza se movió inquieta en su oficina, había mandado a llamar a Jerall para decirle algo importante y ordenaba sus palabras de manera nerviosa. El entro sorpresivamente sin sospechar nada, Erza pareció más nerviosa aun cuando lo tuvo al frente.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto al ver el estado de la pelirroja, ella balbuceo un poco sin saber que decir y se lanzo sobre él en un arrebato instintivo. Jerall se tenso al sentir los labios de Erza sobre los suyos, un acto algo torpe y violento. Su primer instinto fue separarse para pedir un explicación a todo aquello, pero dejo aquello de lado disfrutando el momento. La última vez que habían estado solos había sido en aquella cita que por cierto había resultado desastrosa, y ahora tenía nuevamente la oportunidad de besar a Erza, al diablo las explicaciones, ya habría tiempo para ello luego. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Erza hasta posarse sobre sus glúteos. La apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su deseo. De pronto el estridente sonido de un teléfono celular acabo con la magia de hace un momento, Jerall lo tomo con molestia y contesto sin saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto con evidente molestia, que ni siquiera afecto al interlocutor.

- Tengo la prueba – Dijo Natsu con agitación, Jerall pareció de pronto sorprendido y soltó a Erza quien había alcanzo a escuchar también las palabras de Natsu – Lisanna acaba de confesar su delito, el problema es que se me ha escapado – Informo con mas agitación que antes.

- Dime tu ubicación, movilizaremos todo inmediatamente – Dijo Erza con seriedad.

- ¿Erza? – Pregunto Natsu sorprendido al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja a través del teléfono de Jerall – Bueno… estoy en Shinjuku, especialmente por Kabukichō – Respondio claramente, Erza lo anoto en una agenda.

- Continua tras ella – Ordeno cortando la llamada – Llamare a Gray y a los demás, encárgate de contactar a Macao – Dijo saliendo de la oficina, Jerall la tomo del brazo con fuerza, volviendo a girarla.

- Lo de antes – Dijo haciéndola recordar lo que había sucedido antes de la llamada de Natsu, Erza sonrio soltándose suavemente.

- Lo terminaremos después – Contesto sacando una sonrisa en el, Erza volvió a lo anterior saliendo para localizar a Gray.

* * *

Lisanna entro rápidamente en el local, asustando a los presentes. Una de las meseras se acerco a ella y le dijo que Laxus se encontraba en el segundo piso del restaurante. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y sin hacer caso a los guardias entro en el lugar privado del jefe.

-¡Lisanna! – Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa, ella trago saliva con fuerza intentando respirar – Que bueno tenerte por aquí – Dijo dejando su copa a un lado, la albina avanzo unos pasos recuperando un poco el oxigeno perdido.

- Hay un problema – Dijo con amargura, Laxus frunció levemente el ceño – Natsu sabe que mate a la modelo, ¡él lo sabe! – Grito con desesperación, el rubio sonrio gentilmente.

- No te preocupes, no nos descubrirán – Dijo intentando calmarla, Lisanna sonrio un poco más tranquila, Laxus hizo una seña a uno de sus matones, el cual avanzo a su lado y saco un arma – No nos descubrirán por qué no te encontraran – Volvió a decir mientras el hombre armado la apuntaba, Lisanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió a salir corriendo del lugar, logrando escapar de las balas – Síganla – Ordeno a sus hombres quienes se movilizaron rápidamente.

En su huida pudo ver a Millian quien no se giro en ningún momento a mirarla y simplemente paso por su lado, en ese instante comprendió que estaba sola.

* * *

Natsu hizo una seña a Gray quien avanzo hasta el con cuidado, estaban parados a unos metros del restaurante chino al cual había ingresado Lisanna momentos atrás.

-¿Esta allí? – Pregunto Gray intranquilo, Natsu asintió sin quitar la vista del área – Esto parece increíble – Comento el moreno intentando calmar su ansiedad, ambos se tensaron al sentir disparos y luego ver salir a Lisanna perseguida por varios tipos.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo Natsu corriendo tras ellos junto a Gray. Si mataban a Lisanna de nada les serviría toda aquella investigación por largos meses – Llama a Erza, dile que nos encontramos en Chiba – Le ordeno a Gray quien saco su celular.

Natsu comprendió que no los alcanzaría corriendo a tan poca velocidad y más aun cuando vio a Lisanna subirse a un taxi y a los tipos tomar a la fuerza una camioneta.

-¡Natsu! – Grito Gray tras él, quien venía en un automóvil plomo. Natsu subió en el rápidamente y continuaron su persecución hasta llegar al muelle mismo. La policía se sentía a la distancia y los matones lo habían notado, en un rápido movimiento intentaron tomar a Lisanna quien cayó al agua, escondiéndose bajo las embarcaciones pesqueras.

- ¡Demonios! – Grito uno al ver a la policía rodearlos, Erza mantuvo su arma en la mano apuntándolos directamente.

- ¡Todos al suelo con las manos en la cabeza! – Grito con fuerza, el grupo le hizo caso exceptuando a uno que se lanzo al agua en busca de Lisanna. Natsu corrió rápidamente tras el impactando de lleno en el océano.

Busco a Lisanna mar adentro encontrándose solo con el tipo que se había lanzado minutos antes, ambos forcejearon en el agua hasta que Natsu noto el bulto en la pretina de su pantalón y comprendió que él se encontraba armado. Intento escapar al no ver cómo defenderse pero fue tomando por la nuca y sumergido de pronto en el agua, chapoteo con fuerza intentando salir nuevamente a la superficie, sentía que el oxigeno se le acababa y que pronto perdería el conocimiento, sin mas ocurrencia golpeo las partes nobles del tipo logrando que le soltara. Salió a la superficie respirando con fuerza en búsqueda rápida de aire cuando sintió el repentino disparo y la bala incrustada en su abdomen.

Gray se lanzo al agua sabiendo que Natsu corría peligro y un agente fue con él. Erza se hizo cargo del pequeño grupo que ya se encontraba esposado. Uno de ellos intento escapar pero la pelirroja fue más rápida golpeándolo con la rodilla en el estomago y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Busquen por toda el área! – Ordeno a los demás que no se encontraban haciendo nada – Ella no puede escapar de aquí – Dijo mirando a los demás que se movieron rápidamente.

- No se nos escapara – Dijo Jerall a su lado, Erza lo miro con algo de temor – Tranquila – Dijo al verla desesperada por la situación.

* * *

Lisanna corría a gran velocidad por entre las personas, no tenía idea si aun era perseguida pero había logrado salir del agua tras haber nadado bajo el agua incesablemente, sorprendentemente las clases de natación que había tomado cuando niña le habían servido de mucho en aquella circunstancia y le había salvado la vida. Al notar como nadie la perseguía, se detuvo en un callejón intentando reponerse, ahora iba a ser una fugitiva e iba a tener que escapar de todos lados, apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Por lo menos, no me han encontrado – Susurro mirando hacia la calle.

- Yo no contaría con eso – Dijo una ronca voz a su lado, con miedo giro su rostro encontrándose con el moreno robusto, Gazille. El sonrio tomándola por el cuello y tapando su boca con un pañuelo blanco – Por lo menos tienen a la primera parte del rompecabezas – Dijo mirando el cuerpo dormido de Lisanna en el suelo.

- Busquen por ahí – Escucho las voces de los agentes que buscaban a la joven, en un rápido movimiento salto un cerco y desapareció del lugar.

- ¡La hemos encontrado! – Dijo un policía por radio mirando a Lisanna – Y hemos encontrado una nota también – Agrego al ver el papel blanco prendido a la ropa húmeda de la joven.

- Bien, tráiganla – Dijo Erza al escuchar las noticias por el radio.

- Entendido – Dijeron ambos tomándola y saliendo del callejón.

* * *

Erza giro rápidamente la mirada al ver como todos miraban sorprendidos hacia el mar. Gray cargaba a un herido Natsu quien se encontraba inconsciente, mientras que un agente traía esposado al matón que había escapado.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! – Grito Gray cargando a penas el cuerpo de Natsu, Erza y Jerall avanzaron hasta ellos con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto la pelirroja hecha un ovillo de nervios.

- Le han disparado en el abdomen – Respondió Gray con preocupación, Erza pareció más nerviosa aun y Jerall la tomo por el hombro.

- Ve con los demás, yo sé reanimación, puedo darle los primeros auxilios – Dijo el peli azul mirándola a los ojos, Gray la tomo rápidamente y la saco de allí, dejando que Jerall se hiciera cargo de la situación.

* * *

Lucy entro con algo nervios a la central de policías, hace unos momentos había decidido hablar con Natsu y pedirle una nueva oportunidad, aunque resultara algo ridículo. Vio con sorpresa como todo parecía un caos, los agentes que antes parecían tan despreocupados ahora se encontraban corriendo de allá para acá, metidos totalmente en su trabajo.

Intento consultarle a alguien lo que sucedía pero todos parecían ignorarla, sin querer perder más tiempo, avanzo con paso firme hasta la oficina de Natsu, encontrándose en su camino con Macao y Cana quienes conversaban de algo demasiado importante.

-Le han disparado – Dijo la morena revisando unas planillas – Al parecer es grave – Macao se paso una mano por el rostro intentando calmarse.

- Espero que todo pase, el no se merece esto – Dijo el hombre soltando fuertemente la respiración.

- Por lo menos morirá haciendo algo que le gusta – Comento Wakaba uniéndose a la conversación y recibiendo instantáneamente un golpe por parte de Cana.

- No hables así, Natsu es un hombre fuerte y se recuperara – Dijo ella con esperanza. Lucy dejo caer su cartera pesadamente ante la mención del peli rosa, Macao dirigió su vista instantáneamente hasta la rubia quien permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Natsu? – Pregunto con incredulidad, siendo observada por los tres quienes no sabían que contestar.

* * *

**Cumplido! espero subir el proximo bien pronto junto a mi nuevo fic!  
**

**Esperare sus comentarios!  
**

**Nicky  
**


	13. Confesión

**Se que deben estar pensando que soy una mala persona xD pero de verdad no he podido publicar por razones de fuerza mayor :/ mi compu se echo a perder y prende cuando se le da la gana, lo que evidentemente dificulta en demasia mi trabajo u.u ahora estoy subiendo el cap desde el ciber de mi tia y espero poder arreglar mi compu despues del año nuevo, o sea el otro año xD, o si Diosito quiere :DD me compran uno nuevo jujauajua**

**Bueno, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad junto a su familia y que ninguna tragedia les haya afectado directamente y asi tambien les doy mis buenos deseos en este año que comenzara a partir de la proxima semana, exito en todo lo que se propongan y nunca se rindan ante los obstaculos de la vida.  
**

**Espero les guste este cap, la verdad no soy muy buena en el tema de las relaciones entre parejas asi que les pido disculpas de antemano por si hay algun error en mi narracion. Hoy tambien publico mi segunda historia, que tambien es NaLu, se llama "Reach your dreams" y es algo mas juvenil que esta pero no por ello menos interesante, les agradeciria un monton si se pasan y la leen :DD  
**

**************Los personajes son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama! La historia es 100% mia, no vayan a creer que la copie de algun lado ¬¬ jaojaoa es broma :) no creo que sean tan malos u.u**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: "Confesión"**

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he cayado"_

_**Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

Gray toco el hombro de Erza con apoyo, la pelirroja lo miro con preocupación y luego volvió la vista al frente, la sala de operaciones estaba tras aquellas puertas pero a ellos solo les quedaba esperar. Jerall permanecía con los brazos cruzados y apoyado a la pared, suspiro enderezándose y avanzo hasta Erza.

-Volveré a la central, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del caso – Dijo apenas mirando a Erza, ella asintió lentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Gray observo la escena con algo de molestia pero aun así no se separo de Erza.

El silencio sepulcral del lugar tenia ha ambos sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Gray no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Erza y Jerall, no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba con ellos y era algo que lo disgustaba enormemente. Lo otro era el accidente de Natsu, se sentía tan arrepentido por no haberse lanzado al agua cuando el peli rosa lo hizo, quizás hubiese podido evitar que le dispararan. Por otra parte Erza se sentía extremadamente culpable, a pesar de haber intentado enfriar su mente no había podido y no había dejado de pensar en todo momento en lo sucedido con Jerall en su oficina y sentía que gracias a esos pensamientos no había cumplido como oficial a cargo y había sucedido aquella desgracia. La voz preocupada de Lucy los saco de sus pensamientos y ambos se giraron en su dirección, encontrando allí a la rubia acompañada por Cana y Macao.

-¡Lucy! – Exclamo Erza al verla allí poniéndose en pie – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida y algo preocupada, Lucy avanzo hasta ella sin quitar de su rostro la incertidumbre y la preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está Natsu? – Pregunto sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Erza, ella la miro con el ceño fruncido y luego miro a Cana y Macao que se encogieron de hombros sin saber que decir.

- Nos escucho – Dijo Macao a la pregunta muda de la pelirroja, Erza soltó un suspiro y Gray camino hasta Lucy haciéndola girar y quedando de frente.

- Aun no sabemos qué ha sucedido – Dijo mirando con suavidad a Lucy – No sabemos si es grave pero esperamos que la operación resulte bien – Termino diciendo, en ello Lucy se recargo con pesadez en él y comenzó a sollozar intensamente, el moreno la rodeo con sus brazos e intento calmarla.

Levy llego a los minutos junto a ellos y tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, sabía perfectamente cómo se encontraba su amiga en esos momentos y lo mejor sería darle confort. La rubia suspiro entrecortado mientras intentaba calmarse, en aquel momento se sentía desesperada y arrepentida, lo único que deseaba eran buenas noticias.

Erza se removió inquieta y más aun ante la presencia de la rubia, no dejaba de pensar en que toda la culpa la tenia ella y que no se perdonaría jamás si algo peor le sucediera a Natsu. Gray se sentó a su lado y le entrego una humeante taza de café, ella lo miro con curiosidad mientras el continuaba con la mirada al frente.

-Jerall ha llamado – Dijo sin mirarla, ante la mención del peli azul Erza estuvo a punto de soltar el café – Dice que Lisanna ha recobrado el conocimiento pero que se niega a hablar sobre lo sucedido – La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sin duda su presencia era indispensable en la central y tendría que lograr conseguir noticias sobre Natsu rápidamente y volver a su trabajo.

- Sera mejor que vuelva – Dijo mirando a Macao y Cana que parecían algo nerviosos y más aun, el rostro serio de Gray.

- Yo puedo manejarlo todo desde aquí – Dijo el moreno aun sin morarla – Natsu es un hombre fuerte – Comento esbozando una débil sonrisa que logro tranquilizar un poco los nervios de Erza.

- Gracias Gray – Susurro ella poniéndose en pie y apurando su café, hizo una seña a ambos agentes y aprovechando que Lucy y Levy habían ido al baño, se fue de allí serenando su mente.

* * *

Jerall se mantenía sereno frente a la albina que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sabía que no podía perder la calma en aquella situación e intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar su ansiedad. Había estado meses tras la pista de aquella mujer y ahora la tenia al frente con toda la información necesaria para meter en la cárcel figuras importantes de la mafia mundial. Miro sus ojos celestes enrojecidos por la droga inalada y por un momento sintió compasión por aquella fémina tan lastimada.

-Supongo que esperas que lleguemos mucho más lejos para que puedas darnos la información que solicitamos – Dijo cruzando los brazos y soltando un suspiro de cansancio, Lisanna desvió la mirada y continuo en la misma posición, ni siquiera hizo una mueca o algo, parecía una muñeca sin vida.

- Coronel – Dijo a su lado un agente, Jerall lo miro con curiosidad y el hombre se acerco a su oído – Mi general Scarlet esta de camino – Informo con seriedad, Jerall asintió y volvió a mirar a Lisanna quien parecía nerviosa ante las palabras secretas que compartían ambos hombres.

- Permanecerás aquí un tiempo más, esperare a que llegue Erza para continuar con la interrogación – Dicho esto se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, no sin antes sonreír al ver la expresión en el rostro de la albina ante la mención de la pelirroja.

Erza entraba en el lugar cuando Jerall salió de la sala, ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente sin que ninguno supiera que decir.

-¿Cómo está Natsu? – Pregunto el peli azul rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente, Erza bajo la mirada como si hablar de Natsu fuera algo malo.

- Aun no se sabe nada – Respondió ella con amargura, Jerall suspiro sabiendo que ese no era un buen tema para la pelirroja – ¿Lisanna ha hablado? – Pregunto ella rápidamente intentando concentrarse en su trabajo.

- No quiere hacerlo – Dijo con cansancio pasándose una mano por la nuca – Se rehúsa a hablar sobre el tema y solo quiere el juicio y que la dejen tranquila – Erza suspiro y se apresuro hasta llegar a la puerta.

- Tendré que hacerme cargo de esto – Dijo antes de entrar, Jerall sonrio débilmente y entro tras ella. Lisanna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver entrar a la pelirroja, el aura intimidante de Erza no pasaba desapercibido e inundaba la sala.

- He dicho que no voy a hablar, tengo derecho a guardar silencio – Dijo la albina con cierto temor en su voz por hablar pero con seguridad en sus palabras. Erza frunció el ceño y se acerco hasta la mesa.

- También tienes el deber de responder el interrogatorio de la policía – Dijo la pelirroja con evidente molestia. Lisanna tembló ligeramente y encogió su cuerpo con temor – Ahora vas a contarme cada cosa que sabes sobre las personas que están tras todo esto y me dirás quien es tu jefe – Dijo tomando asiento. Jerall la miro con algo de asombro, Lisanna se había mostrado ruda en todo el rato que estuvo con él, pero en cuanto Erza piso la sala de interrogaciones, la albina parecía un pequeño cachorrito asustado.

- No voy a hacerlo – Insistió Lisanna sabiendo lo que le esperaba, Erza inhaló con fuerza y soltó el aire lentamente.

- No me hagas usar la fuerza – Amenazo sin titubeos, Lisanna bajo la mirada – Soltaste algo demasiado importante por un impulso, ahora solo queda que sueltes lo demás con un poco de presión – Dijo mirándola con intensidad – Dime Lisanna, ¿Quién era tu jefe? – Pregunto directamente, Lisanna se removió nerviosa y continuo sin soltar palabra. Erza sintió perder la paciencia nuevamente, no solo estaba la gravedad de Natsu sino también el problema con sus sentimientos por Jerall, y ahora, Lisanna que no quería hablar. Sabía que no podía mezclar su trabajo con su vida privada, pero como todo ser humano no podía mostrarse fría ante situaciones que involucraran directamente sus sentimientos.

- Me han seguido la pista durante meses, algo deben saber, ¿no? – Dijo con la voz débil, Erza levanto la mirada sorprendida y Jerall se acerco interesado – Pregunten lo que quieran – Dijo con desgano. Erza miro al peli azul quien no podía creerse lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Trabajas con Millian? – Pregunto Jerall casi instantáneamente, Lisanna soltó una risa burlona y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué eso ya no lo sabían? – Pregunto con burla confirmando todas las dudas – ¿Algo más? – Pregunto intentando calmarse, Jerall asintió.

- Millian también trabaja para alguien, ¿Quién? – Pregunto con interés, Lisanna se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no se esperaba que hubieran llegado tan lejos con solo hacer que Natsu saliera con ella un tiempo.

- Lucy lo conoce – Contesto con sequedad. Erza frunció el ceño, así que el verdadero culpable era un conocido de Lucy, con eso todo tenía sentido. Jerall quiso continuar preguntando pero Lisanna volvió a rehusarse, con suerte habían logrado obtener aquello y la albina había exigido ver a Natsu para continuar hablando.

- Esta en la clínica – Dijo Erza seriamente, Lisanna casi se desmaya de la impresión, pestañeo rápidamente e intento ponerse en pie.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto con evidente preocupación, Erza suspiro, debía contarle todo lo sucedido.

- Uno de los hombres que te perseguía le disparo, se encuentra ahora en el quirófano y no sabemos nada de su situación – Lisanna se mordió los labios con fuerza e intento evitar que débiles lagrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

- Te pido por favor – Dijo con la voz quebrada, cosa que sorprendió a Erza quien la observo atentamente – Que me informes lo que pase con el – Dijo bajando la mirada, Erza asintió sin que Lisanna le mirara pero sabiendo que ella confiaba en que le informaría.

* * *

Laxus apretó con fuerza la copa entre sus manos hasta quebrarla, dos mujeres se acercaron rápidamente a limpiar el desastre mientras el rubio fruncía más el ceño ante las palabras de uno de sus hombres.

-Ahora debe estar siendo interrogada por la policía – Termino diciendo sin levantar la mirada, todos sabían perfectamente las reacciones de Laxus ante sus fracasos y todos temían aquello. Se puso en pie lentamente intentando controlarse, tenía que pensar en una rápida solución para no ser descubierto y para ello debía relajarse.

- Podríamos atacarla cuando este en prisión – Dijo Shintaro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el castaño permanecía en un rincón de brazos cruzados y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Laxus camino hasta el con paso apresurado.

- ¿Dices contactar a alguno de nuestros aliados? – Pregunto para asegurarse, Millian asintió lentamente, Laxus sonrio aplaudiendo con fuerza y riendo con malicia – Lisanna Strauss tendrá una trágica muerte en prisión tras una pelea entre reclusos – Dijo mirando a los demás que parecían conformes con el plan – Tendremos que asegurarnos de que no suelte ninguna palabra hasta que esté definitivamente encerrada – Analizo volviendo a su puesto no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a Shintaro por su buen trabajo.

* * *

Lucy mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Levy, no habían sabido nada desde la mañana y comenzaban a sentirse cansadas. Gray suspiro hundiéndose más en su puesto, tenía unas enormes ganas de volver a la central para saber que estaba ocurriendo pero no podía dejar a su amigo, por lo tanto continuo esperando hasta que hubiesen noticias. La noche llego dejando el lugar más silencioso que en la mañana y junto a ello Erza quien entro un poco más calmada.

-Lucy – Dijo tocándole el hombro, la rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados intentando descansar un poco – Les he traído algo de comida – Dijo mostrando la bolsa en donde venían potes con comida casera, Levy sonrio tomándolos y Lucy tomo con fuerza la mano de Erza.

- Gracias – Dijo comprendiendo verdaderamente el por qué Erza se acercaba a ella, la pelirroja sonrio y se sentó junto a Gray quien parecía sorprendido. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que un doctor aprecio junto a ellos. Lucy se puso en pie de un salto y avanzo hasta el.

- Familiares de Natsu Dragneel – Dijo mirándolos a todos, ninguno contesto, Lucy titubeo un momento y luego contesto.

- Soy su novia – Dijo con seguridad, sorprendiendo a los demás quienes sonrieron levemente, el hombre pareció sospechar un momento pero luego de unos segundos dio el diagnostico.

- El paciente acaba de salir del quirófano, la operación salió bien pero ahora debemos esperar como mínimo unas 24 horas para tener una información mas certera – Informo con seriedad, Erza pareció calmarse un poco mientras que Lucy parecía más desesperada que antes.

- Eso quiere decir que aún permanece grave – Dijo Lucy intentando mantenerse calmada, el hombre la miro con algo de nerviosismo pero luego respondió.

- Así es – Lucy soltó la respiración contenida y su rostro volvió a llenarse de preocupación – Pero no deben desesperanzarse – Dijo intentando animarlos – El saldrá de esta situación – Lucy lo miro esbozando una débil sonrisa, Erza se acerco a ella intentando brindarle apoyo, todos lo necesitaban en aquel momento.

* * *

El rubio dejo la copa en el velador y se sentó en el borde de la cama, había estado toda la tarde intentando despejarse, intentando olvidar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana pero no había podido. Sabía que no podría retener a Lucy a su lado y que aquello sería algo egoísta, pero no podía evitar pensar en la mala situación que estaba enfrentando la empresa de su padre, no por la falta de dinero, sino por la falta de reconocimiento en el mundo de negocios. Reviso con pesar la lista extensa en su celular, una lista que solo incluía los nombres de ricas herederas de la elite europea, mujeres que con solo su apellido podían hacer temblar a cualquiera. Rogue le había estado conversando todo aquel tema, debía buscar una nueva prometida. Bebió nuevamente del whisky intentando organizar sus ideas y buscar a la adecuada. Sintió algo chocar con su cabeza y una presencia a su lado, no pudo darse la vuelta porque aquello se apretó a su sien.

-Rogue – Murmuro sabiendo que quien se encontraba a su lado no era nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo asuntos importantes que tenían que ver con tu compromiso – Dijo con seriedad, Sting sonrio dejando a un lado sus cosas.

- Ya lo sabía – Dijo el rubio con cierta tristeza – Fue uno de los motivos por el cual deje a Lucy esta mañana – El moreno frunció el ceño y cargo el arma. Sting sonrio nuevamente sabiendo lo que le esperaba y espero el momento en que dejaría de existir en aquel mundo.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba en la habitación iluminándola aun mas, Lucy camino con lentitud hasta llegar a los pies de la cama, Natsu la miro completamente sorprendido, jamás espero verla a ella allí. Noto sus ojos hinchados y rojos, parecía haber estado llorando por un largo tiempo y él se hacia una idea del por qué. Ella parecía dudar sobre si acercarse o no, tenía miedo al rechazo. De pronto, en un simple impulso de coraje corrió hasta él y se aferro a su cuerpo adolorido, Natsu soltó un chillido de dolor ante el inesperado abrazo y miro el sonrojado rostro de la rubia que se escondía en su pecho febrilmente.

-Lucy – Susurro sorprendido olvidando el dolor, ella se removió inquieta y secando sus lágrimas en su camisa levanto la mirada intentando sonreír.

- Lo siento – Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, Natsu tomo su rostro para secarlo con sus manos y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer – Tenia tanto miedo, tenía miedo de perderte – Volvió a decir con el mentón temblando, el no supo cómo responder y solo dejo que continuara – Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte, que nunca podría decirte que te quiero, que nunca podría besarte… - Termino casi en un sollozo ahogado, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no volver a llorar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mojadas le ofrecían a Natsu el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Acerco su rostro tímidamente y rozo sus labios con cariño.

- Estoy aquí – Respondió el con los ojos cerrados, Lucy abrió los suyos de golpe y sin poder soportarlo mas se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso con delicadeza, con ternura. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás aquella sensación, tan dulce y cálida que llenaba sus corazones de felicidad por el tiempo que compartirían juntos, porque sabían que desde aquel momento solo serian uno y que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera separarlos nuevamente.

Lucy tomo una de sus manos y beso sus nudillos con delicadeza, el simple acto fue suficiente para sacarle un suspiro a Natsu quien cerró los ojos instantáneamente.

-Pensé que no volverías a hablarme – Dijo el peli rosa sin mirarla, Lucy sonrio con tristeza.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo – Respondió ella buscando su mirada – Pero ayer…

- Tuve un accidente y te compadeciste de mi, ¿no es así? – Pregunto mirándola con seriedad, Lucy se sorprendió al principio, Natsu creía que ella seguía enojada con el por lo de Lisanna, pero Gray se había encargado de aclararlo todo la noche pasada. Había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad. Tomo aire con fuerza y lo miro a los ojos con la misma intensidad que el.

- No es así en absoluto – Aclaro sin titubeos, Natsu enarco una ceja sorprendido – Te busque para decirte lo que realmente sentía y me entere lo de tu accidente, tuve tanto miedo de perderte y no poder decírtelo. En ningún momento me sentí mal por ti y te perdone por eso – Natsu continuaba mirándola con expectación, Lucy sonrio con algo de malicia – Incluso si estabas con Lisanna tenía pensado en continuar siguiéndote, no pensaba perderte por ningún motivo – Dicho esto bajo la mirada avergonzada, acababa de confesar sus sentimientos, era la primera vez que se comportaba de manera tan sincera.

- Lisanna y yo no tenemos nada – Dijo rompiendo el silencio, Lucy se sobresalto al escuchar su voz luego de unos minutos de completo silencio – Quizás hubo un momento en que pensé en ella como una novia de verdad, pero todo siempre fue un show para poder descubrirla, la quiero, aun la quiero, pero…

- ¡Basta! – Chillo Lucy poniéndose en pie y asustando al peli rosa que la miro confundido.

- ¿Qué-? – Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta al ver la intimidante aura que emanaba Lucy junto a su cama.

- Acabo de confesarte mis sentimientos y tú lo único que haces es comenzar a hablar de Lisanna y decirme que la quieres – Dijo con evidente molestia, Natsu la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Sentimientos? – Pregunto como un niño pequeño que no sabe de lo que le hablan. Lucy frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo con molestia.

- ¡Te amo! – Aclaro sin más preámbulos, Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido – Te amo y no podría vivir sin ti, te amo aunque estés enfermo o no, te amo aunque estés con otra, te amo de todas maneras – Dijo bajando la mirada más roja que antes, el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación y a los minutos sintió el movimiento sobre la cama y unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.

- Yo también te amo – Susurro Natsu en su oído, Lucy tembló ligeramente y se aferro a él con fuerza.

- Pensé que te había quedado claro anteriormente – Susurro ella escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. Natsu sonrio.

- Me había quedado claro – Dijo con picardía, Lucy se separo instantáneamente y lo miro a los ojos – Solo quería que fueras mas explicita – Aclaro conteniendo la risa, Lucy frunció el ceño e intento mostrarse enojada con el pero antes de que pudiera hacer una mueca Natsu volvió a besarla – Me gusta cuando eres impulsiva – Dijo sonrojando a la rubia quien escondió su rostro.

- Natsu – Dijo ella de pronto dándose cuenta de su posición, y de lo incomodo que debía sentirse él con ella encima – ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto con cierta duda, sabiendo de sobra que una persona normal no estaría bien en aquel estado.

- Por supuesto – Contesto el sonriendo – Soy un hombre muy fuerte, este tipo de heridas no son nada para mí – Lucy sonrio tumbándolo en la cama.

- Yo no diría lo mismo – Dijo en tono juguetón apoyando sus manos sobre el abdomen de Natsu y viendo satisfactoriamente como una mueca de dolor se instalaba en el rostro del peli rosa – Quédate allí y no te muevas – Exigió poniéndose rápidamente en pie pero sin apartarse demasiado al ser agarrada con firmeza por la mano de Natsu.

- No me quedare tranquilo si mi enfermera me deja solo – Dijo traviesamente sacando una sonrisa en Lucy quien volvió y se agacho hasta su altura.

- Quizás pueda hacer unas horas extras – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, siguiéndole el juego – Eso sí – Dijo separándose ligeramente, asustando un poco a Natsu quien pensó que ella no querría seguir jugando – Tendré que cobrar mucho mas por hora – El peli rosa sonrio tomando su rostro y atrayéndolo hasta el, ella suspiro sintiéndose tan cerca nuevamente. Quedaron en esa posición cuando sintieron tras ellos la voz picara de Gray.

- ¡Eh, parejita! – Dijo el moreno sin esconder su sonrisa, Lucy se separo instantáneamente y Natsu resoplo girando el rostro con molestia – No es lugar para estas cosas – Continuo sin dejar de sonreír abiertamente demostrando la felicidad que sentía por ver a su mejor amigo junto a la mujer que amaba. Lucy escondió su mirada sonrojada, además de Gray estaba allí Erza quien se mantenía algo perpleja ante la escena y Levy quien al igual que Gray sonreía abiertamente.

- Veo que estas mucho mejor Natsu – Dijo Levy con doble sentido, el peli rosa sonrio – Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti, sobre todo cierta personita – Dijo mirando de reojo a Lucy quien parecía a punto de estallar de la vergüenza. Lucy paseo nerviosa su mirada por la habitación encontrándose de pronto con una figura que antes no había visto en el lugar. La sorpresa fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, porque allí, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Loke recargando su peso sobre el marco y mirando todo con una mirada seria. Lucy quiso saludarlo, preguntarle cuando había llegado allí, pero no podía ni pronunciar palabra. Levy capto la inquietud de su amiga y notando que Natsu también estaba interesado en la presencia del castaño se dispuso a hablar – Loke estaba preocupado, acaba de llegar – Dijo aclarando las dudas de su amiga quien se lo agradeció internamente.

- Para mí no es tan agradable que te encuentres bien – Dijo Loke adentrándose en la habitación, Natsu frunció el ceño comprendiendo inmediatamente – Pero es bueno que tu y Lucy estén juntos – Añadió sorprendiendo a todos, Lucy lo observo detenidamente y supo que el estaba hablando enserio, Natsu sonrio ligeramente, como si supiera desde antes que Loke aceptaría su relación – No estaba preocupado por ti, solo venia por Lucy – Aclaro al ver la mirada de alegría que tenían todos, excepto Natsu. Levy le dio un codazo a modo de regaño y el desvió la mirada con molestia, había hecho mucho ya con ir hasta allí, no tenia porque revelar sus verdaderas intensiones. Lucy sonrio agradecía, ella sabía que en el fondo Loke era un buen hombre y que a pesar de todo estaba preocupado por la situación de Natsu.

- Disculpen – Dijo una dulce voz en la entrada, todos miraron hasta allí encontrándose con el bello rostro de la enfermera – No puede haber más de un visitante en la habitación, el paciente aun esta en cuidados – Informo con calma, Gray sonrio sin quitarle la vista de encima y Lucy pareció molestarse al ver que la enfermera que cuidaría de Natsu era tan guapa. Todos se dispusieron a salir, pero Natsu tomo con rapidez el brazo de Lucy haciendo que ella se girara. El beso que le dio fue suficiente para hacerla temblar y estar a punto de caer al suelo por la falta de fuerzas. Era tan suave, tan dulce que parecía derretirse en sus labios.

- Te quiero – Susurro el separándose, Lucy lo miro anonada pero antes de poder decir algo fue sacada inmediatamente por la enfermera.

- Yo también – Susurro ella cuando se encontraba ya en el pasillo, la sonrisa babilónica de su rostro no se le quitaba con nada y todos rieron al verla.

* * *

Lisanna respiro aliviada cuando Erza le informo la situación de Natsu, habían pasado tres días desde el accidente y la albina se encontraba ya en prisión preventiva esperando el resultado final del juicio. No había vuelto a hablar de su "jefe" pero si sobre como cometió el homicidio en el hotel, declaración que encajaba perfectamente en la hipótesis que Natsu y Jerall se habían planteado.

-Hay alguien que desea verte – Dijo Erza de pronto poniéndose en pie y dejando ver a la mujer que Lisanna menos se esperaba ver en el lugar, Lucy le sonrio cálidamente esperando que la albina estuviera dispuesta a hablar con ella abiertamente.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Pregunto enfadada, Erza suspiro calmándose, Lisanna siempre lograba ponerla de los pelos pero aquella vez no sería el caso.

- Lucy quiere hablar contigo – Dijo con seriedad, Lisanna desvió la mirada y Lucy se sentó frente a ella.

- Lisanna – Dijo Lucy buscando su mirada, la aludida se giro con fuerza y la miro fijamente a los ojos, la rubia se estremeció en un primer instante al ver el rencor en la mirada de la joven quien estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Grito sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar – No quiero hablar contigo! – Volvió a gritar haciendo más escándalo, Erza tomo a Lucy del brazo y la arrastro hasta la salida, un policía tomaba a Lisanna de los brazos y la sacaba de la sala llevándola nuevamente a su celda.

Lucy se aferro al brazo de Erza con fuerza, no se esperaba una reacción tan escandalosa de parte de la albina y aquello la había asustado completamente. Caminaron con calma por el pasillo encontrándose con Mira quien parecía preocupada, Lucy intento hablarle pero se contuvo, la mirada que dejaba ver Mirajane era de dolor intenso y ella no quería herirla mas, bastante tenía que estar sufriendo la mujer al ver a su hermana menor metida en la cárcel, siendo acusada por un grave homicidio, catalogada como una asesina.

-Lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu casa – Aconsejo Erza al ver que Lucy tenía todas las intensiones de ir a su trabajo.

- No, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi empresa también, no puedo cargar todo en Levy y Kei – Dijo pensando en ellos y en lo mal que debían estarlo pasando con el sobrecargo de trabajo que tenían, Erza asintió lentamente, sabia a la perfección que Lucy no descuidaba nunca su trabajo y que había estado en la clínica todo ese tiempo.

- Lucy – Dijo Gray a su lado, la rubia lo miro con curiosidad ante la sonrisa que el moreno mantenía en su rostro – Natsu sale hoy de la clínica – Susurro intentando evitar que Erza lo escuchara, cosa que no sucedió puesto que la pelirroja sonrio dándose la vuelta y sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que tramaba el Fullbuster – Ten esto – Dijo entregándole una llave y un papel bien doblado – Lo necesitaras – Dicho esto comenzó a reír como un niño travieso y Lucy lo miro sin comprender, Erza sonrio empujándola para que suba de una vez a su auto y no hiciera preguntas al respecto. Ella simplemente se dejo hacer y condujo hasta su edificio no sin antes mirar el rostro risueño de Gray y la mirada picara de Erza.

* * *

Loke continuo sentado en el sofá a la espera de Lucy, acababan de informarle que la rubia estaba por llegar a su oficina por lo tanto podría esperarla allí mismo. Recordó con algo de tristeza la escena de Lucy y Natsu en la clínica, si bien se sentía alegre porque Lucy había encontrado nuevamente la felicidad, por otro lado se sentía terriblemente celoso de no ser él quien le hiciera feliz. Cerró los ojos recordando una vez mas lo mucho que la había dañado al terminar su relación hace años atrás y se arrepentía completamente de haberse metido en aquella peligrosa situación con Giavanno, un terrible jefe de la mafia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe asustándolo, se enderezo completamente viendo como Lucy entraba en la oficina completamente sonrojada y mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. La miro con curiosidad, pero ella no parecía notar su presencia puesto que continuaba con la vista fija en un papel entre sus manos.

-Lucy – Dijo llamando su atención, ella se sobresalto e inmediatamente arrugo el papel con nerviosismo, lo miro sorprendida y con el rostro pálido – ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto con preocupación ante la reacción de la rubia, ella asintió lentamente mientras parecía calmarse – No pareces muy bien, ¿estás segura? – Volvió a preguntar sin terminar de convencerse, ella asintió más rápido esta vez y abrió la boca con intensión de hablar, Loke no aparto su mirada de ella y más aun cuando Lucy no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

- ¿Q-que sucede? – Logro preguntar con titubeos, Loke sonrio y se acerco a ella quien escondió rápidamente su mano derecha tras su espalda, mano en donde guardaba aquel misterioso papel.

- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre el concurso – Dijo el sin dejar de pensar en el dichoso papel que había puesto tan nerviosa a Lucy. Ella lo miro sin comprender, era como si Loke estuviese hablando en chino.

- ¿Concurso? – Pregunto ella intentando recordar – ¡El concurso! – Exclamo alegre de haber recordado su presentación para la construcción del nuevo edificio – Se me había olvidado – Dijo sonriendo como tonta y sentándose en su silla, Loke no dejo de mirar la mano derecha de Lucy que ahora guardaba el papel en uno de los cajones de su escritorio – ¿Que sucede con eso? – Pregunto intentando interesarse en el tema.

- Pasado mañana es la fase final, se realizara en una de las salas de conferencias del Midtown Tower – Informo ante la mirada de Lucy quien pareció alegrarse ante la noticia.

- Eso es perfecto, había estado esperando por esto – Dijo ella alegrándose sinceramente, Loke sonrio al ver que ella volvía a ser la de siempre y dejo de pensar en el papel por un momento.

- Te deseo toda la suerte, no solo en eso sino también con Natsu – Dijo el sacando de una vez por todas el tema que le interesaba aun mas, Lucy volvió a sonrojarse y Loke asocio el papel, o sea que Natsu tenía que ver en aquello, sonrio con tristeza, entonces solo Natsu era capaz de poner en ese estado a Lucy Heartfilia.

- Loke – Dijo ella sin saber que decir, calmo su mente al recordar lo escrito en el papel y miro a su amigo fijamente – Gracias – Dijo sin esconder su felicidad, Loke sonrio con nerviosismo, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de vida en el rostro de Lucy.

- Lu – Dijo Levy interrumpiendo el momento, la aludida se puso de pie y miro con curiosidad a su amiga quien sostenía un sobre grande entre sus manos – Estas sí que son buenas noticias – Dijo entrando completamente en la oficina, Lucy tomo el sobre y lo abrió rápidamente, ahogo un grito de felicidad al ver el contenido. Loke las miro con curiosidad sin saber de qué se trataba.

- He sido nombrada la mejor diseñadora de la temporada – Informo alegre sin contener la emoción que sentía, Levy chillo y se abalanzo sobre ella, Loke sonrio con alegría, esas sí que eran buenas noticias para Lucy.

- Esto se merece una celebración – Dijo Levy como una niña pequeña gritando por todo el lugar, Loke rio con ganas al verla así, una vez solos abrazo a Lucy con afecto sorprendiéndola.

- Felicidades por todo – Le dijo tiernamente, ella sonrio y lo abrazo de vuelta, Loke finalmente había comprendido que solo podía ser su amigo, su mejor amigo.

* * *

Natsu se removió inquieto en el asiento del vehículo, era ya casi de noche y acababan de darle el alta medico, ahora era trasladado hasta su departamento por el idiota de su amigo quien no dejaba de sonreír como un imbécil.

-¿Te ha sucedido algo bueno? – Pregunto con molestia al ver como el moreno soltaba pequeñas risitas recordando algo. Gray sonrio sin mirarle, Natsu resoplo y se hundió más en su asiento, Lucy no se había pasado por la tarde para visitarlo y aquello lo molestaba, más aun, no contestaba a sus llamadas. Llegaron hasta el edificio y ayudado por Gray subió hasta su departamento.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta? – Pregunto Gray con evidente curiosidad, Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿acaso estaba curioso por ver a Happy destrozando todo?

- No – Dijo tomando su bolso – Estoy bien, no necesito niñera – Gray no molesto con ello y se encogió de hombros, Natsu se sorprendió ligeramente.

- Pásalo bien esta noche – Dijo despidiéndose y volviendo hasta el elevador, Natsu miro con curiosidad el pasillo que conducía hasta la puerta de su departamento, ¿Qué había querido decir Gray con aquello? ¿Se refería acaso a la comodidad que entrega tu hogar después de haber pasado casi cuatro noches en una lúgubre habitación de hospital? Asintió para sí mismo, aquello sin duda tenía que ser a lo que se refería Gray. Abrió la puerta con alivio, todo estaba a oscuras dentro, se sorprendió al no ver a su lado a Happy saltando de un lugar a otro, como solía recibirlo. Dejo su bolso a un lado y camino el corto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, en donde se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

La sala era iluminada con una tenue luz proveniente de las velas, el lugar era inundado por un delicioso aroma, y el banquete que se presentaba frente a él era para el más fino paladar, y es que aquel no era cualquier banquete, sino uno con nombre y apellido, Lucy Heartfilia. Sentada con sutileza sobre el sofá se encontraba Lucy apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de manera relajada, mantenía sobre él una mirada sensual y llena de seguridad. Natsu trago saliva con fuerza sin poder quitar su mirada de ella, paseo su vista por todo su cuerpo, deleitándose enormemente con lo que veía, sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias de un tono rosa pálido, que terminaban a medio muslo, sujetas con un ligero que se desprendía de un corsé de encaje rosa, resaltando sus dotadas curvas, por intermedio de estas prendas se podía apreciar también el encaje rosa de unas pequeñas pantaletas que dejaban mucho para la imaginación. Su piel cremosa brillaba ante la luz de las velas haciendo resplandecer. Natsu soñó con aquello muchas veces, innumerables veces, y por fin la tenía allí, frente a él, y a su merced.

Sonrio complacido, en esos momentos lograba comprender las palabras de su amigo y agradecía enormemente el haberle dicho que se marchara sin acercarse a su hogar. Lucy le sonrio en una muda invitación a acercarse. En un simple impulso y cegado por la excitación logro caminar en dirección a ella sin quitar sus ojos de encima. El ambiente estaba cargado por la tensión sexual pero a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarles.

-Por tu reacción – Dijo ella evitando titubear, y es que era casi imposible no hacerlo al tener sobre ella la mirada fiera de Natsu quien la devoraba de una sola ojeada – Puedo deducir que te gusta lo que ves – Dijo recuperando la confianza, Natsu sonrio y se arrodillo en el sofá, junto a ella.

- Deduces bien – Contesto el sin poder razonar a esas alturas. Lucy sonrio ante la respuesta y mordió su labio inferior ante la cercanía de Natsu, acto que pareció encender mas al peli rosa quien no tardo en tomarla por la cintura y acercarla su cuerpo en un intimo abrazo. Lucy jadeo excitada, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre ambos y había estado preparándose para ello toda la tarde, desde que Gray le había entregado el papel con la dirección del departamento de Natsu y la genial idea que se le había ocurrido para la bienvenida de su amigo. Lucy se vio de pronto levantada del sofá siendo sostenida firmemente por los brazos musculosos de Natsu quien planeaba llevarla a su habitación. Ella pareció de pronto nerviosa, recordando que la ultima y primera vez que se había acostado con un hombre había sido hace tres años cuando recién había comenzado con Loke.

- Tu herida – Pronuncio ella buscando una excusa para que las cosas no fueran tan deprisa, Natsu sonrio besando su mejilla.

- No te preocupes, estoy mejor que nunca – Le dijo con sensualidad, Lucy pudo sentir un bulto en parte inferior y comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería. Lucy volvió a abrió la boca para soltar una excusa nuevamente, pero él la detuvo del mejor modo que se le ocurrió. Ella se derritió entre sus brazos, su cuerpo que había permanecido tenso en aquel último momento se relajo al momento en que sus bocas se encontraron. Natsu sintió su boca suave y dulce mientras se abría ante él. Hizo un esfuerzo por ser gentil, por no devorarla como le pedía su instinto. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía controlar el deseo de tocarla por todas partes, como había estado anhelándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Bajo sus manos por su cintura acariciando sus glúteos y paseándolas por sus piernas. Lucy restregó su cadera con de el aprisionando con sus piernas el cuerpo de Natsu, ella había dejado de lado el temor y lo besaba fervientemente, con el mismo deseo y la misma entrega que lo hacia él.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Lucy lo hizo tumbarse en la cama, Natsu simplemente se dejo hacer y permitió que ella tomara el control por unos momentos. Ella se subió encima de él permitiéndole ver una perspectiva diferente de su sensual conjunto, Natsu suspiro fascinado, jamás en su vida había visto una mujer tan bella como Lucy, ni siquiera Lisanna que había logrado conquistar su corazón le había quitado el aliento de tal manera.

-Un ángel – Susurro cerrando los ojos, perdido en sus fantasías, Lucy sonrio avergonzada y se inclino hasta el, rozando levemente su pecho con su senos aun cubiertos por la seda del corsé, Natsu volvió a suspirar ante el roce y gimió sutilmente cuando la lengua de Lucy saboreo su mentón y su cuello con delicadeza. El momento parecía eterno para ambos, las caricias en todo el cuerpo eran descargas eléctricas que los hacían desear aun más el momento culmine de la velada. Lucy abrió su camisa con sensualidad, botón por botón, besando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Natsu continúo en su misma posición, dejándose llevar por el momento, sintiendo todas las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo, la suave textura de su piel, el roce de sus cabellos, su olor fresco y limpio, el suave peso de sus senos contra el pecho, las caricias de sus manos, la cálida humedad de su boca. Sentía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría ante su instinto primario y se posesionaria sobre ella, llevándola a la locura, haciendo gritar su nombre de placer.

Lucy estaba fascinada al pasar sus manos por sobre el torso musculoso de Natsu, su piel brillaba intensamente producto de la fina capa de sudor que le estaba cubriendo y aquello parecía excitarla aun mas, a pesar de su inexperiencia en el tema, sabía perfectamente que era lo que Natsu deseaba, donde tenía que tocarlo, bajo con delicadeza una de sus manos por el abdomen masculino y apretó con sutileza el bulto que se agrandaba aun mas por sobre la mezclilla de sus pantalones. Natsu contuvo la respiración cuando sintió como ella abría la cremallera de sus jeans introducía su suave mano en su bóxer. Como pudo se incorporo en el acolchado y tomo su muñeca apartándola, Lucy lo miro con sorpresa, Natsu mantenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados.

-Aun no – Dijo con la voz quebrada por las sensaciones que las caricias de Lucy le había provocado, ella comprendió rápidamente y se acerco nuevamente a él, besando sus labios con suavidad, con ternura. Natsu pareció reaccionar rápidamente y en un impulso termino por sacar la ropa que molestaba en su cuerpo. Lucy se sonrojo fuertemente al ver su cuerpo desnudo, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, ni siquiera aquella vez cuando perdió su virginidad se había atrevido a ver a Loke. Pero ahora, ni siquiera quería apartar la mirada, Natsu era un dios, su cuerpo musculoso, bronceado, era algo tan irresistible que no pudo evitar acercarse nuevamente a él, apegándose a su cuerpo.

- Tócame – Rogo en un gemido, Natsu termino por encenderse completamente y apretó con una de sus manos su glúteo mientras la otra se dirigía sin dudar hasta su pecho izquierdo. Lucy gimió con fuerza sintiendo sus caricias, estaba excitada, estaba loca por Natsu. La besó en el cuello y luego ella notó su respiración en el valle entre sus senos, momentos antes de que sus labios se cerraran sobre uno de sus pezones y empezara a frotárselo con la lengua por sobre la tela rosada.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien, tan sexy ante los ojos de un hombre. Los músculos de ella se tensaron involuntariamente cuando la mano de él le bajó por el vientre y se insinuó entre sus muslos para alcanzar el punto donde parecía enloquecerse completamente. Lucy gimió desesperadamente, estaba completamente rendida a él y ya no quedaba nada de cordura en su mente.

Ni siquiera supo el momento en el cual su cuerpo quedo completamente desnudo ante la mirada lujuriosa de Natsu quien no tardo en volver a acariciarla, haciéndola suspirar débilmente mientras se entregaba a él con todo su ser.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto – Susurro él con sus labios pegados a su oído, ella suspiro cerrando los ojos – Eres mi ángel – Volvió a susurrar bajando por su cuello con sus labios pegados a su piel perlada. Volvió a acariciar sus pechos con delicadeza haciéndola estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Lucy se agarro con fuerza a las sabanas.

-Natsu – Jadeo aun con los ojos cerrados – Quiero… quiero – Balbuceo sumida en el placer mas exquisito que jamás imagino.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lucy? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, Lucy se centro en ellos y respondió.

- Quiero que seas parte de mi – Susurro ella sin dejar de mirarlo, Natsu sonrio y entrelazo sus dedos, acomodándose entre ella.

- Lo seré mi amor, lo seré – Dijo entrando lentamente, Lucy suspiro recibiéndolo con calidez, Natsu se mordió los labios con fuerza, ella era tan estrecha, estaba tan humada y tan lista para solo tenerlo a él. Le parecía tan bien, tan natural, que sus cuerpos fueran uno, que no hubiera más barreras entre ellos, que simplemente se amaran como siempre desearon.

Natsu trato de ir despacio, de disfrutar el momento al máximo y recordarlo por siempre, grabar todo en su memoria como el momento más feliz de su vida. Pero Lucy quería sentirlo más a fondo, mas rápido, quería acelerar las cosas, que fuera más salvaje, le suplicaba mas, le exigía que no se detuviera y el simplemente no podía soportarlo. La miraba fijamente, no apartaba su mirada de ella, sus ojos nublados por el placer le parecían dos perlas preciosas que brillaban con una intensidad nunca imaginada. Cada sentido de ella estaba sincronizado con él, era casi imposible y Natsu lo sabía, pero podía decir el momento exacto en que Lucy alcanzó el clímax, y el tras ella. Con un gemido de alegría Lucy se aferro con fuerza a Natsu y grito su nombre desplomándose con fuerza nuevamente sobre la cama, Natsu la secundo sin poder evitar su sonrisa, cayó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, el momento había sido perfecto, todo estaba siendo perfecto y esperaba que así continuara siendo.

Espero poder descansar un poco en aquel momento, aunque odiara admitirlo, la herida que había sufrido días atrás lo tenían completamente agotado y más aun lo recientemente ocurrido con Lucy. Se acomodo en su cama dispuesto a dormir cuando sintió la delicadeza del cuerpo de la rubia a su lado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y noto como ella besaba su cuello con ensimismo. Suspiro intentando calmarse y decirle que era suficiente por esa noche.

-¿No te comente que he sido nombrada la mejor diseñadora de la última temporada? – Pregunto separando unos centímetros sus labios del cuello masculino, erizando su piel ante el susurro. Natsu se sentó en la cama mirándola con una sonrisa.

- No lo habías hecho – Contesto mirándola con admiración, sin duda Lucy se merecía aquel reconocimiento por su gran trabajo como diseñadora. Ella se acerco nuevamente a él con sensualidad.

- ¿No crees que es un motivo más de celebración? – Pregunto en un susurro mucho más sensual que el anterior, Natsu trago saliva con pesadez y la observo detenidamente, claro que aquello se merecía una celebración más y todas las cosas que a Lucy se le ocurrieran.

- Por supuesto – Gruño con la boca seca acercándose también a ella. Lucy sonrio victoriosa, ahora que acababa de descubrir lo bueno que había sido estar con él aquella noche no lo dejaría escapar así tan fácilmente. Natsu suspiro volviendo a besarla, no podría descansar aquella noche y la verdad es que no le molestaba en absoluto si el tiempo invertido era en Lucy.

* * *

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con esto, la verdad no le tengo mucha a lo que escribi por que no estoy muy familiarizada con estos temas :S cualquier critica sirve, solo haganmela saber por un comentario o un PM ;)  
**

**Pasen por mi otra historia please, denlen tambien una oportunidad !  
**

**Nicky  
**


	14. Destino

**Publicando despues que no lo hacia hace millones de años xD. Al fin ha acabado! se que se preguntara que jojo pero es las postulaciones, matriculas y becas para la universidad joaajoaj al final no quede en odonto ni saque un puntaje deseado, pero estudiare enfermeria en la umayor y tuve un puntaje decente que me permitira estudiar una buena carrera. La verdad, la universidad no me agrada mucho, no porque sea mala o porque no tenga prestigio, pero el simple hecho de ser privada y tan cara hace que pienses "Maldicion, solo van alli los kikos" xD pero tendre que acostumbrarme, soy simplemente de clase social media y si llegan a hacerme bulling por ser mas pobre que ellos xD los anoto en mi death note y ya esta muuajaajaja. No, no si tampoco tan mala xD, solo los ignoro y punto :).**

**Por cierto, estoy algo deprimida con los comentarios que recibi en el cap anterior TTOTT se me hace que mi historia comienza a fallar y aburrirles u.u o quizas sea porque añadí cosas para mayores :O si es asi diganme y no escribo mas eso (ademas que soy pesima en ese ambito :/ quizas eso fue lo que resulto mal) De todas maneras pienso continuar y terminar esta historia aun si nadie la lee :DD **

******************Los personajes son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama! La historia es 100% mia, no vayan a creer que la copie de algun lado ¬¬ jaojaoa es broma :) no creo que sean tan malos u.u**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: "Destino"**

_"Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte,_

_mi corazón te seguirá hablando."_

_**Rabindranath Tagore**_

* * *

Natsu despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y eso era algo inusual en el. Pero como no despertar tan alegre si había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida y ahora tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La apretó más a su cuerpo sabiendo que ella dormía plácidamente, sonrió pervertidamente imaginándose el hermoso despertar que tendrían ambos, porque claramente tenía intensiones de despertar a Lucy para continuar lo de la noche anterior. Un dolor agudo se instalo en su abdomen haciéndole recordar el reciente accidente, chasqueo la lengua con molestia, lo mejor para el seria no hacer fuerza por unos días, pero luego de la noche con Lucy… aquello seria un problema. Iba a volver a cerrar los ojos para descansar un momento más cuando la contestadora sonó revelando que tenía un mensaje.

"_-Maldito imbécil – Sonó la voz de Gray por todo el departamento – Te he llamado millones de veces al celular y nada que contestas, está bien que te lo hayas pasado bien anoche pero por lo menos atiende cuando se trata de una emergencia – Natsu frunció el ceño ante el tono usado por su amigo, pero se incorporo con rapidez en la cama al escuchar lo ultimo – Estoy que parto a buscarte, si no quieres pasar un bochornoso momento, mas te vale venir a la central – Dicho esto corto y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar."_

Lucy se removió inquieta bajo las sabanas y abrió sus ojos con pereza, le dolía el cuerpo y como no, con la nochecita que se habían mandado, enrojeció hasta las orejas recordando lo sucedido con Natsu, levanto la mirada encontrándolo sentado en la cama con una expresión preocupante en el rostro.

- Buenos días – Dijo con voz melosa acercándose a él, Natsu pareció reaccionar y en cuanto la vio sonrió.

- Buenos días – Respondió el agachando su rostro para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto ella recordando la expresión de Natsu hace unos instantes.

- Problemas en el trabajo – Respondió haciendo una mueca, Lucy comprendió de inmediato y sonriendo le incito a que fuera.

- Sera mejor que vayas, Erza puede enfadarse – Natsu hizo un puchero y Lucy rió se veía tan tierno de esa forma, volvió a besarla pero esta vez de forma lenta y deliciosa, tanto que Lucy estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea.

- Espérame aquí, terminare rápido y vuelvo – Dijo el entusiasmado, Lucy asintió casi sin ganas y se tapo el rostro sonrojada al ver que el peli rosa se ponía en pie mostrando su desnudez.

Natsu decidió que lo mejor era ir a su trabajo, si Gray le había llamado aun sabiendo que estaba convaleciente y más aun, sabiendo que había pasado la noche con Lucy era porque se trataba de algo sumamente importante.

* * *

Cana se lanzo sobre el prácticamente en cuanto entro en su trabajo, todo parecía realmente un caos y temía que en su ausencia no se haya realizado el trabajo como correspondía.

- Erza se ha encargado de casi todo, además esta Jerall – Recordó la Alberona mientras le entregaba una planilla con todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Natsu suspiro algo aliviado, Erza después de todo era quien siempre se hacía cargo de todo. Rio de buena gana – Veo que estas mucho mejor – Dijo ella con un nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido por el peli rosa.

- Natsu – Dijo Gray pálido como una hoja de papel, el aludido se sorprendió al verlo así, acababa de entrar en su oficina y lo primero que encontraba era el rostro paliducho de su compañero.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando alivianar el ambiente – Me has llamado hasta aquí cuando mejor me lo pasaba, sino es nada importante me deberás una grande – Bromeo caminando hasta su escritorio, miro expectante a su amigo comprobando que el moreno palidecía cada vez mas mientras bajaba la mirada – ¿Que sucede? – Volvió a preguntar esta vez seriamente, estaba completamente desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo.

- Son malas noticias – Respondió sin mirarlo – Esta mañana han avisado de la muerte de nuestro sospechoso – Natsu frunció el ceño, Gray lo miro a los ojos – Lisanna ha muerto – Dijo directamente sin más rodeos, Natsu sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de su silla para no caer.

Lisanna estaba muerta, eso no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una broma de Gray. Miro a su amigo desconcertado y vio la misma expresión en su rostro, Gray no mentía.

* * *

Erza se encontraba fuera de su oficina, Natsu se tiro sobre ella y la tomo de la chaqueta, la pelirroja podía notar el sufrimiento en el, pero aun así se mantuvo firme, con paciencia se soltó de su agarre y se alejo lo suficiente para poder conversar.

- Gray te lo ha contado – Dijo con seriedad, Natsu apretó los dientes.

- ¡Tendrían que haberme avisado cuando ocurrió! – Grito con molesta, Erza frunció el ceño.

- No estás de servicio, acabas de sufrir una herida grave, vuelve a casa ahora mismo – Dijo ella con decisión, Natsu nego con la cabeza.

- Tengo que hacerme cargo de esto, lo más seguro es que el imbécil de Shintaro tiene que ver aquí – Pensó con rapidez pasando por el lado de Erza hacia el escritorio de Macao, el único en el cual podía confiar.

- Hablaremos de esto luego – Dijo Erza a Gray antes de salir tras Natsu nuevamente y ordenarle que se retirara del lugar en ese mismo momento.

Macao vio con nerviosismo como el peli rosa se acercaba a él y tras él la pelirroja más temida del lugar.

- Dame el informe y la declaración de Lisanna – Exigió mirando al hombre quien temblaba levemente – Macao – Insistió desesperado.

- No le des nada – Dijo Erza tras él, Natsu frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirarla.

- Esto es importante, no voy a dejarlo así – Dijo molesto desafiando a su general.

- No me levantes la voz – Dijo ella notando el cambio en el tono de voz, Natsu desvió la mirada – Nosotros nos haremos cargo, fue un error contactarte – Dijo ella un poco más calmada.

- Erza, por favor – Rogo mirándola intensamente, la pelirroja suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara, no debía dejarlo pero necesitaban a Natsu, solo él tenía una mente totalmente rápida para trabajar y descubrir la escena del crimen.

- Solo porque eres tu – Respondió dándose la media vuelta, Natsu sonrió y Macao suspiro aliviado.

Caminaban hacia la oficina de la pelirroja rápidamente y sin detenerse a nada, Gray los siguió instantáneamente en cuanto pasaron junto a él. Jerall estaba revisando unos papeles y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

- Natsu – Dijo sorprendido al ver al peli rosa allí, este solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo – Ya lo sabes – Dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – Pregunto impaciente el Dragneel sin siquiera tomar asiento. Erza hizo una mueca.

- Había quedado con prisión preventiva y la mantenían en casa de Mirajane – Respondió mirando unos papeles – Evadieron a la policía, entraron en la habitación de Lisanna y simplemente la asesinaron, nadie sabe nada y nadie escucho nada – Continuo mirando Natsu quien permanecía en una misma posición frente a ella.

- ¿No había policías? – Pregunto dudoso, Erza asintió.

- Habían dos patrullas custodiando la casa – Natsu frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, para haberse infiltrado de esa manera tenía que ser una persona demasiado ágil y que por sobre todo conociera la casa o si quiera el lugar.

- ¿Dónde queda? Quiero ir – Dijo avanzando hasta la puerta, Erza suspiro y Gray se puso en pie.

- No sacaras nada – Dijo el moreno un poco más tranquilo – Hemos revisado todo y no hay nada – Volvió a insistir, Natsu entrecerró los ojos, sabía que algo no estaba bien allí, algo le estaban ocultando.

- No vale la pena – Dijo Jerall rompiendo el silencio y la tensión que se había formado – Gray ya le ha avisado – Saco una hojas y se las entrego al peli rosa, Erza se sentó de golpe y desvió la mirada. Natsu inspecciono con cuidado lo que había recibido. Una fotografía en grande de una ventana, las cortinas manchadas en sangre y en la ventana parecía que habían intentado escribir algo.

- Locoripeinecylu doborilgolun – Leyó con dificultad, miro a los demás quienes suspiraban.

- Es lo único que se encontró que podría servir – Informo Jerall – Al parecer intentaba escribir algo mas – Dijo acercándose y señalando unas líneas tachadas bajo aquel escrito, Natsu intento leerlas pero por más que intento fue inútil.

- Creemos que es otro idioma, aunque eso esta mas que claro – Dijo Gray – El problema es descifrarlo – Natsu frunció el ceño, podían consultarle a Cana, era especialista con los idiomas.

- Hemos consultado con Cana – Dijo Erza al ver el rostro del peli rosa – Eso no es ningún idioma que ella conozca.

- Esta buscando ya de que van todas estas palabras, pero aun no hay nada concreto – Calmo Jerall al ver que Natsu iba a comenzar un escándalo.

- El tema es – Intervino Natsu quien parecía absorto en sus pensamientos – ¿Por que dejaría el agresor las palabras escritas en la ventana, tan a la vista? – Se pregunto más a si mismo que para el resto, todos lo miraron sorprendido, como si aquello no se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza antes.

- Es cierto – Dijo Erza inmediatamente – Esto puede ser simplemente una pista falsa dejada por el asesino.

- O puede ser que no significaba un riesgo para el – Agrego Gray, Jerall lo miro.

- Quizás tenga un significado oculto – Dijo el peli azul, todos comenzaron a formular hipótesis con respecto a la pista, pero Natsu era el único que mantenía sus pensamientos en algo diferente. El orden de las letras evidentemente no significaban nada, si bien estaba claro que habían sido escritas en otro idioma eso de nada les servía. Por otro lado estaba la extraña pista que Shintaro estaba dejando hace algún tiempo atrás, todo aquello aun no tenia respuesta y estaba esperando conseguirlas con Lisanna, _¡Demonios! Lisanna_ pensó con amargura, ella estaba muerta y el no había podido hacer nada.

- Quiero las grabaciones de la declaración de Lisanna – Dijo Natsu cortando la conversación que mantenían todos. Gray se acerco.

- Natsu, no te hagas daño así – Le dijo con amargura. El peli rosa suspiro y lo miro fijamente.

- Es para la investigación, solo eso – Dijo con seriedad, tragándose su dolor, Erza asintió y saco un pendrive de su escritorio.

- Es todo lo que pudimos sacarle, espero sirva para lo que tienes pensado – Dijo entregándoselo, Natsu asintió y salió del lugar llevándose también los papeles.

- ¿Crees que ya este formulando algo? – Pregunto Gray a la pelirroja quien mantenía una sonrisa.

- Conociendo a Natsu, lo más seguro es que llegue al final de este caso – Respondió volviendo a su trabajo.

* * *

Lucy se arreglo el cabello con paciencia, adoraba peinarlo, moverlo de un lado a otro y usar distintos peinados, ella simplemente amaba su cabello. Mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en Natsu y en lo sucedido la noche recién pasada. Suspiro pensando en el futuro que tendrían, se lanzo a la cama riendo como tonta, se sentía tan feliz que nada podría arruinarla en ese momento. El timbre en la puerta sonó con fuerza sacándola de sus pensamientos. Dudo en abrir puesto que aun se encontraba en el departamento de Natsu pero al parecer era algo importante puesto que tocaban sin cesar.

- Sabia que estabas aquí – Dijo Levy entrando apresuradamente, Lucy se sorprendió al verla allí, tan agitada, pero luego se alegro y pensó en contarle lo ocurrido entre ella y Natsu – Ha sucedido algo horrible – Dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a su amiga una vez esta cerró la puerta.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto preocupada, pensando que algo podría haberle sucedido a Natsu nuevamente – ¿Tiene que ver con Natsu? – Pregunto acercándose a Levy, esta nego con la cabeza rápidamente.

- Lisanna a muerto – Le dijo dejándola helada – Me lo ha contado Bisca hace un momento.

- No puede ser – Dijo Lucy sin poder reaccionar correctamente – Entonces, Natsu… - Murmuro recordando al peli rosa, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación mientras Levy le seguía.

- ¿Qué sucede con Natsu? – Pregunto extrañada la McGarden, Lucy tomo un chaqueta liviana y su cartera – ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto nuevamente al no tener respuesta.

- A la policía, Natsu fue llamado esta mañana y estoy segura que tiene que ver con lo de Lisanna – Dijo tomando las llaves y saliendo.

- ¿Qué harás allí? – Pregunto dudosa. Lucy la miro afligida.

- Debe estar pasando un mal rato, tengo que estar con el – Respondió entrando en el elevador.

- Lu – Dijo Levy con temor – Debe estar muy mal con el trabajo, podrás verlo después – Dijo intentando convencerla, Lucy nego con la cabeza y bajo hasta el subterráneo.

- Después no será lo mismo, tengo que verle ahora – Levy suspiro y continuo tras ella, Lucy podía ser demasiado dura en algunas ocasiones, y al parecer, más dura de lo normal si se trataba de Natsu.

* * *

El hombre cayo con el rostro ensangrentado en el suelo, junto a él, cinco más estaban en la misma situación, el moreno suspiro sacudiendo sus ropas, se giro y salió del callejón como si nada sucediera. Choco con algunas personas en la calle pero nada lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Esos tipos estaban moviendo demasiado rápido y en cosa de días tendrían a Lucy Heartfilia en sus manos, debía avisarle a Natsu Dragneel de alguna manera, tenía que hacerle llegar la información que había estado recolectando desde la captura de Lisanna. Todo aquello eso si tenía una sola respuesta, la familia Heartfilia. El principal responsable de todo era el padre de Lucy, la segunda era la misma Lucy y su belleza que atraía a los hombres, Laxus definitivamente no había podido resistirse, como así la gran mayoría de los hombres.

- Esto será más complicado – Murmuro entrando en una tienda, se sentó en una mesa y pidió una cerveza, necesitaba refrescarse un momento y descansar su mente, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se sentó frente a él.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Gazille – Dijo el hombre que acababa de sentarse, el moreno levanto la mirada algo molesto de que alguien llegara y se sentara en su mesa sin preguntar, pero quedo sin palabras al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con hosquedad cambiando su semblante inmediatamente, intentando no mostrarse sorprendido.

- Un pequeño viaje con un amigo – Respondió pidiendo también una cerveza.

- No he permitido que te quedes en mi mesa – Dijo Gazille con mas molestia aun – Vete ahora, tengo cosas que hacer.

- No puedes ser así después de tanto tiempo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Ademas, hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

- No me interesa – Dijo rápidamente recibiendo su trago.

- Va interesarte – Insistió el – Es sobre Lucy Heartfilia – Gazille dejo de beber y lo miro sorprendido.

- Dime todo lo que sabes sobre eso, Rogue – Exigió el moreno dejando todo lo demás de lado, Rogue sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

El lugar aun se encontraba bajo resguardo de la policía, Gray le indico el lugar en el cual había sucedido el crimen, la habitación estaba tal cual solo sin el cadáver que había sido trasladado a la morgue. Natsu reviso con algo de tristeza las cosas que pertenecían a Lisanna, aunque aquello le causaba un dolor tremendo que solo le daban ganas de llorar tenía que continuar con la investigación. Reviso lo escrito en la ventana, aquella no se parecía a la letra de Lisanna pero al haberla escrito rápidamente pudo haber resultado de esa manera. Nada mas había en toda la habitación, nada extraño y mucho menos signos de pelea, todo hacía pensar que la atacaron de improviso.

- ¿Mirajane estaba aquí? – Pregunto Natsu mirando todo el lugar.

- Estaba en el hotel, tenía que llegar allí a las cuatro de la mañana por lo que se quedo allí toda la noche, Lisanna estaba sola desde las nueve del día anterior – Contesto Gray, Natsu frunció el ceño, esos malditos sabían exactamente todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa, por algo habían atacado cuando Lisanna estaba sola. Ademas, ni siquiera habían logrado sacarle una declaración decente, ella solo respondía con palabras cortas y cortantes, si tan solo él hubiese estado bien…

- ¿Cómo dicen que entraron? – Pregunto esta vez revisando las ventanas, Gray reviso las planillas.

- Por la ventana, la del norte – Respondió, ambos miraron la dichosa ventana, que se encontraba cerrada en esos momentos, Natsu se acerco para investigarla. Miro todo el marco pero no encontró nada, ni marcas ni siquiera la tierra que podría quedar en los zapatos, no había absolutamente nada.

- Supongo que la policía no limpio esto – Dijo a modo de broma, Gray se acerco y vio lo mismo que su compañero, frunció el ceño.

- Se supone que solo revisaron las huellas que por cierto solo resultaron ser las de Lisanna y algunas de Mira – Natsu suspiro cansado, si él no estaba nada se hacía como correspondía – ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto Gray al notar la disconformidad de su amigo.

- No han entrado por aquí – Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Gray – No ha sido esa ventana.

- Pero si todo da a esa ventana, además, encontraron una escalera instalada por afuera, huellas que salen de esa ventana y llegan hasta el fondo del patio – Explico Gray, Natsu simplemente nego con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que la mafia se movería tan abiertamente? ¿Dejarían una pista tan visible? No son idiotas Gray, solo están jugando con nosotros – Dijo con molestia, Gray comenzó a ver las cosas de un modo diferente.

- Eso es cierto, ellos no son tan descuidados, pero – Se detuvo un momento revisando nuevamente las hojas que traía encima – Algo pudo haberlos asustado y por ello corrieron sin percatarse de las pistas visibles que nos dejaban – Natsu se acerco curioso.

- ¿Algo que los asusto? – Pregunto sin comprender, Gray lo miro más seguro.

- Mirajane realizo una llamada a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana, solo unos minutos antes de que Lisanna falleciera – Dijo con la información que había obtenido del informe policial.

- Una llamada, justo a la hora del crimen – Murmuro Natsu absorto en sus pensamientos.

- La estaban interrogando pero lo detuvieron, ella estaba muy mal por lo sucedido – Dijo Gray con amargura, Natsu torció los labios y salió con rapidez de la casa – ¿A dónde vas ahora? – Pregunto molesto persiguiendo a su amigo.

- A ver a Mira, ella sabe algo – Dicho esto ambos subieron en la camioneta, siendo peligrosamente observados.

* * *

Erza miraba a la albina que daba pequeños saltitos en su asiento, estaba desecha, estaba terriblemente pálida, y no quería hablar con nadie. Le daba tanta pena ver a una mujer tan preciosa en ese estado que no sabía qué hacer, tampoco quería obligarla a hablar, por el momento solo tenían que calmarla. Cana le seguía trayendo agua y de vez en cuando miraba a Erza, la pelirroja solo negaba y la morena continuaba con lo suyo.

- Erza – Dijo la voz dulce de Lucy ingresando en la habitación, la pelirroja se puso en pie rápidamente mirando a la rubia con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy? – Pregunto poniéndose en pie, la aludida miro a Mira sorprendida e instantáneamente se acerco a ella.

- Mira – Dijo con voz suave, la albina levanto la mirada y al verla allí la abrazo con fuerza. Levy entro en ese momento y vio la conmovedora escena, Mira lloraba desconsoladamente mientras apretaba mas a Lucy – Siento mucho lo ocurrido – Susurro Lucy una vez se hubieron separado, le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares suavemente.

- Erza, necesito hablar… - Dijo Natsu entrando de improviso, todas se giraron para mirarlo mientras el no despegaba la vista de la rubia quien seguía muy pegada a Mirajane.

- No es el momento, Natsu – Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la puerta para poder hacer que se retiren, pero el peli rosa no se movió de allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy? – Pregunto casi molesto por verla, ella se puso en pie soltando levemente a la albina quien aun parecía muy decaída.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunto con rudeza ante la actitud del policía. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Lucy y Levy se acerco a ella para poder calmarla antes de que comenzaran una discusión estúpida.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran en una guerra interna, Levy estaba nerviosa y Erza estaba molesta, Natsu siquiera podría ser un poco más suave al sentir el ambiente tan delicado, tenía que llegar siempre en el momento menos indicado. Lucy mantuvo su postura firme, no entendía como el peli rosa podía mantenerse tan tranquilo ante una situación tan horrible como aquella, simplemente no lo entendía, y ese tono que había utilizado con ella, ¿Qué se creía?

- Vamos a mi oficina – Dijo dándose la media vuelta y siendo seguido por la rubia, todos suspiraron tranquilos y Erza volvió su atención a Mira quien se encontraba igual que antes.

* * *

Natsu entro en su oficina seguido de cerca por Lucy, ambos se encontraban solos puesto que Gray había preferido no meterse en la conversación, ni siquiera Levy se había atrevido a seguir a la rubia.

- Lisanna ha… ella ha muerto – Dijo Lucy entrecortadamente – Y tu lo único que haces es pensar en trabajo – Natsu la miro de reojo y continuo con lo suyo – ¿Cómo puedes ser así? – Pregunto sorprendida, Natsu tiro los papeles sobre el escritorio y se giro soltando un suspiro.

- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que trabajar para encontrar a los asesinos de Lisanna – Respondió manteniendo la calma, Lucy lo miraba acongojada y suspiro abrazando su cuerpo.

- Esta bien, comprendo, solo pensaba que ibas a estar peor – Dijo imaginándose a Natsu llorando y sufriendo por la perdida, la mirada de él se ensombreció y negándose a los sentimentalismos tomo asiento y prosiguió su trabajo – ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Pregunto al ver que él no le ponía atención.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, aquí no me molestas – Respondió intentando no sonar rudo, cosa que no funciono porque Lucy frunció el ceño y se acerco a él.

- No puedo creer esta actitud de ti, pensé que siquiera sentías cariño por ella – Dijo continuando con el tema, Natsu se puso en pie con fuerza asustándola y la miro con los ojos húmedos.

- ¡¿Crees que no estoy sufriendo?! – Grito sorprendiéndola – ¡Maldición!, lo único que quiero es estar con ella y llorar porque vuelva conmigo – Lucy bajo la mirada – Pero eso de nada sirve, no puedo sentarme a sufrir y pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si yo estuviese a su lado, tengo que encontrar a los culpables y para eso tengo que investigar – Dijo soltando unas débiles lagrimas – ¿Acaso piensas que no la quería? La quiero, siempre la querré, Lisanna es una persona importante para mí – Confeso volviendo a sentarse mientras soltaba las lagrimas, Lucy se mordió los labios con fuerza, escuchar a Natsu decir que quería a Lisanna tan abiertamente la ponían celosa, pero, ¡Demonios! Se estaba poniendo celosa de una muerta, eso ya pasaba los límites. Se arrodillo frente a él y tomo sus manos.

- Perdón, fui yo quien logro todo esto – Dijo bajando la mirada, Natsu acaricio su cabello con ternura.

- Se que te preocupas por mi y lo agradezco, pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar sobre el tema – Dijo el levantando su rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

- Comprendo, estaba preocupada por ti – Dijo ella separándose, Natsu frunció el ceño, Lucy tenía una mirada demasiado triste y no era solo por Lisanna

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto con preocupación, Lucy nego con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa.

- Nada, mejor dejo que continúes tu trabajo, le diré a Gray que venga – Y salió sin que Natsu pudiera decirle algo, el suspiro, aquella sonrisa era tan triste que no podía hacer nada más que pensar en ello. Su compañero entro encontrándoselo pensativo de pie junto a su escritorio, Natsu no despegaba la mirada de la puerta y eso a Gray le incomodo, por lo tanto se movió rápidamente hacia otro lugar.

- Hey – Le llamo sin lograr sacarlo de su mundo, nego con la cabeza varias veces y volvió a tomar asiento.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – Pregunto de pronto Natsu, asustando a su compañero quien ya se encontraba en su trabajo.

- Imbécil – Murmuro el Fullbuster – Hace un momento, parecías un idiota en otro mundo – Comento en broma.

- No era nada importante – Dijo volviendo a su puesto.

- Ya – Dijo Gray sin creerle – Han encontrado esto en la habitación de Lisanna – Natsu lo miro interesado, Gray camino hasta el sosteniendo un celular.

- Es de ella – Dijo Natsu sin sorprenderse al ver el aparato.

- Si, pero lo importante es otra cosa – Agrego Gray apretando una teclas en la pantalla.

"_Las pistas están todas, solo queda que logres ordenarlas, se feliz Natsu"_

Una grabación, la voz de Lisanna se había escuchado triste en aquellas palabras y Natsu parpadeo un par de veces. Gray suspiro llamando la atención de su amigo, dejo el teléfono a un lado y tomo las hojas que Natsu revisaba.

- ¿Tienes algo? – Pregunto curioso, Natsu torció la boca y suspiro.

- Solo algunas cosas, pero con lo que no puedo es con la llamada de Mira – Respondió con molestia, no había podido hablar con la albina por el incidente recién acontecido y que lamentablemente involucraba a Lucy.

* * *

Loke salió con algo de molestia del edificio llevaba un buen tiempo intentando localizar a Lucy y es que la ultima parte de todo aquel proyecto estaba solo a unas horas y aun tenía que hablar con ella sobre el tema. Había estado marcando a su número, al de Levy e incluso al del idiota de Natsu pero nadie respondía, ni siquiera le habían dado una respuesta satisfactoria en la empresa de la rubia. Suspiro caminando hasta su auto, tendría que ir hasta la policía para poder hablar con Natsu, el de seguro sabría algo de Lucy, después de todo eran novios ahora. Fue tomado con fuerza por alguien que lo jalo con rapidez, forcejeo pensando que se trataba de un asalto y se sorprendió al encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

- ¿Qué- No alcanzo a preguntar cuando fue acallado.

- Está en peligro – Dijo el mirándolo intensamente – Ella está en peligro, debemos hacer algo – Agrego con temor, Loke trago saliva, a ella se refería a Lucy, claro estaba.

- ¿Es lo de siempre? – Pregunto con duda, el asintió y el castaño suspiro, debía ir con Natsu más que nunca y avisarle de todo, intento soltarse pero no pudo – Tengo que ir con Natsu – Mas no le soltó, solo nego con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que idear un plan B, la policía solo ira con todo, nosotros debemos ser más precavidos.

- ¿Plan B? ¿Para qué? – Pregunto sin entender nada de nada.

- Tu solo confía en mí – Respondió con firmeza. Loke lo miro dudoso por un momento pero luego asintió, comprendiendo todo y aceptando todo.

* * *

Lucy suspiro saliendo del lugar, aun no podía reponerse de lo recién ocurrido y aun se sentía una completa inútil ante todo aquello. Se seco las finas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y subió a su auto con rapidez, ni siquiera se molesto en esperar a Levy, por el momento solo quería estar sola sin que nadie la molestara. Recordó todo lo sucedido y se sintió mal con Lisanna, si no fuera porque creía en la palabra de Erza y en lo que le había contado creería que la joven se había suicidado. Paro el coche precipitadamente ante aquel pensamiento, eso sí que no tenía sentido. Continúo su camino cuando los autos que venían tras ella por la misma pista comenzaron con sus bocinazos.

Detuvo el vehículo cuando se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, suspiro bajando de este en plena carretera, tenía que haber estado conduciendo cerca de una hora para haber cruzado la mitad de Tokio. Miro lo que le rodeaba, no sabía porque las cosas siempre le resultaban tan difíciles, desde niña había tenido que sufrir y lo continuaba haciendo ahora que era una mujer. Las palabras de Natsu continuaban repitiéndose una vez más en su cabeza, ¿Por qué? Porque el había confesado que quería a Lisanna, que la quería mucho y eso la ponía celosa. Chasqueo la lengua molestándose, era tan inmadura en algunas ocasiones que se sorprendía.

Saco su teléfono de la cartera para poder distraerse un momento y ver si podía conectarse a internet, se sorprendió al ver las llamadas perdidas de Loke, debían ser cerca de unas cincuenta y eso que solo podía almacenar su teléfono, reviso los mensajes y varios también eran del castaño, leyó el ultimo para saber con certeza que era lo que quería.

- Mañana es la exposición – Exclamo recordando lo importante que era aquello, suspiro alegre, tenía algo en que ocupar su tiempo nuevamente, ahora volvería a su trabajo y continuaría con todo, no tenia porque amargarse por pequeñeces.

* * *

Natsu frunció el ceño mirando todo el material que tenia, aquello no terminaba por convencerlo algo no dejaba de molestarlo en que no era más que una pista falsa. Tiro los papeles y se tapo la cara, se sentía agotado por el esfuerzo físico, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era volver a su casa y poder descansar cómodamente. Gray entro en la oficina y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Pregunto al verlo, el moreno traía una taza de café y un sándwich.

- Trabajar – Respondió molesto volviendo a lo suyo.

- Si no quieres que Erza te mate, mas te vale salir de aquí ahora – Aconsejo tomando su puesto – Estas en reposo, ve a tu casa, descansa y vuelve mañana, quizás así te perdone la vida – Le dijo con amabilidad, Natsu se mordió los labios, la idea sonaba tentadora y tenía una excusa, además, apreciaba demasiado su vida para perderla en manos de su violenta superiora, sin más tomo unos cuantos papeles, el pendrive que le había entregado Erza y se puso en pie.

- Nos vemos mañana – Dijo sorprendiendo levemente a su amigo, el solo hizo una seña con la cabeza y continúo con su comida. Natsu sonrio satisfecho en cuanto entro en la camioneta, ahora podría volver y descansar.

Suspiro dolido pensando en Lisanna, aun no podía asimilar lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué tenían que atacarla? De seguro ella sabía mucho y temían que se lo pudiera contar a la policía, chasqueo la lengua molesto, si él hubiese hablado con ella cuando estaba detenida quizás podría haberle sacado toda la verdad y aquello se hubiese evitado. Detuvo el vehículo en el estacionamiento del edificio, ¿Por qué no estuvo con ella? El podría haberlo evitado, Lisanna no debió haber muerto, no se lo merecía, el sabia que en el fondo ella era una persona dulce, cálida y alegre, sólo siguió un mal camino e hizo las cosas mal en su vida, eso fue todo. Se revolvió el cabello molesto, estaba pensando en esas cosas de nuevo, cosas que no le hacían para nada bien, seco sus lagrimas con rapidez y bajo del vehículo tomando sus cosas, mejor se ponía a trabajar y volvía por la mañana al trabajo, la única forma de ayudar a Lisanna en esos momentos era encontrando a quienes la atacaron, y de eso se encargaría él.

* * *

Entro en su departamento encontrándose con Happy que no dejaba de moverse, sonrio, lo había estado extrañando. Frunció el ceño confundido, las luces estaban encendidas y alguien parecía moverse en su cocina, avanzo hasta allí encontrándose con Lucy que preparaba la cena. Por un momento se tenso en la entrada, después de lo que había sucedido en la central no podía hablarle tan sencillamente, menos después de ver la sonrisa triste que ella le había dedicado.

- Natsu – Dijo con dulzura mirándolo desde su lugar, el peli rosa se removió en su lugar sin saber que decir.

- Hola – Dijo sin más logrando sacar una carcajada de parte de la rubia, risa que fue música para Natsu que por fin logro acercarse mas a ella.

- No recordaba que fueras tan tímido – Comento conteniendo una risa, Natsu sonrio acercándose a ella.

- No lo soy – Dijo tomándola por la cintura y acercándola.

- Ya, no es lo que vi hace un momento – Dijo ella pasando sus manos por su nuca, Natsu bajo la cabeza con coquetería.

- Solo te estaba probando – Respondió acercándose a sus labios, Lucy sonrio y se separo de improviso sorprendiéndolo.

- Tengo que terminar la cena, de seguro vienes con hambre – Dijo pasando por su lado y volviendo a su antigua actividad.

- Lucy – Ronroneo en su oído tomándola por detrás, ella se removió junto a el.

- Después – Dijo girándose un poco y dándole un beso casto en los labios, Natsu suspiro y volvió a tomar sus cosas.

- Yo terminare entonces con mi trabajo – Lucy sonrio recordando lo que había sucedido con Natsu en aquel lugar – Por cierto, lo que paso esta tarde… - Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

- No – Exclamo ella soltando el cuchillo, asustando un poco al peli rosa – No hablemos de eso – Dijo bajando la mirada, Natsu asintió, no podía sacar el tema para ponerse a discutir. Lucy sonrio agradecida, no quería recordar la tristeza que sintió. Suspiro volviendo a lo suyo, sentía unas ganas de contarle a Natsu lo que Erza le había entregado pero sabia que solo conseguiría preocuparlo, por lo tanto cayo, lo miro de reojo como preparaba todo para trabajar en la sala, no quería guardarle nada, pero… no podía contarle que Lisanna le había dejado un mensaje a ella, aquello no podía contárselo.

* * *

**Subire el siguiente bien luego, ya lo tengo terminado,aun asi espero ver mayores comentarios esta vez :DD no me decepcionen!**

**Nicky**


	15. Sospechoso

**Tal como lo prometi :DD publico aqui el cap 15 de Hot n' Cold ! Muchaas gracias a quienes leyeron el cap anterior y me siguieron dando animos :) espero publicar el proximo antes del fin de semana, aah y les cuento ejeje estoy trabajando ^^ un trabajo de verano donde vendo heladitos :3 y cuido el ciber de mi tia jejej cero excusa para no escribir el fic y no publicarlo xD **

**Gracias a quienes leen Reach Your Dreams y animo tambien a otros que no lo han hecho! Subire el cap 3 mañana jejeje  
**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, los tome prestados porque soy sexy (? xD. Son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: "Sospechoso"**

_"Sin querer tejes el camino de tu incierta suerte/_

_La entrada al laberinto, la suma de ocultas pertenencias."_

_**Alejandra Basualto**_

* * *

Lucy reviso los modelos que tenia listos, suspiro comprobando que faltaban unos cuantos y que no tendría lista su nueva colección de ese modo. Miro nuevamente el cajón en donde había puesto la nota que Erza le había entregado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera se había atrevido a leerla. Se removió inquieta poniéndose en pie y mirando alternadamente el cajón y la puerta de su oficina, nadie entraría, ¿verdad? Podía abrirlo y tener suerte de que no la vieran con un papel sospechoso en las manos, sobretodo Levy. Sonrió abriéndolo y sacando de allí el papel blanco, estaba a punto de saber que contenía aquello cuando el golpe en su puerta le hizo dar un brinco y soltar lo que tenia en las manos.

- Lo siento – Dijo Loke mirándola con curiosidad, nuevamente la encontraba en una situación sospechosa.

-No pasa nada – Dijo ella agachándose para recogerlo y guardarlo inmediatamente en el cajón – Dime, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto sentándose en su silla, Loke avanzo hasta ella mirándola con desconfianza.

- Pues sabes que intente contactarte ayer – Dijo en una afirmación colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio – Hoy es la exposición, supongo que estas lista – Lucy palideció, había recordado aquello el día anterior pero la noche con Natsu había sido tan extraña que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa – Por tu expresión puedo comprender que no te has preparado – Lucy asintió lentamente conteniendo el aliento, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan descuidada? – No te preocupes – Dijo mostrando una carpeta – Me he preocupado mucho por lo tanto hice una planilla en donde puedes guiarte completamente en tu exposición – Lucy sonrió encantada, Loke era siempre tan atento en esos casos. Rodeo el escritorio y camino hasta el abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Muchas gracias – Susurro en su oído completamente agradecida, Loke se sonrojo levemente y asintió soltándose de ella.

- No hay porque, soy tu amigo y me preocupo mucho por ti – Dijo desviando la mirada, Lucy apenas noto aquello y continúo en su mundo de felicidad.

- Con esto ahora estoy salvada, eres como un salvavidas Loke – Dijo mostrando la carpeta, el castaño sonrió, claro que era un salvavidas y mas tarde Lucy lo comprobaría de verdad.

- Deberías leerte el discurso por mientras, la citación es a las tres y Levy también tiene que estar allí – Recomendó mirando la hora en su reloj.

- ¿Levy también? Oh claro, es la representante – Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa – Quizás quieras ir conmigo a almorzar – Invito, Loke negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer pero te veré en el edificio a las dos y media – Se excuso saliendo de la oficina, Lucy frunció el ceño, Loke estaba actuando extraño en esos momentos. Suspiro dejando la carpeta a un lado y tomando el papel, era ahora o nunca.

"_Centro del rayo, Kabukichō, Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. 13:15 hrs."_

Lucy frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello? Una dirección, sin duda alguna para una reunión, pero ¿Por qué Lisanna dejaría un sobre con un diminuto papel dentro dirigido a ella? Miro la hora de reojo en la pantalla de su notebook comprobando que faltaban más de una hora para la hora acordada. Se mordió el labio con inquietud y sin mas se puso en pie, tomo su cartera y salió de su oficina a toda prisa.

* * *

La peli azul suspiro intranquila acabando su granizado, Gazille le había citado allí hace al menos una hora y aun no daba señales de vida. Se impacientó e incluso pensó en llamarle pero se contuvo, ella nunca le llamaba y no lo haría ahora, ni aunque fuera una situación desesperada. Lo vio entrar tan calmadamente como siempre, apenas iba a sentarse junto a ella llamo a la camarera y pidió un shop de cerveza, el más grande.

- Vaya que has tardado esta vez – Dijo Levy un poco molesta, el moreno enarco una ceja.

- ¿Molesta? Enana – Pregunto molestando aun mas a la McGarden quien frunció el ceño ante el nuevo apodo.

- ¿Tu que crees? – Pregunto con burla, Gazille rio de buena manera cuando su trago llego, miro con ganas a la camarera que le giño un ojo – Vaya, si serás – Murmuro desviando la mirada la peli azul – Pero, bueno, dime para que llamaste – Exigió mirándolo fijamente.

- Pues es simple – Contesto dejando a un lado su cerveza – Solo quería verte – Confeso con una sonrisa, Levy sintió arder sus mejillas y abrió lo boca levemente.

- P-pero que dices – Chillo sonrojada golpeando la mesa, logrando que algunos clientes se giraran para mirarla. Gazille sonrió complacido.

- Así es, ¿acaso no puedo desear verte? – Pregunto como un niño pequeño, Levy lo miro desconcertada por unos minutos y luego tomo su cartera y se puso en pie.

- Me largo – Dijo pasando junto a el, Gazille se giro para mirarla.

- No seas así – Dijo intentando tomarla del brazo, pero ella lo evito fácilmente.

- Esto se vuelve complicado, dejémoslo así – Dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. El dejo de insistir y ella continuo su camino.

- Simplemente quería verte una vez mas antes de que todo esto comenzara – Susurro mirando su vaso hasta la mitad con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Levy resoplo mientras caminaba de vuelta a su trabajo, no quería comentar aquello con nadie y más aun por el hecho de que nadie sabia que se encontraba de esa manera con Gazille. Subió hasta la oficina de Lucy y decidida a invitarla a comer camino por el pasillo.

- La señorita no se encuentra – Dijo la dulce voz de Elicia desde su escritorio.

- ¿Sabes donde fue? – Pregunto Levy sacando ya su celular de la cartera.

- No dijo nada, pero el señor Loke estuvo aquí hace unas horas, quizás quedaron de juntarse – Comento recordando la visita del castaño, Levy asintió y volvió a guardar el aparato, si estaba con Loke estaba segura, no tenia que preocuparse entonces.

- ¿No dijo nada para mi? – Pregunto por última vez antes de retirarse a su despacho.

- N-no, salió rápidamente sin mirar a nadie – Levy frunció el ceño, algo raro ocurría con su amiga y de eso estaba mas que segura.

- Gracias – Dijo tomando una carpeta con su nombre y camino hasta la puerta de su oficina – Que nadie me interrumpa, Tomoyo – Dijo a su secretaria entrando en su oficina, la joven asintió rápidamente y miro a su mejor amiga quien tenia una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Levy reviso la carpeta intentando concentrarse completamente en su trabajo, pero aun así, algo le decía que Lucy estaba en peligro. Miro los diseños de su amiga y comprobó que faltaban bastantes, de seguro Kei comenzaría a ponerse nervioso a esas alturas. Su teléfono sonó con fuerza quebrando el silencio tomo el aparato con molestia y contesto sin detenerse a leer el nombre en la pantalla.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto revisando aun los diseños.

- Levy – Dijo la masculina voz de Loke desde la otra línea, la peli azul dejo las cosas a un lado prestándole total atención al castaño – Necesito que vengas al centro de conferencias en el Midtown Tower, ahora – Levy asintió anotando en su libreta – Es sobre el proyecto de arquitectura, tienes que estar presente, ¿Lucy no lo menciono? – Levy frunció el ceño.

- No he alcanzado a verla, lo mas seguro es que se haya ido, pero no te preocupes, estaré allí – Dijo cortando la llamada, miro el celular unos minutos, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, algo muy raro.

* * *

Natsu examino las letras una vez más y suspiro, a pesar de todo su mente no estaba trabajando tan rápido como esperaba y aquello se le estaba complicando más de lo normal. Dejo la hoja sobre su escritorio nuevamente y se tiro del cabello con molestia, Lisanna estaba muerta y no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza. Había logrado conversar con Mira y apenas había sacado unas cuantas cosas, acompañado de la declaración de Lisanna, nada habían logrado en concreto. Leyó nuevamente la declaración de Lisanna que Gray se había encargado de escribir la noche pasada. Según el informe, ella estaba asociada con Shintaro y había asesinado a la modelo en Estados Unidos bajo pedido de este, aparte de ello, absolutamente nada más. Lo seguro era que mantenía conexión con la mafia, desde hacia mucho tiempo que la mantenía. _Lisanna, Lisanna, ¿Por qué tenia que acabar así?_ Pensó Natsu con tristeza, en solo dos días mas serian los funerales, jamás se imagino llegar a esa instancia, Lisanna podía ser una asesina, infiel y avarienta, pero aun así, a pesar de ello, la quería, desde que la conoció nunca dejo de quererla, al principio era una atracción luego fue un cariño irrompible, como si fuera parte de su familia, como una hermana pequeña. Se removió inquieto moviendo sus papeles. Pensó en el caso nuevamente, ¿Cómo entraron a la casa de Mira? ¿Quién asesino a Lisanna? Aquellas eran las dudas que tenia que aclarar en esos momentos, nada más que eso.

- Ha llegado el análisis – Dijo Macao interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Es sangre, tal como supusiste – Natsu sonrió recibiendo el sobre – Pero a que no deduces a quien pertenece – Agrego desviando la mirada, Natsu abrió el sobre rasgándolo y reviso el contenido. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creerse lo que leía.

- Mirajane Strauss – Balbuceo casi sin respirar, Macao asintió lentamente – Es…. ¿imposible? – Se pregunto casi con reproche, de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza y miro al hombre – Quiero ver a Mirajane, que la traigan en estos momentos – Dijo poniéndose en pie y sacando una carpeta de un estante.

- ¿Orden de arresto? – Pregunto Macao comprendiendo en parte la situación.

- Solo para una interrogación – Respondió Natsu sin mirarlo, Combolt asintió y salió de la oficina a paso rápido. El peli rosa ordeno sus papeles y tecleo con rapidez en su computadora. Las cosas comenzaban a hacerse un poco mas claras para el, aquello simplemente no había sido un homicidio sino un suicidio y Mirajane sabia algo al respecto, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Las pruebas que se le hicieron al cuerpo de Lisanna declaraban que la causa de muerte había sido por envenenamiento con cianuro, rápido y efectivo. ¿De donde sacaría Lisanna cianuro cuando se encontraba encerrada? Por supuesto alguien que tenía contacto con el exterior tenía que habérselo suministrado. El hecho del orden en la casa, que no haya habido signos de violencia y además las evidentes "pruebas" en la ventana eran más que suficientes. Lisanna quiso hacerlo parecer un homicidio, escribió aquello en la ventana donde falleció y se bebió el cianuro mezclado con te. El tema era, ¿Por qué las letras en la ventana estaban escritas con la sangre de Mira? ¿Ella sabia lo que Lisanna planeaba? ¿Por qué dejaría morir a su hermana? Todas estas preguntas rondaban la mente de Natsu quien no podía dar cabida a lo que acababa de descubrir.

Mas temprano que tarde llego Macao informándole que Mirajane ya se encontraba en sala esperando por la interrogación, trago saliva con fuerza, eso iba a ser largo y doloroso, no solo para Mira, sino para el también.

Gray miro con cierta confusión a su amigo, no entendía que era lo que estaba pensando Natsu pero debía ser algo mas concreto. Mirajane parecía algo desconcertada y no tenia ni la menor idea del porque la había llamado hasta allí. Se tenso en cuanto vio entrar al peli rosa y bajo la mirada atemorizada, Gray entro tras el, había estado observando todo desde la ventana.

- Supongo que debes estar extrañada por ser llamada una segunda vez – Dijo acercándose a ella, quien simplemente asintió – Quiero que hables con la verdad esta vez – Agrego mirándola fijamente, la albina levanto levemente la mirada encontrándose con la intimidante mirada del peli rosa.

- He hablado con la verdad en todas las ocasiones – Respondió con un hilo de voz, Natsu se alejo sonriendo.

- No, no lo has hecho, si así fuera ya habríamos cerrado este caso – Dijo con cierta molestia en su tono pero sin perder el control.

- No se de lo que hablas – Dijo ella desviando la mirada, como un animalito asustadizo, Natsu respiro molesto, odiaba cuando tomaban aquella actitud de victima. Miro detenidamente a la joven, se veía mas delgada que cuando la conoció y tenia el rostro tan demacrado que se notaba que estaba pasando un momento horrible con la muerte de su hermana. Frunció el ceño avistando una marca rojiza en su brazo izquierdo, que era en su totalidad tapado por la manga de la blusa.

- Hablo de esto – Respondió con brusquedad tomando su muñeca izquierda y revisando la fea cicatriz que se extendía casi por todo el antebrazo – Que cicatriz más horrenda, tiene que haber dolido bastante – Ironizo mirándola fijamente, Mira intento quitar el brazo pero no lo logro.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Gray totalmente curioso, Natsu lo miro de reojo.

- La sangre con la que Lisanna escribió en la ventana pertenece a Mira, de esta herida – Dijo levantando mas el brazo de la joven, Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Acaso eso no es verdad? – Pregunto mirando a Mirajane quien había vuelto a bajar la mirada ante aquellas palabras.

- Es verdad – Confeso rompiendo en lagrimas – Yo no sabia lo que realmente planeaba – Dijo llorando con desconsuelo – Dijo que estaban siguiéndola, que la matarían, que estaba amenazada y tenia que despistarlos, hacer parecer que estaba muerta y arrancar, quise ayudarla con lo que pude, pero nunca estuve al tanto de sus verdaderos planes, de ser así la habría detenido, les prometo que la habría detenido – Dijo dejando caer las lagrimas por su rostro. Gray bajo la mirada y Natsu suspiro soltando su brazo que cayo pesadamente sobre sus piernas.

- ¿No sabes… - Comenzó a preguntar intentando no mirarla fijamente – No sabes de quien estaba protegiéndose? – Pregunto finalmente, Mirajane negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca me lo dijo, nunca supe quienes eran, pero deben ser de la mafia, Lisanna continuaba en contacto con ellos – Respondió frágilmente, Natsu asintió y le hizo seña a una agente para que la sacaran de allí, Mira estaba demasiado mal para continuar en ese lugar recordándole lo sucedido con su hermana.

- No puedo creerlo – Susurro Gray dejándose caer en una silla, completamente desconcertado. Natsu negó con la cabeza, el tampoco podía creerlo aun, Lisanna se había suicidado intentando proteger a su familia y sus conocidos, eso estaba claro, demasiado claro. Apretó el puño con fuerza, encontraría a esos tipos y los haría pagar por todo lo que estaban haciendo, prometía que los haría pagar.

* * *

Lucy camino por entre las calles buscando el lugar indicado, en Shinjuku, jamás había andado por esos lugares antes y se sentía bastante fuera de lugar. Miro a la gente que pasaba por el lugar con cierto temor, y es que todos parecían peligrosos allí. Se aferro a su cartera y miro la hora en su reloj, ya eran pasadas la una y por lo tanto la reunión debió haber comenzado. Con alegría vislumbro el nombre del recinto escrito en un cartel de letras brillantes, entro soltando un suspiro encontrándose con una mujer vestida con kimono en la entrada.

- ¿Necesita algo? – Pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza, comprobando que efectivamente no era quien frecuentara esos lares. Lucy asintió controlando su miedo, tenia que hacerlo para descubrir que era lo que Lisanna trataba de decirle.

- S-si, vengo por una reunión – Dijo mirando hacia dentro, a las personas que charlaban y bebían dentro del recinto, en su mayoría hombres. La mujer la inspecciono lentamente y luego de esbozar una sonrisa la hizo pasar.

- Subiendo las escaleras – Dijo indicando los eslabones alfombrados, Lucy asintió y subió lentamente a lo que parecía ser un sector vip. Miro con nerviosismo dos hombres en la entrada de una gran puerta y sintió mucho más miedo que antes. Bajo el rostro y camino en dirección contraria una vez subido el ultimo peldaño. Se refugio dentro de lo que parecía ser un deposito de herramientas y comenzó a pensar en como acercarse a esa puerta sin ser reconocida por nadie, podía sentir el peligro en cada uno de sus poros y eso le inquietaba enormemente. Miro hacia todos lados buscando algo que pudiera serle útil, encontrándose con un viejo kimono descolorido, sonrió como una tonta. Si se hacia pasar por una empleada del local quizás podría entrar en ese cuarto.

Los hombres la miraron algo incrédulos pero aun así le abrieron las puertas, Lucy entro con la cabeza gacha sin levantar la mirada y descubrir su rostro. Dentro pudo sentir el terrible olor a tabaco y tragos de gran variedad, miro de reojo que el lugar parecía lleno de hombres sentados alrededor y más de uno sostenía entre sus brazos una mujer que no dejaba de pegarse a su cuerpo. Trago saliva y continúo su camino hasta el hombre que parecía ser el más importante en aquella reunión.

- No hemos pedido nada – Dijo mirándola detenidamente, Lucy se tenso, demonios conocía esa voz.

- S-servicio especial de la casa – Se excuso dejando el carrito que había estado empujando, repleto de frutas y tartas. Laxus la miro fijamente y sonrió.

- Pues muchas gracias por el servicio – Dijo poniéndose en pie y avanzando hasta ella, Lucy sintió entonces que todo le estaba saliendo mal e intento sacar su celular que mantenía oculto – Lucy-san – Termino diciendo con voz melosa, Lucy levanto la mirada y se encontró efectivamente con el rostro de Laxus que la miraba encantado – No pensé jamás que vendrías por tu propia cuenta – Dijo rodeándola como un depredador a su presa – Supongo que esa traidora ha tenido que ver – Pensó mientras continuaba mirando a Lucy – Quizás no era una traidora después de todo – Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Tu eras quien me seguía – Acuso mirándolo con temor – ¿Por que? – Pregunto casi con un hilo de voz.

- Porque – Dijo Laxus entretenido – No lo se, se me daba la gana – Contesto haciendo reír a todos.

- Eres un maldito hijo de – Laxus la acallo rápidamente tapándole la boca.

- No, no digas palabras tan horrendas con esa boquita tan linda – Le dijo acercando su rostro, Lucy intento alejarse pero no podía, el enterraba cada vez mas sus dedos en sus mejillas.

- Ahora que la tenemos, Laxus-sama – Dijo un hombre castaño apareciendo tras el, Lucy respiro con rapidez sin poder creerlo.

- Eres Shintaro – Balbuceo conmocionada, Laxus sonrió y Shintaro también.

- El trabaja para mi, querida Lucy – Respondió el rubio soltándola – Ahora continuamos con el plan – Dijo mirando a sus hombres que asintieron extasiados.

- ¿Qué van a hacerme? – Pregunto temerosa intentando alejarse. Laxus sonrió con malicia.

- Oh, muchas cosas, muchas cosas – Dijo acercándose a su cara, mientras ella cerraba su boca y giraba el rostro de lado a lado, logrando que solo depositara un húmedo beso en su mejilla derecha.

* * *

Natsu se sentó de golpe en su silla, tenia planeado invitar a Lucy a almorzar ese día e invitarla esa noche para poder por fin hacerla oficialmente su novia. Frunció el ceño mirando su celular, ella no respondía a las llamadas y eso le ponía ligeramente celoso. Chasqueo la lengua y volvió a su trabajo, podría ir luego por comida al casino, y quizás hasta Gray se le arrimaba, así no estaría solo en esa hora. Miro sus papeles y de pronto el nombre de Lucy se el formulo entre las letras, tomo la hoja con desconcierto, notando que eran las extrañas e indescifrables palabras que Lisanna había escrito en la ventana con la sangre de Mira.

- Un anagrama – Susurro sorprendido y soltó la risa, ¡Demonios! Era tan fácil, lo que Lisanna había dejado era un anagrama, un simple juego de palabras. Intento ordenarlas con distintos órdenes teniendo como base el nombre de Lucy. Escribió en su libreta descubriendo que nada de ello parecía ser un idioma que el pudiera entender.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Gray entrando en la oficina bebiendo una soda y mirando sorprendido a su amigo quien parecía un loco poseído escribiendo en su agenda.

- Llama a Cana, ahora – Dijo sin levantar la mirada, el moreno se quedo un momento procesando las palabras y luego asintió saliendo de la habitación.

Natsu intento una vez mas escribiendo de atrás para delante, era algo demasiado sencillo pero que también podía resultar ser lo correcto. Cana entro con rapidez acompañada de Gray quien parecía emocionado con todo aquel descubrimiento que Natsu llevaba a cabo, aunque no supiera aun de que trataba exactamente.

- Dime si conoces alguna de estas palabras – Dijo el peli rosa extendiendo la libreta a la Alberona. Ella leyó con el ceño fruncido.

- Aparte de Lucy, nada mas – Respondió desalentando a Natsu quien cayo pesadamente hacia atrás en su respaldo – Pero, lo que escribías al ultimo – Dijo devolviendo el cuaderno, Natsu asintió, no había terminado con aquel ultimo orden y cuando lo hubo hecho el también se sorprendió.

- Lungoilbordo Lucyeinpericolo – Leyó Natsu con cierta dificultad, Cana le arrebato la libreta y un lápiz sonriendo.

- _Lungo il bordo, Lucy è in pericolo_ – Leyó mas fácilmente mirando a los dos policías que la miraban fijamente – Junto al borde, Lucy esta en peligro, es italiano – Tradujo sacando una sonrisa en Gray que soltó un gritito emocionado.

- ¡Lo has encontrado! – Chillo Gray lanzándose sobre Natsu quien se encontraba dichoso.

- ¿Dónde esta Erza? – Pregunto a Cana quien parecía también bastante emocionada.

- Ha salido con Jerall hace un momento, pero deben estar por volver – Respondió la morena, Natsu asintió.

- Ahora debemos averiguar a que se refiere con el borde – Dijo Natsu mirando la libreta, habia resultado por fin bien aquel suceso, un problema menos por el cual preocuparse – Debemos continuar trabajando – Le dijo a Gray quien asintió y se puso a toda marcha con el papeleo.

* * *

Loke se movió inquieto, Lucy no daba señales de llegar y ya eran las dos, avisto a Levy a lo lejos y suspiro un poco mas tranquilo. La peli azul llego a su lado jadeando y mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Dónde esta Lu? – Pregunto sin poder encontrar la bella cabellera rubia de su amiga. Loke negó con la cabeza.

- No esta conmigo, pensé que sabias algo – Dijo asustado, Levy negó.

- Elicia dijo que salió solo momentos después que te fueras, pensé que había salido contigo – Dijo perdiendo la calma, Loke trago en seco y recordó el papel que Lucy escondía esa mañana.

- El papel – Exclamo sorprendiendo a la McGarden – Volvamos a la oficina – Dijo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, Levy que no entendía se quedo un momento en el mismo lugar, pero luego le siguió rápidamente.

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto mirándolo unas vez ambos estaban sobre el vehículo y de camino al edificio de la rubia. Loke no contesto y mantuvo la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, presentía que algo le iba a suceder a Lucy y no era nada bueno.

Entraron sorprendiendo a Elicia quien se puso de pie y los siguió dentro de la oficina de Lucy. Loke busco en los cajones no encontrando nada, Levy busco en el suelo y corrió con la misma suerte. El castaño suspiro desesperado apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, avistando de pronto un pequeño papel blanco completamente arrugado, lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía.

- Centro del rayo, Kabukichō, Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. 13:15 hrs– Leyó llamando la atención de Levy quien se acerco instantáneamente.

- ¿Es este? – Pregunto con inquietud mirando el papel y alternadamente el rostro asustado de Loke – ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto con temor.

- Contacta a la policía, Lucy corre peligro – Dijo sin mas dejando el papel en manos de Levy y saliendo de la oficina.

- ¡Loke! – Chillo la peli azul desconcertada mirando el lugar por donde el castaño había salido, volvió a mirar el papel y rebusco en su cartera, saco el teléfono y marco el número de Gazille temblando.

- _El numero que usted marca no esta disponible _– Soltó una maldición y salió de allí rápidamente, tendría que contactar entonces con Erza, si lo que Loke decía era verdad, entonces Lucy podía haber caído en manos de aquellos tipos.

* * *

Lucy respiro con dificultad intentando soltarse, se encontraba con las manos atadas sentada en una silla y rodeada de hombres armados hasta los dientes. Laxus sonrió abriéndose paso.

- Deberíamos proceder inmediatamente – Dijo Shintaro dando un paso al frente.

- Esta todo listo – Dijo Laxus sonriendo al ver a Lucy quien apenas podía respirar. Iban a ponerla en pie nuevamente cuando unos disparos fuera de la habitación, el grito de la gente que estaba en el local de abajo y la puerta abrirse de golpe, los distrajo.

- ¡Todos al suelo y pongan las manos en la cabeza! – Grito Erza entrando seguida por Jerall, Lucy suspiro un poco mas tranquila – ¡Ahora! – Volvió a gritar al ver que no todos la tomaban en cuenta. Laxus sonrió dándose vuelta, mostrándose frente a la Scarlet.

- Erza Scarlet – Señalo caminando hasta el centro – General de las fuerzas inteligentes de la policía de Tokio, que agradable recibirla en mi negocio, aunque su actitud no fuera tan buena – Bromeo mirando a sus hombres que se encontraban en el piso. Erza frunció el ceño y miro de reojo a Lucy quien permanecía atada.

- Suelta a Lucy ahora – Dijo la Scarlet apuntándolo con el arma, Laxus enarco una ceja y volvió a sonreír.

- Me temo que eso no lo puedo hacer – Dijo con las manos en alto – Pero puedo darles una buena bienvenida – Agrego, Erza sudo frio y se giro notando como mas hombres aparecían. Jerall estaba ya en el suelo, ensangrentado y mal herido – Ataquen – Dijo el rubio sin más. Erza disparo en defensa propia derribando unos cuantos, mientras que los que antes había tenido amenazados la atacaban por detrás. Intento luchar contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero por muy bien entrenada que estuviera no podría con cerca de treinta hombres especializados en la materia de asesinar. Sintió un golpe en sus rodillas y cayo de boca al suelo, intento ponerse en pie pero Laxus coloco sus finos zapatos negros sobre su cabeza y la aplasto contra el suelo nuevamente.

- ¡Erza! – Grito Lucy quien había podido soltarse en todo aquel espectáculo con la ayuda de la punta de una lima.

- ¡Atenla de nuevo! – Grito Shintaro quien no se había hecho presente, Lucy intento resistirse para ir con Erza pero no pudo y termino ganando mas cardenales en todo su cuerpo. Vio como continuaban golpeando a Erza mientras a ella la sacaban por una puerta secreta.

- A la bahía de Tokio – Dijo Laxus caminando tras ellos, la gran mayoría salió y los que quedaron bajaron a vigilar que no hubieran mas policías merodeando por el lugar. Erza saco con disimulo su celular y escribió un mensaje a Gray, tal vez ellos fueran mas rápidos y pudieran salvar aun a Lucy.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto poniéndose en pie tomándose la cabeza, aun le dolía bastante por los golpes.

- Un ataque fallido – Comento Jerall sentado en el piso – Y estoy bien, salgamos de aquí antes que vuelvan – Agrego poniéndose en pie y tomando el brazo de Erza.

- Vinimos demasiado confiados – Susurro con algo de molestia, Jerall sonrió.

- Era parte del plan, no te martiries – Dijo sacándola de allí rápidamente.

* * *

Natsu termino de revisar el informe recién escrito por Gray y editado por Macao, sonrió como un niño al ver lo bien que estaba haciendo su trabajo, un merito mas a su excelente hoja como funcionario de la policía. Gray se removió inquieto por el lugar mirando su celular con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay problemas – Dijo sin dejar el aparato, Natsu lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro – Se han llevado a Lucy, y Erza no ha podido detenerlos – Natsu dejo caer los papeles sobre el escritorio, miro a Gray con sorpresa, aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

- ¿Dónde esta Erza? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta, Gray miro nuevamente su teléfono.

- En un local llamado centro del rayo en Kabukichō – Respondió mirando a Natsu que frunció el ceño mientras guardaba su arma en la chaqueta negra.

- Kabukichō – Murmuro el peli rosa – Otra vez ese lugar – Dijo mirando a Gray mientras abría la puerta – Esto se ve feo, además tienen a Lucy, vamos allá – El moreno asintió y tomando su arma salió tras Natsu.

Un segundo mensaje llego cuando salían, Gray lo leyó conteniendo el aliento.

- No creo que ir a Kabukichō sea lo adecuado – Comento deteniéndose, Natsu volvió hasta el y miro el teléfono.

"_En la bahía de Tokio, tienen a Lucy allí, desplieguen un operativo y rodéenlos antes de que dañen a Lucy"_

El mensaje era de Erza, Natsu respiro nerviosamente y volvió a entrar buscando a Cana, Gray le siguió y juntos dieron las ordenes correspondientes.

- Deberíamos adelantarnos – Aconsejo Gray una vez todos estuvieron movilizados, Natsu asintió dejando las cosas a manos de Cana.

- Ahora entiendo a que se refería Lisanna con junto al borde – Dijo Gray una vez estuvieron dentro del vehículo camino al puerto.

- Lisanna sabia que llevarían a Lucy hasta ese lugar, intento advertirnos – Dijo Natsu concentrado en el camino, adelantando cientos de vehículos en plena autopista.

- ¿Por qué no hablo antes, cuando aun vivía? – Pregunto el moreno con el ceño fruncido mirando la carretera y alternadamente a Natsu asustado por la velocidad que llevaba su compañero.

- Estaba amenazada, eso es seguro, y no encontró ninguna otra forma más de hablar que en su lecho de muerte – Contesto Natsu mordiéndose los labios al ver que se comenzaba a formar un taco en la vía.

- Te refieres a su suicidio – Dijo Gray en una afirmación, Natsu asintió – Entonces no abría la boca porque estaban amenazando con dañar a Mira, y de seguro a su hermano también – Termino diciendo con rabia, no entendía como podía haber tipos que llevaran a un ser humano a tal desesperación.

- No hay que preocuparse por eso ahora – Dijo Natsu volviendo a arrancar al ver como la fila de vehículos se movía nuevamente – Le daremos una buena patada por el trasero a esos tipos, nos las pagaran todas juntas – Dijo sonriendo, siendo secundado por Gray quien bufo con gracia.

* * *

Sintió su cuerpo caer con fuerza sobre el suelo, intento moverse pero los múltiples golpes se lo impedían, Laxus sonrió entrando tras ella y se arrodillo a su lado acariciando su cabello con sus toscas manos.

- Tranquila, tranquila, aquí estarás bien – Dijo asustándola, Shintaro paso por su lado y le desato las manos, Lucy respiro un poco mas tranquila y se miro las muñecas, magulladas y rojas – Tendrás buena compañía – Grito el rubio a la oscuridad de un rincón y soltando una risa malévola salió de la habitación dejando allí a la rubia. Lucy se lanzo contra la puerta pero fue inútil. Sintió ganas de llorar pero se reprimió, observo su prisión con asco, el lugar parecía estar abandonado desde hace mucho, las paredes de concreto estaban manchadas y cubiertas con moho, una pequeña ventana dejaba entrar una tenue luz por el vidrio cubierto de barro y una silla apoyada en la pared terminaba con todo el inmueble.

- ¿Lucy? – Pregunto una voz masculina y temerosa desde las sombras, ella se giro sorprendida, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, fuera donde fuera.

- No puede ser – Susurro cuando la figura se mostro a la luz de la ventana, ahogo un gemido y se tapo la boca con ambas manos, las lagrimas rebalsaron sus ojos y las soltó sin mas – Papa – Balbuceo sollozando y cuando el extendió sus brazos corrió hasta el.

- Mi niña – Murmuro Jude abrazándola fuertemente – No puedo creer que también hayas caído – Termino diciendo mientras la alejaba levemente para mirarla.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Cómo conoces a esos tipos? – Pregunto acongojada mirando el rostro sucio y demacrado de su padre a través de sus lágrimas.

- No quería contarte esto y menos de esta forma – Dijo el hombre lamentándose, Lucy lo miro sin comprender – Yo te he metido en todo esto hija, intente arreglarlo con el matrimonio entre tu y Eucliffe, pero eso no funciono – Dijo lastimosamente, Lucy tomo su mano antes de que se alejara nuevamente y lo llevo hasta la silla apoyada en la pared.

- Cuéntame – Pidió secando sus lagrimas – Por favor – Rogo al ver que el se negaba a hacerlo.

- Paso hace años, cuando el padre de Laxus aun vivía – Comenzó a relatar – Tuve un negocio turbio para salir de un problema y me vi involucrado sin ningún aliado en el temible mundo de la mafia. Tu madre no sabia nada y se lo oculte febrilmente, nunca se entero y falleció sin saberlo. El problema comenzó luego, cuando no pude librarme de ellos y perseguían la enorme fortuna que tenía guardada para ti cuando yo falleciera – Lucy lo miro asombrada y le pidió mudamente que continuara – Yo tenia ya hecho el negocio con los Eucliffe, que por el momento eran una familia emergente en la clase alta. Pero Iván me obligo a prometerte con Laxus y acepte luego de varias negaciones, cuando no vi como librarme de eso y que tu también tendrías que pagar en un futuro… - Se corto suspirando profundamente y recordando el pasado – Contrate un sicario y mande a matar a Iván, pensando que con ello podría librarme del problema y librarte a ti también – Lucy se tapo la boca con una mano, no podía creerlo, no podía dar cabida a las palabras de su padre – Pero aquello solo fue el principio, su hijo Laxus no dejo de presionarme y preferí cortar comunicación contigo lo mas rápido posible – Lucy dejo caer unas lagrimas recordando la horrible discusión que había tenido con su padre el día que había dejado su casa. Ahora comprendía su actitud, esa sobreprotección que tenia con ella y su mal humor cada vez que le hablaba sobre su libertad como adolescente – Cuando Laxus se volvió cada vez mas denso con el tema presione el compromiso con Sting Eucliffe, e incluso intente secuestrarte para tenerte segura, lamento todo eso – Lucy lo miro con sorpresa, de aquello no sabia absolutamente nada, o quizás lo sospecho en su estadía por Nueva York, pero siendo conocedora de los motivos, no iba a enojarse, mas bien se alegraba de la preocupación que su padre demostrara por ella, quizás a su manera, pero estaba preocupado por ella.

- No, no se que decir, todo esto es tan repentino – Dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas nuevamente.

- Solo pido perdón por meterte en todo esto, estos problemas son los que menos quiero que recaigan en ti – Dijo acariciando su rostro.

- Papa, yo lamento haber sido tan ruda contigo, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido yo… - Dijo restregando su mejilla con suavidad en la palma de su padre.

- No, no Lucy, todo esto es solo mi culpa, y ahora tengo que buscar una forma para librarnos – Dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? – Pregunto ella un poco mas calmada.

- Unos días, pensé que con tenerme iban a quedarse en paz, pero ellos fueron por ti de todos modos – Respondió con lastima. Lucy frunció el ceño, preferiría estar solo ella en aquel lugar en vez de su padre.

- Saldremos de esta – Dijo con seguridad – Deben estar buscándome, Erza sabe que ellos me tienen – Jude la miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto mirándola sin comprender.

- La policía – Sonrió ella acercándose a la puerta – Y no los dejaran tranquilos tan fácilmente, ¡¿Me escucharon?! – Grito golpeado la puerta, los hombres que la custodiaban se miraron y sonriendo socarronamente.

* * *

Salto con agilidad la muralla y miro hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera observando, le hizo una seña a los que se encontraban del otro lado y en un momento el grupo volvió a juntarse. Avanzaron por el jardín abandonado y escuraron risas provenientes de dentro del edificio.

- Esta oscureciendo – Dijo uno notando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte – Es malo, en cosa de minutos no tendremos luz mas que la de las linternas – Volvió a hablar con molestia.

- Quizás podremos sacarlos antes de que anochezca completamente – Hablo el moreno – Separémonos en dos grupos, ustedes por los pisos superiores – Dijo apuntando a dos – Y nosotros cubriremos la zona de abajo – Todos asintieron y se separaron correspondientemente.

El moreno saco un arma y se apego a la pared, observo el panorama que se desarrollaba en lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento abandonado de la fabrica, un grupo de hombres bastante corpulentos conversaban animadamente mientras fumaban cigarrillos, mantenían a su lado rifles de gran alcance que podrían polvorizar a cualquiera en cosa de segundos. Chasqueo la lengua y le hizo una seña, avanzo unos pasos mas y salió de su escondite tomando a un por el cuello y torciéndoselo en una llave. Los otros al ver el cuerpo de uno de los suyos caer inconscientes miraron hasta el lugar y antes de poder reaccionar y tomar sus armas, se encontraron en la misma situación que el primero.

- Buen trabajo, Rogue – Dijo Gazille con una sonrisa al ver el buen trabajo de su compañero. El peli negro sonrió y miro hacia todos lados.

- Debemos esconderlos antes de que alguien descubra que hay invitados – Comento arrastrando a uno de los hombres hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño almacén. Gazille asintió y tomo a dos, uno en cada hombro.

- No se porque, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que Lucy se encuentra arriba – Comento una vez acabaron su tarea, Rogue miro hacia el segundo piso y asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡¿Quiénes son?! – Pregunto una voz gruesa saliendo de las sombras y apuntándolos con un arma – Vienen por los Heartfilia – Dijo sonriendo al verlos, ambos pusieron las manos en alto y se miraron alternadamente – Vamos, caminen por allá – Ordeno indicando el camino con su arma, Gazille sonrió y se giro Rogue se hizo el espeso y se quedo allí, el hombre lo miro con furia – Te dije que te movieras – Volvió a hablar al ver que no le tomaba en cuenta. Desvió la mirada nerviosamente dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba su segundo rehén.

- Oops – Murmuro Gazille disparando en la rojiza cabellera de su agresor quien cayo al suelo desangrado.

- No estaba en los planes – Dijo Rogue avanzando hacia el, Gazille suspiro guardando su arma y sonrió escuchando los pasos de sus siguientes contrincantes – Les has llamado – Volvió a hablar mientras veía como varios hombres mas les rodeaban.

- Un simple truco para ayudar a los amigos – Dijo recordando que dos de sus compañeros estaban ya dentro del edificio en busca de Lucy y su padre.

* * *

Natsu bajo del vehículo con desesperación, la noche estaba por caer y no tenían ni la menor idea de donde podrían tener encerrada a Lucy.

- Podría ser un viejo almacén, suelen haber muchos por aquí y siempre los utilizan para eso – Dijo Gray tras el, Natsu suspiro pasándose una mano por el rostro, de nada les servía haber llegado antes que Erza si no sabían con exactitud en donde se encontraba Lucy secuestrada.

- En el borde – Murmuro Natsu, si eso significaba mas que un puerto podría ser entonces un viejo almacén como decía Gray, que quedara justo a la orilla del mar – Tiene que ser entonces un almacén justo al borde – Dijo subiendo nuevamente a la camioneta, Gray asintió y lo secundo.

Anduvieron por el lugar en línea recta hasta llegar al mismo muelle, un lugar deshabitado, sucio y maloliente. Gray fue el primero en bajar, se encontraban rodeados de almacenes viejos y completamente solitarios.

- Perfecto – Dijo Gray mordiéndose los labios y mirando hacia todos lados – ¿Cual de los tres que dan al borde? – Pregunto mirando a Natsu quien mantenía el ceño fruncido. Un disparo se escucho por la derecha, ambos dirigieron su vista allí – Pues por allí hay movimiento – Dijo el moreno sacando su revolver, Natsu apretó la mandíbula. _¡Lucy!_ Pensó con desesperación corriendo en aquella dirección.

* * *

**Listoco! :D aaahhh de veras espero que les guste este cap no quiero seguir equivocandome tanto u.u por cierto, no se si se daran cuenta pero esta historia ya esta por terminar :/ no queria acabarla asi de rapido pero ya no daba para mas el estirado xD esta quedando como chicle joajaoja.  
**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe lo terrible que es caminar mas de 30 cuadras usando zapatos altos? Joder! yo no sabia, el dolor de pies que me quedo luego de caminar tanto fue horrendo, ademas sumandole el intenso calor que hace por aca u.u no quiero volver a ponerme esas chalas, el problema es que me gustan tanto que hinche no se cuantas veces a mi mama para que me las comprara, ella sabe que me gustan los zapatos altos (para verme mas alta y mas delgada xD) y por eso las compro, pero nunca habia tenido la experiencia de caminar tanto sobre diez centimetros de altura ¬¬ y todo por culpa de los papeles de la universidad (si, esto sucedio la semana pasada) en fin, dejemos este tema que de seguro no les interesa, solo era una simple anecdota xD Aaah! y las chicas que lean esto, les recomiendo nunca usar tacones si van a caminar demasiado ejeje  
**

**Ahora si me despido, nos vemos en unos dias :)  
**

**Nicky  
**


	16. Plan B

**Hello hijos de... dejemoslo hasta alli xD estoy de vuelta despues de casi una semana sin publicar (o fue mas? no me acuerdo :P) se que soy una mala persona pero lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo con los heladitos y apenas tengo tiempo de pensar u.u por cierto, tengo una sonajera aqui afuera, ya casi me esta matando jejej es que hay una cosa aqui en mi ciudad, un tuning (esta bien escrito?) es eso de una expo de autos :P hay mucha gente, y por ende todos compran helados, (casi todos) asi que me hice un tiempo, dejando a la gente en espera xD y publico el cap 16 que espero les guste, solo trata de el rescate de Lucy xD.**

**Gracias a los comentarios que han pasado los 100 por lo tanto estoy muy feliz y espero sigan en aumento, tambien agradesco los de Reach Your Dreams gracias por darme apoyo en mi segundo fic ^^**

**Gracias a Infinity Infinytum por comentar sobre mi anecdota del cap anterior xD no pense que alguien la leyera jejeje pero la verdad fue horrible usar esas sandalias, aunque como dicen, para ser bella hay que ver estrellas :P**

**Heero Root: :DD Comprade xD que increible encontrar alguien del mismo pais, es tan emocionante! gracias y espero continues leyendo (Y) y si lo de la U es terrible, comienzo en marzo y estoy que muero TOT jejej estudiare enfermeria :DD !**

******Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, los tome prestados porque soy una cara de- (? xD. Son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: "Plan B"**

_"Amor significa colocar la propia felicidad_

_en la felicidad de otros."_

_**Pierre Teilhard de Chardin**_

* * *

Lucy se removió inquieta caminando hacia atrás, su padre se puso en pie tirando la silla y avanzo hasta su hija. Ambos hombres caminaron con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro y se miraron cómplices.

- Han venido por ti – Dijo uno mirando a Lucy – Les has llamado, maldita zorra – Lucy chillo cuando tomo con brusquedad su muñeca y la zamarreó con violencia.

- Suéltala – Grito Jude desesperado avanzando hasta ellos pero el segundo hombre detuvo su paso.

- El viejo rico – Susurro amenazadoramente – Odio a los viejos interesados y ambiciosos como tu – Dijo levantando el tono de voz – Por culpa de personas así existe tanta pobreza en el mundo – Levanto una mano dándole una bofeteada en el rostro y tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Papa! – Grito Lucy intentando soltarse.

- Tú no te mueves – Le dijo apretando su brazo, Lucy hizo una mueca de dolor y lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Cuál es el gusto? ¿Qué tiene de bueno hacer todo esto? – Pregunto con aflicción. El hombre la miro riendo y la soltó de golpe haciéndola caer.

- Nos pagan para esto – Respondió tomando una navaja – Y ganamos bastante – Añadió acercándose, Lucy cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el corte que no llego porque fue reemplazado por un golpe en seco seguido de el metal azotar el suelo. Abrió los ojos temerosa encontrándose con quien menos se lo esperaba.

- Loke – Susurro sorprendida al ver allí a su amigo, este sonrío y la tomo con suavidad del brazo para ponerla en pie.

- Sácala de aquí ahora, y lleva también a su padre – Dijo una voz conocida, Lucy lo miro con asombro encontrándose con la cabellera rubia de quien fue su prometido.

- Tu también Sting – Dijo sin poder entender nada de lo que sucedía – ¿Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto a Loke mientras este cargaba el cuerpo semi inconsciente de su padre.

- Somos el plan B – Respondió con una sonrisa, Lucy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuál es el A? – Pregunto más curiosa aun, Loke desvió la mirada.

- Se supone que la policía que no aparece – Respondió de mala manera, Lucy intuyo de inmediato que tenia que ver con Natsu.

- Entonces no les has visto – Dijo corriendo tras el, el castaño negó con la cabeza y deposito a Jude en el suelo nuevamente.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí, voy a ver como esta Sting y vuelvo – Dijo sacando un arma y cargándola.

- No espera, no te vayas – Dijo Lucy con temor de verse acorralada de nuevo.

- Tranquila, aquí están seguros – Le tomo el brazo con calidez y le sonrío antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

- Dios mío por favor ayúdanos – Rogo casi desesperada mirando hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera atacarlos.

- Yo no contaría con eso, preciosa – Dijo un hombre de aspecto repugnante saliendo de las sombras, Lucy retrocedió chocando con la pared, fría y húmeda. Contuvo el aliento cuando el se acerco con un grueso fierro en las manos y en un rápido movimiento saco su zapato de tacón fino y se lo tiro con fuerza en la cara, tumbándolo de espaldas por el golpe en la sien. Lo miro respirando entrecortadamente y tomo el fierro que había soltado, se giro con fuerza sin darse cuenta de que otro estaba a su asecho, tirándolo contra la pared al haberle dado con la punta del fierro en el cuello.

- No mas de esto – Susurro asustada mirando a ambos enemigos que habían caído gracias a ella.

* * *

Gazille continuaba en su lucha contra los mafiosos, se le tiraban de a grupos dejándolo casi sin respiración. Le dio una patada a uno y luego una bofeteada a otro, retrocediendo lentamente y chocando con la espalda de su compañero.

- Maldición que son como una plaga – Murmuro al ver como aparecían mas de quien sabe donde – Lo mas fácil seria esto – Dijo mostrando el arma negra – Pero no quiero volver a ser un asesino – Tomo un lazo del suelo tirándolo y enredando los pies de su contrincante, avanzo hasta el con un impulso y salto sobre su cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre dos que estaban detrás.

- Así también es una forma rápida – Grito Rogue con una sonrisa al ver la maniobra del moreno.

Gazille sonrío y continuo con lo suyo, su cuerpo era corpulento por lo tanto no tenia problemas para enfrentar a cualquiera y golpearlo con fuerza. Un hombre tan robusto como el le ataco por detrás, enviándolo de un golpe junto a la pared, en donde lo aprisiono con fuerza aplastando su pecho. Gazille gruño del dolor e intento quitárselo de encima, vano movimiento porque gracias a ello se daño mas las costillas.

- No permitiremos que pasen, Lucy Heartfilia pertenece a nuestro jefe – Dijo con voz siniestra, el moreno sonrío con arrogancia y tiro un escupo ensangrentado al suelo.

- No le pertenecerá por mucho tiempo – Pronuncio con dificultad – Nuestros compañeros de seguro ya la tienen a salvo – Su enemigo frunció el ceño y aumento la fuerza de su ataque, sacándole el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Gazille volvió a gruñir y recordó con rabia todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar, no moriría sin antes darle su merecido al malnacido de Laxus Dreyar. Junto fuerza en sus piernas y le dio una patada en las rodillas, haciéndolo encogerse, aprovecho la circunstancia y le dio con ambas manos en la nuca, tumbándolo de boca al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Rogue luchaba por recuperar su arma, dos contra uno era una pelea demasiado desigual para el, vio de reojo que Gazille había derrotado al peor de los contrincantes y sonrío, el tendría que esforzarse de la misma manera para alcanzar los pasos del moreno. Tomo a uno de la camisa y lo tiro contra el suelo con fuerza, el otro intento tomarlo cansado y lo tiro contra un container golpeándole la cabeza. Rogue intento reaccionar pero aun así quedo mareado por el fuerte golpe. El hombre le dio una abofeteada y seguidamente otra, el peli negro apenas podía reaccionar ante esto, miro el rostro concentrado de su enemigo con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando entrecortado, no podía hacer nada, estaba cediendo.

Un disparo le saco de su casi ensueño y cayo al suelo con fuerza, con el rostro amoratado y completamente ensangrentado. Gazille se acerco a el mirando a su alrededor, se habían desasido de casi todos, pero aun así continuaban llegando, de seguir asi las cosas no serian capaces de continuar cubriendo las espaldas de sus compañeros.

* * *

Gray guardo su teléfono celular y avanzo hasta Natsu quien miraba aun la enorme muralla frente a ellos. El peli rosa suspiro nervioso y miro de reojo a su compañero.

- Súbeme – Dijo con seguridad, Gray lo miro sin comprender.

- Natsu, van a llegar cálmate – Dijo con paciencia, el peli rosa suspiro y se acerco.

- No puedo, Lucy esta en peligro así que súbeme ahora – Exigió, Gray lo miro con cansancio y le ayudo a subir el muro, en cuanto este estuvo arriba se escucho un nuevo disparo, pero esta vez en dirección a Natsu – Por la mierda – Murmuro tirándose abajo y escondiéndose tras unos matorrales.

- ¡Natsu! – Grito Gray pensando lo peor, tomo su celular y marco el numero de su amigo quien no contesto – Maldita sea – Exclamo llamando a Erza con rapidez.

- Vamos para allá, no entren – Dijo la voz de la pelirroja a través del aparato.

- Natsu han entrado, le han disparado y no que esta pasando dentro – Dijo el Fullbuster rápidamente, Erza suspiro.

- Tú no entres – Ordeno con rudeza.

- Voy a hacerlo, es mi compañero – Dijo Gray caminando por el lugar, buscando una forma mas fácil de entrar.

- No lo hagas Gray, me enfadare si llegas a desobedecerme – Dijo con voz tétrica, Gray trago saliva con fuerza.

- Apúrense – Dijo cortando la llamada, miro hacia todos lados encontrándose con una reja mucho mas baja que la muralla de concreto. Suspiro arreglándose la chaqueta – Lo siento Erza – Dijo tirándose sobre el alambrado y pasando al recinto del peligro.

* * *

Natsu sudo frio tomando su arma de su chaqueta, miro por entre las ramas y comprobó que su adversario aun no se había ido. Analizo la situación encontrando solo una salida a su problema. Tendría que salir de su escondite y disparar antes que el otro, era todo o nada. Trago saliva con fuerza y suspiro cargando su revolver, si se paraba en esos momentos triunfaría o perdería. Miro hacia su costado encontrando una piedra grande y pesada, se acerco a esta gateando y levanto casi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Volvió a mirar atrás y vio que el tipo se acercaba, cerro los ojos con fuerza y tiro la piedra ha su lado derecho, haciendo sonar las ramas y llamando por completo la atención de su enemigo, se puso en pie con rapidez y apunto a su brazo derecho, en donde mantenía su arma. El disparo resonó con fuerza y el hombre cayo al suelo desangrándose, no había tenido tiempo siquiera para comprender que había sido un pequeño truco.

- Que suerte la mía – Murmuro el peli rosa caminando hacia el edificio, Se había torcido el tobillo al caer del muro y ahora arrastraba levemente su pierna izquierda. Se acerco a la pared que daba a una puerta y miro dentro encontrando todo oscuro – Menuda suerte – Chisto la lengua y avanzo dentro, no tenia linterna, estaba solo y solo dependía de su revolver cargado esa mañana. Tendría demasiada suerte si llegaba con vida hasta Lucy.

Camino mirando hacia todos lados por el pasillo, oscuro y alumbrado apenas por el ocaso casi opaco, la única manera de encontrar a Lucy era aquella, revisando en todos los lugares. Chapoteo en una posa en el piso, delatándose ya que esto hizo eco por todo el lugar.

- Hey amigo – Dijo una voz ronca tras el, cerro los ojos con fuerza e intento guardar el arma en la manga de la chaqueta – No, no, al suelo – Dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que el peli rosa intentaba.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Dijo Natsu bajando el arma y levantando los brazos al verse apuntado con una escopeta.

- Otro amiguito de los Heartfilia – Dijo mirándolo fijamente y avanzando hasta el. Natsu frunció el ceño ¿Acaso había otra persona intentando salvar a Lucy en ese lugar? – Pero creo correrás la misma suerte que los de afuera – Dijo dejando ver a dos mas, Natsu cerro los ojos, no podía pelear con su lesión y además estaba en total desventaja, de seguir así seria su fin.

- Yo no lo creo – Dijo la conocida voz de Gray disparando fríamente, Natsu se abalanzo sobre el primero con fuerza soltando el disparo, ambos cayeron al piso con fuerza forcejeando por el arma. Gray derribo a sus enemigos de una patada e intento ayudar a Natsu quien aun se encontraba en el suelo. El peli rosa se puso encima y lo inmovilizo con sus piernas, gruño de dolor al sentir el filo de la navaja incrustándose en su brazo, Gray le dio una patada tirando el arma punzante y Natsu le dio un golpe en la frente con ambos puños.

- Estas loco – Dijo Gray ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – Y eso se ve bien feo – Dijo mirando la profundidad del corte en brazo de su amigo. Natsu se quejo cuando intento caminar y Gray se acerco con rapidez pasando un brazo por su cintura – Por Dios Natsu, estas jodido totalmente – Dijo dejándolo apoyado a la pared, rasgo la manga de la chaqueta del peli rosa y con la tela hizo un torniquete en el brazo, deteniendo la hemorragia.

- Deberías hacer lo mismo abajo – Dijo Natsu entre dientes aguantando el dolor, Gray asintió y se arrodillo frente a el levantándole el pantalón. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada, el tobillo de Natsu estaba rojo y completamente hinchado por la torcedura, lo toco con suavidad y noto como el peli rosa se mordía los labios por el dolor.

- No solo esta torcido – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, completamente concentrado – Te lo has dislocado – Dijo mirándolo de reojo, Natsu ladeo la cabeza, definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

- Enderézalo – Dijo con firmeza, Gray lo miro asombrado.

- Te dolerá más de lo que crees – Advirtió con seriedad, Natsu negó con la cabeza y volvió a repetir. Gray suspiro y tomo el tobillo, y de un tirón lo regreso a su lugar, Natsu grito cerrando los ojos – Te lo dije, llorica – Dijo el peli negro poniéndose en pie nuevamente, Natsu sonrío intentando caminar – ¿No deberíamos esperar por refuerzos? – Pregunto al ver el esfuerzo que hacia su amigo para poder avanzar, Natsu lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados – Así no podrás hacer mucho – Explico con desgano, Natsu negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que seguir, como sea – Dijo avanzando esta vez con mas decisión y sin cojear tanto, Gray asintió y fue tras el.

- Pues te ayudo – Dijo a su lado entregándole su revolver, Natsu sonrio.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? – Pregunto recordando que una persona sola no podría subir aquel enorme muro. Gray sonrío.

- Había un pequeño e indefenso cerco de alambres a unos metros, para la próxima revisa bien, compañero – Dijo con burla, Natsu torció los labios – Erza esta por llegar, busquemos a Lucy y saquémosla de aquí – Dijo de pronto cambiando su tono de voz, Natsu asintió y avanzaron con mas rapidez por el pasillo oscuro.

* * *

Lucy abrazo a su padre al ver que este estaba bien, Jude sonrío al darse cuenta que Lucy estaba a su lado en esos momentos.

- Tenia miedo, pero ahora esta bien – Dijo ella entrecortadamente secándose las lagrimas.

- Estoy tan arrepentido – Dijo con un hilo de voz el señor Heartfilia – Te he metido en esto, no quería verte involucrada Lucy – Dijo con voz lastimera.

- No papa, esta bien, ahora saldremos de aquí y todo abra pasado – Dijo calmándose un poco.

- Creo que seria mejor movernos – Dijo Jude al ver la oscuridad en la que se encontraban.

- Loke ha dicho que esperemos – Dijo Lucy deteniéndolo – Es lo mejor – Jude suspiro mirando el lugar.

- No, será mas fácil si logramos salir ahora que no tenemos enemigos, vamos – Dicho esto se movió apegado a la pared, Lucy se mordió el labio y termino por sacarse su ultimo zapato, siguió a su padre sin saber que mas hacer.

Caminaron por todo el largo del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras cuando un disparo los detuvo, Lucy susurro caminando más rápidamente hasta su padre.

- Intentando escapar, no era lo que me esperaba de ti, Jude – Dijo la siniestra voz de Laxus, Lucy cerro los ojos fuertemente, ahora si estaban perdidos.

- Deja a mi hija, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – Dijo poniéndose delante de la rubia, Laxus sonrío y avanzo lentamente hasta ellos con el arma en mano.

- No, es un error porque ella me pertenece, así como también toda tu fortuna – Lucy trago saliva y se aferro a la camisa sucia de su padre – Ahora dámela – Jude negó con la cabeza y Laxus la ladeo molesto. Asintió lentamente y soltó el gatillo. Lo que sucedió luego fue lo peor a lo que Lucy se había imaginado. Jude se puso las manos sobre el rostro en un intento de protegerse del disparo que nunca llego, abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a el la melena castaña del ex novio de su hija. Lucy avanzo lentamente sin poder creérselo, Loke escupía sangre por la boca y cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

- No – Susurro la rubia con amargura – No te mueras – Dijo con desesperación tomando el cuerpo moribundo de su amigo.

- Lucy, te quiero – Susurro el antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo completamente y su cuerpo cayera pesado sobre los brazos de la rubia.

- ¡Loke! – Grito con fuerza haciendo eco por todo el edificio.

* * *

Gray se sobresalto y Natsu giro en dirección al grito, ambos se miraron atónitos sin saber exactamente que hacer.

- Lucy – Dijo Natsu corriendo en dirección contraria, Gray fue tras el por el mismo pasillo que acababan de recorrer – ¡Lucy! – Grito mas fuerte cargando su arma, ya estaban cerca de lugar.

- Es arriba – Dijo Gray señalando la escalera y las voces que allí se escuchaban. Subieron con rapidez encontrándose con una escena que no esperaban.

- Loke – Susurro Natsu encontrando el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre.

- Se la ha llevado – Dijo un hombre a su lado, Gray se acerco a el e intento calmarlo, parecía estar muy nervioso y no sabia lo que hacia.

- ¡Loke! – Grito el rubio apareciendo en escena y viendo lo que había sucedido – Oh por Dios – Exclamo levantando la cabeza, Natsu lo miro sorprendido y se agacho junto al cuerpo inerte del castaño.

- Una herida de bala, esta desangrado – Dijo revisando el cuerpo, y mirando a los demás.

- ¿Dónde esta Lucy? – Pregunto Sting a Jude que se había recargado en la pared con ayuda de Gray. Natsu se acerco al rubio rápidamente al escuchar aquello.

- ¿La has visto? – Pregunto con desesperación, Sting asintió y miro al padre de la rubia.

- Se la ha llevado, y no va a dejarla ir – Dijo con oz lastimera, Natsu frunció el ceño, se habían llevado a Lucy, el maldito de Laxus ya la tenía y temía lo que pudiera hacerle.

- ¿Por donde se fueron? – Pregunto sacando su arma, Gray frunció el ceño y se acerco.

- No vas solo, estas mal – Dijo el peli negro, Natsu negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que hacerlo Gray, sáquenlo de aquí y contacta a Erza nuevamente – Jude le indico el piso de arriba y Natsu asintió, Sting se acerco a el.

- Vamos juntos – Dijo, el peli rosa miro a Gray y este simplemente hizo una mueca y asintió, Natsu sonrío levemente y le hizo una seña al rubio para que le siguiera.

* * *

Lucy miro a Laxus pasearse por la habitación, estaba adolorida, cansada, maltratada y tenia mucho, pero mucho sueño. La incertidumbre lleno su cuerpo y se sintió tan fría que solo deseaba tumbarse en el suelo y dejar que pasara lo que tenia que pasar. Había sido separada de su padre, acababa de ver morir a Loke, ella no podía con eso, simplemente no podía. El rubio tomo un arma y jugueteo con ella en sus manos.

- Debí imaginar que algo como esto sucedería – Dijo mirando a Lucy de reojo, ella desvió la mirada con molestia.

- Si quieres que pare solo mátame, mátame como mataste a Loke hace unos momentos – Dijo con remordimiento, Laxus sonrío avanzando hasta ella.

- No me desafíes Lucy – Dijo tomando su mentón, ella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al sentir su contacto – Solo quiero que firmes un pequeño documento que me hará mas poderoso de lo que soy en estos momentos – Lucy contuvo el aliento al ver entrar casi arrastrando a un hombre de casi unos cincuenta años, junto a el, Shintaro.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto asustada, Laxus sonrío y tomo una carpeta que le extendía el castaño.

- Nuestro juez de amor querida Lucy – Respondió con burla – Ahora quiero que seas buena y firmes el papel que nos hará marido y mujer – Lucy sudo frio y miro mal la carpeta, allí estaba de seguro el dichoso papel.

- ¿Y que si no lo hago? – Pregunto desafiante dejando de temblar, sintió algo topar su cabeza y miro de reojo a su lado derecho, alguien le estaba apuntando con un arma.

- Te mueres dulzura – Respondió el rubio sin contener una sonrisa – Aunque morirás de todas formas – Dijo pensativo, Lucy tembló, o sea que planeaba matarla después también.

- De todas maneras vas a matarme – Dijo ella intentando controlar su miedo, Laxus asintió – Entonces, cual fue el gusto de asesinar a otras mujeres, que no tienen nada que ver conmigo – Pregunto molesta.

- ¡Ah! Hablas de las pequeñas distracciones – Exclamo el rubio con diversión – Pues eran eso, solo una pequeña muestra para ti de lo cerca que estábamos y de lo mucho que podíamos llegar a hacer – Explico tomando un mechón del cabello de Lucy.

- Podrías haber ido a por mi desde un principio – Dijo ella apretando los dientes e intentando alejar el rostro.

- No, no seria tan entretenido de esa forma – Dijo ahora enrollando el mechón en sus dedos – Pensé en hacerlo así al principio, pagarle al viejo Jude de la misma manera, pero recapacite y comprendí que era mucho mejor hacer valer mi lugar como tu prometido, casarme contigo para así adueñarme de la verdadera fortuna Heartfilia y luego destrozarte en pedazos, lenta y tortuosamente – Sonrió acercando su rostro a Lucy y atrapando sus labios, la rubia se quejo por la brusquedad y se alejo de un impulso. Laxus se relamió los labios y se puso en pie – Continuemos – Dijo mirando a su sicario.

- No pienso hacerlo – Dijo de pronto el hombre poniéndose en pie – No pueden obligar a una mujer a contraer matrimonio, si ambos no están de acuerdo no lo hare – Explico, Laxus se acerco lentamente a el tomándolo por la chaqueta.

- Usted solo haga su trabajo, señor juez – Dijo roncamente asustando al hombre que miro a Lucy con pena, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien – Dijo alejándose de Laxus – Tengo que preparar mis cosas primero – Tomo un bolso y saco de allí unos papeles, el rubio sonrío y se volvió a mirar a Lucy.

- Pronto seremos solo tu y yo querida Lucy – Dijo sonriendo, la rubia desvió la mirada, necesitaba tanto a Natsu en esos momentos.

* * *

Gazille miro a su compañero notando que estaba tan cansado como el, suspiro volviendo la mirada al frente y notando que habían estado peleando por bastante tiempo.

- ¿Es que nunca se acaban estos hijos de perra? – Pregunto molesto dándole con un garrote en la cara a uno. Rogue sonrío tomando su arma – ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Gazille asustado.

- Alguien viene – Dijo con seriedad mirando a un punto fijo en la oscuridad, el moreno nego con la cabeza, de seguro eran mas hombres de Laxus.

- Al suelo – Grito una voz femenina apareciendo en escena, Gazille suspiro tranquilo al ver que se trataba de la policía.

- El plan A – Sonrió tirándose al suelo para descansar un rato. Erza les alumbro con una linterna y miro el lugar a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto apuntándoles con un arma, Rogue guardo la suya y levanto las manos.

- Tranquila, somos aliados – Dijo Gazille apareciendo en escena – Soy el contacto de Levy – Añadió al ver la confusión en el rostro de la pelirroja. Erza asintió ante aquello y bajo el arma.

- ¿Dónde esta Lucy? – Pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

- Se supone que con nuestros compañeros – Dijo Gazille mirando los edificios – Tal vez en la torre de allá, se han escuchado disparos por allí – Erza miro el lugar y le hizo una seña a Jerall y los refuerzos que había pedido Gray.

- ¡Erza! – Grito el peli negro apareciendo tras una ruma de tarros oxidados – Que bueno que han llegado – Dijo suspirando y dejando a Jude apoyado a la muralla.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto la pelirroja mirando al hombre.

- El padre de Lucy – Respondido Gray sorprendiendo a la mayoría. Erza lo miro fijamente y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y tu porque estas aquí? – Pregunto molesta – ¿Donde esta Natsu? – Pregunto esta vez mirando hacia la torre antes indicada. Gray trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

- Ha ido tras Laxus, tienen a Lucy – Respondió, Erza tomo su arma y avanzo hasta allí – Además, hay alguien muerto – Añadió con tristeza indicando el lugar por el cual había aparecido, todos se tensaron y lo miraron sorprendido – Loke León – Respondió a sus preguntas, Gazille apretó la mandíbula, así que un compañero de ellos había caído.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Jerall, Gray le indico el lugar hasta donde había podido arrastrarlo. Ambos lo sacaron de allí – Llama a una ambulancia – Le dijo a uno de los policías presentes mirando de reojo también al padre de Lucy.

- Tenemos que hacer un plan estratégico – Dijo Gazille acercándose a Erza – Estoy seguro que deben haber mas que ya están custodiando a Laxus – La pelirroja asintió y cuando iba a hablar se sintieron disparos desde el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba Lucy. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y miro a todos.

- Gray y Jerall se irán primero y nos cubrirán, nosotros tres alcanzaremos a Natsu – Dijo señalando a Gazille y Rogue, estos asintieron y se fueron por el lugar indicado, tras Gray y Jerall – Ustedes revisen todo el lugar y sáquenlos de aquí – Añadió indicando por ultimo a Jude y el cuerpo de Loke.

* * *

Natsu suspiro tomándose su brazo, había estado por poco que le llegara un disparo pero gracias a Sting había podido esquivarlo.

- Aun no tengo ni la menor idea de que demonios haces tu aquí y que hacia Loke – Dijo mientras avanzaban, el rubio sonrío ligeramente.

- Le debo mucho a Lucy y al saber los planes no podía quedarme simplemente sin hacer nada – Dijo sin mirarlo, Natsu frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabias los planes de Laxus? – Pregunto dudoso, Sting le miro – Mi mejor amigo estaba coludido con el, claro que solo era una estrategia, Laxus también quería borrarme a mi del mapa pero no pudo, supongo que no sabes la historia completa – Termino diciendo al ver la cara de total confusión del peli rosa.

- No, pero intuyo que tiene que ver con el padre de Lucy, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con seguridad, Sting asintió.

- Pues así es, el padre de Lucy tenia unos negocios sucios, comprometió a Laxus con Lucy y cuando no vio salida asesino al padre de Laxus, y ahora este quiere cobrar lo que es suyo y vengar a su padre – Resumió mirando al frente, Natsu asintió comprendiendo y también fijo su vista al frente, el largo corredor no terminaba nunca y estaba en esos momentos completamente oscuro.

- Es extraño – Dijo deteniéndose de pronto – Saben que estamos aquí y aun así no ha aparecido nadie – Sting asintió y miro por una ventana.

- Quizás Gazille y Rogue se hicieron cargo de todos – Natsu lo miro confundido nuevamente.

- ¿Gazille y Rogue? – Pregunto curioso, Sting asintió con algo de pena.

- Éramos el plan B de rescate a Lucy, Loke estaba con nosotros – Natsu negó con la cabeza.

- No debieron meterse en esto, es peligroso para simples civiles – Dijo con molestia al ver interrumpido su trabajo y mas aun ellos habían terminado con uno de los suyos muerto.

- La policía siempre llega tarde, de no ser por nosotros Lucy ya estaría muerta – Dijo con arrogancia.

- Pues han matado a un inocente por su altanería, no deberían meterse en estas cosas, no les incumbe – Dijo Natsu levantando la voz. Sting se acerco a él molesto.

- Me preocupa Lucy y no quiero que nada le pase – Dijo en tono provocador, Natsu lo miro con mala cara y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el para golpearle, le estaba sacando de sus casillas y eso era bastante malo.

- Vaya, dos zorras a las doce y treinta – Dijo una voz tras ellos, Natsu se giro con cara de pocos amigos, notando que era uno de los hombres de Laxus – Quizás me den un extra por deshacerme de ustedes – Natsu sonrío y le dio una puñalada en el abdomen.

- Sera mejor apresurarnos antes de que mas como este nos salgan – Dijo Sting mirando en cuerpo desangrado del hombre en el suelo. Natsu asintió y continuaron su camino por el corredor.

* * *

Laxus se impacientó cuando vio que el juez demoraba tanto con sus papeles, Lucy comprendió que estaba intentando ayudarla así no se ganara unos cuantos golpes en la espalda por parte de Shintaro. El hombre miraba de reojo hacia todos lados sin saber que mas hacer para darle tiempo a Lucy, de continuar así lo terminarían matando a el y también a la rubia.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No debería estar eso listo? – Pregunto Laxus impaciente, el juez temblo ligeramente.

- S-si, solo falta un papel que debo entregar en constancia – Respondió tomando una hoja cualquiera y llenando un formulario.

- Eso no es tan importante, proceda con lo principal – Dijo el rubio tomando a Lucy y arrastrándola con el. El juez la miro con pena y trago saliva forzosamente, iba a cometer un delito con la pobre chica pero ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

- Entonces comencemos – Dijo tomando su libro, Lucy cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía negarse porque era amenazada aun con un arma en la cabeza, Laxus la mantenía a su lado agarrado a su brazo – Estamos aquí reunidos… - Comenzó con la voz temblándole, Laxus suspiro cansado.

- Sáltese esa parte – Dijo con molestia, el hombre se arreglo los lentes y asintió mirando el libro, Lucy suspiro con tristeza, tenia que hacer algo, si no se movía rápido Laxus terminaría consiguiendo lo que quería, prefería morir antes de terminar amarrada a el, se mordió los labios con fuerza, si hacia algo mal el juez terminaría muerto también, no podía arriesgar la vida de otra persona, bastante tenia con Loke – Ahora querida Lucy, podre tener todo lo que tu padre confía a tu futuro esposo – Dijo sonriendo en su oído, Lucy se estremeció de miedo – Y lo demás también – Termino diciendo con una risita siniestra.

- Laxus Dreyar, aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu mujer para honrarla, respetarla, amarla y cuidarla por toda la eternidad – Pregunto el juez sin nada mas que poder hacer, Laxus sonrío con burla y asintió.

- Por supuesto – Dijo apretando el brazo de la rubia, el hombre de lentes la miro antes de comenzar con lo siguiente.

- Y tu, Lucy Heartifilia, aceptas a Laxus Dreyar como tu esposo para honrarlo, respetarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo por toda la eternidad – Lucy bajo la mirada, tenia solo dos salidas a ese problema, una era la muerte y la otra la muerte luego de darle todo a Laxus, todo lo que el deseaba.

- Y-yo acep- Fue abruptamente interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta de entrada, Shintaro apunto hasta allí con su arma y sonrío al ver las figuras en el umbral de la puerta, Lucy se giro en cámara lenta, había estado apunto de aceptar esa absurda farsa, sino fuera por Natsu y Sting que la miraban desde la puerta – Natsu – Susurro ella con lagrimas en los ojos, el estaba allí, vivo y había ido por ella.

- Creo estar en mi derecho de oponerme a esta boda – Dijo el peli rosa con diversión, Laxus apretó los dientes y tomo a Lucy con fuerza apretándola a su cuerpo, el juez suspiro tranquilo y se apoyo en una silla.

- Suéltala – Dijo Sting apuntándolo con un arma, Laxus sonrió maliciosamente.

- Por supuesto, solo si me dejan continuar con la ceremonia – Dijo dándose nuevamente la vuelta – Continué – Dijo al hombre que miro a todas partes intranquilo, Natsu frunció el ceño y dio un paso, se sintió por toda la habitación como Shintaro le quitaba el seguro a su revolver y apuntaba al peli rosa, mantenía una expresión de completa seriedad en el rostro – Parece que se les olvida que tengo gente muy fiel a mi disposición – Dijo con cierta burla el Dreyar, tanto Natsu como Sting apretaron la mandíbula – Ya veremos Millian, quizás te deje ir como prometí, pero quizás quiera mantenerte como un perro fiel para siempre – Dijo con una sonrisa mirando de reojo al castaño que no mostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- Continuaremos entonces – Dijo el juez revisando su libro y acomodando sus lentes – Señorita Heartfilia, ¿Acepta? – Pregunto mirando a una asustada Lucy, Laxus intensificó su agarre y Lucy se quejo levemente.

- Vamos Lucy – Dijo Laxus con una sonrisa – Unamos nuestras vidas para siempre – Lucy tembló y apretó los labios, no quería hacerlo, si intentaba zafarse ahora por lo menos tenia a Natsu y Sting armados que podían atacar en cuanto ella hiciera un movimiento.

- ¿Acaso piensas entregar toda tu vida a un hombre como este? – Pregunto Natsu rompiendo el silencio – ¿No dijiste una vez que querías liberarte de Laxus Dreyar? – Lucy suspiro, la pregunta no era para ella como había pensado en un primer momento, sino que era para Shintaro.

- Cierra la boca maldito policía – Dijo Laxus sin darse aun la vuelta, Natsu hizo caso omiso y avanzo hasta el castaño con las manos en alto.

- Si dejas esa arma en el suelo podrás liberarte de Laxus para siempre y nadie mas tendrá que sufrir – Dijo intentando convencerlo, los brazos de Shintaro temblaron levemente.

- No le escuches – Dijo Laxus apretando aun mas a Lucy – Yo no moriré y nunca podrás liberarte – Shintaro apretó la mandíbula y miro fijamente a Natsu.

- Nunca, si intentas algo mas te disparo – Dijo con voz firme, Laxus rio.

- ¿Lo ves Dragneel? – Pregunto con burla sin darse vuelta – El nunca me traicionaría con palabras tan pobres – Sonrió mirando al juez que asintió comprendiendo que debía continuar.

- Era a ti a quien se lo decía – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a Laxus que se giro rápidamente encontrándose con que Shintaro y Sting le apuntaban directamente.

- Maldito bastardo – Pronuncio por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a quien acababa de traicionarle.

- Lo siento Laxus, pero no pienso ser tu perro fiel por toda mi vida – Dijo con seriedad pero aun así alumbrando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Lucy trago saliva con fuerza y le dio un codazo a Laxus en el abdomen, seguido de una patada en los tobillos, desestabilizándolo levemente, logrando soltarse. Natsu fue a su encuentro y la abrazo con fuerza alejándola completamente de Laxus.

- ¡Tu no puedes irte! – Grito Laxus con desesperación al ver como todo se le iba de las manos – No vas a dejarme ahora que por fin te he atrapado – Gruño mirando a Lucy quien se apretó mas a Natsu.

- Te mueves y te prometo que disparo – Dijo Shintaro dando un paso al frente, Laxus soltó una carcajada.

- Eres un maldito idiota – Le insulto con rabia – No seguirías vivo de no ser por mi – El castaño frunció el ceño fuertemente y sostuvo el arma con sus dos manos.

- Prefiero morir ahora antes de continuar contigo – Respondió mirándolo fijamente, Natsu aprovecho la distracción y avanzo hasta la puerta con Lucy firmemente sujeta a el y con el juez tras ellos.

- ¡No! – Grito Laxus – ¡Lucy! – Chillo mas fuerte corriendo hacia ella, Shintaro reacciono de manera rápida y disparo directo en el abdomen del rubio, Lucy se giro con lentitud viendo como el cuerpo de Laxus caía al suelo arrodillado y mirándola fijamente.

* * *

**He terminado jejej gracias a todos por leer :') me hacen feliz! espero la sigan hasta que termine, de verdad que seria estupendo!**

**Por cierto, si se habran dado cuenta he cambiado mi nombre de usurario xD es que este me gusta mas no se porque (? bueno, bueno, la explicacion esta en mi perfil, si quieren saberla pasan por alli. Tambien cambie mi fotito, es que ahora estoy asi O.o xD xD naaa que mas quisiera, es Jessica de SNSD es que es tan linda! sobretodo en el MV de I Got A Boy!**

**Hoy no habra anecdota porque tengo mucho trabajo u.u ademas quiero ir a ver los autos xD xD**

**Los quiero muchooo! (suena raro eso?) y espero sus comentarios!**

**Por cierto, cierto, cuando termine este fic publicare otro, se llama "Amor en Directo" espero que le den tambien una buena oportunidad y les animo se pasen por Reach Your Dreams ;) no van a arrepentirse!**

_**Nicky**_


	17. Carta de triunfo

**El capi 17 esta aquí! La verdad me siento horrible por no haber publicado antes, pero el problema pasa por un maldito tema de inspiración, además, comienzo a desesperarme al ver que no he escrito ni un maldito drabble y todo los demás ya tienen como tres TOT además, hoy comencé la universidad y tenia todo hecho un manojo de nervios, por lo menos encontré gente bien simpatica asi que no hubo problemas :DD igual mañana no tengo ni idea de a que horas entro asi que estoy intentando contactar a algunos de mis nuevos compañeros para ver, asi que esta semana tengo algo de chipelibre antes de que comiencen oficialmente las clases (la otra semana según la directora de carrera) ahora solo estamos con actividades y esas cosas :DD**

**Ok, solo espero este cap les guste, la verdad a mi no me convenció mucho :/ por cierto, solo quedan dos capis de este fic y el epilogo y adiós :OO pero continuare con Reach your Dreams y otro que pienso comenzar, aunque no se bien cual, habia dicho que En directo, pero me gustaría que eligieran asi que entren a mi perfil y lean los argumentos de En Directo y Juego de media noche, ahí ustedes eligen cual les gusta mas, me lo hacen saber con un review o un PM y publicamos el con mayor votos (Y) para hacer mas dinámica la cosa jejej**

**Bien, no los aburro mas y vamos a lo importante xD**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: "Carta de triunfo"**

_"Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor,_

_eres la persona más fuerte del mundo."_

_**Garman Wold**_

* * *

Termino de poner la última esposa y miro al frente, alguien parecía correr por las escaleras, saco su revólver y apunto hacia la puerta frente a ella, Jerall se puso a su lado mientras Gray avanzaba de frente con sigilo. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando salir a una malherida Lucy abrazada a Natsu. Erza suspiro con alivio corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza alejándola del peli rosa que se quejo de la herida en su brazo. Gray sonrio dándole una palmada en el hombro y miro detrás a Sting que salía acompañado de alguien que conocían muy bien por su expediente.

- Shintaro – Susurro sorprendido el moreno, Erza puso detrás a Lucy y le apunto con su revólver, al igual que Jerall que se mantuvo alerta.

- No – Dijo la rubia tomando el brazo de la pelirroja que la miro confundida – Él está de nuestro lado – Explico casi sin fuerzas, Erza bajo el arma lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Y él quien es? – Pregunto Gray mirando al hombre mayor de lentes, Natsu suspiro dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

- Un pobre desgraciado que cayó en manos de Laxus – Respondió el peli rosa tomándose el brazo.

- ¿Uh? – Pregunto Gray confundido mirándolo sin saber que mas decir, Lucy suspiro y se apoyo en Erza.

- Es el juez que Laxus tomo para poder casarse conmigo – Dijo la rubia, Gray la miro con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y Erza frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Laxus?

- ¿Dónde está ese mal nacido? – Pregunto la pelirroja rodeada de un aura negro. Tanto Natsu como Gray temblaron de miedo al verla y Jerall simplemente rio disimulado desviando la mirada.

- Esta en el tercer piso, le he disparado, no creo que sobreviva – Respondió Shintaro dando un paso al frente, Erza lo miro con intensidad y luego asintió.

- Vamos para allá – Dijo mirando a Gazille y Rogue que por el momento habían permanecido al margen.

- ¿Dónde está Loke? – Pregunto Sting preocupado a sus compañeros, Gazille apretó la mandíbula y se acerco.

- Tendrían que habérselo llevado ya, junto al señor Heartfilia – Termino por decir mirando a Lucy que suspiro aliviada. Sting asintió y bajo la mirada, aun no podía recuperarse luego de ver a Loke sin vida.

- Nosotros iremos por Laxus – Dijo Erza caminando hacia las escaleras – Natsu, saca a Lucy y el señor juez de aquí – Dijo para alivio del pobre hombre que estaba por desmayarse de los nervios, el peli rosa estuvo a punto de replicar pero se vio tomado por Gray que mantenía una mirada seria.

- Estas heridos, Erza esta aquí y puede hacerse cargo – Dijo intentando calmarlo, Natsu asintió y miro a Lucy quien sonrio avanzando hasta él y tomando su mano.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto con preocupación mirándolo fijamente, Natsu asintió con lentitud esbozando una sonrisa, ella miro su brazo soltando un suspiro – Está volviendo a sangrar, no deberías hacer mucha fuerza – Natsu miro instintivamente la venda ya empapada nuevamente. Lucy lo tomo con delicadeza y paso sus manos por encima suavemente, Natsu sonrio desviando la mirada y Gray se acerco a ellos entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya, ya parejita – Dijo llamando la atención de ambos – No es momento para tener que estar acaramelados – Lucy se sonrojo fuertemente y Natsu nego con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Vayan ahora! – Mando Erza asustándolos antes de desaparecer en el edificio acompañada de Gazille, Rogue y Jerall.

- Tal vez debería ir con ellos – Dijo Sting haciendo ademan de avanzar hasta las escaleras.

- ¡No! – Exclamo Natsu caminando hasta el – No queremos más fallecidos – Dijo con seriedad mirándolo fijamente, el rubio entrecerró los ojos y aparto la mirada guardando su arma.

- Llevemos con nosotros también a este – Dijo Gray mirando a Shintaro que se había mantenido sentado en el suelo mirando todo frente a él.

- Es lo mejor, volvamos con todos – Dijo el peli rosa caminando hasta Lucy, ahora que la había encontrado no pensaba dejar que se alejara ni un centímetro de su lado.

* * *

Caminaron por el pasillo mirando hacia todos lados, Erza iba a la cabeza y cuando avisto por fin la ultima habitación al final del pasillo corrió hasta ella abriendo la puerta entrecerrada, pero dentro, no había nada, ni nadie.

- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Jerall mirando hacia todos lados cuando habían logrado alcanzar a la pelirroja. Erza apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió los labios.

- ¿Buscan algo? – Pregunto una molesta voz femenina saliendo tras un poste, inmediatamente todos dirigieron su vista hasta allí encontrándose con una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Gazille apuntándola con el arma. La mujer sonrio levantando las manos con burla.

- Alguien del lado de Laxus-sama – Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, Erza dio un paso al frente mirándola intimidantemente.

- ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? – Pregunto con fuerza, la mujer rio con burla mirando a Erza, la pelirroja apretó mas los puños y rechisto.

- Si quieren a Laxus-sama primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi – Dijo con una sonrisita, Erza entrecerró los ojos y avanzo hasta ella sacando su arma.

- Busquen a Laxus sin mí, yo acabare con ella – Gazille asintió y dio un paso al frente siendo detenido por Jerall.

- No te dejaremos aquí – Dijo el peli azul, Erza apretó la mandíbula y lo miro por sobre el hombro.

- Solo hagan lo que digo – Dijo entre dientes, Gazille volvió a asentir y camino de vuelta al pasillo, Rogue lo siguió y por ultimo Jerall que miro por última vez a la pelirroja.

- Veamos que tan buena es la general de la policía, Erza Scarlet – Dijo Evergreen con altanería, Erza le apunto con el arma disparando, disparo que resonó por todo el lugar, la castaña alcanzo a esconder y sonreír derramando una gota, Erza no iba a ser cosa fácil.

* * *

Jerall se sobresalto al escuchar el disparo e instantáneamente miro hacia atrás con preocupación, Gazille se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro dándole unas palmaditas.

- Ella es fuerte – Dijo llamando la atención del peli azul que se giro a mirarlo – No perderá ante una mujer como esa – Jerall sonrio levemente asintiendo. Continuaron su camino por el pasillo cuando otro disparo resonó por el lugar, el peli azul estuvo a punto de mirar hacia atrás de nuevo pero contuvo sus ganas mirando las espaldas de sus ahora compañeros de equipo. Bajaron al piso contiguo encontrándose solo con el lugar vacio al igual que unos cuantos almacenes.

- Maldición – Murmuro Gazille entre dientes – Ese hijo de puta tenía otra carta bajo la manga – Rogue se acerco soltando un suspiro.

- Si ella está aquí será un tanto difícil dar con Laxus inmediatamente – Gazille frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente, Jerall hizo lo mismo acercándose mas a ambos – Evergreen trabaja para Laxus, es su secretaria pero también pertenece a la mafia, la guardia personal de Laxus Dreyar, la tribu raiji – Aclaro Jerall se sorprendió y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

- La tribu raiji – Murmuro intentando salir de su asombro – Han estado involucrados en un caso en Nueva Orleans, le han estado buscando intensamente en Italia pero jamás pensé encontrarlos aquí – Rogue asintió escuchando su declaración.

- Se mantienen mezclados con la sociedad, son solo tres, Evergreen, que pelea contra Erza en estos momentos, Bickslow y Fried que deberían aparecer en unos momentos – Termino por decir frunciendo el ceño – Si hay uno de ellos aquí, los otros dos también lo estarán – Aclaro mostrándose enfadado y a la vez inquieto.

- Tienes toda la razón – Dijo la voz gruesa y burlona de quien no deseaban encontrarse – Bien hecho, Rogue – El aludido frunció mas el ceño apretando los puños, Gazille y Jerall levantaron sus armas buscando en el lugar ya oscuro la figura del hombre que hablaba a través de la oscuridad.

- Bickslow – Susurro Rogue entre dientes, el aludido sonrio mostrándose cerca de la ventana, a la luz de la platinada luna nueva.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos – Dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa, Jerall lo miro fijamente, era tal cual recordaba haberlo visto en las fotografías del FBI, si tan solo hubiesen sido más serios en el tema, nada les habría costado encontrarlos en Japón, era difícil no reconocer a un tipo así en la calle.

- ¿Le conoces? – Pregunto Gazille a Rogue quien asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima a su enemigo.

- Y pensar que podríamos haber sido compañeros, Rogue – Dijo con burla enredando la lengua.

- Este tipo me está cabreando – Grito Gazille corriendo hasta él y dando una patada al aire, puesto que el sujeto de polera a rayas dio un salto atrás esquivándolo.

- Supongo que eres el típico tipo que no puede mantener la calma – Dijo sacando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos, Gazille chasqueo la lengua molesto y hablo.

- Ve con Natsu, Jerall – Dijo mirando al peli azul por sobre el hombro – Si hay más de estos lo más seguro es que van por Lucy nuevamente – Bickslow rió llamando su atención, frunció el ceño ante la risa de su adversario y también al ver que Jerall no hacía nada – ¡Ahora! – Grito sobresaltándolo, el peli azul miro a Rogue que asintió.

- Nosotros nos encargamos – Dijo con seriedad avanzando para ayudar al moreno, entonces Jerall echo a correr hacia la escalera, Bickslow comenzó a reír haciendo enfadar nuevamente a Gazille quien le dio un puñetazo, esta vez con mejor resultado al encontrarlo desprevenido, tirándolo contra el suelo.

* * *

Lucy se mantuvo firmemente tomada de la mano de Natsu, caminaban algo despacio debido al mal estado de ella y su novio y también por el hecho de que el juez se encontraba con una crisis de pánico al encontrarse en una situación tan peligrosa.

- Lo mejor será ir un poco más rápido – Comento Gray al ver que si continuaban de esa manera seria más peligroso para ellos y más factible perderse en ese enorme lugar – Mas vale llegar un poco cansados y descansar seguros que quedarnos aquí sin saber hacia dónde avanzar – Sting miro el cielo con algo de resignación.

- Es verdad – Dijo el rubio mirando al grupo – Ademas ya ha oscurecido, si seguimos así nos veremos en peligros mayores – Termino por decir mientras señalaba su linterna.

- Entonces debemos apurarnos – Dijo Natsu convencido completamente mientras apretaba la mano de Lucy que asintió en silencio luchando internamente con el dolor en su muslo izquierdo, provocado por los golpes recibidos al caer continuamente con brusquedad al suelo golpeando siempre el mismo lado.

- Los problemas llegan nuevamente – Dijo la burlona y conocida voz de Laxus, todos se sobresaltaron y se giraron encontrándose efectivamente con el rubio que no dejaba de mirar a Lucy con una sonrisa sádica – Ven aquí Lucy – Dijo dando un paso al frente, siendo apuntado inmediatamente por Sting – Tus amigos no sufrirán ningún daño si me haces caso – La aludida se escondió frunciendo el ceño tras Natsu, este apretó la mandíbula enseñando los dientes como un animal furioso.

- Se suponía que estabas muerto – Dijo Shintaro saliendo del trance, Laxus lo miro con furia y se giro hacia él.

- Cállate maldito traidor – Exclamo con rabia contenida disparando en su dirección, dándole de pleno en el hombro, el castaño aulló de dolor llevando de inmediato su mano derecha hasta allí, Gray y Natsu sacaron sus armas apuntando al rubio al verificar que venía completamente armado.

- ¡Detén esto Laxus! – Dijo Lucy con el ceño fruncido, el aludido sonrio mirándola con malicia y ahora le apuntaba a ella. La rubia de un respingo y contuvo la respiración, Laxus podía disparar en cualquier momento y darle.

- No me digas que hacer, Lucy – Pronuncio arrastrando las palabras – Si tu hubieses convertido en mi mujer quizás habría escuchado lo que tenias que decir, pero ya no lo quiero así, me apoderare de la fortuna de los Heartfilia me case o no contigo – Termino diciendo y disparo, Lucy cerró los ojos siendo tomada por un brazo y tirada al suelo, un segundo disparo se escucho y esta vez fue Laxus quien soltó un gruñido de dolor. La rubia abrió los ojos confundida encontrándose nuevamente con Laxus en el suelo y ella junto a Shintaro, lo miro sorprendida y noto como la sangre aun brotaba de su hombro.

- Bien, Natsu – Exclamo Gray corriendo hacia Laxus para tomarlo, pero fue detenido por un segundo agresor que le golpeo en el abdomen arrojándolo a un costado.

- ¡Gray! – Grito Natsu corriendo hacia el pero siendo atacado también por el peli verde a quien alcanzo a esquivar.

- Fried – Murmuro Shintaro mirando fijamente a quien acababa de aparecer.

- No dejare que se acerquen a Laxus-sama – Dijo el peli verde mirando a todos con intensidad, Natsu chasqueo la lengua haciendo ademan de ir por él.

- Yo me encargo de este, tu ve por Laxus – Dijo Gray apareciendo nuevamente y mirando como el rubio volvía a ponerse de pie e intentaba correr aun malherido.

- Vámonos de aquí – Dijo Sting junto a Lucy, la rubia frunció el ceño pero aun asi se puso en pie.

- No voy a irme, Natsu está aquí y no pienso dejarlo – Dijo separándose del rubio, Sting iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Shintaro.

- No serás de mucha ayuda si continuas aquí, solo conseguirás preocuparle más, si te vas podrás estar en un lugar seguro y de esa manera no le preocuparas – Dijo sin mirarla, Lucy bajo la mirada y asintió lentamente.

- Vamos – Dijo Sting tomándola del brazo y siendo seguido también por el juez que aun se mantenía en un estado de nerviosismo.

Lucy miro hacia atrás mirando nuevamente a Natsu que seguía a Laxus, Gray luchaba contra Fried y Shintaro amarraba un pedazo de tela a su brazo y se unía a la pelea.

* * *

Evergreen continuo escondiéndose en la oscuridad siendo seguida por una seria Erza que no quitaba la vista de su enemiga y dispara sin siquiera medir. La castaña chasqueo la lengua, sabía de antemano lo peligrosa que era esa policía y tenía bastantes deseos de poder tener una lucha contra ella y ganarle para así ser admirada por todos sus pares en la mafia, de esa manera todos le temerían y podría ganarse siquiera un puesto como jefa. Sonrio ante esto y continuo tras su escondite, si Erza continuaba disparando y gastando sus balas entonces ella saldría cuando la pelirroja ya no tuviera como defenderse y le ganaría en el cuerpo a cuerpo, después de todo, era una de sus especialidades.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta con rapidez sintiendo un ruido, camino hasta allí con el ceño fruncido, lo que más odiaba era tener una lucha en donde el enemigo solo se la pasaba corriendo, odiaba profundamente a aquellos que no eran capaces de dar la cara y enfrentar en donde se habían metido. Vio la silueta femenina salir y luego un disparo tras ella, trago saliva forzosamente, atrás o adelante, ¿en dónde demonios estaba de verdad?

- Maldición – Murmuro entre dientes y simplemente corrió al frente capturando a la castaña que gimió cayendo al suelo, no tenía idea como le había hecho creer que estaba atrás también pero luego aclararía aquello. Evergreen se dio vuelta con rapidez y lanzo una patada que dio de pleno en el abdomen de Erza, la pelirroja soltó el aire con fuerza tomando el tobillo de la castaña, arrastrándola por el suelo y lanzándola contra unos cajones.

- Demonios – Maldijo Evergreen intentando ponerse en pie pero siendo puesta contra el suelo nuevamente, volvió a mirar a Erza esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrio – Ni pienses que te diré en donde se encuentra – Soltó riendo entre dientes, Erza apretó los labios y le dio una patada en el mentón, logrando que Evergreen cayera hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Erza se acerco para cerciorarse de que efectivamente estaba inconsciente pero la castaña le tomo de la muñeca y le dio una vuelta por sobre su cuerpo, Erza cayó de espaldas al suelo y gruño de dolor al sentir su brazo en una mala posición. Evergreen sonrio y se puso en pie tirando a Erza contra la pared, iba a acercarse para darle otro golpe mientras la pelirroja mientras esta sobaba su brazo dislocado pero se vio en cosa de segundos contra el piso nuevamente y cuando quiso ponerse en pie, Erza le había noqueado con un golpe seco en la nuca.

* * *

Rogue gruño mirando su pierna, chorreaba sangre y temía comenzar a perder la conciencia debido a la poca circulación en su cuerpo. Vio a lo lejos que Gajeel había tomado por el pelo a Bickslow y lo había lanzado contra una ventana, los trozos de vidrio saltaron por el lugar y Gajeel suspiro tranquilo volviendo hacia Rogue que comenzaba a ver borroso. El moreno pateo el arma visible y cayó al piso respirando con dificultad.

- Este tipo no era cosa fácil – Dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa, Rogue aun así sonrio de lado cerrando de paso sus ojos, sintió como su compañero tomaba su pierna y comenzaba a hacer presión sobre su herida, y abrió los ojos con dolor mirando a Gajeel – Tengo que detener la hemorragia, si no lo hago terminaras muerto en cosa de minutos – Rogue asintió agradecido, y aguanto el dolor, Gajeel presiono la herida notando que cada paño que ponía encima se enrojecía mas, chasqueo la lengua y volvió a sacar el paño colocando uno nuevo encima, sin mover el primero, cuando noto que la sangre ya no corría y los paños se mojaban cada vez menos, realizo un torniquete alrededor y miro a Rogue que había apoyado su cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos. Se acerco para comprobar que respiraba, el aire tibio saliendo de sus fosas nasales le tranquilizo y miro hacia todos lados comprobando que Bickslow había sido completamente derrotado. Se derrumbo junto a Rogue y decidió descansar un momento, después de todo, tendría que cargar a ambos.

* * *

Lucy se mordió los labios y miro hacia atrás, no quería dejar solo a Natsu, no quería volver a alejarse de él y temía profundamente no volver a verlo. Sting miro a Lucy preocupado y suspiro haciéndose una idea de lo que planeaba la rubia.

- Tengo que volver – Dijo ella girándose, Sting contuvo el aliento, justo que él iba a decirle que no lo hiciera – No puedo simplemente irme sabiendo que Natsu está en peligro – Sting nego con la cabeza y se acerco a ella.

- No es una buena idea Lucy – Dijo con calma, la rubia lo miro desesperada – Por favor entiende, es mejor para Natsu que tu estés aquí, y no en una zona de peligro – Lucy desvió la mirada y se mordió los labios nuevamente.

- ¿Qué harías tu? – Pregunto ella sin mirarlo – ¿Qué harías si supieras que la persona a quien amas está en peligro y tu puedes ayudarla? – Sting la miro sorprendido – Natsu está herido, quiero estar con él aun si estoy en peligro – Agrego mirándolo con firmeza, el rubio bajo levemente la mirada. Lucy tenía razón, él y Loke habían puesto en peligro sus vidas por ella, aun sin saber cómo enfrentarse a un grupo de mafiosos peligrosos, fueron hasta Lucy le salvaron del peligro y Loke había terminado entregando su vida por ella. Volvió a mirarla resignado, el también correrían en su ayuda si estuviera en peligro, no lo dudaría ni un solo momento.

- Luego serás tú quien tendrá que salvarme de Natsu – Dijo sin más dándose la media vuelta luego de lanzarle una linterna, Lucy pestañeo algo confundida y sonrio luego de entender, se giro con rapidez y corrió por el camino oscuro.

* * *

Gray golpeo a Fried en el abdomen y luego enredo una pierna tras sus tobillos tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo, Shintaro se lanzo contra Laxus al ver que el rubio comenzaba a ser más que el peli rosa, ambos cayeron de espaldas y Laxus sonrio poniéndose de pie pero perdiendo el equilibrio, sus heridas eran graves y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo pesar. Jerall llego tomando a Fried por la espalda cuando este se ponía en pie lanzándolo contra una reja en mal estado, tras ella había un enorme precipicio que daba directo al mar, con cerca de 500 metros de altura. El peli verde le dio un puñetazo haciéndole perder el equilibrio pero Gray llego a su rescate. Jerall se limpio la sangre de la nariz y corrió hasta Fried cuando este había tumbado a Gray y lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, el peli azul recibió un golpe en el abdomen con un fierro enredado con alambre en puntas, grito de dolor al sentir su piel cortarse sangrando de inmediato y cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Gray se puso en pie al sentir que el peli verde perdía la atención en él y lo tumbo dándole una patada en el rostro.

Gray termino de golpear a Fried reteniendo un gruñido y escupió sangre derrumbándose en el suelo, correr toda la tarde y golpear a todo aquel que aparecía lo tenía completamente agotado.

Natsu tomo a Shintaro por el brazo poniéndose ambos en pie, Laxus intento detenerlos pero le fue inútil, el dolor provocado por la reciente herida de bala antes de perder a Lucy estaba comenzando a hacer efecto y ya no podría moverse tan libremente, apretó la mandibular agarrándose de lo primero que encontró y grito arrodillándose en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, un disparo recorto el sonido en todo el lugar, Natsu se giro asustado encontrándose con la espalda de Lucy y viendo como poco a poco caía al suelo de rodillas, soltando a Shintaro fue hasta su encuentro encontrándose con su mirada perdida y un arma entre sus manos, frente a ella, el cuerpo de Laxus yacía sin vida tirado en el lugar, brotando sangre de su herida en el abdomen.

- Y-yo – Balbuceo Lucy sin saber que mas decir, las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y soltó el arma lentamente con la ayuda del peli rosa.

- Lucy – Susurro intentando consolarla, la rubia se giro llorando nerviosamente – Esta bien – Volvió a susurrar acariciando su cabello. Ella nego en su hombro.

- No – Dijo agarrándose a su chaqueta y mirándolo a los ojos – Le he matado – Dijo quebrándose su voz y volviendo a refugiarse en su pecho, Natsu trago saliva y la apretó a su cuerpo.

- Fue en defensa propia – Dijo esta vez con más fuerza – No lo hiciste porque quisieras – Dejo que ella sollozara un tiempo más a su lado y luego la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- ¡No! ¡Laxus-sama! – Grito Fried soltándose del agarre de Jerall, Gray intento detenerlo pero el peli verde corrió a gran velocidad lanzándose contra Lucy con una mirada fiera y arrebatándola de las manos de Natsu. El peli rosa abrió los ojos con miedo y vio como la rubia era lanzada hacia el precipicio.

- ¡Lucy! – Grito antes de correr a ella haciendo a un lado a Fried que reía como un loco y caía al suelo siendo tomado por Jerall que le golpeo en la espalda y le agarro ambas manos con las esposas.

Lucy escucho el grito de Natsu y luego de eso nada mas, sentía su cuerpo ligero que volaba por los aires y cerró los ojos, iba a caer al agua que chocaba con fuerza junto a las grandes rocas bajo ella, iba a caer e iba a morir, no tenia salida. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrar frente a ella una sombra y luego se vio arrojada en dirección contraria con fuerza. Natsu la tomo con fuerza de la cintura antes de caer ambos al suelo junto a la orilla y vieron juntos por última vez la mirada de Shintaro que cerró sus ojos antes de desaparecer bajo sus pies.

- No puede ser – Susurro Lucy acercándose al precipicio siendo tomada con fuerza por los brazos de Natsu, Shintaro había dado su vida para salvarla a ella, cerró los ojos sintiendo nuevamente como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Natsu la tomo con fuerza dándole vuelta y ella se aferro a su cuerpo poniéndose ambos en pie – No quiero más de esto – Susurro antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Erza llego junto a todos aun conservando la calma, un paramédico se acerco a ayudarla pero lo detuvo diciendo que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones. Jerall se acerco a ella aun con el torso descubierto pero completamente vendado, se veía en su rostro preocupación pero aun así suspiro aliviado al verla a ella como siempre manteniendo una mirada seria en el rostro.

- He traído a quien faltaba – Dijo llamando la atención de los demás, saco tras su cuerpo a Evergreen quien venía completamente noqueada y esposada de pies y manos. Gray sudo frio al igual que Natsu y ambos se miraron tragando saliva, Gazille sonrio con arrogancia, el sabia lo fuerte que era Erza, Rogue no podía creer que venciera a Evergreen sin tener un solo rasguño y Jerall volvió a soltar el aire agradecido.

- Como se esperaba de Erza – Murmuro Gray, Natsu asintió aterrado, ellos estaban completamente lastimados, chorreando sangre y Erza ni siquiera un rasguño, la pelirroja tiro el cuerpo de la castaña al suelo e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Jerall de inmediato acercándose a ella, Gray iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo en su lugar al ver que Jerall se le había adelantado. La pelirroja hizo un alto con su mano y suspiro recobrando la compostura.

- Solo una pequeña torcedura – Dijo volviendo a su habitual seriedad, Gray nego con la cabeza y esta vez sí avanzo hasta ella.

- No seas tan orgullosa – Dijo tomándola del brazo no herido – De nada servirá si eso empeora – La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se soltó.

- Estoy bien – Dijo tajantemente pasando por su lado – ¿Como esta Lucy? – Preugnto con preocupación, Natsu bajo la mirada ensombreciéndose.

- Esta inconsciente ahora – Dijo intentando sonreír – Pero creo que está bien – Termino por decir, Erza asintió y se acerco a Rogue y Gajeel que permanecían a un lado, el primero estaba sentado en una camilla y a punto de ser subido a la ambulancia.

- Buen trabajo – Dijo mirando al moreno que sonrio abiertamente. Miro también a Sting que parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos – ¿Donde está Laxus? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, todos desviaron la mirada pero Natsu suspiro avanzando hasta ella.

- Lucy le disparo – Dijo sorprendiendo a la pelirroja – Esta muerto – Erza apretó la mandíbula – Pero Shintaro esta inconsciente, le ha sacado del agua, así que solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte – Explico, Erza bajo la mirada comprendiendo.

- ¿No ha sucedido nada mas? – Pregunto a Jerall que nego lentamente, ella sonrio y soltó un suspiro derrumbándose sobre el capo de un vehículo – Pues entonces volvamos – Dijo con cansancio.

Luego de aquello las cosas volvieron ligeramente a la normalidad, Gray trabajo tres noches seguidas para terminar el extenso informe con ayuda de Cana y Macao, provocando las burlas de sus amigos que no dejaron de molestarlos preguntando que habían hecho exactamente los tres en esas largas noches. Jerall volvió momentáneamente a Nueva York para entregar un informe personal a la policía con cada detalle de lo que había sucedido. Lucy estuvo dos días en la clínica y despertó sonriendo con tristeza y enterándose de que Loke acababa de ser expatriado de Estados Unidos, los funerales serian en unos días. Sting y Rogue entregaron sus respectivas declaraciones y volvieron a Inglaterra junto a Jude, Lucy prometió visitarlo cuando estuviera más recuperada. En fin, las cosas simplemente parecían volver a la normalidad, pero no para Lucy quien aun parecía demasiado aterrada luego de lo sucedido.

* * *

Camino soltándose por unos momentos del firme agarre de Natsu, Mirajane lloraba intensamente sin secarse las lagrimas frente a lo que ahora era la sepultura de Lisanna, la lapida escrita indicaba que el deceso ya había sucedido hace unos días y que habían tardado en sepultarla debido a los peritajes policiales. Abrazo a la albina con dulzura y ella se aferro a la rubia sollozando más intensamente.

- Supe – Dijo cortándose de pronto para secarse las lagrimas con un pañuelo y aclarar su garganta – Que Loke también ha muerto – Lucy bajo la mirada y asintió lentamente – Lo siento – Dijo por ultimo la albina antes de volver a quedar nuevamente en un completo silencio.

Lucy miro a Natsu que permanecía en silencio mirando la lapida, ella sabia los sentimientos de el por la joven y se entristecía enormemente, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, si volvieran el tiempo atrás y Lisanna estuviera viva junto a Natsu, ella no se entrometería y simplemente reprimiría sus sentimientos dejándolos ser felices. Se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando lo vio suspirar intensamente y sonreír de la manera más hermosa que había visto, desvió su mirada hacia ella, llena de paz y comprensión y se acerco con paso lento.

- Creo que ya es hora – Dijo en un susurro junto a su oído – Mira quizás quiera estar con Elfman – Termino por decir mientras miraba al frente, el hombre musculoso de cabello blanco sollozaba como un niño pequeño mirando el lugar donde su hermana pequeña había sido depositada, Lucy le miro también y soltó lentamente a Mira dándole un empujoncito, la albina sin dudar corrió hasta su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza. Lucy se seco una lágrima y miro a Natsu.

- Vamos – Dijo sin más tomando su mano y caminando juntos de vuelta por el sendero de piedras pequeñas – Hay una cosa que aun me queda en duda – Dijo de pronto atrayendo la atención de Natsu que la miro curioso – Tu una vez dijiste que amabas a Lisanna, ¿en qué sentido la amabas Natsu? – Pregunto intentando controlar su nerviosismo, el se quedo parado en el mismo lugar sin despegar su vista de ella, Lucy se mordió el labio inferior inquieta al no escuchar ni una sola palabra salir de los labios del peli rosa. Este sonrio desviando la mirada luego de unos minutos.

- Como una hermana, le tenía y le tengo mucho cariño y me preocupo enormemente por ella, siempre nos llevamos bien pero solo era eso, una amistad casi como una relación de hermanos – Dijo mirando a Lucy que al comprender todo abrió la boca sorprendida sonrojándose levemente – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto divertido – ¿Estabas celosa? – Termino por preguntar como ella se mordía los labios intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

- P-por supuesto que no – Chillo moviendo las manos y haciendo reír a Natsu al verla con las mejillas encendidas y los mofletes inflados. Puso una mano en su cabeza y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

- Tonta – Dijo sorprendiéndola mientras bajaba su rostro frente a ella – Solo te amo a ti – Dijo viendo nuevamente el color rojo cubrir el rostro de la rubia.

- ¿No mientes? – Pregunto ella para estar más segura, Natsu sonrio negando con la cabeza, Lucy lo hizo también y ambos se fundieron en un beso de entrega entera, un beso sincero en donde no habrían más dudas ni secretos.

* * *

Erza reviso el informe frunciendo el ceño, miro de reojo a Gray que batallaba por mantenerse en pie y sonrio tirando las hojas sobre su escritorio sobresaltando al peli negro. Suspiro poniéndose en pie y rodeando la mesada para apoyarse en esta mirando a Gray intensamente de brazos cruzados.

- Esta casi perfecto – Dijo sorprendiendo al moreno que se preparaba para replicar – Solo falta que los autores se tomen un buen descanso – Termino por decir esbozando una ligera sonrisa, Gray sonrio agradecido también y estuvo a punto de abrazarla, simplemente se detuvo por la aceleración de su corazón.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo inclinando la cabeza, Erza sonrio mas abiertamente y lo vio salir con rapidez de su oficina. Suspiro soltando una carcajada y volviendo a su puesto cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a Jerall.

- Veo que aun no terminas tu trabajo – Dijo al ver el montón de hojas y carpetas esparcidas por el escritorio, Erza sonrio tomando asiento.

- Solo tengo que ordenarlas, están todas revisadas – Dijo sacando una sonrisa en el peli azul que apoyo ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

- Entonces no me puedes rechazar una invitación esta noche – Dijo sonriendo como un niño, Erza frunció el ceño confundida.

- Jerall – Dijo desviando la mirada al comprender todo – No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo – Declaro con algo de vergüenza, el sonrio tomando su rostro y haciendo que le mirara.

- No quiero que sea lo mismo, sinceramente no quiero – Dijo sorprendiéndola – Se supone que esto iba a ser una sorpresa para la noche – Dijo soltando una pequeña risa, Erza lo miro dudosa e ilusionada levemente – Quiero que estemos juntos Erza, no solo como amigos – Aclaro logrando que ella abriera la boca con sorpresa sin saber que decir, Jerall sonrio y acerco mas su rosto robándole un beso. Erza sonrio en sus labios e intensifico el beso convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado.

Gray bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro, sonrio levemente y continuo su camino, jamás se había querido meter en esa relación y ahora no podría hacerlo, Erza nunca fue para él, y ella nunca le miraría como algo más que un buen amigo y un compañero de trabajo. Continuo su camino hasta su oficina encontrándose con una joven que jamás había visto antes en la central, llevaba el uniforme de las recepcionistas por lo que supuso que debía ser una nueva trabajadora.

- ¿A que es linda? – Pregunto Cana apoyada en la pared, Gray la miro sorprendido y entrecerró los ojos al comprobar que la morena nuevamente estaba bebiendo – No seas así, es para celebrar el haber terminado ese informe del infierno – Se defendió al notar la mirada de su compañero – Pero volviendo al tema – Dijo de pronto dejando a un lado la lata de cerveza – Es nueva y lleva aquí desde ayer, se llama Juvia y es muy adorable – Dijo colocando los puños cerrados junto a su boca tiernamente, Gray frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar en dirección a la joven que ahora sacaba unas fotocopias.

- Se me hace conocida – Dijo frunció mas el ceño al no recordar en donde la había visto antes, Cana sonrio dándole unos codazos.

- Te gusta, te gusta – Le molesto sorprendiéndolo – Saldremos con Macao y Wakaba esta noche, si quieres vienes con nosotros y de paso la invito para integrarla al grupo – Dijo nuevamente dándole codazos más fuertes.

- No gracias – Dijo dándose la media vuelta, Cana hizo una mueca y le siguió para molestarlo.

- No seas así – Dijo tras el – Se que también quieres ir – Termino por decir apoyándose nuevamente en la pared, Gray suspiro recordando lo que había visto en la oficina de Erza, sonrio pensando en la chica nueva, el también debía darse una oportunidad.

* * *

Prendió la televisión aun acurrucada entre sus mantas, se sorbo la nariz y bajo la mirada, Natsu entro con un cuenco de frutas y lo dejo en el velador, se subió a la cama y le paso un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola. Lucy lo miro con pena y se apoyo en su hombro.

- No pasan nada mas en las noticias – Susurro mirando la pantalla, Natsu asintió acariciando su cabello – Lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine y solo se convierta en un recuerdo – Natsu la apego más a su cuerpo y le beso la coronilla de la cabeza.

- Va a pasar, solo tienes que dejar de pensar en ello y ocuparte con otras cosas – Dijo mirándola de frente, Lucy sonrio levemente bajando la cabeza, Natsu tenía razón, tenía toda la razón, le miro con algo de picardía haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Y cómo logro eso? – Pregunto provocativa acercándose a sus labios, Natsu se mordió el labio inferior y sonrio.

- Oh, yo sé muy bien cómo lograrlo – Termino por decir probando sus labios y abrazándola por la cintura, Lucy gimió levemente al sentirse tan cerca de su cuerpo y sonrio recordando como Natsu la tocaba y la besaba cuando estaban en la intimidad, ella tampoco quiso quedarse atrás y le acaricio los hombros con delicadeza mientras caía sobre el acolchado derramándose su cabello sobre la almohada, Natsu sonrio con las mejillas sonrojadas y tomo el control apagando la televisión, dejando todo a oscuras.

Esa noche volvieron a compartir como uno solo y Lucy pudo olvidar momentáneamente todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, Natsu estaba con ella y la quería solamente a ella, ahora que todo había pasado ya nada podría volver a separarlos y solo tenía que amarse día a día para seguir viviendo.

* * *

**Listoco! subire el proximo antes de que comiencen de verdad mis clases, eso si lo prometo! Besoos a todoos y por fa no abandonen mi fic, yo hago lo posible por publicar asi que espero sus respuestas ;)  
**

**Nicky**


	18. Completo

**Holas a todos que leen en estos momentos! :DD actualizando despues de mucho tiempo xDD se que deben decir, aaa ni se te ocurra pedir perdon por no actualizar! asi que simplemente lo siento. Subo el cap 18 a solo dos del final u.u sip, terminara en 20 esta historia que comence hace casi un año xDD ahora creo estar un poco mas inspirada en todo asi que quiero comenzar a publicar mas historias a la misma vez, un reto dificil pero no imposible. **

**bueno, continuando, espero les guste esta cap y agradesco los comentarios :DD **

**Se escucha: "Comeback when you hear this song" - 2PM, Ohh! amo esta cancion :DD y la coreo tambien !**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: "Completo"**

_"En dos palabras puedo resumir cuanto_

_he aprendido acerca de la vida: sigue adelante."_

_**Robert Lee Frost**_

* * *

"El caso de los asesinatos en serie está llegando a su fin, la policía aun investiga a fondo los verdaderos hechos que llevaron a la locura al conocido empresario Laxus Dreyar, quien falleció en el operativo. La diseñadora de modas mas celebre está ahora a salvo, confiesa el general de la policía de investigaciones de Tokio, Erza Scarlet, quien explica a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido en el borde costero de nuestra capital la noche del pasado jueves."

Lucy suspiro derrumbándose más en su silla, las noticias sobre el caso no acababan y ella se veía aun mas presionada por la prensa que en esos mismos momentos se había instalado fuera de su edificio para conseguir una declaración por su parte con respecto al caso. La televisión se apago de golpe dejando la oficina en silencio, miro al frente sorprendida encontrándose con Levy que hacia una mueca y llevaba en sus manos dos humeantes tazas de café.

- Sigues haciéndote daño – Comento con reproche posicionándose frente a ella, Lucy desvió la mirada – No es bueno Lu – Continuo mientras le extendía una de las tazas – Es peor para ti y ahora solo debes concentrarte en esos diseños que dejaste a medias – La rubia asintió aun mirando hacia un costado, su amiga tenía toda la razón pero aun así no podía evitar mirar el noticiero a cada momento, aun no lograba recuperarse por haberle disparado a Laxus, después de todo eso la convertía en una asesina. _"No es así, Lucy. Fue solo en defensa, no tenias la intención de asesinarlo" _de inmediato las palabras de Natsu se le vinieron a la cabeza y sonrio ligeramente, él había estado apoyándola todos esos días y se sentía completamente plena a su lado.

- ¿Qué paso con el desfile de mañana? – Pregunto de pronto la rubia intentando interesarse por un momento en otra cosa, Levy frunció los labios y dejo la taza a un lado.

- Lo suspendí – Respondió mirándola fijamente por sobre el escritorio, Lucy ladeo la cabeza – No estás del todo bien y no permitiré que salgas y te enfrentes al público en ese deprimente estado – Explico, Lucy sonrio agradecida y tomo una carpeta que saco de uno de los cajones.

- Ten – Dijo pasándosela, Levy la miro con confusión – Los diseños están listos, dile a Kei que ya puede comenzar a trabajar nuevamente – La peli azul sonrio abiertamente mientras revisaba las hojas con emoción.

- No puedo creer que ya los tengas – Comento con felicidad – Están bellísimos – Le felicito sonriendo, Lucy también lo hizo y volvió a beber de su café.

- Eso es para que veas que yo también me preocupo – Dijo con algo de arrogancia, Levy entrecerró los ojos y salto feliz de su asiento.

- Entonces iré con Kei y luego intentare pasar para que vayamos a almorzar – Dijo tomando sus cosas, Lucy asintió, después de todo, Natsu estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y ni tiempo tenían para verse.

Miro por la ventana soltando un suspiro una vez se volvió a encontrar sola en su oficina, no podía hacer nada, ni por Laxus ni por Loke, ni siquiera por Lisanna, ellos estaban muertos, no volverían, y ella solo debía continuar con su vida.

* * *

El café humeante sobre su escritorio le desconcentro, miro hacia arriba con extrañeza encontrándose con quien menos se lo esperaba. Ella sonreía tiernamente mirándolo con interés, suspiro bajando la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa sincera. La sonrisa abandono su rostro dejando una expresión de total confusión, pestañeo rápidamente y lo miro sin comprender su reacción.

- No tienes que hacerlo – Dijo sin más levantando la mirada – Cana suelta algunas tonterías de vez en cuando, no hagas todo lo que ella dice – La mujer le miro algo extrañada y luego sonrio tapándose la boca.

- No lo hago por eso – Dijo sorprendiendo al moreno – Juvia lo hace porque quiere – Confeso con un ligero sonrojo, Gray la observo por largo tiempo sin saber cómo contestar. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento más, no quería arruinar la atmosfera agradable que se había producido entre ellos en ese momento. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando fue detenido por el golpe en la puerta y los apresurados pasos de su compañero.

- Ha despertado, tenemos que ir hasta el hospital – Dijo el peli rosa ignorando todo lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en la oficina en esos momentos. Gray frunció el ceño cansado y Juvia se sonrojo al percibir la mirada de Natsu sobre ella una vez se giro a ver a su amigo de quien no obtenía respuesta – Oh, no sabía que estaban ocupados – Dijo algo nervioso por no tener un poco mas de delicadeza, Gray nego poniéndose en pie y tomando su chaqueta.

- No es nada – Dijo con desinterés – Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, Erza de seguro querrá la declaración lo antes posible – Natsu hizo una seña despidiéndose de la peli azul y saliendo con rapidez del cuarto, Gray se paro en la puerta sin saber nuevamente que decir.

- Suerte – Le animo mostrando su sonrisa tímida, las mejillas de Gray se colorearon rápidamente y salió apresurado y abochornado de la oficina.

- Que bien te las traes, Gray – Dijo Natsu mientras conducía sin quitar la vista de la pista, el moreno a su lado frunció el ceño mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto confundido, Natsu sonrio como solía hacerlo cada vez que molestaba a alguien o hablaba de un tema más bien pervertido.

- Ya sabes, la nueva – Dijo sin más soltando una risa, el ceño de Gray se frunció aun mas y se acomodo mejor en su puesto.

- Confundes las cosas – Respondió restándole importancia al tema e intentando calmar el calor que de pronto sentía en el rostro.

- Claro, y por ello tu rostro parecía un tomate maduro cuando saliste de la central – Dijo con afirmación conteniendo la risa al recordar el estado en el cual su amigo había salido a su encuentro.

- Estas hablando estupideces, no me sonrojo, no soy como tu – Dijo con rapidez intentando desviar la atención de Natsu, este solo sonrio sin mirarle.

- Por lo menos no siento vergüenza de decir que soy un hombre enamorado – Contesto logrando revolucionar a su amigo quien no podía creer aquellas palabras, no dijo nada, solo sonrio cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el asiento.

- Enamorado, ¿Eh? – Murmuro para sí mismo, Natsu sonrio también.

* * *

Camino con sigilo intentando esconderse tras lo primero que encontraba, ella se mantenía en el mismo sitio mirando de lado a lado esperando encontrarlo, sonrio, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, tan tierna y tan dulce, que jamás nadie podría relacionarlos. Hizo una mueca de molestia, muchas veces había oído comentarios, cuando se encontraban en algún lugar para hablar sobre la rubia, las personas les observaban diciendo que ella era demasiado hermosa para un tipo como él. Levanto la mirada con cansancio encontrándose con su reflejo frente a él en una tienda, un hombre alto, moreno, robusto, pero guapo y varonil, llevaba una camisa azul oscuro sobre esta un abrigo corto gris, unos jeans claros y zapatos oscuros. Suspiro, y así lo hicieron también un grupo de mujeres que pasaban por su lado. Su atención había sido alterada y ahora no veía a su chica por ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto la dulce voz de Levy a su lado, se giro con rapidez asustado encontrándose con la mirada interrogante de la pequeña – ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto al verle tan sorprendido.

- Si – Respondió con sequedad característica en él, Levy frunció los labios y se movió de su lado.

- Llegas tarde – Informo sin más mirando hacia el frente, a su reflejo junto a él. Gajeel bajo la mirada acercándose.

- Lo siento – Dijo mirándola de reojo. Levy sonrio levemente por su cercanía.

- Lo estas usando – Dijo girando el rostro, viéndolo fijamente – El conjunto que te aconseje – Gajeel sonrio tomándose la chaqueta.

- Por supuesto – Contesto como si fuera obvio – Es una ocasión importante – Levy lo miro completamente interesada, el moreno carraspeo y la tomo de la mano, sorprendiéndola – Vamos, se pasaran las horas y no disfrutaremos nada – Dijo con la voz ronca avanzando por la calla, la peli azul sonrio bajando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

El local estaba regularmente lleno, se sentaron junto a la ventana instalándose junto a ellos un silencio incomodo. Levy acomodo su vestido para que no se arrugara, por lo menos ocupaba su tiempo en algo, mientras Gajeel se dedicaba a observar todo el lugar.

- He sabido que entraras a la policía – Dijo ella de pronto intentando romper el silencio, el hombre la miro esbozando una sonrisa.

- Erza ha pensado en un trato para mí – Contesto orgulloso de sí mismo, Levy se intereso completamente por el tema y lo miro atenta – Una manera en que no entre en prisión es ser parte de la policía, un agente en cubierto, les ayudo con la mafia y ellos se encargan de borrar mi expediente – La peli azul asintió comprendiendo.

- Entonces definitivamente trabajaras con ellos – Dijo algo preocupada, Gajeel asintió cruzándose de brazos – Pero tu trabajo será peligroso – Continuo mostrándose esta vez afligida por el tema, él la miro algo sorprendido y sonrio pasando una mano por sobre la mesa para acariciar el brazo femenino.

- Me he encontrado en situaciones mucho más peligrosas, ellos confían en mi profesionalidad, por eso me han ofrecido ese trabajo – Contesto intentando calmarla, Levy frunció el ceño no queriendo aceptar.

- Pero- Dijo siendo cortada por los dedos de moreno en sus labios, lo miro confundida encontrándose con su mirada intensa y decidida.

- No se diga mas, enana – Dijo cortantemente retirando su mano, Levy continuo mirándole hasta que trajeron su pedido. El momento volvió a ser silencio pero esta vez no incomodo, ambos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos y dilemas. Levy continuaba pensando en el peligroso trabajo que había conseguido Gajeel con la policía, mientras que él… barajaba en su mente el momento adecuado para dar un paso importante en su vida, que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo.

* * *

Erza se encontraba ya fuera de la habitación esperando de brazos cruzados a que llegaran Natsu y Gray. Frunció el ceño al ver que no aparecían por el pasillo mientras Jerall sonreía como un idiota manteniendo en sus manos las tazas con café.

- Tranquila, ya llegaran – Dijo intentando calmar a su ahora novia, esta simplemente gruño por respuesta tomando asiento pesadamente en una butaca.

- Irresponsables, quizás en que se entretuvieron en estos momentos – Dijo mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de café, quemándose de paso por el calor del agua hirviendo, pero manteniendo la misma expresión de ira, no diría nada, no diría que dolía, no cedería ante un sorbo caliente de café, aunque su lengua muriera.

- ¿Crees que esté dispuesto a aceptar los cargos? – Pregunto el peli azul intentando atraer su atención, Erza se giro hasta el encontrándose con el rostro preocupado del hombre.

- Lo hará, tendrá que hacerlo, tenemos todas las pruebas – Jerall sonrio de lado bajando la mirada, si bien Shintaro tenía todo en su contra, podía aun resistirse y arruinar sus planes, planes que había zanjado con la pelirroja hace nada mas unos días.

"_- Quiero terminar con el caso, darlo por cerrado y entonces… - Dijo sin concluir sus palabras a la vez que bajaba la mirada con las mejillas ardiéndole. Él sonrio acercándose a ella por sobre el sofá y tomando su rostro._

_- Entonces ter iras conmigo a los Estados Unidos – Termino por decir él mientras besaba sus labios, Erza cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, era cierto, había aceptado su propuesta aunque le costara asumirlo. Renunciaría a la policía y se dedicaría a ser una mujer de casa, formaría una familia y tendría hijos. Se sonrojo mientras continuaba besando al peli azul, aun siquiera pensar en hijos se ponía tan nerviosa que llevaba a tartamudear – Te deseo tanto, Erza – Susurro él sobre sus labios, cegado por la lujuria. El cuerpo de la pelirroja se tenso al percibir el tono que había utilizado y lentamente se fue alejando de su cuerpo. Él la miro confundido y ella se mordió los labios, no se encontraba preparada para ello aun._

_- Voy a preparar la cena – Dijo con rapidez perdiéndose en la cocina, Jerall suspiro derrumbándose sobre el sofá, había estado cerca, mucho más cerca que otras veces, sonrio con los ojos cerrados, poseer a Erza no iba a ser cosa fácil, pero a él le gustaban los desafíos."_

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho los gritos de su novia, miro al frente comprendiendo que Natsu y Gray ya habían llegado y ahora eran fieramente regañados por la pelirroja.

- Muy bien – Dijo Natsu más animado de lo normal – Vamos dentro – Chillo como un niño ignorando olímpicamente a Erza, Gray sonrio siguiendo a su compañero mientras que el demonio rojo se quedaba de piedra en el mismo lugar, Jerall se acerco a ella por detrás sin esconder su sonrisa.

- Vamos, que luego quien llegara tarde serás tu – Dijo intentando controlar su risa, si bien no era conveniente burlarse así de la chica, no podía evitarlo, eran pocas las veces en que alguien dejaba a Erza de esa manera, y en esa ocasión, había sido Natsu, quien siempre terminaba siendo golpeado por su superior. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo miro molesta, Jerall apresuro el paso entrando en la habitación, un refugio, el demonio rojo no podría atacar allí.

Shintaro se encontraba semi sentado en la cama, había escuchado los gritos fuera de su habitación y comprendía que iban por él, suspiro mirando el cielo, despejado y celeste, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tantos años luchando por su libertad que incluso había asesinado gente importante para él, sintió deseos de llorar y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por el golpe en su puerta y la inminente entrada del policía peli rosa en su cuarto.

- Estas despierto – Dijo Natsu como si no fuera obvio, Gray entro tras él observando el lugar y por ultimo al sujeto sobre la cama – Supongo que sabes a que hemos venido – El castaño asintió acomodándose en su lecho.

- Estoy dispuesto a aceptar todos los cargos, Laxus está muerto, soy lo único que les queda – Dijo justo en el momento en que Erza entraba, la pelirroja lo miro frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él.

- ¿No te resistirás? – Pregunto ella dudosa, él nego con la cabeza.

- No obtendría nada, mas papeleo y un dolor de cabeza para todos – Respondió sacando una sonrisa en Natsu que no pudo evitar comentar algo estúpido, como solía hacerlo en sus primeros días como policía. Erza suspiro resignada, Shintaro tenía toda la razón.

- Serás condenado a años de presidio, no tendrás privilegios, no te descontaran la pena por buena conducta, es similar a una cadena perpetua – Informo tensando el ambiente, Shintaro sonrio y luego comenzó a reír como un idiota.

- Adiós ansiada libertad – Susurro incomodando a los presentes, Erza se alejo con claras intenciones de dejarle todo el trabajo a ambos compañeros, Gray asintió dando un paso al frente.

- Ahora que ya sabes lo que te espera, pretendemos escuchar tu declaración, completa y con todos los detalles – Dijo acomodándose en una silla, lo mismo hizo Natsu, ambos sabían perfectamente que sería largo.

- ¿Por lo primero, no? – Pregunto mirándolos de reojo, el moreno asintió – Laxus asesino a mi padre el mismo día en que me uní a la mafia – Comenzó soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Laxus asesino a tu padre? – Pregunto Gray asombrado, aquello era algo que desconocían completamente, Shintaro asintió lentamente.

- Les ayude a esconder el cuerpo – Confeso con algo de arrepentimiento – Mi padre estaba metido en unos negocios turbios, mi madre desconfió de mi y termine matándola a ella también – Continuo casi perdiendo la calma. Todos se miraron entre sí, la historia tras aquel hombre era sin duda una red de retorcidos acontecimientos que sin duda marcarían la vida de cualquiera – Termine mis estudios, me case, mi hermana estaba próxima a descubrirme y por ordenes también le mate a ella – Dijo un poco más serio, al parecer, el tema de su hermana no era algo tan doloroso, su rostro se volvió a desfigurar y ahogo un pequeño gemido – Mi esposa lo vio, vio todo por la cámara de seguridad de la casa de mis padres, no quería, de verdad que la amaba pero…ellos me seguían, me obligaban, no tuve más remedio que asesinarla, y también a mi hijo – Termino por decir mientras se quebraba en llanto, todos se sorprendieron eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaban. Natsu cerro los puños con fuerza, Laxus había sido una maldita bestia a quien hubiese deseado matar con sus propias manos – Después de eso – Continuo secándose a penas las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro gracias al pañuelo que le había extendido Erza – Sentía que no tenía sentido seguir viviendo y simplemente me dedique a obedecer en todo a Laxus, quería ser libre de él y vivir por mí mismo, pero cada día estaba más dentro de ese mundo y termine siendo un completo asesino – Gray asintió intentando mantenerse frio, y es que era imposible, en el ambiente se podía percibir la ira que cada uno guardaba dentro, comenzando por Natsu que estaba a su lado.

- Quiero que me cuentes como fue el asesinato a tu madre – Dijo con algo de temor, sabía que iba a ser doloroso y demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlo, era parte de su trabajo.

* * *

Continuo revisando las telas que tenía frente ella, sin duda todas eran maravillosas, miro a la modelo frente a ella y sonrio, tenía una increíble imaginación y ya estaba creando en su propia mente el nuevo tema de su colección. Kei sonrio al verla, comprendía perfectamente a la rubia y sabía que tenía todo preparado para la siguiente ronda, como lo llamaban ellos. Denis, una de las consejeras entro como una verdadera loca llevando unos sobres en sus manos.

- Los resultados de la última competencia del crucero serán anunciados mañana en el mega evento en parís – Informo entregándole el sobre a la rubia, Lucy sonrio tomándolo mientras miraba a sus empleados que estaban expectantes, lo abrió leyendo el contenido a la vez que ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- Necesito los boletos de avión – Dijo emocionada haciendo ademan de dirigirse a su oficina.

- Ya los tengo – Dijo su secretaria apareciendo, Lucy la miro sorprendida, la joven en muchas ocasiones no era muy despierta – Imagine que podría aceptar por lo tanto me adelante a los hechos – Dijo de manera insegura, Lucy sonrio acariciándole el cabello, iba por su celular para llamar a Levy cuando fue interrumpida por Denis.

- Otro sobre, no se dé que trata – Dijo entregándole efectivamente un sobre perfectamente cerrado, ella asintió retirándose, leyó el pequeño logo en una esquina y se sorprendió.

Entro con rapidez en el cuarto leyendo la carta, en ella le informaban que a pesar de que su proyecto fuera entregado fuera de tiempo y ni siquiera contara con una presentación, ellos comprendían y por demás aceptaban su obra arquitectónica, por lo tanto, se adjudicaba el premio mayor, convirtiéndose en la arquitecta jefa de la nueva obra que se llevaría a cabo en Tokio. Sonrio como una idiota, a pesar de todo había ganado aquel concurso y la empresa de Loke continuaba su curso. Un dolor se instauro en su pecho y miro por la ventana, si él estuviera vivo, con ella, estaría igual o más contento por la noticia, arrugo el papel entre sus manos, iba a trabajar duro con tal que aquella construcción fuera la mejor de todas en honor a su gran amigo.

* * *

Miro el mensaje enviado por su amiga en su teléfono, sonrio alegre al saber la nueva noticia pero se desanimo un poco al saber que tendría que viajar con ella esa misma noche a Francia. Gajeel noto su expresión y se acerco preocupado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto al verla tan acomplejada, ella lo miro fijamente, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero no quería alejarse de él, quería pasar el día de mañana a su lado nuevamente. Nego con la cabeza intentando esbozar una sonrisa. El moreno frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien con ella – No me mientas – Dijo algo molesto al saber que Levy le ocultaba algo.

- Solo- Ella bajo la mirada – Tengo que ir con Lu esta tarde, viajaremos a Paris por un evento, no volveré hasta el viernes – Dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo, habían hecho planes para verse al día siguiente también y era por ello que se sentía apenada. Gajeel sonrio, era perfecto.

- No hay problema – Dijo alejándose de ella – Podremos vernos el viernes – Dijo como si no le interesara ni en lo mas mínimo, Levy lo miro con tristeza, ¿Tan poco le importaba a él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? Nego con la cabeza, no podía ser tan débil, tomo una pequeña cajita musical y desvió su total atención a ella. Por mientras Gajeel sonreía, tendría tiempo suficiente para poder pensar y realizar algo lo suficientemente romántico para la chica, necesitaría ayuda puesto que no era alguien muy detallista, pero ya tenía pensado a quien. Volvió a sonreír, bendito evento de moda que le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Entraron en la oficina sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el camino había sido en total silencio y parecía que el trabajo lo seria de igual manera. Gray dejo caer la gruesa carpeta sobre el escritorio, mucho trabajo tendría esa noche, y más aun difícil, los sentimientos encontrados durante la declaración de Shintaro eran algo que no se calmarían simplemente, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, nada lograba con sus sentimientos, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo.

- Gray – Llamo Natsu desde su puesto, lo miro con curiosidad notando que parecía levemente decaído – Me quedare contigo esta noche – Dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo, Gray lo miro sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Y Lucy? – Pregunto creyendo que tal vez habían peleado. Natsu suspiro hundiéndose más en su silla.

- Se va a Paris por un evento – Contesto entre dientes, Gray sonrio, era gracioso ver a Natsu en ese estado.

- ¿Tanto te molesta? – Pregunto divertido, Natsu asintió como un niño pequeño.

- Quería pasar la noche con ella – Respondió echándose sobre el escritorio, Gray abrió la carpeta un poco más animado.

- Mírale el lado bueno, podemos terminar este informe esta noche y cuando Lucy llegue tendrás todo el tiempo para poder estar con ella – Natsu sonrio, la idea definitivamente le parecía tentadora. Tomo los papeles dispuesto a comenzar ya con el informe pero la lectura de la primera página le dejo desganado.

- Es increíble – Dijo de pronto llamando la atención de Gray que ordenaba la declaración – He escuchado todo tipo de declaraciones pero jamás una tan macabra como esta – Gray asintió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

- Hay momentos en que deseo poder golpear al inútil de Laxus por todo lo que hizo – Comento volviendo a su trabajo, Natsu miro nuevamente la hoja, Shintaro había sido un hombre normal que había perdido todo y por culpa de ello nada le importaba.

- Y pensar que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Lucy – Murmuro siendo escuchado por el moreno.

- No paso, y no pasara, olvida eso – Dijo intentando sacarle esos pensamientos a su amigo, de los dos, Natsu siempre resultaba ser el más sensible.

- Chicos – Dijo Cana entrando de pronto – Erza tiene algo importante que comunicar a todos – Ambos se miraron confundidos, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que debía decírselo a todos? Salieron curiosos por lo que tendría que contar la pelirroja y se encontraron con todos sus compañeros en el hall principal. Gray miro de reojo a las chicas vestidas de traje, entre ellas, Juvia que conversaba animadamente con una morena, sonrio se veía tan feliz que le alegraba.

- Se que esto les puede parecer extraño – Comenzó la Scarlet llamando la atención de todos y logrando que el silencio rondara en la central – Y se que va a sorprenderlos, pero después de pensarlo demasiado y de haber recibido ya una respuesta por parte de la dirección general de la policía, he decidido renunciar a mi puesto como general y también dejar la policía de investigaciones – El silencio fue más sepulcral aun, nadie sabía que hacer o que decir, Erza continuaba frente a todos esperando alguna reacción pero nadie parecía querer hacer o decir algo.

- Déjate de bromas – Soltó Natsu cruzándose de brazos, atrayendo las miradas de todos que comenzaron a murmurar lo recién expuesto.

- No es una broma – Contesto Erza seria, demasiado seria, tan seria que el peli rosa llego a temblar ligeramente – Estoy hablando en serio – Dijo esta vez para todos, algunos continuaron en silencio mientras otros no dejaban de decir que era mentira.

- Pero Erza, no puedes simplemente renunciar – Dijo Cana haciéndose un camino hasta ella – Amas esta profesión, no puedes estar hablando en serio – La pelirroja nego poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Lo digo en serio, solo quiero una vida tranquila y tener una familia – Confeso aclarando algunas dudas. Cana bajo la mirada y luego sonrio dándole un leve golpe en el brazo derecho.

- Pues entonces, felicidades – Dijo mirando a una confundida Erza, luego de comprender las palabras de la castaña sonrio asintiendo.

- Felicidades Erza – Dijeron las pocas féminas que trabajaban allí, todas habían comprendido a Erza mientras que los hombres solo miraban sin saber que decir. Gray comenzó a comprender poco a poco y sonrio mirando al hombre que permanecía en un rincón.

- Se ha salido con la suya – Murmuro siendo escuchado por Natsu que se acerco a él curioso – Jerall, a eso se refiere Erza – Aclaro mirando al peli rosa.

- Una duda, mi general – Dijo de entre todos un agente, Erza le miro expectante esperando su pregunta – Si usted renuncia, entonces, ¿Quién será nuestro nuevo general? ¿Lo han designado ya? – Pregunto siendo seguido por todos, al fin y al cabo, era un tema importante.

- La directiva ha pensado en una persona que he recomendado, ellos han llegado a una conclusión y están de acuerdo con el oficial – Respondió siendo escuchada por todos – Espero que le respeten así como también espero que él haga un buen trabajo – Muchos tragaron saliva esperando la tan ansiada respuesta – El nuevo general será el actual teniente general, Natsu Dragneel – Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Gray golpeo a Natsu siendo seguido también por los demás que iban a felicitarlo.

- ¡Bien hecho Dragneel! – Gritaban dándole palmadas, las mujeres miraron horrorizadas como se golpeaban, porque eso era para ellas, golpes, no "palmaditas" de felicitación. Natsu intentaba defenderse de lo golpes y también contener la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Erza camino hasta el con la intención de felicitarlo.

- No desperdicies la oportunidad – Dijo con seriedad, Natsu asintió y sereno su rostro poniéndose firme ante ella. Erza sonrio girándose para mirar a los demás – ¡Vuelvan a sus funciones normales, que no me iré hasta tener en mis manos el informe de Millian Shintaro! – Dijo sacando pifias por parte de todos. Cana llego a su lado dándole unos golpecitos.

- ¡Vamos a celebrar! – Grito logrando que todos gritaran, incluso Natsu estaba entusiasmado, Erza iba a replicar pero Jerall llego a su lado sonriéndole.

- No tendrás otra oportunidad de celebrar así – Dijo intentando permanecer serio, la pelirroja suspiro rindiéndose y uniéndose también a la masiva celebración.

* * *

Lucy se recostó una vez estuvo sobre el avión, no había visto a Natsu y había estado esperando a que el llegara a despedirse, hizo un puchero mirando por la ventana, de seguro tenía mucho trabajo y por ello no había ido donde ella. Levy suspiro sentándose a su lado, Lucy se giro para mirarla, había notado a su amiga extraña desde que se reunieron para tomar el vuelo, quizás estaba molesta o algo. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, quería descansar un momento antes de llegar a tan ansiado evento.

- Has ganado el concurso, Lu – Dijo Levy sacándola de su descanso – Si Loke estuviera aquí estaría tan feliz – Comento de manera triste, Lucy se enderezo sintiéndose triste nuevamente – Lo siento, no quería recordártelo – Dijo con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que Loke producía en su amiga.

- No, está bien, tengo que asumirlo, no puedo dejar que me atormente toda la vida – Respondió ella tomando su computadora, Levy sonrio, su amiga siempre intentaba hacerse la fuerte y la verdad lo lograba, era más fuerte que nadie.

- ¿Te has despedido de Natsu? – Pregunto de pronto Levy, Lucy la miro nuevamente notando el ceño fruncido en su amiga.

- No, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto levemente inquieta, la peli azul se mordió los labios, no sabía si estaba bien contarle a Lucy o no lo que había encontrado.

- Hay algo… - Dijo girando el portátil y mostrándole a la rubia lo que hace unos momentos solamente se había publicado. Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía en la pantalla, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y respiro dificultosamente – Lo siento Lu, pero es algo que no podía ocultarte – Dijo al ver el estado de su amiga, la rubia nego con la cabeza volviendo a acomodarse en su puesto – Al parecer están en una fiesta o algo así – Dijo al continuar viendo las fotos, pero Lucy no podía sacarse de la cabeza la foto en donde Natsu, su novio, salía besando a una chica que no era ella, bajo la mirada evitando las lagrimas, no iba a llorar por él, no por un idiota – Si quieres volvemos o- Dijo Levy viendo que Lucy no se encontraba muy bien, ella nego con la cabeza.

- No, iremos igual – Dijo secándose la humedad de los ojos – Dormiré, no quiero parecer cansada una vez estemos allá – Dijo guardando sus cosas nuevamente y acomodándose para dormir. Levy se mordió los labios repetidamente, sabía que eso pasaría pero no iba a ocultarle nada a su amiga, si lo hubiese hecho sería peor, además, ya se enteraría Natsu, ella misma se encargaría de cobrarle aquel dolor que le había producido a su mejor amiga.

El viaje termino luego de largas horas de vuelo, Lucy ordeno su traje y rápidamente se dispuso a arreglarse, Levy se preocupo, sabia a la perfección que su amiga actuaba de esa manera debido a la fotografía, pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Era lógico que sufriera e intentaba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarlo. Levy bajo la mirada no podía seguir sintiéndose culpable, ella solo había sido leal a su amistad, el único que estaba cometiendo un error era Natsu. Suspiro, era extraño, el peli rosa no parecía el tipo de hombre que engañara así como así a una mujer, entonces, ¿sería real aquella foto? ¿o solo una broma de esas que suelen hacerse en las fiestas? Suspiro, tendría que descubrirlo, lo más seguro es que Lucy no querría hablar con él y no habría forma de descubrir la verdad.

* * *

Despertó con todo el cuerpo agotado y un mal sabor en la boca, miro hacia todos lados encontrándose en su oficina, suspiro tomándose la cabeza que parecía pesarle como nunca. Busco a su amigo por el lugar pero no le encontró, supuso entonces que se encontraba solo. Se levanto a duras penas en busca de unas aspirinas, era bien poco lo que recordaba de la tarde y noche anterior y lo que se le venía a la cabeza eran solo imágenes borrosas. Se desplomo en su silla intentando calmarse, se suponía que esa noche terminaría el informe para poder descansar y luego esperar a Lucy, sonrio como un idiota, ¿Qué diría ella cuando se enterara que él era el nuevo general? De seguro le felicitaría solo como ella sabía hacerlo. Instantáneamente se puso en pie, solo recordar a la rubia había logrado excitarlo, nego con la cabeza repetidas veces y se metió al baño, lo mejor era una ducha fría para enfriar el cuerpo y despertar el cerebro.

Escucho la puerta abrirse cuando ya estaba vestido con su ropa de cambio que siempre dejaba allí, salió curioso para ver de quien se trataba y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con Gray que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente, el moreno no parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones, se acerco algo preocupado.

- La he cagado – Susurro apegado al cojín, Natsu sonrio, quizás que estupidez había hecho esta vez.

- Vale, ¿Qué has hecho? – Pregunto intentando contener la risa, Gray levanto el rostro desesperado, preocupando a Natsu – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Pregunto al verlo de esa manera, se acomodo en el sofá mirando de frente al peli rosa.

- Me he acostado con Juvia – Contesto como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo, Natsu lo miro incrédulo y luego soltó la risa – ¿Que no te das cuenta que es algo importante? – Pregunto molesto ante la reacción de su amigo.

- Lo siento, pero, no veo el problema – Hablo entre risas. Gray nego con la cabeza como si no lo comprendieran.

- No entiendes, no entiendes – Dijo estirándose nuevamente, Natsu paro de reír y se sentó en el suelo mirándolo con interés.

- Vamos hombre, cuantas veces no te has acostado con mujeres por una noche y ni problema que haces – Dijo recordando las tantas veces en que Gray aparecía con su sonrisa victoriosa por las mañanas luego de haber vivido "la mejor noche de su vida". El moreno lo miro afligido.

- Ya, pero con ninguna de ellas he querido algo serio – Dijo casi echándose a llorar, a Natsu le costó procesar la información y cuando lo hizo grito como un loco logrando desesperar mas a Gray que se le lanzo encima tapándole la boca.

- Quita, maldición – Chillo Natsu al verse en aquella posición comprometedora con su mejor amigo.

- Anoche estaban peor – Dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta, ambos se separaron y miraron a Cana que parecía no haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Natsu acomodándose la camisa – ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta de que ella no había estado allí antes.

- Vine porque escuche sus gritos – Contesto con los ojos entrecerrados – Y anoche ustedes dos parecían haberse desviado de sus caminos – Añadió esta vez con una sonrisita picara, ambos fruncieron el ceño – ¿De verdad no recuerdan? – Pregunto al ver la cara de completa confusión de ambos, negaron al mismo tiempo y Cana rio divertida – Entonces tendrán que averiguarlo por si mismos – Dijo a la vez que salía con rapidez, Natsu se puso en pie con intensiones de detenerla pero Gray lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

- Ni una palabra a nadie – Dijo asustado, Natsu asintió soltándose y saliendo tras la castaña para exigirle que le contara lo sucedido la otra noche. Gray volvió a tirarse en el sofá, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba descansar, estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, si bien conocía a Juvia desde hace poco tiempo, la chica había logrado cautivarlo a tal punto que le hacia sonreír solo con recordarla. Gruño tapándose el rostro, estaba tonto, rematado de tonto.

* * *

Gajeel camino con rapidez hasta el edificio, sabía que Juvia trabajaba allí y esperaba poder encontrarla a esas horas. Necesitaba urgentemente los consejos de una chica para poder hacer su declaración y alguien tan cursi como la peli azul era perfecta. Entro sin más encontrándose con un desorden que jamás imagino. Miro a todos lados encontrándose con algunos agentes esparcidos en el piso mientras otros vomitaban en el basurero. Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios habían estado haciendo allí esos tipos?

- ¡Juvia! – Exclamo al verla pasar por delante de él con la mirada perdida, ella levanto el rostro e hizo un puchero antes de salir corriendo, iba a detenerla pero se quedo allí, en su lugar. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? ¿Alguien le había hecho algo? Intento preguntarle a alguien pero todos parecían una muertos vivientes, suspiro buscando a alguien a quien preguntarle lo sucedido cuando vio correr frente a él a Cana – ¡Hey tu! – Grito avanzando hasta ella, se detuvo al ver a Natsu alcanzar a la morena antes que él y camino a paso lento hasta ellos, escuchando de paso su conversación.

- ¡Por Dios Natsu! – Exclamo cansada – Te has besado con Gray, es eso – Dijo soltando la bomba, tanto Natsu como Gajeel se quedaron de piedra, el peli rosa quería tirarse al suelo llorando mientras que el moreno estaba de piedra, jamás imagino que esos dos venían del closet.

* * *

**¡Importante!**

**El diario de la princesa.**

Una maldición jamás imaginada acechaba al reino. Fiore, un país desarrollado y envidiado por sus vecinos, a pesar de su gobierno democrático contaba también con una monarquía milenaria que era parte importante del magistrado. Su rey absoluto estaba desesperado por encontrar una forma de detener la maldición que amenazaba con destruir todo el país. La única forma era encontrar al heredero real al trono y que este asumiera como rey, pero… ¿Qué sucedía cuando aquel heredero de sangre real no parecía existir? Una búsqueda implacable que involucraba buscar en cubierto a aquel que tuviera el apellido St. Jones.

- La hemos encontrado – Dijo entregándole las hojas, el hombre suspiro, rogando que fuera una chica, la única manera de mantener a su familia en el trono y evitar la maldición.

- Lucy Heartfilia – Leyó lentamente mientras sonreía, su plan tendría que llevarse a cabo, comprometería en matrimonio a Lucy Heartfilia, heredera de sangre real al trono de Fiore, y a su hijo, Natsu Dragneel, actual príncipe de la nación.

DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO…

Fea, horrenda, desabrida, cerebrito, ¡Rara! Aquellos eran los comunes apodos que las chicas del instituto le tenían a Lucy. Pero ella simplemente intentaba ignorarlos, vivir su vida como más le gustaba e intentar ser la mejor en su clase. Huérfana desde los 5 años, había pasado su vida bajo el alero del orfanato que decidió acogerla. Allí tenia a sus mejores amigos a quienes amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Soñaba con poder tener éxito y ayudar algún día a todos aquellos niños huérfanos que como ella sufrían en aquel lugar que poca ayuda recibía. Pero sus planes fueron abruptamente desviados, y ahora iba a aceptar el compromiso que su abuelo había impuesto para ella, pero… ¿Cómo iba alguien como ella a ser una princesa? No era linda, no era delicada, no tenía clase, y mucho menos tenía un buen apellido, entonces, ¿Cómo podría lograr ser la reina de su país así tan abruptamente?

DIVERSIÓN Y LOCURAS…

Su vida era como una montaña rusa todos los días, podía hacer lo que quisiera y tener lo que quisiera, nadie le negaba nada y nadie podía hacerle nada. Era el príncipe, el futuro rey del país y nadie se atrevía a ir contra él. Popular como ningún chico, tanto por su posición social como por su atractivo físico. Su círculo de amigos siempre era de lo más selecto y no permitía a nadie que no fuera similar a él en todos los sentidos. Y a pesar de ello aun no se sentía completo, tenía un difícil futuro que nadie comprendía y además de no poder ser libre de amar a quien quisiera. Estaba advertido y su padre se lo había hecho saber desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora simplemente tenía que aceptar aquel estúpido compromiso hecho por su estúpido abuelo, no podía negarse y solo esperaba que su futura esposa sea una dulce belleza sumisa… esperen, había pedido una belleza, no una escoba con patas, porque eso era aquella chica que sería su mujer, comenzado de la cabeza a los pies. Dios sí que tendría que odiarlo.

**Juego de media noche**

ELLA LO TENIA TODO...

De buena familia, educada como una princesa, querida como una princesa, tenía todo lo que una mujer podría desear, hermosa, heredera, codiciada por muchos, pero muy, muy, caprichosa. Desde la muerte de su madre Lucy había cambiado y no para bien, sino para mal. Su horrible personalidad no era soportada por nadie más que aquellos que vivieron en la época de su madre en aquella casa. Ella era terriblemente orgullosa y arrogante, tenía todo y nunca le falto nada, ahora, con sus 18 años cumplidos su padre quiere comprometerla en matrimonio para aumentar sus riquezas, pero ella, para hacerlo enojar y parecer una chica rebelde no apta para la sociedad aristócrata, decide junto a su mejor amiga entablar amistad con chicos de baja clase social. Escapadas nocturnas a un bar concurrido de Londres y amistades poco usual son parte de la nueva vida de la joven. Pero... ¿cuándo iba a imaginar que en un pobre bar iba a conocer al amor de su vida? Ahora como prometida de un hombre rico buscaba a ese joven a quien no podía confesar sus sentimientos por temor al rechazo social de una relación de clases distintas. ¿Podrían amarse de verdad algún día?

EL SE LAS REBUSCABA COMO PODÍA...

Alegre, bromista y con un corazón de oro. Natsu había logrado superar los crueles obstáculos de la vida con sus propias fuerzas, había quedado huérfano de nacimiento y fue adoptado por un hombre de buen corazón que se apiado de su vida. Años más tarde volvió a quedar sin padre pero con la dicha de tener un hermano menor adoptivo. Luchar y sufrir eran parte de su día a día pero él no se rendiría, no ahora que había logrado terminar el largo proceso de la escuela. Sus amigos eran un impulso para él y las ganas de superarse cada día eran sus deseos de salir de la pobreza. Ahora había vuelto de un viaje buscando ofertas universitarias por el país y por fin había conocido a la joven que tenia revolucionado el bar donde se había criado. ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir por aquella rubia misteriosa sin apellido? ¿Qué haría ahora que por fin había logrado confesar sus sentimientos y ella era quien le proponía matrimonio de manera inmediata?

* * *

**Se que se preguntaran que rayos es esto ultimo xD son solo los argumentos de las dos historias proximas que comenzare a escribir, se que habia mencionado (por si alguien se acuerda) que iba a publicar "En directo" pero la cambie por "El diario de la princesa" porque la otra esta en plenos arreglos xDD y yo queria publicar dos mas jejej, por cierto, "El diario de la princesa" no es un plagio de la pelicula de disney (no se si la conocen) solo es un alcance de nombre, no crean que le copio a ellos xD  
**

**Bueno, eso, espero les guste, espero sigan este fic hasta el final y espero tambien me apoyen con mis dos nuevas historias y con "Reach your dreams" que ya la escribo :DD **

**Besoos**

**Nicky**


End file.
